Seamos malos juntos
by Koogi
Summary: El padre de Historia y Armin, sucesores al trono, los forzaría a contraer matrimonio con consanguíneos a fin de mantener la dinastía. Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron severamente estropeados cuando éstos se enamoraron de Ymir y Eren respectivamente.
1. El paraíso que nos abraza

** ⃕ ＤＩＳＣＬＡＩＭＥＲ.❞**

**⌦ Shingeki No Kyojin** no me pertenece, si fuera así, ¡no tendría porqué escribir fanfics! Todos los derechos reservados a **Hajime Isayama.**

**ː͡➘₊̣̇ **

**• Songfic:** Dua Lipa - Bad together.

**• Pareja principal:** Eren x Armin, Ymir x Historia.

**• Parejas secundarias:** Kenny x Uri, Reiner x Historia (implícito), Levi x Armin (implícito), Armin x Annie (implícito), Reiner x Bertolt, Mikasa x Sasha, Mikasa x Annie, Connie x Sasha, Jean x Marco, Hange x Moblit, Zeke x Pieck (implícito), Yelena x Pieck.

**• Género:** drama, romance.

**• Categoría:** AU! Medieval, Omegaverse.

**• Advertencias:** contenido erótico, descripciones de violencia.

**⌒⌒⌒⌒⌒࿐ ࿔*:･ﾟ**

El rey de la gigantesca isla Paradis, Uri Reiss, se encontraba postrado en cama, gravemente enfermo. Era cuestión de días para que el omega muriera, en ese entonces comenzaría un completo caos.

El heredero al trono era el primogénito de los mellizos, su único hijo varón; Armin, quien era un omega soltero y al igual que su hermana, no parecía interesarle ser poseído por ningún alfa, ni siquiera se veía con ánimos de formar una familia, lo cual era bastante importante pues según el pensar de sus antepasados era fundamental mantener a la familia real.

Ésto le preocupaba bastante a su padre, Kenny Ackerman. No había ni un solo día en el que el viejo no pensara en el futuro de sus hijos. Para su suerte, él aún estaba fuerte y sano, por lo que haría cualquier cosa que estuviese a su alcance con tal de lograr su objetivo; que sus dos hijos engendraran nietos para conservar las generaciones. Por su parte, para Uri nada de eso le resultó importante alguna vez. Él sólo se preocupaba por la felicidad de sus amados sucesores, y que siguieran sus caminos alegremente persiguiendo sus propios sueños e ideales sin aferrarse a la obligación de gobernar un reino.

Una ligera luz logró colarse entre las pesadas cortinas violeta de terciopelo que cubrían las largas ventanas. Ya había amanecido.

El rey abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo en el que se le escapaba un corto bostezo. Ahí estaba enfrente de él, su amado esposo. La mirada del alfa reflejaba muchas emociones; entre ellas el dolor y la tristeza de ver morir lentamente a la persona que más amas, la desesperación y furia de no poder hacer nada al respecto y por supuesto, la angustia de un día no poder verlo despertar nunca más. Uri lo sabía, no sólo porque al verlo directamente a los ojos éstos se cristalizaban, sino porque el lazo que los unía lo delataba. El azabache podía sentir la tristeza de su valioso rubio, mientras que el bello omega entendía la amargura de su fiel alfa.

Kenny tomó la mano del rubio con delicadeza para después depositar un beso en ella. Uri aún podía oler ese aroma fresco a artemisia que el azabache emanaba, sonrió de inmediato al recordar lo mucho que se intensificó dicha fragancia cuando se conocieron.

—Kenny... —susurró apenas audible mientras sus ojos de llenaban de lágrimas. Era consciente de su estado, podía sentir que cada día las fuerzas le faltaban y el cansancio era cada vez más presente.

El nombrado se acercó más al rubio para después besarle la frente y apretar con algo de fuerza su mano. Él también podía olfatear el dulce y tenue aroma de su preciado omega; olía a durazno. Dulce durazno.

—Vas a estar bien —la áspera voz del alfa finalmente se hizo presente. Más que una promesa había sonado como una afirmación. Uri simplemente amplió su sonrisa, provocando que Kenny lo hiciera también, mostrando sus blancos y bien cuidados dientes.

—El médico Jaeger ha llegado —informó Anka desde el otro lado de la blanca puerta de madera, a lo que Kenny respondió con un simple "dile que pase" y se escucharon sus pasos alejándose. Ella era una de las tantas sirvientas que tenían los Reiss.

Grisha Jaeger era el mejor médico que el dinero pudiera comprar. Era muy bueno en su profesión, además del envidiable talento que poseía. Eso lo había demostrado salvando millones de vidas que se consideraban perdidas, tanto en Marley como en Paradis, las naciones más grandes y poderosas que existían en la tierra. Estuvo casado con Dina Fritz, la actual reina y gobernante de Marley, e incluso le había fecundado a ese hijo del cual la beta estaba tan orgullosa hacía tiempo atrás. Eso era una actitud imperdonable según la opinión de la realeza de Paradis (en ese entonces, el padre de Uri), pues el mezclar la sangre real que tanto tiempo y esfuerzo les costó lograr con la sangre impura de un simple beta común y corriente era un acto de completa demencia e incluso ofensa. Fue por esa razón que el rey decidió cortar todos los lazos con Marley e incluso estuvo a nada de declararle la innecesaria guerra. Tiempo después, el día en el que viajó a Paradis por segunda vez para atender a un paciente, Grisha se encontró con una hermosa beta castaña y de grandes cejas en el camino, la cual era camarera en un bar de mala muerte. Se rumorea que tuvo una aventura de una noche con ella, y que le concibió un hijo el cual, la mujer estaba gustosa de tener a pesar de ser éste un bastardo. Nunca nadie supo si era cierto, pues no era más que eso; un rumor.

Kenny clavó su mirada en el cuello desnudo de Uri. El camisón de seda que utilizaba para dormir le quedaba considerablemente grande y podía apreciarse perfectamente la marca de los filosos dientes del azabache. Todavía recordaba exactamente el momento en el que se la había hecho, y la cautela con la que enterró sus dientes en la suave piel del rubio, calculando que fuera lo suficientemente profunda. También recordaba lo mucho que luchó contra sus instintos para no desgarrarle tan brutal la piel.

Se escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta tres veces suavemente con los nudillos.

—Adelante —dijo Kenny soltando despacio la mano del rubio al mismo tiempo en el que se incorporaba y el omega se sentaba en la cama.

El castaño beta abrió la puerta con lentitud, para segundos después entrar y cerrarla de la misma manera.

—Rey —dijo Grisha, inclinándose levemente a lo que Uri se apresuró a decirle que eso no era necesario.

Al cabo de una media hora, Grisha terminó de examinarlo. El rey padecía de Theoulosis Titan, una enfermedad muy común entre los miembros de la realeza, pues debido a la fornicación que dichas personas tenían entre sí, como si fueran ratones de laboratorio, los descendientes solían nacer con algunas complicaciones o defectos a la larga, que poco a poco se transmitían en el árbol genealógico, todo por el concertar matrimonios entre familias para que el poder se quedara. Esta dinastía fue rota por Uri y Dina, quienes a pesar de ser parientes lejanos parecían tener el mismo modo de pensar. Era una lástima que Dina aún siguiera enojada por las declaraciones del anterior rey Reiss y no quisiera saber nada más de dicha familia, ni de Paradis.

—La situación no es la más óptima, sin embargo, haré todo a mi disposición con tal de mejorar su estado actual de salud. Puedo asegurarle que vivirá unos cuantos meses más—se sinceró el beta. Otra cosa que caracterizaba al beta, era su honestidad. Al castaño no le gustaba darle falsas esperanzas a sus pacientes, por ello, sólo hablaba de la verdad y de lo que tuviera completa seguridad.

—Al menos podré ver crecer a Historia y Armin un poco más...—susurró el rubio con una dulce sonrisa, imaginando lo feliz que se pondrían sus hijos al saber que su tiempo de vida era más largo de lo que pensaban.

—Así es —coincidió Grisha—, pero debe seguir estrictamente mi receta. Es de suma importancia.

—Muchas gracias, Jaeger —agradeció el alfa. Sus ojos y la gran sonrisa que cargaba lo delataban, no había estado tan feliz en mucho tiempo desde que Uri enfermó. Le pareció que Grisha sí era tan maravilloso como había escuchado—. Los médicos aquí son unos inútiles, no saben lo que hacen y jamás pudieron encontrar una cura —comentó sin repudio alguno. Grisha soltó una leve risa, era de esperarse. Marley estaba más avanzado en ciencia, tecnología y medicina por las alianzas con otros países que habían formado a lo largo de los años, tenían mucho más personal capacitado que Paradis.

—¿Le gustaría quedarse a cenar? Me sentiría bastante avergonzado que haya viajado desde tan lejos y se fuera del castillo sin más —habló Uri. Si bien era conocido por su extrema bondad y gentileza, esta vez incluso sorprendió a su esposo.

—Actualmente vivo aquí, en Paradis —confesó Grisha acomodándose los anteojos. Uri se mostró sorprendido—. Hace algunos años que la reina Dina me dejó y desterró porque se le metió la idea a la cabeza de que su padre, en paz descanse, tenía razón, y que lo correcto era casarse con alguien de la familia. Así que me dejó por uno de sus primos y me prohibió volver a Marley, incluso el ver a nuestro hijo.

Uri estaba enojado y triste a la vez. No sólo la terrible expresión que tenía en su rostro lo delataba, sino también el cambio drástico de su aroma.

—Lamentamos mucho oír eso —dijo el alfa con su mirada seria, tratando de demostrarle al pobre hombre algo de compasión.

—Sí, yo no lo lamento tanto —sonrió el castaño—. No me quejo, tengo una buena vida. Me volví a casar y tengo un hijo. Él justamente me está esperando, no debería tardarme más. No quisiera darle molestias, mi rey. Cumplí mi trabajo y la paga que me darán por él es suficiente, créame.

—¿Vas a rechazar la cordial invitación de tu rey? —preguntó Kenny frunciendo el ceño. Aquel arrugue facial podría helarle la sangre a cualquiera, después de todo, quien se erguía delante de aquel médico ahora mismo era nada más y nada menos que el tan conocido Kenny el destripador, el antiguo líder de la mafia Ackerman, un sanguinario guerrero ganador de mucha fama en los barrios bajos por su brutal y asquerosa manera de arrebatarle la vida a los pobre diablos que se metían con él o con su mafia.

Quizás era por esa razón que nadie se atrevía a criticar su casamiento con el rey, pues asesinaba sin piedad a todo aquel que hablaba pestes o tan siquiera tenía la valentía de mirarlos mal. Claro que de estos actos se aseguraba de borrar hasta la más mínima evidencia para evitar dejar rastros, y pese a que Uri no era para nada ingenuo no sospechaba que fuese su esposo quien desaparecía a aquellas personas. A el omega nunca le importó los terribles crímenes y pecados que Kenny había cometido en el pasado, pues el alfa había abandonado esa vida desde el instante en el que decidió marcarlo. Ambos se amaban con una intensidad increíble, y Kenny haría cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a Uri, incluso si eso significaba mancharse las manos una vez más con el vital líquido carmesí.

Cuando el antiguo rey Reiss aún vivía, jamás aprobó la relación que ambos tenían e hizo lo posible a su poder para mantener al fiero alfa alejado de su preciado hijo, incluso llegó a mandarlo a matar, pero por supuesto, el líder una potente mafia jamás andaría desprotegido. Todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Kenny siempre encontraba la manera de volver, estaba convencido de que Uri era su predestinado, podía olerlo en las fragancias que ambos soltaban. Ambos lo sabían. Fue entonces cuando, al rey Karl no le quedó de otra mas que rendirse y permitir que los descendientes fueran concebidos.

El difunto rey Reiss no comprendía para nada los sentimientos de su hijo y el fuerte enamoramiento que éste tenía por aquel matón. Cuando Uri trató de explicarle que era su predestinado recibió una fuerte bofetada y una mirada llena de furia y desaprobación. Él no creía en esas cosas, y aunque lo hiciera, seguía siendo inaceptable. La realeza no podía darse el lujo de casarse con quienes se les diera la gana, debían mantener la pureza de la sangre real y el mestizaje era algo con lo que no se podía divergir.

Nadie podía comprender del todo cómo era posible que alguien tan sanguinario como aquel alfa, quien mataba a diestra y siniestra sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento o culpabilidad, pudo haberse enamorado de alguien tan dulce y amable como lo es el rey Uri. Peor aún, la gente no creía que los Ackerman, aquellas mutaciones genéticas que la realeza más antigua había creado con la finalidad de que fueran sus guardaespaldas, pudieran sentir cosas más allá del odio y la furia. Incluso bestias como ellos podían enamorarse y serle fieles a sus sentimientos.

—Oh, Kenny. No seas tan intimidante, si está ocupado lo mejor será no presionarlo —sonrió el omega—, imagino que debe tener muchas personas más que atender.

—En realidad —se apresuró a contestar Grisha—, no. ¿Le molestaría que mi hijo también viniera? Mi esposa está ocupada en el trabajo y no nos gusta dejar al muchacho solo.

—¡No hay ningún problema! Su familia siempre será bienvenida, Jaeger —el rey se estiró un poco más para poder estrechar la mano del médico. No había palabras que pudieran expresar lo muy agradecidos que estaban con él. Quizás no le había salvado la vida completamente, pero al menos tendría más tiempo de lo que esperaba y eso era más que suficiente.

Al cabo unas horas, las criadas y sirvientas habían terminado de arreglarlo todo. La larga mesa de madera de roble en la cual solían reunirse a comer todos los miembros de la familia Reiss finalmente volvería a ser de utilidad. Cuando el padre de Uri dejó de respirar, las cosas comenzaron a ser diferentes. Los Reiss jamás aceptaron que un omega fuera el heredero al trono, pues entre ellos mismos eran extremadamente clasistas y los omegas con sangre real no se salvaban de las crueles y frías miradas de desprecio o asco entre su misma familia. Durante todos estos años los reyes siempre habían sido alfas, por lo tanto quien debía gobernar sería Rod, el hermano de Uri. Sin embargo, esto cambió luego de que Rod huyó descaradamente a quién sabe donde junto con su esposa e hijos sin dejar ningún rastro ni nota.

Paradis necesitaba un rey, y él era el único sucesor, él debía gobernar la enorme isla. Necesitó mucho coraje y paciencia para enfrentar a su familia, y con la ayuda de Kenny resultó bastante sencillo; después de todo los Ackerman no tenían una reputación agradable, y quien se atreviera a refutarles algo tenía un pase directo a enfrentarse con la mismísima muerte. No existía ninguna persona que se hubiese enfrentado a esos monstruos y hubiese salido vivo, y quienes lo lograban, anhelaban fallecer.

Después de que Uri llegara al poder, la familia real comenzó a separarse. La desunión fue más grande de lo que alguna vez pensaron, tanto así que el sagrado día en donde todos los componentes de la familia se juntaban para olvidarse un rato de todas sus obligaciones y convivir como personas comunes y corrientes, cayó en el olvido. Cada vez asistían menos, hasta que de un momento a otro, se redujo a absolutamente nadie.

Los viejos candelabros de acero inoxidable pendían elegantemente del techo, alumbrando todo el salón. Los platos y cubiertos que se encontraban encima del blanco mantel bordado a mano estaban arreglados minuciosamente, al igual que las sillas.

Uri caminaba abrazado del brazo del azabache, se dirigía a su lugar. A pesar de que tuvo una mejora bastante notable, todavía no se sentía lo suficiente fuerte como para caminar por sí mismo, y Kenny era demasiado sobreprotector como para dejarlo intentarlo.

—Por aquí, doctor Jaeger —le indicó Nifa amablemente. Era otra de las criadas.

—¿Podrías hablarle a Armin e Historia? —dijo Kenny. Más que una pregunta o petición, había sonado como una orden. Todos estaban acostumbrados al frío tacto del alfa, por lo tanto Nifa se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y caminar en busca de ambos rubios.

La pelirroja se dirigió a la biblioteca. Era una habitación bastante silenciosa, con polvorientos y grandes estantes de madera, los cuales estaban llenos de libros de todo lo que se pudiese imaginar. No había ni un solo libro que el omega no hubiese leído ya, incluso parecía que se los sabía de memoria, pues adoraba releer sus favoritos una y otra vez.

Disfrutaba mucho estar ahí encerrado, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no se encontraba solo. Hange Zoë lo acompañaba en sus lecturas, aunque al ser parte de las sirvientas se encontraba hasta el cuello de trabajo y obligaciones, no obstante, siempre lograba tener tiempo cuando de pasar tiempo con el rubio se trataba.

Ponían una suave manta morada en el suelo y acomodaban algunos cojines alrededor para mayor comodidad. La beta preparaba el té favorito del omega y ambos leían en silencio, aunque algunas veces despegaban la mirada de sus libros sólo para observar las expresiones del contrario, algo que a los dos les resultaba de lo más gracioso, sobretodo cuando el otro se daba cuenta, quien normalmente solía ser Armin pues Hange era demasiado despistada, además era ella la que hacía las caras más divertidas que el rubio jamás haya visto.

Tocó la puerta delicadamente, a lo que unos segundos después, Hange abrió. Tal y como esperaba.

—Hola Hange, ¿está el joven Reiss aquí?

—Así es, ¿qué se le ofrece? —habló el omega, cerrando con suavidad un libro para después dejarlo en una mesa. Hange se hizo a un lado, dándole espacio a Armin para que pudiera ver a la pelirroja a la cara—. Por cierto, te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre, Nifa. Yo no soy como mi hermana.

—Entiendo —Nifa sonrió dulcemente—. La cena está servida, y hoy tenemos visitas. El rey lo está esperando en el salón donde solían reunirse a comer hace años.

—¡Oh! ¿Quiénes son? ¿A qué se debe tan repentino cambio? —preguntó Hange curiosa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no consumían alimentos juntos, normalmente cada quien lo hacía por su parte desde que Uri enfermó.

—Es el doctor Jaeger y su hijo, un alfa —respondió la beta, luego miró al rubio—. Será mejor que se de prisa, y ten cuidado, Armin —el nombrado asintió con la cabeza y salió hacia el lugar que se le había indicado sin siquiera despedirse—. Ahora debo decírselo a la señorita Reiss... Deséame suerte —suspiró con pesadez.

A todos los sirvientes les asustaba el mal genio de la rubia, pues pese a que ésta era una omega y los sirvientes betas, eso no dejaba pasar por alto el hecho de que Historia Reiss fuera intimidante. Desde la muerte de su amada prima Frieda, jamás volvió a ser aquella dulce chica que cantaba dulcemente por los pasillos del gran castillo y les regalaba flores a los sirvientes y criados, se había transformado en alguien completamente distinto; ahora era una chica que la mayor parte del tiempo mantenía su ceño fruncido y su mirada era atroz, desgarradora. Era bastante grosera y gritaba muy a menudo. El hecho de que Kenny no le hubiera puesto un alto ya era porque estaba demasiado ocupado cuidando de Uri como para interesarse en ella y en lo que hacía o no con los demás.

—Sin duda Historia heredó lo Ackerman —ambas estallaron en risas ante el comentario de la castaña.

Charlaron unos segundos más. Nifa le recordó a Hange que Rico la necesitaba, cosa que la castaña había olvidado. Luego de eso se dirigió a la habitación de la omega.

Subió las escaleras. Conforme avanzaba por los pasillos observaba las pinturas y retratos que estaban colgados en las blancas paredes. Había muchos cuadros de los antiguos reyes y de sus familias, también había una considerable cantidad de retratos de Armin e Historia, pero jamás vio uno de los padres de los rubios. Supuso que a Kenny le daban igual esas cosas, y que quizás a Uri también, o simplemente colgaba fotos de los mellizos porque eran su mayor orgullo y creyó que el espacio que podría gastar colocando retratos suyos quedaría mejor con los de sus estimados hijos.

Suspiró de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho anteriormente al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la rubia y mentalmente deseó que le hubiese hecho caso a sus padres cuando vivían y hubiera seguido con sus estudios, así podría tener un trabajo decente y no tendría que soportar la terrible arrogancia de la omega.

Tocó la puerta suavemente. Sabía de sobra que los sonidos que no fueran bajos eran del completo disgusto de Historia, y motivo por el cual les gritaba y humillaba a diversos sirvientes y criados. Ni Uri ni Kenny ni Armin estaban enterados de sus acciones, pues la omega los amenazaba con que le haría la vida imposible a cualquiera que se atreviera a delatarla, y lamentablemente, aquellos betas que trabajaban para los Reiss eran sumamente cobardes a perder su empleo.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó con un tono de voz dulce, aparentemente fingido.

—Soy la criada Nifa, señorita Reiss. Su padre la está esperando para cenar —su voz temblaba pues, aunque no la tuviera enfrente, podía sentir su fría mirada calarle hasta los huesos.

Historia abrió la puerta bruscamente a lo que Nifa respondió con un leve salto, se había asustado por el repentino actuar de la rubia.

—Llévame con él —ordenó. Ella podía ser cruel y despiadada con cualquiera de los betas, pero cuando se trataba de su amado padre siempre estaría de buen humor. Fuera lo que fuera, ella reconocía lo mucho que el rey los adoraba y el sentimiento sin duda alguna era mutuo.

—Señorita, hay visitas —comentó Nifa mientras bajaba la mirada. También sabía que Historia detestaba que la vieran a los ojos, por ello, evitaban a toda costa el contacto visual con ella—. El médico Jaeger y su hijo, un alfa, están aquí.

La rubia rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Bien, me pondré y tomaré las basuras esas —entró nuevamente a su habitación y al cabo de un minuto exacto salió y cerró de un portazo—. Ahora haz lo que te dije.

Nifa la condujo en silencio hasta el salón en donde estaban a punto de empezar a cenar. No era necesario, pues Historia lo conocía de sobra, era meramente capricho de la rubia.

Armin llegó al mismo tiempo en el que su melliza lo hizo. Nifa se marchó luego de servir la cena y asegurarse de que ya no era de utilidad por ahí.

—Hola padre —saludó Historia con una bella sonrisa sincera, luego le besó la mejilla—. Luces feliz hoy.

—Lo estoy —afirmó Uri. Era consciente de lo privilegiado que era por ser una de las pocas personas que recibían aquellas encantadoras sonrisas por parte de su hija—, gracias al hombre que ves sentado ahí —señaló con la mirada a Grisha, y de inmediato Historia lo vio— viviré un año más.

Los mellizos quedaron sorprendidos ante eso.

—No es del todo seguro aún, es un aproximado —corrigió el beta.

No dijeron nada más. Historia se sentó al lado de Armin. Ambos habían tomado sus supresores pues a pesar de que aún no entraban en celo, los dos conocían muy bien que su mente se nublaría ante el tacto de un alfa y finalmente su cuerpo cedería ante sus instintos. También, por esa razón ambos llevaban aquellos collares negros de terciopelo de los cuales colgaban ligeras cadenas y la letra "R" en cursiva y mayúscula labrado en lo que parecía ser oro, imposibilitaba la marca de un alfa.

El hijo del médico, Eren Jaeger, era un joven que aparentaba ser de la misma edad que los hermanos rubios. Emanaba un olor a vainilla, a glicina de Wisteria. Era un olor fuerte y potente, al omega varón le atraía bastante, incluso, al verlo se quedó embobado unos segundos, perdido en sus hermosos y tranquilos ojos aguamarina.

Tanto Armin como Historia estaban nerviosos de tener a un alfa en casa. Ambos estaban acostumbrados a la compañía de los betas y omegas. El único alfa que se habitaba en el castillo era su padre, y era bastante obvio que su relación con él podría ser de todo menos incómoda. Sin embargo, los nervios que sentían eran distintos. A Armin el estómago se le revolvía y sus fosas nasales se inundaban del atractivo aroma que provenía de aquel alfa, mientras que Historia simplemente se sentía algo vulnerable.

—Hijos, él es Eren, hijo de Grisha —dijo Uri, a lo que Historia simplemente se dedicó a mirarlo con superioridad, mientras Armin salía de su burbuja y volvía a la realidad.

—Encantado de conocerte, Eren —habló Armin extendiendo su mano, la cual fue estrechada casi al instante. El tacto del castaño era cálido y su embriagante aroma no le ayudaba mucho al omega a despejar su mente.

Por su parte, Eren estaba en las mismas. El aroma que venía de Armin era tan dulce y exquisito que el alfa no podía evitar querer olfatearlo más cerca. Su olor a cerezas lo estaba enloqueciendo, no sabría hasta qué punto perdería el control, pero esperaba no hacerlo. Había convivido con omegas anteriormente, pero ninguno había llamado su atención, ni siquiera le gustaban las dulces fragancias que soltaban, pero ahora era distinto. Sentía la necesidad de quedarse con él, de protegerlo. El castaño quería conocerlo más a fondo, pero no sabía cómo decírselo sin que lo mirara raro o se lo tomara a mal, pues viniendo de la realeza seguramente creería que sólo quería estar con él por su poder.

Ni siquiera le importó que su hermana lo haya visto con mala cara, estaba demasiado ocupado admirando la belleza del omega como para darse cuenta.

Todo transcurrió normal. Hablaban acerca de la posible mejora que el rey tendría y de su tiempo de vida, así como también de cosas del pueblo y de cómo iba todo en Marley desde que Grisha se marchó. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Uri propuso que Eren y Armin salieran un rato a caminar al jardín, según él para conocerse mejor, podrían ser grandes amigos. Grisha no tuvo ninguna queja y aunque Kenny relegó un poco al principio, al final terminó accediendo al entender que su hijo estaría a salvo, pues con los supresores, el collar y los sirvientes estando por ahí todo iría bien.

Historia los miró alejándose, pero no le importó. Mientras pudiera pasar tiempo con sus padres como solía hacerlo antes, para ella era mejor. Además, oír las conversaciones de los adultos le resultaba interesante.

—B-Bueno...—susurró Armin rascándose la nuca tímidamente—. Ehm... ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?

—Tengo muchas cosas en mente, pero no creo que ninguna de ellas te agrade —dijo Eren dedicándole una sonrisa pervertida. Armin lo captó al instante y un notable rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas. A los ojos de Eren, fue la cosa más adorable que hubiese visto.

—No des por hecho mi respuesta cuando no sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza —sonrió también y desvió la mirada—. Quizás te sorprenda el resultado.

—Quiero conocerte más a fondo, me gustaría saber más de ti —pasó su mano por encima de los arbustos mientras caminaban, tocándolos levemente. No despegaba la mirada del omega ni por un segundo.

—Me gusta mucho leer y conocer acerca del mundo —miraba atento las acciones de Eren—. Me educan en casa, así que nunca tuve la oportunidad de relacionarme con personas de mi edad y mucho menos con alfas, por lo tanto disculpa si actúo extraño —lo miró—. Tu turno.

—Muy bien... Me gusta hacer deporte y luchar por lo que quiero. Estoy acostumbrado a relacionarme con todo tipo de raza, así que no te preocupes por eso, sé controlar mis impulsos y créeme que jamás te haría algo que no quisieras —arrancó una de gardenias para después colocársela detrás de la oreja al rubio. Otro fuerte sonrojo se formó en la cara del omega, Eren sonrió complacido.

Estar así de cerca le hacía perder la cordura a Armin. Podía sentir la suave respiración del alfa en su rostro, quería tenerlo más cerca, lo deseaba.

El aroma de ambos se hizo más fuerte, pero sólo percibían el del contrario. Aunque Eren prometió no perder los estribos, la verdad era que estaba muy cerca de hacerlo. Unos centímetros más y se habrían besado, de no ser por la interrupción de la voz de Grisha, quien le indicaba mediante un grito que era hora de irse.

—Nos veremos luego, Armin —tomó su mano con delicadeza y la besó, Armin sonrió y Eren se dirigió hacia donde escuchó provenir la voz de su padre.

El omega se quitó la flor lentamente y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. No lo hizo porque no quisiera traerla puesta, sino porque sabía que Kenny le formularía preguntas y lo regañaría por tales actos entre ellos dos. Él e Historia sabían muy bien que su padre esperaba que se casaran con alguien que poseyera sangre real, pero al final de todo, el corazón no elige a quien amar.

**Agosto 18, 2018.**


	2. Persiguiendo al indomable destino

**╰─►Recomendación musical:** Poppy - Aristocrat.

Era un frío sábado en la mañana. Como era habitual en ella, Frieda había salido hacia las humildes tierras campesinas, pero esta vez con Historia. Armin no había podido ir porque estaba demasiado ocupado terminando de leer algunos libros, algo típico en él.

El invierno finalmente había llegado y las escasas cosechas eran la mejor prueba de ello; esa terrible estación del año arrasaba con todo a su paso, ahora más que nunca los trabajadores de las tierras poco fértiles necesitaban un poco de ayuda en todos los sentidos posibles y una pequeña muestra de humanidad y gratitud por parte de la familia real les caía mucho de lo mejor que cualquiera pudiese imaginar.

Así era Frieda Reiss, esa amada y bella mujer que todos los habitantes adoraban. No era sólo su deslumbrante sonrisa la que les alegraba el día, sino que la simple presencia de dicha mujer era suficiente para hacer sentir confortable a cualquiera. Siempre sabía que decir y cómo actuar, ella era el vivo reflejo de que las flores podían crecer de las grietas. Todo lo hacía de una forma tan genuina y encantadora que resultaba imposible no creerlo divino.

El golpeteó del gélido viento era un notable anuncio de lo que se aproximaba, sin embargo, ninguna de las dos mujeres decidió prestarle mucha atención, pues ninguna de las dos contaban con los suficientes conocimientos acerca del clima. Además, otra cosa que caracterizaba a la valiente Frieda, era su determinación y persistencia de lograr todo lo que quería, por más mínimo que fuera. Las visitas a los trabajadores de las tierras eran algo muy habitual viniendo de ella, incluso tenía un día específico para asistir y nada en el mundo le impediría faltar. Nada, a excepción de su preciada prima Historia, quien parecía algo exhausta.

Era comprensible, una niña de nueve años que no acostumbraba a caminar largas distancias se agotaría en cuestión de unos cortos kilómetros. En algún momento consideró la opción de irse a carruaje pero la verdad es que eso no era algo que ella solía hacer. Siempre se consideró una persona más, común y corriente como los demás y la idea de llegar en ese medio de transporte le parecía exagerado, sobretodo si quería propulsar la igualdad.

La alfa optó por cargarla. Ya llevaban poco más de una hora a pie y tampoco quería sobre esforzar el débil sistema locomotor de la omega. Después de todo era ella quien había arrastrado a la rubia a dicho viaje. Frieda sabía de sobra que la pequeña omega de orbes azules seguía sus pasos de pies a cabeza, y antes de partir hacia el otro mundo se aseguraría de transmitirle la misma amabilidad y pureza que tanto la caracterizaban. Le enseñaba todo lo que sabía, le daba consejos y constantemente le repetía lo importante que era el que ayudara a los demás sin esperar recibir algo a cambio.

Al pasar de otra hora de caminata, finalmente lograron visualizar a la distancia las viejas, pequeñas y modestas casas de los campesinos y el disperso humo que salía de las chimeneas.

Conforme se acercaron, las personas se dieron cuenta de su llegada y no hizo falta mucho tiempo para que el tumulto de gente se apiñara. Su bienvenida siempre era así; cálida y ruidosa.

Historia observaba desde la altura (pues aún seguía en hombros de Frieda, siendo cargada por la misma) como aquella gente mostraba su devoción y amor hacia su prima. Veía los ojos de los trabajadores llenos de felicidad y agradecimiento, y no paraban de parlotear acerca del amable corazón que poseía la castaña por las pequeñas acciones que realizaba en su ayuda.

También se armó un escándalo cuando la alfa presentó a la omega. No por el simple hecho de que finalmente, luego de unos largos diez siglos haya nacido un omega en la realeza, sino porque también era la primera vez que Historia pisaba las tierras aldeanas.

Algunas horas después fueron invitadas a pasar un rato en la casa de los Springer, a lo que la alfa aceptó en nombre de ambas sin duda alguna.

Frieda se había ofrecido para salir a buscar leña. Los Springer se negaron inmediatamente pues eran sus invitados, no obstante, terminó haciéndolo. La señora Springer tenía ciertas dificultades para caminar, padecía de un problema en la cadera, por lo que ella se limitó a sentarse y preparar café mientras cocinaba lo más fresco de sus propias cosechas. El señor Springer condujo a ambas Reiss hacia afuera de la casa para poder ir a buscar algunas ramas, seguramente el viento había tirado varias.

La alfa desde un principio le había indicado a la omega que se quedara dentro con la beta, sin embargo Historia prefirió obedecer a su terquedad y la siguió sin que se diera cuenta, escabulléndose con agilidad. A la pequeña omega no le gustaba quedarse sola con desconocidos y también era muy apegada a su prima, pero normalmente acataba todo lo que le decía sin pretextos. Esta vez lo había hecho meramente por capricho, y es que aquella anciana le causaba escalofríos. Su piel arrugada y blancas canas le recordaban a las brujas de los cuentos que su tío Rod solía contarles por las noches.

Una vez que la alfa y el beta se alejaron lo suficiente como para no verla, el rechinido de un caballo logró llamar y desviar su atención.

Era precioso, el caballo más bello que hubiera visto antes. Su piel y crin eran blancos como la nieve. Podía observarlo mirarla con sumo detenimiento.

Se acercó lentamente hacia él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estiró su mano de la misma manera y le dedicó una mirada esperanzada, rogándole que no se marchara. El caballo retrocedió un poco y soltó otro rechinido, pero esta vez comenzó a caminar en dirección al establo.

Si algo tenían en común Frieda e Historia, era lo testarudas que podían llegar a ser. La omega no se daría por vencida, por lo que empezó a seguirlo, pero conforme avanzaban parecía que el animal aumentaba la velocidad.

—¡Espera! —suplicó Historia extendiendo más su brazo mientras corría, pues a pesar de la notoria lejanía aún conservaba las esperanzas de poder alcanzarlo.

De un momento a otro los vendavales comenzaron a intensificarse y arremolinarse, por lo que se cubrió el rostro con la manga de su abrigo, lo que sólo provocó que no viera una roca, tropezara y cayera, perdiendo de vista al hermoso animal al igual que sus expectativas de tocarlo.

Se levantó y sacudió la ropa. No tenía ninguna herida física, pues la nieve amortiguó el golpe, pero aún así sentía un gran dolor en su pecho por no haber podido acariciar a aquella criatura.

Miró a su alrededor. Hubo un punto en el que simplemente todo dejó de importarle y se aventuró a las tierras desconocidas, sin pensar en cómo regresaría. Se dejó caer nuevamente a la nieve, pero de rodillas.

Estaba empezando a oscurecer y eso la aterraba. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y no podía detenerlas ni pensar en una solución. Todo lo que deseaba en ese instante es que Frieda estuviera con ella, o sus padres, su hermano e incluso su tío Rod. Quien sea, sólo necesitaba a alguien la abrazara fuertemente y le dijera que no estuviera asustada, que esa persona estaba ahí para protegerla

—Niña tonta, ¿te perdiste? —preguntó una voz que nunca antes había escuchado.

La rubia giró su cabeza, encontrándose con una chica morena, castaña y con muchas pecas en el rostro, especialmente en las mejillas. Tenía el aspecto de no haberse dado un buen baño desde hace años, incluso pese al frío que hacía el hediondo olor podía percibirse. Estaba apoyada en un árbol, y al parecer, la había visto desde que llegó. La realidad es que llevaba siguiéndola desde hace varios minutos.

—No soy tonta, mi nombre es Historia —corrigió casi al instante, a lo que la morena le dio una risa burlona como respuesta—. ¿De qué te estás riendo? —quiso saber bastante molesta. Su situación no era algo que le pareciera gracioso y su ceño fruncido era prueba de ello.

—Estás perdida y no sabes cómo regresar, eso te hace tonta —respondió aún entre risas.

—¿Y tú no estás perdida? Tú también eres tonta —le sacó la lengua, luego la siguió mirando con enojo.

—Pues no, no estoy perdida. Esa es mi ventaja, fantasma. Cualquier lugar es mi hogar —contestó dejándose resbalar lentamente por el árbol hasta que finalmente su trasero tocó el suelo.

—¿Fantasma? —Historia no podía comprender la clase de trato que estaba recibiendo. Nunca le habían llamado tonta ni por los apodos que salían de la boca de aquella niña, y el hecho de que ella lo estuviera haciendo sin repudio alguno le hacía enfadar—. Sólo... Ayúdame a volver.

—¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Qué tendré a cambio? —inquirió la castaña, mirándola desafiante, como si estuviera poniendo a prueba su paciencia.

—Porque... Mi prima dice que está bien ayudar a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio, la vida te lo recompensará... Ayudar es una buena acción, y si tú me ayudas ahora mismo yo...

—Tu prima miente —interrumpió la pecosa con sequedad—. Nada es gratis. Nada ni nadie me va a compensar mis buenas acciones, así que si quieres mi ayuda piensa en qué me darás por ella. Digamos que... Ese sería mi pago.

Historia se quedó sorprendida ante lo que había escuchado. Había contradecido la ideología de la persona que más admiraba, y no sólo eso, había demostrado aquellos pensamientos negativos de los que Frieda le advirtió innumerables veces.

—Eso... Está mal, las cosas no deberían ser así, estás equivocada —insistió la omega en vagos intentos por encontrar algo de los valores que su prima le había enseñado.

—¿Y quién te dice que está bien y que está mal? —vociferó la alfa, con una increíble cólera en cada palabra que pronunciaba—. Tú eres una niña bonita y con dinero, ¿piensas que no me voy a aprovechar de tu situación? Págame y te ayudaré, de lo contrario será mejor que me vaya —se levantó y se dirigió hacia la rubia, quedando justo delante de ella. Su olor a suciedad era más perceptible, también el mal estado de sus rotas prendas, las cuales estaban amontonadas una encima de otra, seguramente porque de esa forma no pasaba frío, o por lo menos no tanto.

Los ojos de la omega se cristalizaron aún más frente a la fiera mirada que la alfa le mostraba. Agachó la cabeza, se sintió tan pequeña, tan débil. No podía proteger lo que Frieda tanto se había esforzado en dejarle en claro. Buscaba ciegamente una pizca de bondad pero simplemente no estaba. Todos esos sentimientos se habían extinguido en esa pequeña alfa desde el día en el que fue abandonada por sus padres en un pueblo en Marley, dejándola a su suerte.

—No es lo correcto...—susurró apenas audible.

—Como quieras —y dicho eso se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta.

Historia chasqueó la lengua. Necesitaba desesperadamente volver, y al parecer, ese era el único modo. Esperaba poder hacer entrar en razón a la morena, o que por lo menos se compadeciera y terminara haciendo lo correcto, pero ahora sabía que las cosas no serían así.

—¡Espera! —gritó, a lo que la pecosa se detuvo y volteó a verla con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. No sé qué podría darte... Realmente no tengo mucho que ofrecer.

La castaña al instante pensó en pedirle el cálido abrigo que seguramente la resguardaría bien del frío en lugar de aquellos mugrosos harapos que portaba día a día. No obstante, su mirada se posó en el cuello de la rubia, dando en el clavo. La omega vestía un lujoso y costoso collar de oro, con un cuarzo incrustado en el centro. Claramente podría venderlo por una jugosa cantidad de dinero y poder comprar así comida de mejor calidad en lugar de robarla o mendigar por los huertos e iglesias.

—Dame el collar —había sonado como una exigencia, y a decir verdad, así lo era.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Me lo dio mi padre, es muy valioso para mí! —la miró, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que cambiara de opinión.

La morena se percató de la súplica a través de los bellos ojos azules de Historia, sin embargo, por más que quisiera, no podía acceder. Necesitaba ver por ella misma ya que nadie más lo haría, y ese collar podría sacarla de su miserable circunstancia aunque sea por unos meses, luego conseguiría algo más, tal y como se había estado manteniendo viva durante todos esos años.

—Entonces piérdete, ten cuidado con los zorros, aparecen en la noche y suelen ser violentos —la advertencia que le había proporcionado era real, pero ella sabía de sobra que sería suficiente para acobardar a la rubia y que la detendría a irse de nuevo.

—¡Espera! —tal y como lo había sospechado, fue cierto. Historia la sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca—. Te daré cualquier otra cosa, pero el collar no, te lo ruego.

—Ya te dije qué es lo que quiero y si no puedes dármelo, entonces yo tampoco puedo ayudarte —se zafó violentamente de su agarre. La reacción había sido bruta e inesperada, por lo que la rubia perdió el equilibrio y cayó de lado. La morena no quería ser ruda con ella, pero la omega debía saber que estaba yendo en serio y que no cambiaría de opinión.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Te lo daré, pero por favor, guíame —imploró Historia tratando de sorber sus propios mocos. Sus ojos estaban rojos y las lágrimas no podían parar de fluir. No estaba acostumbrada a ese trato cruel, por lo que le dolía bastante.

La alfa se sintió mal por haberla tratado así, por alguna extraña razón. Quizás sólo sentía lástima por ver a alguien en ese estado.

—Vamos, lo siento —le extendió la mano, la cual Historia apretó y se puso de pie. Ambas eran casi de la misma estatura, sólo había milímetros de diferencia—. Mi nombre es Ymir, Historia.

—¡Ymir! ¡Como la diosa! —pasó la manga de su abrigo por su nariz—. No te preocupes, todos cometemos errores, ¿no? —sonrió dulcemente, de una forma en la que nadie nunca antes le había sonreído—. ¿También eres una diosa?

Ymir sintió algo estrujarse en su pecho. Quizás era la lástima que sentía por alguien tan miserable y patético como le parecía aquella bonita niña rubia, o quizás era porque en su corta vida nunca nadie la había tratado tan bien. Siempre fue una peste. Desde que tenía conciencia y uso de la razón nunca se topó con alguien amable, y por ello mismo, nunca había tenido la fortuna de ser bienvenida en algún lugar. La calle era su hogar.

—Te aseguro que seré de todo menos una diosa.

La omega le comentó acerca del lugar al que debía llegar. Ymir lo reconoció al instante, era el terreno agrícola del que algunas veces solía robar frutas, verduras y cuando tenía suerte, animales. Le dio curiosidad el saber por qué querría ir ahí, sin embargo, optó por permanecer callada. Durante el camino no hablaron tanto, Historia tarareaba algunas canciones e Ymir estaba contenta con tan solo escucharla. Ninguna de las dos soltó la mano de la otra hasta que llegaron a su destino.

—Gracias por tu ayuda —dijo Historia, mostrándole otra bonita sonrisa. Acto seguido se despojó de su bufanda y desabotonó un poco su abrigo para poder sacarse el collar con mayor facilidad. Una vez que lo hizo, lo miró con tristeza y le dio un beso, luego se lo entregó a la alfa, tal y como había prometido.

—Gracias a ti por la recompensa... Y ya no llores, niña tonta —aceptó el collar con su mano izquierda, y con la derecha palmeó la cabeza de la rubia—. Por cierto, no le digas a nadie nada de esto, ¿bien? Será un secreto entre tú y yo.

—Entiendo —sonrió por última vez mientras agitaba su mano en señal de despedida, luego corrió hacia la casa de los Springer.

Ymir sólo la veía irse. Durante todos esos terribles años de su vida, se había mantenido fuerte y jamás había llorado, incluso cuando por las frías noches de invierno su vista se nublaba y sentía que las traicioneras lágrimas desbordarían sus ojos.

Pero en esta ocasión fue diferente.

Sentía una inmensa tristeza en lo profundo de su ser, un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado. Le dolía no poder sostener más la cálida mano de la omega, ni poder ver de nuevo su radiante sonrisa. No habían pasado ni un minuto desde su despedida, pero el tan sólo verla yéndose provocaba que la agonía por la que atravesaba emocionalmente incrementara.

El llanto amenazaba con salir.

La morena sacudió la cabeza varias veces en forma de negación. Sus impulsos querían tomar dominio de su ser y ella no lo permitiría. No correría detrás de la rubia. No lo haría por diversas razones, la mayor y más importante; ya no tenía nada más que ver con ella. Se había asegurado de guiarla a aquel lugar sana y salva y a cambio había obtenido su recompensa. No necesitaba nada más de la omega. O por lo menos eso quería hacerse creer.

El suave y calmado golpeteo de unos nudillos chocar con delicadeza contra la puerta la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Centró su mirada nuevamente en el espejo, observando su rostro minuciosamente. Entre sus manos sostenía otro collar idéntico al que le había dado a la andrajosa niña años atrás. Sonrió sin saber ella misma la razón y se lo colocó para después hacer lo mismo con el collar de terciopelo.

—Adelante —respondió una vez que había terminado de arreglarse por completo. Aquel recuerdo la sumió en sus pensamientos, desviándola de la realidad y atrapándola en el pasado. Quién sabe cuántas horas había estado mirando un punto en específico sin hacer nada más que pensar.

La puerta se abrió despacio y desde su espejo pudo ver la cabellera rubia de su hermano asomarse.

—Papá nos está esperando...—habló Armin con cierta preocupación en su tono de voz—. Sabes que él odia la impuntualidad, y tú, querida hermana, vas retrasada por más de veinte minutos. Será mejor que tengas una muy buena excusa para librarte de esto, o de lo contrario será mejor que la inventes en el corto trayecto hacia el salón.

—Entiendo —se levantó y metió la silla por debajo de la mesa, luego salió de la habitación y tomó el brazo de su hermano, entrelazándolo con el suyo.

Su padre, Kenny Ackerman, aún continuaba con su extraña obsesión de no mestizar más la sangre real con otros individuos ajenos a la familia Reiss, Fritz y Ackerman, por lo tanto, había planeado una cena con sus dos sobrinos e hijos. Armin e Historia conocían de sobra las intenciones de su padre, pues ninguno de los dos era ingenuo, pero pese a esto aún así decidieron aceptar porque sabían que no tenían otra opción y de una u otra forma Kenny lo lograría, así que lo mejor era fingir que estaban de acuerdo y cuando llegara el momento se negarían.

Una vez que llegaron al salón, los mellizos sintieron la pesada y fría mirada de ambos alfas penetrar en lo más profundo de su ser, como si supieran sus más oscuros secretos o estuvieran en un juicio. Si bien no era una mirada de desaprobación tampoco era una de aprobación, en realidad era indescifrable saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de los azabaches mientras mantenían serias sus expresiones faciales.

Los omegas tomaron asiento, quedando así frente a frente con los alfas.

Hubo silencio durante un muy buen rato. Ninguno de los cuatro hablaba, y a decir verdad, los hermanos se sentían intimidados. Armin estaba cabizbaja, pues no quería toparse con esos inexpresivos orbes negros mientras que Historia trataba de mantener su actitud altanera pero simplemente no podía lograrlo con la presencia de esos dos Ackerman.

Luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, su padre finalmente llegó.

—¡Yujú! ¡Michoza, enano! —gritó el alfa mayor al momento en el que se acercó a los nombrados y les revolvió el cabello juguetonamente, a lo que la chica respondió con una sonrisa y el varón con un chasquido de lengua—. ¡No sean tímidos, hijos! —se alejó de sus sobrinos para dirigirse a los omegas rubios y abrazar a ambos al mismo tiempo—, están en buenas manos, estas dos máquinas son lo mejor de lo mejor —señaló con la mirada a los azabaches—. No hay ninguna cena, les mentí para que vinieran, así que vayan y diviértanse, y no sé, háganme nietos —guiñó un ojo, lo que sólo aumentó el nerviosismo e incomodidad en los mellizos—. Es broma, es broma —soltó a sus hijos y se alejó un poco.

—Con comida o no, igualmente hubiera venido, tío Kenny —sonrió la alfa, el azabache le devolvió el gesto. Por lo poco que Armin había podido observar, deducía que la chica no sonreía ni hablaba mucho, pero por la forma de su mirada podía darse cuenta de que estaba eternamente agradecida con su padre, y le guardaba un cariño muy grande.

—Yo no. ¿Qué mierda es esto, viejo? Si querías que me follara a uno de tus hijos no tenías porqué mentir —habló el otro alfa, a lo que Kenny rió.

—No jodas enano. Cuando crezcas unos centímetros más hablaremos —se burló el alfa mayor, mientras el otro lo miraba con odio, evidentemente le molestaba que hablaran de su estatura—. Sólo ve, muchacho, es lo menos que puedes hacer por mí. Historia, ve con Mikasa. Levi, ve con Armin. Después intercambien o no sé, hagan lo que se les dé la gana malcriados. Pero no los quiero ver aquí y tampoco quiero enterarme de que se fueron antes de la hora acordada, los estaré vigilando —amenazó lanzándoles una mirada de que iba en serio mientras retrocedía. Lo supieron por la forma sumisa en la que los dos aparentemente feroces alfas reaccionaron—. ¡Y cuidado con hacer sentir mal a mis hijos, bastardos! —finalmente desapareció del pasillo.

—Bueno, ya que no nos presentaron formalmente, soy Armin, un gusto en conocerlos —extendió su mano un poco temblorosa. Empleaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse tranquilo y sereno, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, el olor de sus feromonas delataba su nerviosismo, al igual que el de su hermana.

—Pierdes tú tiempo si crees que voy a saludarte o cualquier otra mierda, yo me largo —y dicho eso se levantó y se estiró, dispuesto a abandonar el lugar e ignorar la advertencia de su tío tal y como había querido desde un principio.

—Joven Levi, no podemos dejar que se vaya, tenemos órdenes directas de su tío y...

Nifa fue interrumpida por la grave, profunda y sonora voz del alfa, lo que causó una reacción de completa sumisión por parte de la pelirroja.

—Me dejarás irme, ahora lárgate de mi camino.

Como el alfa había ordenado, la gentil omega se hizo a un lado mientras agachaba la cabeza algo avergonzada.

Ambos mellizos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Sabían que era muy fácil humillar y doblegar a Nifa, sin embargo, era la primera vez que los dos escuchaban "la voz". Además, los dos odiaban que los alfas abusaran de su condición y pisotearan a las otras razas. Hacía tiempo que la familia Reiss había parado de tratar a los criados y sirvientes como objetos y comenzaron a darles valor como persona desde que Uri llegó al poder. Armin e incluso Historia no iban a permitir que se marchara así como así luego de haber puesto su autoridad encima de la suya.

—¿Quién demonios te crees para hablarle así a nuestra criada, escoria? —vociferó Historia, escupiendo odio y desprecio en cada palabra hacia el azabache, mirándolo con desdén y asco.

Levi frunció más el ceño. Era evidente lo furioso que estaba, su aroma había cambiado repentinamente. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la rubia gruñendo. Seguramente estaría a punto de comenzar un desastre, por lo que Nifa se apresuró a salir del lugar en busca del alfa mayor Ackerman, mientras que Armin estaba al acecho, esperando cualquier movimiento por parte del azabache.

De un momento a otro, inesperadamente, Mikasa se levantó también y sujetó con una impresionante fuerza el brazo del otro alfa, justo en el momento exacto antes de que su puño impactara con el bello rostro de la joven omega.

—Harás caso a lo que nuestro tío nos pidió, y será mejor que no des problemas —ladró la asiática.

—Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer —le desafió Levi.

Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio, lanzándose miradas asesinas y bufidos, odiándose el uno al otro internamente.

Finalmente el testarudo alfa cedió con la condición de que sólo serían unos minutos.

El resto de la tarde no fue para nada interesante, el tiempo les parecía que pasaba demasiado lento. Aunque tampoco estuvo del todo mal; a ojos de Armin, Mikasa resultó ser una buena y entretenida persona. Pero aún así, ni él ni su hermana podían sentir algo más allá que eso, y al parecer los alfas tampoco, a pesar de que la asiática mencionó en una ocasión en la que Levi se ausentó, que el nombrado tenía cierto interés en el omega rubio.

**A****gosto 26, 2018.**


	3. Punzadas de un amor verdadero

El seráfico sonido del violín siendo tocado hábilmente por la omega castaña sincronizaba perfectamente al ritmo con el que los presentes bailaban alegremente mientras festejaban.

Aquella criada era maravillosa tocando instrumentos. Nadie podía negarlo, poseía un talento innato. Lo único que salía de las cuerdas en las que posaba sus dedos eran magníficas melodías que fascinaban a cualquiera que las escuchara. Simplemente, lo que hacía era encantador.

Dichos dones solían ser compartidos en las reuniones o eventos familiares importantes que organizaba el rey, y hoy no sería la excepción. Pero hoy, la omega empleaba mucho más esfuerzo que el de costumbre; este día sus movimientos eran menos naturales e incluso en algún punto llegaban a parecer frenéticos, se estaba esmerando demasiado, quería que todo saliera perfecto. Afortunadamente sabía como recobrar la compostura, así que no duró mucho en volver a la naturalidad. De todas maneras, nadie la observaba. Nadie, a excepción de la sobrina de Kenny.

Hacía rato que Armin e Historia habían salido de sus respectivas habitaciones con las ropas más costosas y elegantes que tenían. Su padre también los había presionado a ellos para vestirse de ese modo, estaba muy obsesionado con que todo saliera tal y cual quería.

Luego de un largo rato de que los mellizos pasaran de mesa en mesa saludando a familiares e incluso algunas personas que ni siquiera conocían, ambos se perdieron de vista. Y es que, había demasiada gente en el salón y aún seguían llegando más.

Armin soltó un suspiro. Definitivamente odiaba estar rodeado de gente. El silencio, su habitación y unos buenos libros eran lo único que él necesitaba para ser feliz. Ah, y claro, una buena compañía como lo era la de Hange.

Miró a su alrededor hasta divisar a sus padres jugando ajedrez en una mesa junto con Historia y otros parientes. Sacó su reloj de bolsillo y le echó un vistazo: faltaban veinte minutos para que sirvieran la cena. Volteó discretamente a todas direcciones, pero al no encontrar lo que buscaba simplemente bajó la mirada y guardó su reloj.

—Pareciese que estás buscando a alguien —habló Hange, asustándolo un poco por tan repentina aparición y provocando que el rubio diera un pequeño salto, a lo que la beta respondió con una leve risa—. Bien, también parece que no me equivoco.

—A-Ah sí, e-es sólo que buscaba a Historia, pero ya vi que está allá —mintió. Obviamente no le diría que realmente esperaba ver a Eren Jaeger. No importaba cuanta confianza se tuviesen, si algo su padre se había empeñado en enseñarles era que no confiaran en nadie, pues incluso los más cercanos a ti podrían traicionarte—. Me voy —sonrió tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Hange arqueó una ceja. La beta era increíblemente intuitiva y observadora, cualidades que siempre ponían en desventaja el gran genio del rubio. La castaña leía las expresiones faciales del omega tan fácil como leía un libro. Armin hasta cierto punto llegaba a ser predecible, cosa que, también lo ponía en desventaja.

—Joven Reiss, espere un segundo —pidió amablemente la beta, a lo que al omega no le quedó más remedio que detenerse—. Tiene mal puesta la gargantilla, déjeme acomodarla por usted.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Está bien —accedió. Era verdad, no se había colocado correctamente aquella cosa que impedía que lo marcaran. No le gustaba llevarla pero era para su protección, así que no había manera de negarse.

La castaña se posicionó detrás de él para acomodarle la gargantilla, al mismo tiempo en el que se acercaba a su oído.

—Es fundamental que la tengas correctamente puesta, no queremos que Eren te marque aún —susurró en su oído para después alejarse y desaparecer entre el tumulto de personas.

Y como siempre, la ágil mente de la beta le había ganado una vez más. Al menos había logrado tranquilizarlo un poco, pues ahora que lo había nombrado era un hecho que el alfa vendría, pues de ser lo contrario la castaña ni siquiera se hubiera tomado la molestia de mencionarlo.

Se dirigió a la mesa en la que estaba su familia. Una vez estando ahí, se sentó a un lado de su padre, quedando cara a cara con su hermana gemela. Ambos intercambiaron miradas durante unos momentos. La de él parecía impaciente, y la de ella lucía un poco triste pese a su radiante sonrisa.

—Jaque mate —advirtió el rey, tirando la última torre de Historia y reemplazándola por un alfil.

Historia analizó el tablero durante varios segundos, planeando su próximo movimiento. Sonrió orgullosa al encontrar una posible solución y prosiguió a mover la reina y tumbar el alfil que amenazaba con comerse a su rey.

—Necesitas ser más observadora, Historia —susurró Uri al mover un caballo y desbancar al rey, a lo que la omega abrió la boca, completamente impresionada—. El alfil era una simple distracción. Dejaste al rey desprotegido —negó suavemente con la cabeza—, eso no se debe hacer. Debes pensar en todos los detalles, sin dejar pasar absolutamente nada.

—¡Bah! ¡Te dejé ganar! —exclamó cruzándose de brazos, fingiendo estar molesta.

Uri rió ante la infantil actitud de su hija, al igual que Armin.

—Estimado rey, la cena estará servida en unos instantes, ¿puedo recoger el juego? —preguntó amablemente Nifa.

Uri asintió, por lo que la omega comenzó a levantar las piezas y el tablero de ajedrez rápidamente. Una vez que terminó se marchó a buscar en qué más podía ser de utilidad.

El rey charlaba alegremente con sus descendientes y familiares. Hacía mucho que no estaban así; reunidos, amistosos, felices. Claro que la ausencia de Rod estaba presente y tanto Uri como Historia sentían un gran hueco y vacío en su corazón ante la falta del alfa y sus hijos, pero tampoco es como si pudieran hacer algo. De todas maneras, no les pareció tan significante como años atrás. Quizás era porque se encontraban conviviendo alegremente, o quizás era porque finalmente la cicatriz que la partida de Rod había dejado estaba sanando, o quizás un poco de ambas.

La tranquilidad se vio interrumpida en el momento en el que la talentosa omega castaña dejó de tocar el violín, los presentes se quedaron estáticos y el salón se inundó en un silencio absoluto. Todo eso a causa de la inesperada aparición de la gobernante de Marley, nadie más y nadie menos que Dina Fritz.

Luego de no haber pisado tierras eldianas durante años, la beta rubia se había dignado en ir, y no estaba sola. La acompañada un joven apuesto y musculoso de aproximadamente la misma edad que Historia y Armin. Uri supuso al instante que se trataba del hijo que le engendró su primo.

Algunos presentes se inclinaron conforme avanzaba Dina, otros la veían con desprecio, y otros pocos solamente se quedaron en silencio admirando la deslumbrante belleza de su acompañante.

—Uri, tiempo sin verte —articuló la rubia, sentándose a un lado de Armin mientras que el joven se sentaba al lado de Historia, quien parecía algo incómoda. En ese momento los presentes prosiguieron con lo suyo. Sasha reanudó la música, las criadas siguieron atendiendo, los demás continuaron bailando, aunque algunos cuchicheaban acerca de lo ocurrido.

—Tu presencia siempre será bienvenida mientras yo esté al mando —aclaró el rey con una sonrisa sincera. La había extrañado demasiado, y ahora, por fin se había presentado la ocasión para un nuevo comienzo y dejar atrás todos los errores de sus antecesores.

—Oh, Uri. Tan dulce como siempre —sonrió ella también—. Creí que me escupirías en la cara por haber venido sin más —admitió entre risas, lucía algo avergonzada—. Lamento tanto haber cortado lazos, yo...

—Está bien, Dina. No te guardo ningún rencor —interrumpió el viejo omega—. Comprendo a la perfección tus acciones y no te juzgo por ellas, créeme. Sabes que yo no soy como él y...—antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, la beta lo había envuelto en un profundo abrazo, expresando todas las palabras que no podían salir de su boca.

Al cabo de unos minutos lo soltó y regresó a su asiento. Los llorosos ojos de la beta rubia mostraban todos los lamentos y culpas que había acumulado al pasar de los años.

Toda la familia estaba igual de sorprendida que el mismo Uri. Nadie podía quitar los ojos de aquella escena, pues significaba algo más allá que una simple reconciliación entre parientes lejanos; lo que estaba ocurriendo era la unión entre dos países, nuevamente. Ambos se beneficiarían mutuamente otra vez, como solían hacer hace una década y poco más.

Luego de una larga y monótona (al parecer de los mellizos) conversación acerca del pasado, lo mucho que la beta afligía los hechos ocurridos y ponerse al tanto de lo qué pasaba en ambas naciones, la reina de Marley recordó un detalle importante: no había presentado a su acompañante, ni siquiera había notado la existencia de los rubios hermanos.

Para ese entonces, ya habían cenado escuchando los parloteos de ambos gobernantes. Unos minutos más tarde una vez que su charla concluyó, los hermanos tuvieron oportunidad de presentarse, al igual que Dina y su progenie.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Me apena tanto mi comportamiento! —declaró Dina, haciendo una mueca de vergüenza—. Me dejé llevar por la emoción. Éste, es mi hijo —señaló con la mirada al atractivo alfa que tanto llamaba la atención—. Su nombre es Reiner.

—Un gusto en conocerlo, mi rey —dijo el nombrado, haciendo una leve reverencia.

—No es necesaria tanta formalidad, somos familia —contestó Uri dedicándole una sonrisa cálida, como si le estuviera diciendo "siéntete en confianza".

—Reiner es un chico educado, amable, gentil, guapísimo, con espíritu de líder y lo más importante... Tiene un gran corazón —alardeó su madre, llena de honra—. Pensé que sería una buena ocasión para traerlo, para que alguno de tus hijos lo conociera.

Los gemelos se miraron mutuamente. Ambos sabían por donde iba a la cosa, y a ninguno le agradaba la idea en lo más mínimo. Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente el porqué, pero se sentían como si ya hubieran encontrado esa persona que tanto soñaban, pese a que ni siquiera se les venía alguien a la mente.

Uri también parecía no aceptar mucho la propuesta. Su rostro demostraba lo mucho que quería negarse, sin embargo un "suena bien" salió de sus labios. Probablemente porque no quería arruinar tal pacífico momento con cualquier discusión o malentendido, o quizás haya sido porque sabía que no pasaría algo más allá de un sencillo "conocerse".

—Padre... No me estoy sintiendo bien, creo que me cayó mal la comida —se excusó Armin, levantándose de su asiento—. Siento el estómago un poco revuelto, creo que iré a recostarme un rato.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres que llame a alguna de las sirvientas? ¿Quieres que les diga que te preparen algo? —interrogó el rey, mostrando gran preocupación por un ligero malestar. Una reacción un poco exagerada pero comprensible.

—No te preocupes, estoy lo suficientemente sano como para caminar a mi habitación por mi cuenta —aseguró el omega—. Lamento los inconvenientes, espero que para cuando regrese aún continúen aquí. Por lo mientras, fue un gusto conocerlos —sonrió gentilmente para después retirarse.

Lo real era que la situación empezaba a volverse bochornosa. Se sentía sofocado. Incluso el angelical sonido del violín se había transformado en una molesta tortura para el omega. Necesitaba urgentemente estar un momento solo; sin ruidos, interrupciones ni conversaciones forzosas.

Subió las escaleras apurado, aunque lo suficientemente lento como para que la observadora mirada que lo perseguía por parte de su padre pudiera creer que realmente se sentía como decía estar. Una vez que estuvo fuera del perímetro visible para el rey, se escabulló entre las múltiples puertas, entradas y salidas que ocultaba el castillo hasta llegar al jardín.

Era tal y como lo pensaba; el cielo estaba despejado, por lo que las estrellas eran notorias esa noche. El aire fresco y ligeramente frío acariciaba su rostro, mientras el arrullador sonido de los grillos y ranas le brindaban una tranquilidad y paz magnífica. Cerró los ojos durante un segundo y se recostó en el césped, importándole poco el regaño que recibiría por parte de Hange al verlo manchar su costoso (y por supuesto, difícil de lavar) atuendo.

De repente, el intenso e inusual olor a vainilla lo hizo abrir los ojos y reincorporarse. No sólo sabía de quien se trataba por la dulce fragancia; su corazón se había acelerado considerablemente.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, su majestad —habló el alfa, recostándose a su lado con los brazos cruzados y debajo de su cabeza—. ¿Qué haces por acá cuando deberías estar adentro, festejando con el rey? —a decir verdad, estaba aliviado de que el omega se encontrara ahí y no dentro siendo víctima, como su hermana, de los halagos y miradas insinuantes por parte del alfa rubio. Llevaba un buen rato sentado en una mesa relativamente lejana, espiándolo, y en el momento en el que se marchó decidió ir tras él, era así como había dado con su paradero.

—La verdadera pregunta es: ¿qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

—Oye, ¿no te han dicho que es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra?

Ambos rieron. A ninguno le importaba conocer la respuesta a ambas interrogaciones pues lo único que les interesaba era estar juntos, así no tuvieran algo que decir el verse el uno al otro era mucho más que suficiente para que su felicidad fuera eterna.

Armin volvió a acostarse. Se quedaron en un agradable silencio durante varios minutos.

—Las estrellas son hermosas. Si contemplamos la Vía Láctea, vemos un enorme número de estrellas; pero cuando miramos el cielo en ángulos rectos a esta rueda, divisamos relativamente menor número de ellas —comentó el omega, dejando confundido al alfa.

—Si que eres inteligente —reconoció el castaño.

—Sólo me gusta leer. Además, todos somos buenos en algo, ¿no? Lo mío es la memorización, seguramente tú también eres bueno en algo. Hm, no sé... ¿En combates?

Eren rió ante la declaración. Definitivamente no era bueno en eso. Y no sólo por las palizas que le habían metido de niño, sino también porque requería de una gran disciplina, cosa de la que lamentablemente él carecía.

—Por supuesto, ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?

—No te atreves —le desafió Armin, mirándolo con cierta burla.

En cuestión de segundos el castaño se posicionó encima del rubio, tomándolo de las muñecas y colocando sus piernas alrededor de las del omega.

—Vaya, parece que no soy tan malo como creía —susurró cerca de la oreja del contrario, erizándole la piel por completo.

—Está bien, me ganaste —suspiró derrotado—. Déjame ir —pese a lo dicho, internamente deseaba que el castaño se negara.

—Lo haré, pero a cambio quiero mi recompensa.

Armin arqueó una ceja un poco confundido.

—¿Y eso es...?

—Dame...—sus ojos aguamarina se posaron en los océanicos del contrario, al mismo tiempo en el que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro—. Un beso.

La cara de Armin se coloró por completo; sus mejillas estaban absolutamente rojizas y las sentía arder, así como también sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

—¿Perdón? —murmuró apenas audible, creyendo que se trataba de algún error.

—Lo que oyó, su realeza.

Al principio a Eren le preocupaba mucho lo que decía, pero después se cansó de abstenerse. No quería ser un atrevido con él, no sólo porque se trataba de alguien de la familia real, sino porque Armin realmente le gustaba y no quería estropear las cosas. Algo dentro de él le grita que aquel omega rubio era el indicado, su predestinado, quizás.

El tímido omega se acercó más al alfa, y lo que iba a ser un tierno beso en la mejilla terminó siendo un ligero beso en el cuello. Lo había hecho a propósito, con la intención de poner nervioso al castaño por la mera curiosidad de saber cómo reaccionaría, lo cual consiguió durante unos breves instantes.

Y sin esperarlo, Armin logró tumbar a Eren, quedando ahora él encima.

—Bajaste la guardia —susurró el rubio.

La vista que tenía el alfa no podría ser más fenomenal. Podría admirar aquellos orbes azules por el resto de su vida y jamás se cansaría ni un segundo. Mantenían sus miradas clavadas la una en la otra mientras sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más. De un momento a otro, podían sentir la respiración del otro en la cara, pues la distancia que los separaba eran apenas unos escasos centímetros.

Eren jaló de la chorrera a Armin, juntando sus labios con los del contrario en un tierno beso.

El alfa estaba cansado de controlar sus impulsos todo el tiempo. No le cabía ni la más mínima duda de que Armin era su predestinado. Podía sentirlo, y sabía que el omega también lo hacía. Podría parecer descabellado e incluso ilógico que apenas en la segunda ocasión de verse ya hubieran avanzado demasiado, tomando en cuenta que eran prácticamente desconocidos, pero ambos habían anhelado tanto ese momento como para preocuparse en conocerse mejor primero.

Armin en su sano juicio jamás se hubiera besado con alguien sin conocerlo lo suficiente y haber llevado una relación duradera con dicha persona. Sin embargo, había algo en Eren que le daba la sensación de haberlo conocido hace muchísimo tiempo, en vidas pasadas, quizás. Algo mucho más allá de lo que las simples palabras pudieran explicar.

Ambos sentían esa conexión; la misma conexión que Uri sentía con Kenny. Los mismos sentimientos potentes y esas voraces ganas de ser tomado por el alfa se habían apoderado de Armin. Pero no debía ceder, no aún.

Al cabo de unos segundos se separaron sin decir palabra alguna. Siguieron mirándose en silencio. La mano de Eren acariciaba dulcemente los rubios cabellos del omega, mientras que Armin se recostaba en el pecho del alfa.

Se sentían tan cómodos, tan completos. No les hacía falta ni se preocupaban por nada. Estaban demasiado entretenidos como para pensar en las consecuencias que causarían si alguien los viera estando así. Lo único que les pasaba por la mente era lo mucho que deseaban estar juntos, y no sólo por ese momento, sino para siempre, por el resto de sus vidas.

Sus sentimientos eran exagerados y fuera de lugar pero ninguno se quejaba. Se enfocaban en disfrutar el momento y vivirlo, nada más.

Armin sabía dentro de su ser que jamás podría llegar a tener una relación con Eren oficialmente, pues Kenny lo mataría antes de que lo intentara. Seguía con su extraña obsesión de no mestizar más la sangre real. El pensar en ello lo deprimía y mataba sus pocas esperanzas.

Pero lo que definitivamente nadie esperaba, era que estuvieran siendo observados desde la oscuridad por el sobrino de Kenny, quien obviamente no se quedaría callado.

**Febrero 04, 2019.**


	4. Enmascarando al corazón

Luego de que el omega rubio se retirara de la mesa excusándose con un simple malestar estomacal, a su gemela no le había quedado más remedio que poner su mejor cara ante la incómoda situación: juntó toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener sus buenos modales al margen y continuar con la poca paciencia que le iba quedando.

El ambiente estaba tenso desde que Dina y su hijo cruzaron el umbral. Se percibía una vibra pesada y caladora, proveniente de la beta particularmente.

Historia sabía de sobra que Armin no se sentía mal en lo más mínimo. Aquello era un simple pretexto para salir de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible, y lo sabía a la perfección no sólo por el simple hecho de ser hermanos y conocer con exactitud las mañas del otro; era porque ella también sentía esos fuertes impulsos, y estaba demasiado tentada en seguirlos.

Escuchar a Dina parlotear en vagos intentos por hacer cambiar la mentalidad de Uri y convencerlo en tener otro hijo con sangre completamente real y deshacerse de los mestizos no era algo que a la joven omega le gustara escuchar, claramente. Detestaba con todo su ser a aquella mujer; no sólo por las obvias insinuaciones y miradas despectivas que lanzaba hacia su persona, era también por contradecir la ideología que en algún momento llegó a ser suya, ¿cómo era posible que pudiera odiar tanto algo que en una parte de su vida, por más mínima que fuera, defendió a capa y espada? El mismo pensamiento de que se casarían y engendrarían con alguien que realmente amaran y no por la obligación de mantener la dinastía era lo que unió a ambos gobernantes cuando eran jóvenes, mismo que los separó durante casi tres lustros.

Aquella conversación estaba colmando la escasa tolerancia de Historia. La beta ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia en ser menos directa: decía las cosas de frente, con descaro y sin tapujos.

La omega tenía unas tremendas ganas de replicar en protesta, pero se limitaba a morderse el labio con una fuerza moderada mientras ojeaba sigilosamente a su padre, quien se mantenía en silencio, mostrando poco interés en el tema. Quizás era por la emoción de la reconciliación que Uri se mantenía indiferente ante los comentarios de su familiar, o quizás porque sabía que "otorgar" momentáneamente no causaría ningún efecto. Sea como fuese, su padre era sabio, no por nada se había convertido en el primer omega en gobernar Paradis.

—Aún no es tarde para enmendar tus faltas, Uri —susurró Dina, deslizando su mano lentamente hasta tocar la del contrario—. ¿Recuerdas a Angelo? —los ojos del rey se tornaron diferentes, su mirada se veía totalmente dichosa, por lo que una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Dina. Era la reacción que esperaba—. Así es, el primogénito de Teodosio, hermano mayor de Alessandro, el rey de Ouránio, el segundo gran reino después de Marley, por supuesto —alardeó lo último de forma petulante.

Uri recordaba al nombrado lúcidamente. Era un consanguíneo relativamente cercano; había compartido una gran parte de su infancia con él. Era un alfa serio, competitivo, ambicioso y sobre todo, intimidante, o al menos así memoraba las descripciones que los demás daban sobre él, puesto que con Uri siempre se comportó de buena manera.

Durante su adolescencia llegaron a enamorarse, lo cual le convenía altamente a la familia real, pues en ese tiempo el rey Karl tenía la idea de que Rod gobernaría Eldia mientras que Uri se casaría con Angelo y todos vivirían envueltos en felicidad eterna.

No es necesario mencionar que aquellos planes se vieron abruptamente estropeados por la imprevista desaparición de Rod, junto con la intrusión de Kenny en la vida del joven omega, quien se descuidó y olvidó por completo de su primer amor al conocer al verdadero, al único, el indicado: su predestinado.

—Bueno, él aún no ha perdido el interés en ti —prosiguió la beta al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna. Tragó saliva, buscaba las palabras adecuadas para persuadirlo—, y por la manera en la que me miraste, tengo la osadía de admitir que tú también le guardas ciertos sentimientos. Sé que comprendes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, no trates de convencerme de lo contrario.

Historia y Reiner intercambiaban miradas en ciertos puntos de la conversación. Ambos desconocían a los familiares nombrados —lo cual era absolutamente justificable, pues si los dos allegados compartían algo más en común, era la exclusión que tuvieron por parte de las demás naciones del sureste, situación que los aisló excesivamente de sus emparentados— y ciertamente no tenían ni la menor idea del porqué de la repentina insistencia de la beta en que Uri retomara el "camino correcto". Muy probablemente los sureños habían intervenido en su manera de pensar, pero aquello no eran nada más que suposiciones.

—Dina, te lo imploro, por favor no continúes —suplicó negando con la cabeza lentamente. Finalmente su paciencia había colapsado, cosa que su hija agradecía infinitamente, pues ella ya no lo soportaba más—. Entiendo tu punto, pero rechazo rotundamente dicha propuesta. ¿Es que tu añeja memoria no recuerda lo mucho que aborreciste a mi padre por tratarte de mil y un cosas por el simple hecho de haber escogido a alguien que te hiciera feliz? —al pronunciar esa pregunta, la beta frunció notablemente el ceño. Se había metido en un terreno prohibido y lo sabía, debía actuar con cautela y madurez si no quería perder relaciones con Marley y su reina nuevamente.

—Es una blasfemia, Uri —espetó Dina, tajante y con firme seguridad en lo que decía—. Va en contra de todo lo que la iglesia enseña, y por supuesto, de nuestras propias tradiciones —atacó con evidente molestia en su tono de voz—. La gracia y majestuosidad de Ymir finalmente cayó sobre mí, su misericordia abrió paso a mi mente y ahora heme aquí, delante de un hermano cegado por la fe de su soberbio orgullo. ¿No puedes ver que te estoy tendiendo la mano con tal de sacarte del gran abismo del pecado? —sonaba exactamente igual que un sacerdote.

El rey se compadecía de la beta. Los reinos del sur seguían bajo el control mental —o lavado de cerebro, a su parecer— de la iglesia, mientras que los reinos del norte veían las cosas de una manera distinta; más humanista. Era por ello que ahora apoyaban a Uri por voluntad propia sin necesidad de que Kenny interviniera con violencia, como anteriormente solía pasar.

Antes de contestar, el omega deslizó su huesuda mano izquierda por el mantel de la mesa hasta que tomó un pañuelo y acto seguido lo colocó delante de su boca, tosió varias veces sin llegar a ser estruendoso. El pañuelo se había manchado ligeramente del vital líquido carmesí, por lo que su semblante ahora se veía preocupado, pero inmediatamente trató de mantener la compostura.

—Escucha Dina, tratar de razonar conmigo algo a lo que no pienso ceder es como si le estuvieras hablando a la pared. Me sorprendes, honestamente jamás creí que te vería tan a la defensiva —confesó con dolor en sus palabras. Más que sorpresa, el sentimiento que lo invadía era decepción.

Y antes de que la beta pudiera abrir la boca a fin de replicar, la grave voz de su preciado hijo se ganó la atención de ambos reyes.

—Adorada madre —pronunció con toda la calma y dulzura del mundo—, ¿podríamos la señorita Reiss y yo retirarnos momentáneamente? —pidió, mirándola seriamente.

Dina analizó a Historia de pies a cabeza. No le agradaba la idea de que su tesoro tuviera descendencia con una mestiza, pero tratándose de una dama de rasgos tan finos y porte elegante como lo era aquella omega, resultaba imposible negarse. Independientemente de la sangre que fluía por sus venas, su belleza era una gran compensación a tan grave pecado, y por supuesto que eso la hacía digna de procrear una numerosa familia con su hijo. Terminó aceptando a regañadientes, pero no sin antes advertirle discretamente a Reiner que no fuera a hacer algo indebido, y que controlara su naturaleza de alfa.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el salón, perdiéndose entre el tumulto de gente hasta llegar a un pasillo que se encontraba detrás de las escaleras principales; daba hacia unas reducidas escaleras de caracol, las cuales subieron y llegaron a un amplio balcón, desde ahí podía admirarse la tranquila y bella noche.

El viento soplaba, murmuraba secretos que con el pasar de los años habían ido acumulándose, perdiéndose en el abismo del mundo, olvidados, algunos sin decir. La luna relucía como una perla, mostraba sus encantos, dando esa paz y relajación que sólo su presencia podía transmitir. Su compañía era totalmente reconfortante para aquellos solitarios, desolados. Gritaba silenciosamente, en busca de anécdotas para recolectar. Todos veían el mismo cielo, y ella, los veía a todos.

Los barandales de mármol eran decorados por maceteros de la misma materia, estaban perfectamente acomodados. Adentro, contenían petunias muy bien cuidadas.

La omega caminó hasta tocar el barandal. Respiró profundamente, inhalando aire puro y fresco, dicha acción le parecía absolutamente vigorizante.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar todo eso —empezó Reiner, despacio y con esa distintiva serenidad suya—. Créeme que las ideologías de mi madre son opuestas a las mías, difiero con sus primitivos pensamientos.

Él seguía en el umbral, por lo que Historia giró la cabeza para verlo.

El alfa sintió que su corazón se detuvo al encontrarse con los sosiegos ojos de la omega. Esos ojos idénticos al de una muñeca de porcelana: grandes, expresivos. De un celeste tan sutil como las cristalinas aguas de un lago en las que podría perderse una eternidad y apenas lo sentiría como un pestañeo.

Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta. Su garganta reseca. Sudaba, pero no por desesperación o cansancio, era nerviosismo. Se derretía frente a esa sublime belleza.

—En realidad —carraspeó. Dio algunos pasos, acercándosele—. Considero que usted y su hermano son sucesores dignos... Y sobrenaturalmente hermosos...—musitó lo último con cierta timidez.

—Reiner —le llamó secamente sin ninguna pizca de conmoción ante sus palabras, dándole la espalda nuevamente para centrar su mirada en el inmenso cielo.

—Dígame.

—Estaría infinitamente agradecida si me dejaras a solas ahora mismo —dijo con su característica frialdad y apatía, a lo que el alfa sintió estrujarse su corazón, pero pese al dolor, cedió.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza. Quería decir algo más, pero no quería arriesgarse a hastiar aún más a su amada, por lo que únicamente se dedicó a abandonar el balcón, dirigiéndose otra vez al salón principal.

Los sentimientos de Reiner hacia Historia no eran del todo puros. Por la mente del alfa se asomaban leves escenas inmundas, lúbricas. Y obviamente sus insaciables instintos hambrientos estaban al acecho. No solamente buscaba morderla y satisfacer sus fantasías; él la quería, la deseaba, la anhelaba con cada parte de su ser. Se proyectaba en un futuro con ella, con hijos, felices, amándose mutuamente.

El carácter de la omega no era sencillo de sobrellevar, sin embargo, por el amor que el rubio sentía, movería cielo, mar y tierra con tal de lograr su objetivo: casarse con ella.

Pero, para su desgracia, no despertaba ni el más mínimo interés en la etérea omega. Ella no lo veía como algo más que una extrañeza.

Y es que, a decir verdad, Reiner era una rareza. Él provenía de sangre pura al cien por ciento (a diferencia de su medio hermano Zeke), lo que significaba que debía heredar forzosamente la delicada y pequeña complexión de la familia real, tal y como los demás descendientes (incluso los alfas) habían nacido. A simple vista era obvio, y aunque ellos no lo supieran, biológicamente también era extraordinario. En él no había ni una pizca de fragilidad y su asombrosa masa muscular era prueba de ello; sus rasgos faciales ni siquiera lucían finos y angelicales como los de su madre o padre, todo lo contrario: eran exageradamente masculinos, ligeramente toscos y, eso sí, sumamente atractivos. Su belleza era absolutamente distinta a la que la familia real estaba acostumbrada, pero no por esa razón iban a negar el hecho de que el joven fuera sobrenaturalmente encantador. Inclusive su fragancia era relativamente peculiar; irradiaba un sofocante aroma a jengibre, potente, intenso, firme. Sin duda, había demasiadas cualidades suyas que lo proclamaban como un fenómeno en la parentela.

Y eso era magnífico a ojos de Kenny, pues lo consideraba un buen partido como futuro esposo de su querida hija, incluso mucho mejor que su asombrosa sobrina, y vaya que eso ya era decir.

Historia sabía de sobra que su padre había sido quien los invitó en primer lugar, y también conocía a la perfección el motivo.

Pero de ninguna manera iba a casarse con el hijo de Dina.

Ni siquiera quería casarse, a decir verdad. No quería ser una máquina de bebés con tal de preservar y agrandar la dinastía. Quería buscar su propia paz, sus ideales. Necesitaba urgentemente encontrar aquello que la hacía realmente feliz y ser libre de una buena vez. Ser libre de aquel desolador dolor que Frieda sembró en ella el día en el que se marchó sin previo aviso y jamás volvió.

Frieda. Cada vez que pensaba en ella sentía como su alma se quebraba y no podía evitar romperse en llanto. Las lágrimas, una vez más, se deslizaban lentamente por sus rosadas mejillas hasta estrellarse contra el suelo y convertirse en una instantánea mancha.

Los días de campo, las visitas a los campesinos, la interacción con gente de clase social media o baja, los días en los que el sol brillaba a su máximo esplendor y sentía su sudor, el escabullirse por la ciudad bajo otra identidad con tal de pasar desapercibidas, las enseñanzas sobre valores y moral, las lecturas antes de ir a dormir, los cálidos y tiernos abrazos que se daban la una a la otra, las bromas, las risas... Todo eso se había ido para siempre, y la omega se esforzaba en no recordarlo más.

Se había prometido mantener todas aquellas retentivas acerca de su prima bajo llave, y no abrirlas hasta su imposible regreso, o por lo menos, hasta que ya no le desgarrara el pecho recordarla.

Pero, justo en la calamidad, aparecían fugazmente en su mente los cafés ojos de la pecosa niña que se había encontrado esa vez que vagaba asustada por el bosque.

Y el llanto mágicamente cesaba.

La cura a su dolor, por más extraordinario que le pareciera, innegablemente lo era.

Constantemente se preguntaba qué habría pasado con aquella niña, qué sería de ella en la actualidad, y cómo la estaría pasando, si seguiría en su penosa situación o si ya habría encontrado la manera de ganarse la vida... Simples incógnitas que surgían en su cabeza cuando estaba sola.

—En ese entonces era muy joven para comprenderte —pensó con amargura—. Ignoraba la malicia de la gente, desconocía el lado cruel del mundo, no sabía de la existencia de niños como tú. Ah, lo que es la vida.

Escuchó como alguien se posicionaba en el umbral. Ahíta, no se contuvo más y soltó todo lo que tenía por decir.

—Reiner, comprendo que tus escasas neuronas y razonamiento análogo al de un gorila no te permitan para entender que quiero estar sola —bufó, dándose la vuelta para verle la cara—, pero creo que habértelo dicho una sola vez debe ser suficiente para que respetes...—sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire, al igual que su grosera actitud. Palideció, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza.

Quien se encontraba delante de la joven no era Reiner.

Era un joven alto (aunque no tanto como el alfa rubio), de cabellos castaños y piel morena. Emanaba un familiar aroma a canela, y su rostro era cubierto por un antifaz, por lo que no podía observar con gran exactitud sus rasgos faciales.

—Y-Yo lo lamento demasiado, pensé que eras alguien más —se disculpó cabizbaja, terriblemente apenada—. Es sólo que nadie suele venir aquí, y bien, yo, uhm...

La persona sonrió y se acercó a la rubia. Alzó la mano e Historia cerró los ojos, temiendo lo peor. La mano del extraño cayó suavemente en la cabeza de la rubia, acompañada de una leve risa.

—¡Oye! ¡¿De qué te estás burlando?! —exigió saber, furiosa. Abrió los ojos para encararlo—. ¡Te pedí perdón adecuadamente!

—Lo sé, princesa, lo sé —su voz era ronca, y a Historia le parecía sensual. Ahora que le tenía más cerca, podía apreciar mejor su olor, e inexplicablemente, su corazón se aceleró—. Es solamente que me pareció curiosa su extravagante forma de insultar —retiró su mano de la cabeza de la contraria.

La omega se quedó anonada durante varios segundos disfrutando el perfume corporal que emitía. Le resultaba conocido, sí, pero no lograba dar con el recuerdo exacto. Fue entonces cuando levantó su mirada, en busca del color de los ojos de aquel ser, pero éste frenéticamente miró a la luna, como si la evadiera.

—¿Te... Conozco de algún lugar en especial? —preguntó Historia, con la esperanza de que aquel alfa le diera una respuesta concreta.

—No lo creo —sonaba convincente.

Hubo silencio durante varios minutos. La rubia no sabía si debía interrogar más pues su curiosidad la carcomía, pero tampoco quería ser pesada con alguien que "acababa" de conocer.

—¿De qué reino vienes? —quiso saber Historia, mirándole con inocencia.

—De ninguno.

—Pero, ¿qué dices? —la omega exclamó confundida—. Si estás aquí es porque eres familia, ¿no? Por lo tanto provienes de un reino —concluyó con un razonamiento perfecto—. ¿O es que hay algún motivo específico por el cual no quieres decirme?

Una risa fue su respuesta.

—¡Oye! ¡No es gracioso! ¡Que falta de modales tienes! —le reprendió la rubia.

—Soy de todos y de ninguno a la vez. ¿Familia? Sí, quizás si me hubieran querido más podría decírtelo con exactitud —sus palabras sonaban ligeramente dolidas—. No indagues más, deberías aprender a entender las señales, bonita —hizo una pausa, mirándola brevemente para acariciarle la mejilla—. Y bien, ¿por qué la repentina insistencia en saber de mí?

—Me da la sensación de que ya nos habíamos conocido... Y siento como... Si tuviéramos un lazo fuerte, es complicado de explicar —miró el suelo, por un momento pensó que quizás lo que decía le podría parecer descabellado—. ¿No lo sientes tú también?

Claro que lo sentía, y hasta sabía la razón, pero lamentablemente no podía decírsela. Lastimosamente, la amaba demasiado como para exponerla a ese peligro.

—Es porque eres una omega y yo una alfa —explicó, odiándose internamente por no confesar la verdad—. No quisiera sonar genérica, pero es común que los omegas sientan una fetal atracción hacia un alfa, sobre todo si es alguien tan apuesto como yo —alardeó, a lo que la omega rió.

Historia negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—No es eso —aseguró la rubia—. He estado con otros alfas y esto no me había pasado antes. No logro entender este sentimiento.

—Si que no aprendes —suspiró con molestia. A ella también le costaba mucho trabajo mantenerse con la cabeza fría, pues el delicioso aroma a vainilla que emanaba Historia le estaba nublando el juicio lentamente—. No te conviene saber más de mí, princesa. No trates más. No soy más que una plaga, un parásito. Alguien que destrozaría toda tu carne hasta comerse los huesos. Realmente alguien como yo no merece la gloria —dijo lo último tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

Historia se quedó atónita ante tal bruta descripción. Parpadeó varias veces hasta recobrar la compostura y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

La alfa se sentó en el barandal, importándole poco el posible regaño por parte de la joven.

—No te creo nada de lo que dices. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Deberías creerme. ¿Por qué te mentiría? —devolvió su mirada a la luna.

—Si eres tan mala como dices, entonces, ¿por qué me estás advirtiendo? Tu objetivo no es hacerme daño, ¿entonces qué pretendes? —inquirió Historia.

La alfa se quedó muda. Era verdad, no tenía argumentos para salvarse el pellejo.

—Despedirme, tal vez —susurró—. Je t'aime —pronunció en un perfecto francés, que para su buena suerte, la rubia no sabía el lenguaje.

Historia tenía en mente que aquella persona con la que se encontraba conversando, sin duda era de lo más hermética. ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en mantenerse oculta para ella?

—Mira hacia el umbral, princesa —pidió la alfa antes de que Historia pudiera responder.

Y como si fuera una orden, la omega lo hizo.

No había nada ni nadie. Frunció el ceño y dirigió su furiosa mirada hacia la morena, quien ya no estaba.

Se asomó por el barandal y no logró dar con el paradero de la castaña, pero aún así no se alarmó. Sí, era una distancia ciertamente larga como para saltar y salir ileso (por lo menos una torcedura), y mucho más tomando en cuenta la velocidad con la que desapareció, pero ese castillo guardaba demasiados secretos como para no darle una explicación lógica.

Sacudió su cabeza. Se dirigió adentro. Iría con su padre a distraerse un rato, por lo menos hasta sacarse de las fosas nasales aquel fuerte aroma a canela que la estaba enloqueciendo.

**Abril 27, 2019.**


	5. Olas de emociones que colisionan

**╰─► Recomendación musical: **Manuel Medrano - Bajo el agua.

**❝ａｄｖｅｒｔｅｎｃｉａ ¡！❞ ࿐ ࿔*:･ﾟ**

❏ Este capítulo contiene una escena semi-lemon.

゜・。。・゜✺ ゜・。。・゜

El elegante reloj de péndulo que yacía colgado en la pared de la habitación indicaba que eran las tres de la tarde en punto. No faltaba mucho para que el doctor Jaeger llegara a la cita semanal para examinar al rey. El médico solía ser exageradamente puntual, y al parecer, ese día sería la excepción, pues iba retrasado por exactamente un minuto.

Armin se encontraba sentado a un lado de la cama de Uri. Sujetaba su mano con firmeza, pero sin omitir aquel amor y tranquilidad que esperaba transmitirle a su progenitor.

—No debe tardar en venir —comentó Armin con una sonrisa, tratando de ocultar que estaba algo impaciente. Apenas habían pasado unos escasos días desde la última vez que vio a Eren, pero para él, habían sido más que una eternidad.

Y así era el tiempo para él cuando se encontraba lejos del alfa de ojos aguamarina. Todo le parecía tan simple y hartamente aburrido, ni siquiera encontraba diversión en leer y vaya que aquello ya era mucho decir. Hange lo había notado y algunas veces bromeaba al respecto, recibiendo una para nada creíble negación por parte del rubio. No quería que nadie se enterara de su enamoramiento hacia el moreno, pues sabía que si aquello pasaba la noticia iría de boca en boca hasta que la información llegara a oídos de Kenny, y si eso pasaba, nada terminaría bien.

Uri sonrió, mirándolo fijamente, como si descifrara sus pensamientos.

—Claro, Eren pronto estará aquí —susurró con esa voz tan dulce y baja que caracterizaba al enfermo omega—. Tus intentos de convencerme de lo contrario serán en vano, hijo. He visto la manera en la que tus pupilas parecen dilatarse cuando miras a aquel muchacho, sin duda es la misma forma en la que yo veía a Kenny —explicó, observando como los ojos de Armin se abrían desmesuradamente y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, como si se hubieran enterado de su más grande y vergonzoso secreto—. Tu comportamiento también es obvio para el observador, tienes suerte de que tu padre sea un cabeza hueca y no se haya percatado —poco a poco, su sonrisa se iba borrando—. Debes ser astuto, hijo. Tu padre no es la misma persona que era hace años, y me parece que eso lo has notado bien. Al parecer todos se han puesto en contra de lo que alguna vez fueron o sintieron. Tú mismo te has dado cuenta de lo obsesionado que él está con casarlos con algún consanguíneo —su mirada se había vuelto dura. Su tono de voz también había cambiado por uno más severo—. Créeme, él no pondrá tu felicidad ni la de tu hermana por encima de sus exigentes caprichos. Yo no estaré aquí por siempre para defenderte, sólo mírame —pronunció aquellas palabras con algo de dolor y lástima, viendo como los ojos de su descendiente se llenaban de lágrimas—, estoy enfermo, cada día me debilito más y siento como mi energía se va apagando lentamente. Tengo los días contados y...

—¡No digas patrañas! ¡Te recuperarás, ya verás! —interrumpió Armin, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y apretando más la mano de su papá. Detestaba que su padre fuera tan poco "optimista" (aunque muy en el fondo sabía que Uri solamente estaba siendo realista) y mencionara esa clase de barbaridades. El solo hecho de pensar una vida sin su procreador le hacía estremecer y odiar la vida.

Uri negó con la cabeza, riendo suavemente.

—Niño tonto. A veces me sorprende lo terco que puedes llegar a ser, Armin. ¿Qué puedo decirte? Algo tenías que heredar de Kenny.

El joven omega rió también y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa.

En ese preciso instante, el médico Jaeger tocó la puerta. Sabían que era él por la manera en la que lo hizo; tres veces seguidas a su conocido ritmo.

Luego de que Uri le indicara que pasara y el típico protocolo del intercambio de saludos formales, Armin abandonó la habitación como comúnmente hacía. Siempre era así, acompañaba a su padre hasta que Grisha llegara, pues el rey se solía poner nervioso cuando estaba solo y su mente comenzaba a deambular en un laberinto de pensamientos negativos, esperando que algún día el médico le confesara que no pasaría de esa noche.

Cerró la puerta después de salir. Su primer pensamiento fue ir al salón principal en busca de Eren, pero apenas giró la cabeza y el alfa se encontraba ya delante de él.

—Eren —suspiró su nombre, sorprendido y feliz. Sus ojos brillaron y automáticamente su ligero rubor comenzaba a incrementar, haciéndolo lucir aún más tierno y lindo de lo que ya era. Por su parte, el alfa acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, esbozando una sonrisa reluciente—. Oye, recuerda... No estamos solos —murmuró apartándose sutilmente para después tomar su mano y dirigirse a su habitación.

Una vez estando ahí, Eren la observó. Poseía la misma elegancia que imaginaba; el diseño de pinturas chinas muy bonitas combinaba perfectamente con el fondo canela claro del tapiz muy bien cuidado. En la pared, reposaban pinturas de paisajes (hechas por Armin) con marcos dorados. Había una chimenea tallada con detalles tenues, sobre la cual, encima habían dos pequeñas cajas blancas de madera. El suelo también era de un subtono marrón muy claro, y la alfombra era de mandalas con diversas tonalidades cafés. El dosel de color ocre con estampado de flores tenía orillas semicirculares, bordadas con borlas de color marrón dorado. La cama de sábanas café claro estaba meticulosamente tendida, con una almohada blanca en el medio, lo cual era prueba del extremo orden que al omega le gustaba tener.

El rubio se sentó en la cama, quedando su espalda contra la pared. El moreno se sentó junto a él, quedando cara a cara, uno enfrente del otro.

Empezaron a conversar. Al principio eran cosas sin relevancia, meramente tonterías que a Eren le habían ocurrido en esos meses; anécdotas que vivió con amigos y demás. Luego, la conversación se fue tornando cada vez más profunda. Ambos abrían sus corazones y se dejaban llevar por las emociones, querían conocerse más a fondo y el tiempo jamás les resultaba suficiente. Cuando se quedaban callados, se dedicaban miradas coquetas o rozaban sus manos, se sonreían, se acercaban más.

Todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio cuando miraba al alfa se podía definir en una sola palabra: fuerte. Lo amaba de una manera en la que nunca jamás se había enamorado de alguien; adoraba cada parte de él, y no solamente su físico. Le gustaba muchísimo. Sentía que Eren no era como el resto, él era especial y sentía un gran vínculo que los conectaba. Se sentía completo, seguro, como si finalmente hubiera encontrado aquello que había anhelado y carecido durante años. Y es que, lo amaba de la manera más pura y angelical, pero también tenía cierta curiosidad de conocer el lado pervertido del castaño y fugaces pensamientos cruzaban su mente en cuanto a lo sexual. Después de todo, se encontraba en esa etapa de su vida en donde sus instintos carnales eran más poderosos que su mente fresca, y por supuesto, era a esa edad en la que la realeza comúnmente se apareaba.

—Parece que te gusta mucho el mar —comentó Eren después de escuchar una larga charla científica (de la cual no entendió ni la mitad) por parte del omega—. Tus ojos son idénticos a él, ¿lo sabías?

Armin sintió su corazón acelerarse tan rápido que podría jurar que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho. Embobado, lo único que pudo salir de sus finos labios fue un "¿ah sí?" bastante tímido.

—Sí —confirmó el alfa—. ¿Nunca lo has visto?

El rubio se lo pensó unos segundos. Negó con la cabeza, algo avergonzado sin saber exactamente por qué.

—Un día de estos te llevaré a verlo, es una promesa —el omega lo miró con esplendor—. Vivimos en una isla, estamos rodeados de mar. Se me hace imposible que jamás lo hayas visto, pero te creo. Eres de la realeza y bueno, supongo que no salen muy a menudo. Es comprensible.

—Es verdad que la comodidad que tengo es incomparable, pero si te soy sincero, me hubiera gustado ser alguien ordinario. No me malentiendas, aprecio con todo mi ser a mi familia, a mi melliza, a Hange y las otras —bajó la cabeza—. Pero estamos muy limitados y salir a recorrer el mundo es lo que más deseo hacer —en sus palabras podía notarse cierta tristeza.

Eren se acercó más. Le levantó el mentón, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

—Lo harás. Lo haremos, juntos. Todo lo que tú quieras —ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones en la cara del otro—, mi chico de ojos oceánicos.

Para Armin, aquellas palabras lo habían sido todo. El tiempo parecía haberse suspendido, en ese momento, eran solamente ellos dos y era lo único que le importaba. A sus ojos, no había nadie más que Eren. Perdidos en los cosmos, vagando entre las estrellas. Quería pasar toda su vida junto a su predestinado, porque sí, ya no le quedaba ni la menor duda de que quien tenía delante era nada más y nada menos que su predestinado, tal y como sintió desde el primer momento en el que lo vio.

Eren decidió acortar la distancia, uniéndose en un beso. Pero éste era diferente a los demás; era lo que marcaría un antes y después en su relación. Era el beso. Apasionado, ansioso, ligeramente rudo. Demasiados sentimientos encontrados como para explicarlo.

Las manos del moreno se deslizaban por el pálido cuello del omega mientras exploraba su cavidad bucal, dominando la tímida e inexperta lengua del rubio.

La naturaleza del omega salió a flote, por lo que sencillamente se dejó llevar.

Eren lo deseaba, se desvivía por estar dentro de él. Quería hacerlo suyo de una maldita vez, en ese mismo lugar si era posible. Quería tocarlo, marcarlo, reclamarlo como su propiedad para que ningún alfa se atreviera a arrebatárselo. La sola idea de perderlo lo aterraba.

La inocencia había pasado a un segundo plano, momentáneamente sepultada por la lujuria y emoción que ambos experimentaban.

El castaño se estaba excitando. Sentía una presión en su miembro, y sabía que en cualquier instante perdería el control de la situación, pues terminaría cediendo ante sus testarudos impulsos y seguramente no terminaría bien.

La atmósfera se vio abruptamente estropeada cuando el alfa decidió separarse de golpe, dejando un fino hilo de saliva entre ambos.

Armin estaba confundido. Millones de pensamientos corrían por su mente: ¿es que acaso Eren no lo amaba como decía? ¿Tan mal besaba? ¿Había recobrado la conciencia y aquello había sido un impulso y por ende, un error?

Eren abrió la boca como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, sin embargo, se quedó pasmado admirando la rojiza cara de su amado, y lo vulnerable que éste lucía. Sobre todo su cuello. Que afán por morderlo, se le erizaba la piel de sólo pensarlo.

—Lo siento... Armin —habló finalmente, luego de regañarse mentalmente por su imprudencia. Lo miró a los ojos, sujetándolo por los hombros con firmeza—. Si me dejas continuar, no me frenaré ni me contendré, te marcaré. Y no quiero que por mis impertinentes pasos seamos descubiertos. No quiero hacer mal las cosas. No contigo —estaba siendo sincero, pues lo que menos quería era arruinar las cosas. Debía planear mejor sus movimientos y no dejarse arrastrar por su hiperbólica hambre de probar su piel. Necesitaba pensar más con la cabeza—. Eres especial. Demasiado. Mereces que haga las cosas con ahínco.

—Comprendo, no te preocupes —sonrió alegremente. Le parecía lindo que Eren se preocupara por mantener lo que fuese tenían—. Sabes que tus sentimientos son correspondidos —colocó su mano sobre la del moreno—, y quiero que sepas que haré todo lo posible para que algún día dejemos de escondernos.

—Esperaré hasta entonces, mi príncipe —levantó la mano del contrario para besarla con dulzura.

Inesperadamente la puerta se abrió, pero gracias a los ágiles reflejos del castaño la persona que entró no alcanzó a ver nada, o al menos eso querían pensar.

—Están buscando a Eren, creo que debes irte —fue lo único que dijo Mikasa, quien tan rápido como apareció se esfumó.

Luego de despedirse, el alfa se dirigió a buscar a su padre, pero antes de que pudiera salir del pasillo la asiática colocó su mano en el pecho del moreno, impidiéndole avanzar.

—Mira, se ve que eres un buen tipo —su voz sonaba sincera—. Por eso mismo te daré un consejo —se acercó para susurrarle algo en el oído—; si yo fuera tú, me alejaría de Armin.

Eren retrocedió y frunció el ceño. Los había visto, no cabía duda.

Decidió simplemente ignorar la amenaza y seguir con su camino, sintiendo como la espeluznante mirada de la alfa lo perseguía. Pesada, terrorífica, intimidante. No había otra forma de describirla.

La noche cayó luego de varias horas. La noche estaba despejada, sin ninguna nube merodeando por ahí, por lo que las estrellas eran perfectamente visibles.

El omega despertó de su plácido sueño debido al constante golpeteo de algo contra el ventanal.

Fastidiado, decidió ir a investigar de qué se trataba. Encendió una vela que reposaba sobre el estante de madera, para luego frotarse los ojos y caminar descalzo hasta llegar al ventanal, y una vez estando ahí, el estupor fue tanto que sintió como la somnolencia se le terminó yendo.

—Eren —murmuró incrédulo, considerando que quizás se trataba de un sueño—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?

El alfa le hizo señas para que abriera el ventanal, acto que el rubio realizó de inmediato.

—Te lo dije, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas —sonrió de lado, orgulloso—. Ahora ven, baja conmigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás demente? ¡No hay forma de que eso sea seguro! ¡Para empezar, cómo diablos llegaste ahí!

—Shh —lo acalló de inmediato—. No hables tan alto, no queremos que nadie se dé cuenta, ¿verdad? —preguntó, a lo que Armin asintió—. Perfecto. Entonces ven, escápate conmigo.

—Tengo una mejor idea —le tendió la mano que tenía libre, ayudándolo a subir por completo.

Una vez que Eren se encontraba dentro del balcón, el rubio colocó la vela nuevamente en su lugar y abrió un cajón, tomó tres sábanas y las amarró, una detrás de otra. Rectificó que los nudos tuvieran la resistencia suficiente y prosiguió a amarrarlas a una de las piezas de mármol que sostenían el barandal, creando así una especie de soga que lo ayudaría a subir y bajar empleando menos esfuerzo.

—Eres brillante —halagó el castaño, admirado del ingenio del omega.

—No es para tanto —se rascó la nuca un poco nervioso—. Irás tu primero, ¿está bien?

El alfa asintió y ambos descendieron. Victoriosos, caminaron sintiéndose libres y treparon el rocoso muro poco alto que protegía el perímetro del castillo.

Mientras continuaban con su trayecto, platicaban animados acerca de la gran impresión que ambos estaban teniendo.

—¿Sabías que la fauna marina sale más de noche? Es extraño, ¿no crees? —de la nada, Armin retomó el tema del océano—. ¿Qué pasa si nos topamos con un tiburón?

—Eso no pasará —aseguró Eren.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Es muy posible. ¿No escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir? Salen a cazar, podrían...

—Nada ocurrirá —interrumpió el castaño—. Estarás bien, ellos son criaturas inteligentes y no se acercan tanto a la superficie.

—Cierto —recordó, sintiéndose un completo idiota por haberlo olvidado—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Pero la pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire cuando se hizo audible el sonido de las pequeñas olas romperse, y el peculiar olor de la brisa inundó las fosas nasales de ambos.

Armin despegó su mirada del moreno para dirigirla enfrente.

—Parece que llegamos —comentó Eren, tomando de la mano al otro, echándose a correr.

Los ojos de Armin se llenaron de vida. Sus desnudos pies tocaron la suave arena por primera vez, encontrándose así con su nueva sensación favorita.

Inmensidad. Podría vagar horas y horas admirándolo, apreciando su sonido y aroma. Las olas se formaban cerca de la orilla, se acercaban y luego se alejaban, repitiendo el ciclo una y otra vez, por los siglos de los siglos, sin final aparente. Eterno.

Sentía sus ojos humedecerse. El paraíso lucía vano a comparación de lo que veía. Sin duda, la paz atravesaba su ser y experimentaba una gran emoción que atesoraría hasta sus últimos días.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos! —la voz de Eren lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Entraron al mar sin titubear ni un segundo. La fría agua les llegaba a las rodillas a ambos, y las olas seguían sin incrementar demasiado su tamaño, por lo que ir un poco más adentro parecía seguro.

Comenzaron a aventarse agua, jugando. Risas y carcajadas eran todo lo que se podía escuchar. Nuevamente, eran sólo ellos dos, que juntos se sentían como uno. Divirtiéndose en la grandeza del mar, a la luz de la luna, en la tranquilidad de que nadie podría descubrirlos. Volando, sintiéndose libres, ligeros. Nada les asustaba en ese momento, ambos se tenían y eso lo era todo.

La bioluminiscencia de los dinoflagelados se hizo presente, convirtiendo a aquella escena en inolvidable.

Los dos estaban fascinados ante el brillo azul que se emanaba desde las orillas del mar. El alfa no desaprovechó el momento y sujetó al rubio de la mano, pasando su brazo libre por su cintura y uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso.

Pero no fue más que eso, inocente, puro.

—Te quiero, Eren —dijo Armin cuando se separaron—. Nada ni nadie cambiará eso jamás.

—Y yo te quiero a ti, Armin —respondió, soltándolo y dejándose caer en el agua para después flotar.

El omega trató de imitarlo, pero no conseguía flotar. Luego de que el alfa le explicara cómo, lo logró.

Sus miradas se centraron en el cielo, la luna, las estrellas. Infinitos, desconocidos y lejanos. Un Universo extremadamente extenso, y entre las muchísimas personas que existían, él y Eren se encontraban ahí y ahora, juntos. Estaban destinados a ser, lo sabían muy bien. Porque para ellos no había nada más que su amor.

Demasiado jóvenes para entender el significado de estar enlazados. Demasiado felices como para pararse a pensar unos minutos sus acciones. Demasiado enamorados para darse cuenta de lo imposible que sería su relación mientras Kenny existiera. Y demasiado ilusos como para creer que en algún momento aquello llegaría a su fin.

Porque para ellos, no importaba que tan difíciles se tornaran las circunstancias, hallarían la manera de arreglarlo sin importar lo que tuvieran que sacrificar. Su amor lo valía todo, y estaban dispuestos a pasar sus vidas juntos, corresponder al vínculo que ya tenían formado desde antes de conocerse.

Porque eran sólo ellos en una vida.

Sentados en la arena, observando el mar antes de decirle adiós. La felicidad que Armin manifestaba era incomparable, inigualable. ¿Qué más podría pedir? Tenía todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que llenaba su alma de gratitud y armonía.

—Eren, gracias por traerme —susurró recostando su cabeza en el hombro del contrario—. Gracias por quererme, por todo lo que haces por mí. Gracias por haber llegado a mi vida.

—No es nada. Al revés, gracias a ti por hacer mis días más significativos —besó su frente, pasando su brazo por sus hombros, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo—. Será mejor que regresemos, no debe faltar mucho para que amanezca.

Y así lo hicieron, lográndolo con éxito. Al parecer nadie notó la ausencia del rubio, y cuando llegó tuvo tiempo suficiente de limpiarse la suciedad de las plantas de sus pies, cambiarse de ropa, quitar las sábanas y guardarlas y regresar a la cama como si hubiera dormido toda la noche, con la esperanza de que para cuando Nifa llegara a despertarlo, su cabello ya estuviera seco y no oliera a mar.

El día siguiente transcurrió normal. Nadie comentó nada fuera de lo normal, aparentemente ninguno se percató de su secreto. Nifa no mencionó algo relacionado a lo que temía, ni siquiera Hange, quien es tan observadora, creyó que algo andaba fuera de lugar ni por un segundo.

Pero para su mala o buena suerte, había alguien que lo conocía mejor que Hange o que sus propios padres incluso, y ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que su gemela, quien sí se dio cuenta de las cosas.

Armin se encontraba leyendo más libros acerca del océano. La información no era vasta, pero de todas maneras no le costaba nada releer lo mismo una y otra vez confiando encontrar algo nuevo.

Historia entró de repente, cerrando la puerta tras ella y sentándose a un lado de la cama en donde se encontraba su gemelo acostado.

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche? —inquirió sin rodeos, mirándolo un poco molesta. En realidad, le daba envidia. Ella también quería escaparse una noche, pero no tenía idea de adónde o con quién ir.

—Durmiendo, aquí mismo —contestó, ciertamente sonó algo preocupado. Sabía que podría mentirle a todo el mundo, menos a ella. Tarde o temprano su hermana descubriría la verdad.

—Oh Armin, sí que me lastimas —hizo una mueca dolida, obviamente falsa—. ¿Qué pasó con aquellos tiempos en los que éramos inseparables y salíamos juntos a observar plantas y yo te ayudaba en tus investigaciones? ¿Es que acaso ya no confías en mí?

—Estás bromeando, ¿no? Te diré que pasó, por si tu incapaz memoria no recuerda —suspiró un poco enojado, cerrando el libro y dejándolo en la cama para después incorporarse y quedar cara a cara con su melliza—. Me hiciste a un lado por Frieda, preferías pasar tiempo con ella que conmigo. Eso fue todo.

Era verdad, esa era la razón por la que su relación ya no era tan amplia como antes. Muchas veces desplazó a su hermano por irse con la fémina, importándole un bledo cómo se sentía su gemelo al respecto. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en si aquello le afectaba, o sus pensamientos acerca de eso. Debió haber sido más considerada con él, pero es que la castaña era su mundo. La idolatraba demasiado como para no pensar en alguien más que no fuese ella, la seguía a todos lados (incluso si Historia no quisiera ir a algún lugar), la imitaba y las acciones que hacía las realizaba únicamente para hacerla sentir orgullosa a ella. Era como su Diosa.

—Es estúpido enfadarse por errores del pasado. Frieda ya no está, Armin —su voz había cambiado por completo. Se oía melancólica—. Volvemos a ser tú y yo, y sé que anoche no estuviste aquí. En la madrugada, escuché que hablabas con alguien, no me resistí y eché un vistazo a tu habitación. No estabas, sólo una vela y la soga improvisada que fabricaste. ¿A dónde fuiste?

—¿Por qué de repente te interesas tanto en mi vida? —interrogó el varón, frunciendo el ceño—. Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos y yo me ocuparé de los míos, así que por favor, déjame en paz.

—No le diré nada a papá, si es lo que piensas. Me conoces bien y sabes que jamás te delataría. Es ese muchacho, ¿no? El hijo del médico —hizo un gesto pensativo—. ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? ¿Henry? ¿Ernesto?

—Eren —suspiró derrotado. Lo había acorralado.

—¡Sí, él! —sonrió alegre—. Es atractivo. ¿Se están viendo en secreto?

—Sí, algunas veces.

—Y... ¿Ya tuvieron sexo?

—¡Por Ymir, Historia! —se sonrojó violentamente, cubriendo su rostro con sus propias manos—. ¡En que cosas piensas!

Historia soltó una carcajada sincera, como las que hace años no daba.

—¡Claro! Olvidé que mi hermanito es un santo y desea mantener su virginidad intacta hasta los cincuenta —se burló—. Ya sabes bien que papá vigila cada movimiento que realizamos. No sabes cuándo será la última vez que lo veas. Deberías aprovecharlo, gozarlo mientras lo tienes. Es sólo un consejo, de ti dependerá seguirlo o no.

—Agradezco el imprevisto interés en mi vida amorosa y el intento de socializar conmigo, pero creo que fue suficiente. Confío en ti, pero lo que haga o no con él será mi decisión.

Hubo silencio. La atmósfera se tornó levemente tensa.

—Armin, sabes que papá nos obligará a casarnos con alguien de la familia Fritz o con algún Ackerman, ¿verdad? —sus grandes ojos de muñeca lo miraban con tristeza, queriéndole hacer comprender la situación.

—Sí, lo tengo muy en claro —bajó la mirada, también algo deprimido.

—Es por eso que te digo que deberías tener tu primera vez con alguien que amas de verdad, porque una vez marcado y casado, no habrá marcha atrás, tendrás que olvidarte de él —comentó, acariciándole el cabello—. Sé que lo quieres, y mucho. No por nada asumes el riesgo de escabullirte a media noche. Piensa lo que realmente quieres con él y haz algo por tenerlo, pero recuerda ser precavido.

—No lo había visto de esa forma, tienes razón —accedió. Su punto de vista era bueno—. Gracias —sus ojos se encontraron, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, volvían a sentirse como verdaderos hermanos.

—No es nada, cabeza de coco —lo abrazó, transmitiendo todo aquello que con palabras no podía—. Sabes que siempre estaré para ti, puedes contar conmigo para absolutamente todo.

**Mayo 26, 2019.**

**˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ ❝ ɴᴏᴛᴀ ᴅᴇ ᴀᴜᴛᴏʀᴀ ❞**

_Antes no actualizaba porque tenía bloqueos creativos, ahora no actualizo porque estoy estudiando para mi examen de ingreso a la preparatoria y me dedico en cuerpo y alma a eso, así que no he tenido mucho tiempo para mí en estos días, pero ya ven, hoy me di un descanso y decidí terminar el capítulo._

_Amo infinitamente a los que comentan diciendo que esperan la actualización, ¡se merecen el cielo! Me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta mi historia, me motivan como no tienen idea y en serio que no terminaré de agradecérselos jamás._

_Muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá, valoro demasiado que te tomes el tiempo de leer mis notitas. Te ha hablado Koogi y te deseo buenas noches :)_


	6. Diosa mentirosa

**╰─►Recomendación musical: **Rosalía - Di mi nombre.

**❝ａｄｖｅｒｔｅｎｃｉａ ¡！❞ ࿐ ࿔*:･ﾟ**

❏ Este capítulo contiene una escena semi-lemon.

゜・。。・゜✺ ゜・。。・゜

Los primeros destellos del cálido amanecer calaron la gran estatua de mármol que se erguía delante de la distinguida iglesia; era el retrato de la diosa Ymir, quien se hallaba semidesnuda y posaba con gallardía mientras su brazo permanecía alzado, ella podía sostener el sol a mediodía y la luna a media noche.

El tímido sol que se asomaba por las alturas del anaranjado cielo iluminaba poco a poco al enorme reino de la isla, dando paso a un nuevo día en el cual, los habitantes podrían escapar de su monótona rutina, pues se avecinaba un evento que, sin duda, todos esperaban con ansias; la feria.

Desde mucho antes de que los pájaros cantaran, en el centro del reino, los mercaderes habían montado sus carpas y mesas, mostrando sus productos y mostrando toda su actitud positiva, dispuestos a efectuar trueques como solían acostumbrar.

Aquellos días eran muy emocionantes. No solamente por el hecho de poder pasearte libremente los ojos de un puesto a otro en busca de algo que te convenciera para canjear, o por la felicidad de adquirir algo nuevo. Para la gente pobre y deshonesta como la pecosa alfa que hace años Historia conoció, se trataba de una gran oportunidad para robar carezas y así poder sacar provecho de ellas, vendiéndolas o cambiándolas a un precio mucho más alto que el inicial.

Ymir se encontraba merodeando entre las escasas personas que rondaban por ahí. Era demasiado temprano, pero sabía que el tumulto de gente no tardaría mucho en llegar. Inexplicablemente se sentía nerviosa, como si trajera revuelto el estómago, ¿acaso sería por lo que estaba a punto de hacer? No. Llevaba robando año tras año y jamás había sido descubierta, ¿qué podría ser diferente en esta ocasión?

Pensó en la probabilidad de que había ingerido algún alimento que le provocó dicho malestar. Después de todo, se atiborraba de basura pues su mendiga situación no le permitía darse el lujo de conseguir algo más que fruta defectuosa y carne podrida que encontraba hurgando en los rincones de cada casa.

Se mareó durante unos segundos y optó por sentarse unos breves instantes (mientras se recuperaba) en las escaleras de la iglesia.

Día tras día, más de la mitad de la población acudía a las misas de la iglesia diariamente. Creían firmemente en la palabra de la diosa Ymir, la cual llegaba a través de un portador; el sacerdote Nick. Aquel hombre centrado y carácter frío hablaba acerca de la creación del mundo, cuando todo era una inmensa oscuridad y únicamente existía Ymir. Decía que ella creó los cosmos, galaxias y planetas en tan sólo siete días, que utilizó su cuerpo para crear la tierra, usó sus brazos como cordilleras, montañas y cerros, y que con su cabello envolvió la tierra, dándole vida y creando a las primeras especies. Y como a menudo se sentía demasiado sola, no era de sorprenderse que llorara en exceso, y que fue así como surgió el profundo mar.

Parloteaba acerca de que una vez que ella y el planeta Tierra se habían hecho uno solo, Ymir resurgió desde el centro de la tierra, renaciendo como una bella y joven mujer, y que para ese entonces, su pueblo ya la esperaba.

La gente asegura que ella realmente vivió hace siglos, pero no como la cuenta la iglesia. Dicen que un en un mes en el cual, del cielo no había caído ni una sola gota de agua, los animales enflacaron increíblemente rápido y la escasez de alimentos se hacía cada vez más presente y dura (pues cuando los alfas salían a cazar no atrapaban absolutamente nada), de entre el bosque salió una chica de cabellos dorados y hermosa figura, con un corazón tan noble y puro que cuando las personas la acobijaron juró conducirlos hacía el paraíso y sacarlos de la miseria.

Y así fue como emprendieron su largo y tedioso viaje. Pero valió la pena, puesto que su destino fue nada más y nada menos que lo prometido; un precioso lugar en donde abundaban diversos tipos de plantas y flores, el pasto era completamente verde y a lo lejos se podía divisar uno que otro animal. Fue ella la salvación de aquella manada en decadencia.

Pero después de esa noche, no se le volvió a ver jamás. Tan repentino como llegó, se marchó, sin dejar rastro alguno, como si simplemente se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

Al parecer de la pecosa, eso era lo único que ella y esa dichosa "diosa" tenían en común; sabían desaparecer sin dejar evidencia de su presencia. Porque la tan mencionada y alabada diosa era representada como un símbolo de salvación, de gloria. Alguien a quien todos acuden y miran respeto. Definitivamente, todo lo opuesto a la morena.

La alfa odiaba la religión, pues a su parecer, no era más que simple ideología barata que la gente débil busca para aferrarse y encontrar un poco de fe. Ella tenía más que en claro que no existía una diosa ni una entidad superior misericordiosa, pues de ser así, su vida y la de los demás vasallos hubiera sido igual de privilegiada que la de los que portan sangre real desde el momento en el que nacieron. Sin embargo, ellos tenían que ganarse su comida a base de exhaustas jornadas de trabajo.

La iglesia era tan falsa como la leyenda de aquella diosa. El padre Nick estaba completamente en desacuerdo del matrimonio de Kenny con Uri (hecho que demostró negándose a casarlos), sin embargo, mantenía su distancia y evitaba hablar del tema, ya que las amenazas de muerte del azabache no eran para tomarse a la ligera.

Un delicioso aroma la hizo reincorporarse de inmediato. Inhaló más a fondo para lograr hallar el lugar del que provenía, y al poco tiempo, se dejó guiar por su olfato.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras deambulaba dentro de sus propios pensamientos, por lo que no notó cuando más gente comenzó a llegar.

Evadía la multitud a fin de encontrarla. Ya sabía de quien se trataba y no perdería la oportunidad de verla una vez más. Después de todo, nunca sabría cuando sería la última vez.

Ahí, frente a un lugar donde vendían jarrones de barro, su princesa aguardaba.

Vestía como alguien común a fin de pasar desapercibida, pero su peculiar fragancia la delataría mil y un veces.

Y al parecer, a Historia tampoco le era indiferente, pues a los pocos segundos giró para encontrarse cara a cara con la morena.

Ymir sonrió de lado, provocando un leve sonrojo en la rubia. Se miraron, sintiendo sus corazones latir más rápido.

—¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó la alfa, rompiendo el silencio, sin borrar su seductora sonrisa.

—De otra vida, quizás —bromeó mientras se acomodaba la tela que llevaba en su cabeza, en arduos esfuerzos por ocultar su identidad.

La morena caminó hacia la izquierda. Al darse cuenta de que la omega no la seguía, giró su cabeza y le preguntó: "¿vienes o no?", a lo que la rubia asintió con la cabeza y la siguió.

A los pocos minutos, Historia se encontraba contra la pared de una calle sin salida, con la rodilla de Ymir en su entrepierna y sus muñecas siendo fuertemente agarradas por las manos de la morena, mientras ambas se fundían en un profundo beso el cual la lengua de la alfa dominaba.

La alfa se separó unos centímetros para después comenzar a besar apasionadamente el cuello de la menor, dejando algunas marcas que serían fáciles de ocultar. Su cuello, esa distancia exacta que había entre su clavícula y éste... Ciertamente era tentadora la idea de enterrar sus dientes en esa suave piel, marcarla y sellar el lazo de por vida, reclamarla finalmente como suya.

Pero aunque quisiera, no podía. El collar la detenía.

—¿Qué... Qué sucede? —preguntó la rubia entre jadeos al darse cuenta de que la pecosa se había detenido.

—No seas tan ruidosa o nos oirán —susurró en su oído—. Ven, conozco un mejor lugar —tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar.

Al cabo de unos tres minutos silenciosos, llegaron a una casa un tanto grande, hecha de adobe. Ymir tocó tres veces la amplia puerta de madera. A los pocos instantes, una hermosa omega de cabellos cenizos y enmarañados, abrió, mostrándoles una cálida sonrisa.

—¿De nuevo otra? —rió la azabache, negando levemente con la cabeza sin borrar ese gesto divertido de su rostro—. Me sorprendes tanto, Ymir.

Al ver la amenazadora mirada de la alfa y su arrugue facial, a Pieck le quedó más que en claro que no era momento de bromear.

—Muy bien, muy bien —murmuró, tomando sus muletas con mayor fuerza y saliendo de la casa— Annie llegará por la tarde —advirtió—, espero que para ese entonces ya lo hayas conseguido —le sonrió de lado, recordándole a la alfa que debía conseguir la comida de ese día—. Diviértete hasta entonces.

Entraron a la casa. Estaba tan descuidada y estropeada como la de cualquier campesino, desastres que un hijo de la realeza no estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Historia se quedó parada durante unos segundos, analizando el lugar, a la mujer que acababa de salir y lo que estaba a punto de pasar. No terminaba de entender por completo, ¿es que acaso Ymir vivía con otras personas? Eso sí que era raro. Una alfa viviendo con una omega sin compartir un vínculo... Pero, ¿y la tal Annie? ¿Acaso era ella también una omega? De ser así, tendría sentido que la azabache le avisara su hora de llegada, quizás ella era su pareja, o algo así.

—¿No vas a sentarte? —preguntó la alfa una vez que terminó de servir el hipocrás.

La rubia hizo lo pedido. Su aroma era distinto, delataba sus emociones; parecía que se encontraba triste y severamente confundida. Su mirada se encontraba perdida hacia la nada, y sus preciosos ojos no presumían la misma luz angelical que antes.

—¿Por qué tan tímida? —inquirió luego de ofrecerle el vino y ser rechazada—. ¿Ocurre algo? —la miró seriamente, sintiéndose un poco triste de verla así. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo? Ni ella misma lo sabía. En su corta vida jamás se había preocupado por alguien, entonces, ¿por qué le importaba cómo se sentía la rubia?

—Tú...—susurró a un volumen apenas audible, fácilmente podría haber pasado desapercibido de no ser por la cercanía que había entre ambas.

—¿Uh?

—Tu nombre es Ymir, ¿no es así? —dijo, levantando la mirada y encontrándose con aquellos ojos cafés que tan feliz la hacían—. Ya nos conocíamos y tú lo supiste todo este tiempo —declaró.

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando, yo...

—Eres ella —se levantó, dirigiéndose a la castaña, inclinándose para quedar cara a cara con ella—. No lo niegues, ambas sabemos la verdad.

La alfa suspiró pesadamente. Estaba acorralada, definitivamente fue una pésima idea traerla a su hogar.

—Escúchame bien, bonita —habló luego de darle un sorbo al hipocrás y dejarlo sobre la mesa, para luego jalar a Historia de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí—. Sé que piensas que me conoces, sé que sientes algo especial hacia mí, sé que me has estado pensando demasiado durante estos años... Pero déjame sacarte de tu fantasía y regresarte al cruel mundo donde vivimos —y dicho eso, se levantó, empujando a la rubia sobre la mesa, provocando que la copa vacía de vino cayera al suelo—. Tú no tienes idea de quién soy.

—¡No me molesta descubrirlo! —protestó, frunciendo el ceño con evidente molestia—. ¡Tan sólo míranos! —las traicioneras lágrimas salieron, acto que dejó petrificado al corazón de la pecosa.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la mayor. Sólo una mirada profunda, desprendiendo aromas que se encargaban de expresar lo que las palabras no podían.

La omega enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la castaña, besándola fuertemente.

Ymir trataba de mantenerse cuerda pero simplemente no podía. Negaba lo evidente, excusándose en querer salvar a su amada. No quería que la dulce chica se enterara de quién era realmente, pero a ese punto ya habían avanzado demasiado como para pensar en una manera de solucionar las cosas, por lo que finalmente dio paso a su instinto animal y sucumbió ante éste.

La alfa besaba cada parte del cuerpo de la menor mientras la desnudaba. Se tomó unos breves instantes para admirar la belleza de su figura; curvas perfectamente definidas, buenos atributos, caderas anchas, muslos encantadores... Cada centímetro en ella era cautivador, un cuerpo que, sin duda alguna, la conduciría a un lugar mucho mejor que el cielo.

Su rostro se encontraba sepultado entre tanto sonrojo, sus tímidos ojos azules ahora se veían ansiosos, sedientos. De sus carnosos labios sólo salían sonidos deleitosos que sólo provocaban mayor lujuria en la alfa.

Recorrió su mano por la anatomía de la rubia, hasta detenerse en sus senos, donde comenzó a acariciarlo mientras pasaba su lengua por el otro.

Un movimiento repetitivo, calmado, paciente. La piel de la omega era tan suave, tan frágil, tan hipnotizante y seductora.

Una vez que los pezones de Historia se pusieron duros y la humedad se hizo presente, Ymir continuó explorando el cuerpo contrario.

Sus manos viajaron hasta las caderas de la rubia, mientras se unían en otro caluroso beso.

Sentía que el paraíso no tenía comparación a lo que experimentaba en ese momento. Algo más allá que la simple calentura, podía percibir como sus fragancias se mezclaban e impregnaban en el aire, haciendo ese lugar, suyo.

Ymir había probado muchísimos cuerpos y bocas, pero ninguno se comparaba a los de Historia. Ella estaba a otro nivel, muy por encima de los demás.

La morena se bajó el pantalón, dejando al aire su erecto clítoris.

Algunas marcas que parecían haber sido hechas con un objeto filoso decoraban sus dos piernas, lo cual causó cierta curiosidad en la rubia, sin embargo, no se atrevió a preguntar al respecto.

—Quizás vaya a doler, seré lo más cuidadosa posible —dijo la alfa, mientras la omega asentía con la cabeza.

Historia envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Ymir, sonriéndole complacida, indicándole que todo estaba bien. Después de todo, si las cosas se salían de control, ella llevaba el collar por lo que no sería marcada (que era lo único que le preocupaba).

Entró en ella, sintiendo exuberancia. Las embestidas lentas, que conforme el tiempo avanzaba iban aumentando su intensidad, los sibaríticos gemidos de la omega, los leves rasguños en la espalda por parte de la misma, sus húmedos cuerpos ensamblándose, el latir de sus corazones al unísono... Todo aquello las hacía sentir completas, seguras. Como si hubieran estado aguardando por aquel instante toda su vida, el hambriento deseo que abundaba en su ser había sido saciado.

El constante movimiento de entrar y salir era, sin lugar a dudas, la perdición de ambas. Sus instintos salían a flote, pisoteando la cordura por encima del grato momento por el que atravesaban.

Los senos de Historia se movían con gracia, al ritmo de las embestidas; hacia arriba y abajo. Su colorado rostro gritaba por más a medida de que la alfa iba perdiendo el control.

Ymir frenó lentamente al cabo de varios minutos. Sintió su clítoris retraerse, regresando al lugar al que permanecía oculto, dando así cierre a la cópula.

Sus sudorosos cuerpos pararon de moverse. Sus miradas se encontraron, llenas de satisfacción.

Historia sonreía plenamente, sin embargo, Ymir no parecía del todo contenta.

La alfa temía. No sólo acababa de tomar la virginidad de alguien de la familia real, también había roto la promesa que en sus cinco sentidos se había hecho; mantenerse lo más alejada posible de la bella rubia.

Se esmeraba en negarla como su predestinada por una sencilla razón; quería mantenerla a salvo de las garras de la bestia. Y por supuesto, la bestia era ella.

A ojos de cualquiera que la conociera, la pecosa no era nada más que una escoria del montón. Uno de esos ladrones que se ganaba la vida de trabajos ilícitos, y que a duras penas tendría algo para comer día a día. Alguien que vivía constantemente preocupándose por el mañana, sintiendo un leve remordimiento respecto a las acciones que cometía, pero que de inmediato lo justificaba con que no era su culpa, después de todo, estaba condenada a tal realidad desde el preciso instante en el que obtuvo la dicha de respirar. Alguien que huía de su pasado y de sí misma, alguien que perpetraba sin dudar, alguien que internamente la consumían sus pensamientos. Alguien devastada, destrozada mentalmente. Ese era su verdadero yo; una persona que viajaba de omega en omega, buscando con qué satisfacerse y rellenar los fugaces pensamientos que desmoronaban su estabilidad. Difícil de creer viniendo de ella, puesto que siempre se mostraba seria y fuerte, amenazante y burlona. Pero incluso alguien como ella necesitaba un poco de ternura y compasión para amortiguar los crudos hechos.

Y era entonces cuando se preguntaba, ¿realmente valía la pena intentarlo, siendo ella alguien que no aportaría algo más que vergüenza a su familia?

Historia merecía a alguien mejor, a un alfa fuerte y apuesto que le pudiera brindar las comodidades que ella necesitaba. Necesitaba a un pariente heredero a un trono, no a ella.

Pese aquello, la conexión entre ambas seguía presente, y ahora, se encontraba más fuerte que nunca.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Historia sutilmente, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. Se sentía abyecta, pues le había enseñado cada parte de su ser a prácticamente una desconocida y no parecía estar reaccionando de una buena manera. Su aroma se tornó diferente, podía olerse nuevamente su tristeza, y aquello, a la morena le desgarraba el corazón.

—No es nada —sonrió con tranquilidad, en vagos intentos por reconfortar su incertidumbre—. Esto se quedará entre nosotras —dijo con calma, removiendo algunos mechones de cabello del rostro de la menor—, ¿verdad? No quiero que mañana vengan a tocar mi puerta en busca de mi cabeza.

Historia río, y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba ella, porque oírla reír era muchísimo mejor que sus sonoros gemidos.

—Todo se quedará entre nosotras —aseguró la rubia, apaciguando su expresivo rostro.

Se separaron sin dirigirse la palabra. A ninguna de las dos se le ocurría algo para conversar, aunque tampoco es como si tuvieran muchos ánimos.

La castaña trataba de convencerse de que aquello había sido una simple calentura, un instinto animal, y que jamás se volvería a repetir, mientras que por su parte, Historia sentía un gran nido de emociones; pensaba en todo lo que había experimentado, todo lo que la pecosa despertó en ella y lo mucho que le gustaría volver a desnudarse para esa alfa.

Antes de que la omega pudiera salir de la vieja casa, la firme voz de la alfa la detuvo.

—No quiero que vengas a buscarme. Que por ningún motivo se te ocurra regresar aquí —más que una orden sonaba como una amenaza—. ¿Entendiste?

La rubia giró la cabeza, mirando con desconcierto a la alfa.

—¿Por qué me lo dices? —ladeó la cabeza. Percibía autoridad, aquellas palabras no eran una petición.

—Simplemente no lo hagas —su mirada era severa, fría. La omega se sintió intimidada, le recordaba bastante a Mikasa—. Olvídate de mí, de lo que acaba de pasar, de que nos conocimos. Olvídate por completo de todos tus sentimientos.

Historia sintió como su corazón se derrumbó ante la antipática actitud de la morena. ¿Cómo era capaz de pronunciar tales atroces oraciones cuando, en primer lugar, era Ymir quien siempre la buscaba o terminaba encontrando de una u otra manera? No eran simples coincidencias, aquello eran cosas que ya estaban destinadas a suceder.

Con cada acto bruto que provocaba la ruda alfa, no sólo se hacía pedazos el corazón de su amada, también el lazo que las conectaba.

—¿Estás tratando de convencerme a mí o a ti misma? —fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por el umbral, sin darle oportunidad a la morena de replicar.

La alfa se sentó a la mesa, pensando en si realmente hacía lo correcto, aunque la respuesta era obvia y ella misma la sabía; no.

Tal vez en ese momento debió ir detrás de la omega y explicarle todo lo que durante ese tiempo no había reunido el valor para decir, más no lo hizo. Se quedó estática, divagando en su mente.

El tiempo se congeló en ese instante. Unos cuantos minutos terminaron convirtiéndose en horas, hasta que finalmente la oscuridad se apoderó del reino, indicando así que aquel día había concluido.

La puerta se abrió con un rechinido. Se escuchó el lento caminar de la azabache adentrándose a la casa.

—Menos mal que no irrumpí en un momento inadecuado —bromeó la omega, con esa sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba—. No quería ser inoportuna, hubiera sido una desgracia que...

—Cállate —vociferó Ymir, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

Para su fortuna, la paciencia de Pieck era más grande que el malhumor de su amiga, por lo que se acercó despacio hasta sentarse a un lado de ella, cara a cara.

—Tú nunca estás mal después de tu dosis semanal —dijo la pelinegra con calma, utilizando un tono de voz más relajante que el habitual—. Pero ella... Ella se veía diferente a las que comúnmente traes aquí. Los omegas somos divinos por naturaleza, pero incluso sabiendo eso ella me siguió pareciendo extraña —su sonrisa se fue borrando poco a poco, y conforme eso ocurría, se iba acercando más a la cara de la pecosa—. Fue entonces cuando di en el clavo; ella es de la realeza, ¿no es así? —sus ojos se habían tornado adustos, hecho que le causó cierto terror a la alfa—. Dime, Ymir... ¿Qué hacía la hija del rey acostándose con una inmunda y despreciable pulga como tú?

La castaña sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta.

La rigurosa personalidad de Pieck las había llevado a salvarse de incontables castigos en diversas situaciones, sin embargo, eso no era sinónimo de que lo empleara solamente para ocasiones "especiales". La omega era demasiado inteligente e intuitiva y siempre lograba conseguir lo que deseaba porque la manipulación era su talento innato. Siempre lograba sacar provecho a su favor de cualquier ocasión, y la alfa sabía que ésta no sería la excepción.

En ese instante, la puerta fue abierta de un solo golpe.

Era Annie.

Llegó cargando con varios alimentos, al parecer le había ido bastante bien estafando y robándole a los mercaderes, pues no sólo traía frutas y verduras; había conseguido pan y carne.

—¡Pero miren quien ha llegado! —exclamó la azabache, sonriendo nuevamente—. La preciosa niña que consiguió todo lo que la imbécil de Ymir no pudo por quedarse a su terapia para controlar el estrés —rió con la intención de molestar a la castaña, lo cual logró.

—Sigue hablando de más y me encargaré de destrozarte la cadera por completo —bramó Ymir, llena de ira—. ¿O qué? ¿Es que acaso estás celosa de que preferí a alguien decente en lugar de un saco de moscas como tú?

—Vaya, no es nada amable de tu parte morder la mano que te da de comer —respondió observando como la alfa gruñía mientras rechinaba los dientes—. Deberías ser más cautelosa con tus palabras, creo que las omegas y betas que trajiste en los últimos meses encajan a la perfección con la errónea descripción que proporcionas acerca de mí —dijo Pieck, sonriendo con malicia—. Al contrario, debería compadecerme de ellas. ¿Quién iba a querer estar con alguien tan poco estable mentalmente y que vive en un estatus muy por debajo del suyo? ¿No te parece que son demasiado diferentes? —disfrutó en pronunciar cada sílaba, pues sabía que eso le haría perder los estribos a Ymir.

Y efectivamente, así fue.

La castaña golpeó la mesa, asustando levemente a la azabache por el repentino acto.

—¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA YA, INVÁLIDA DE MIERDA! —se abalanzó contra la pelinegra, provocando que ambas cayeran y la castaña quedara encima.

No se contuvo más y tiró el primer puñetazo, impactando en el rostro de la pelinegra.

—¡SUFICIENTE! —ordenó Annie, empujando a Ymir y acobijando a Pieck con su brazo izquierdo—. ¡¿Qué mierda les sucede a ustedes dos?! —se oía furiosa, pese a que su expresión clamaba decepción—. ¡Somos familia, no tenemos a nadie más que a nosotras! ¡No podemos hacernos esto, ya no pueden pensar únicamente en sí mismos!

Ninguna protestó.

La rubia ayudó a la azabache a sentarse, mientras la castaña sólo permanecía en el suelo.

Era cierto que la omega pelinegra llegaba a ser increíblemente molesta, pero la pecosa jamás se había visto en la necesidad de golpearla, ni siquiera el pensamiento le había cruzado por la cabeza. Quizás la diferencia es que ahora bromeaba con algo que realmente le importaba.

Annie se dirigió a la habitación que compartían, dejándolas a solas en la sala.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la omega se dignó romper el silencio mortal:

—Confío en ti, Ymir —dijo, sorprendiéndola—. Y por esa misma razón espero que tú confíes en mí. Mantendré a salvo tu secreto.

—¿Qué me garantiza que lo harás? —quiso saber, escamada.

—El saber que no gano absolutamente nada diciendo cosas que no me corresponden.

**Junio 21, 2019.**


	7. Arrebátame la piel, no a él

—¡Tenemos que escapar, Armin! —vociferó Eren después de una larga discusión—. ¡Es la única manera en la que podremos ser felices tú y yo! —se acercó hasta él para zarandear con ambas manos levemente la cara del omega—. ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Es nuestra última esperanza!

—¡Has perdido la cabeza por completo! —exclamó el rubio, zafándose de su agarre y agachando la cabeza, sin ánimos de ceder a las descabelladas peticiones de su amado.

Los ojos del castaño se cristalizaron por un momento. Su frustrada expresión ahora se mostraba atónita, como si el mismísimo Diablo se le hubiera puesto enfrente.

—Ya veo...—susurró con un hilo de voz mientras sus pupilas vagaban por el suelo, preocupando al omega—. Entonces así es... Todo fue falso —frunció el ceño, mirándolo con severo enojo—. ¡Arriesgué mi maldita vida por ti y tú no puedes hacer lo mismo por mí!

—¿Qué? —escupió completamente confundido. Su cerebro apenas procesaba la información—. ¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando?!

—¡Si me amaras realmente huirías conmigo! ¡Ahora van a colgarme por tu culpa y no piensas hacer nada al respecto! ¡Imbécil! —gritó mientras rompía en llanto. Se dio la vuelta, iba a salir de aquella habitación en busca de un escape a su innegable destino.

—¡Espera, Eren! —suplicó el omega, sujetándose de su brazo con una fuerza jamás antes vista, obligándolo a voltear—. Saldremos de esta, ¡te lo juro! —algunas traicioneras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Su rostro transmitía desolación, producto de la desesperación que sentía—. ¡Sólo dame tiempo para idear un plan! ¡No te abandonaré!

—¡¿Un plan?! —movió su brazo, empujando a Armin, haciéndolo caer. Por un instante, el omega temió. Aquellos dulces y alegres ocelos se habían tornado sombríos, cargados de ira y rabia—. ¡¿Crees que tengo tiempo para...

La frase quedó suspendida en el aire pues en tan sólo cuestión de segundos una hacha se clavó su cráneo, matándolo de inmediato.

El cadáver del alfa cayó sobre el rubio, quien no dudó en aferrarse a éste, incrédulo ante la escena que acababa de contemplar.

—¡Eres una desgracia, Armin! —gritó Kenny desde la puerta, la cual había tumbado antes de lanzarle el arma a Eren—. Te perdonaré la vida —habló secamente, mirándolo con esos ojos asesinos llenos de repudio y odio—, pero desde hoy quedas desterrado —avanzó hacia él, observando como el rostro del omega se desfiguraba en señal de pánico—. Tienes prohibido volver a Paradis, y cualquiera que trate de ayudarte durante tu trayecto será asesinado brutalmente junto con su familia y nos quedaremos con todas sus pertenencias —advirtió una vez que estuvo cara a cara con su primogénito—. No quiero volver a verte por aquí, esta vez no tendré piedad —se volteó, dándole la espalda.

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible y decirle eso a tu propio hijo?! —exigió saber. Su voz temblaba, víctima del llanto y la insoportable amalgama de emociones con las que lidiaba internamente.

—Tú ya no eres mi hijo —escupió sin ningún tipo de resentimiento—. Quizás la sangre real fluya por tus venas, pero la deshonra es digna del despojo. Me das vergüenza. Deberías agradecer que le di una muerte rápida a tu asqueroso amante. Él es tan poca cosa que ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de llamar al verdugo.

—¡Mi padre jamás pensó lo mismo durante su matrimonio! ¡Esto no es lo que él hubiera querido! —gritó, tratando exasperadamente de encontrar una pizca de misericordia o arrepentimiento, o de humanidad incluso.

—¡Él ya no está aquí por lo que eso no tiene importancia alguna! —se giró para verlo y apuntarlo con la pistola, directo a la cabeza—. Lárgate ahora antes de que cambie de parecer.

—No podrías...

Se escuchó un chasquido de dientes. El arrugue facial del alfa era más notorio, al igual que la intensidad de su furiosa mirada.

Estaba colmando la poca paciencia que poseía. El omega lo sabía, sin embargo, no le importaba. Después de todo, ya no le quedaba nada.

—Ahora no eres nada más que un simple extraño para mí —jaló el gatillo, sin vacilar.

—¡DETENTE! —gritó Armin, incorporándose rápidamente mientras dirigía sus veloces manos por todo su sudoroso rostro. Su corazón estaba demasiado acelerado, presa de la cruel pesadilla que había atravesado instantes antes de despertar.

Aquel mal sueño lo había estado teniendo constantemente desde que se escapaba con Eren por las noches. Probablemente sus peores miedos se reflejaban en el mundo onírico.

—Tranquilízate, fue sólo un sueño —dijo Levi mientras sus manos apretaban los hombros del menor en un torpe intento por hacerlo sentir seguro—. Ya pasó.

—S-Sí —tartamudeó, bajando la mirada un poco avergonzado. Luego sonrió, sintiendo una paz inmensa al saber que nada de eso había sido real.

—Hoy cuidaré de ti —dijo, soltándolo y dirigiéndose al otro lado de la cama—. Las sirvientas están demasiado atareadas y el viejo de Kenny me pidió ayuda en esto. Creyó que sería una buena oportunidad para volvernos más íntimos —se posicionó delante del rubio, indicándole que se sentara con los pies tocando el suelo.

Aquello sonaba como una tremenda locura. Las omegas siempre se encontraban cargadas de trabajo y jamás dejaban a un lado sus deberes; siempre cumplían con todos y cada uno de ellos sin importar la escasez de tiempo.

Pero tomando en cuenta las ocurrencias de su padre, le resultó bastante razonable creerle. Después de todo, su inexplicable obsesión por mantener el linaje aún lo dominaba.

El omega miró a su costado derecho. Ahí, sobre la cama, descansaba un vestido blanco de manga corta con encajes en éstas.

Su mirada viajó rápidamente a encontrarse con la del pelinegro, quien cerró los ojos por un segundo y suspiró profundamente.

—No fue mi idea, si es lo que piensas —aclaró el azabache—, tampoco sé de quien haya sido. Te lo pondré, pasaremos el día juntos y fingiremos que nada de esto pasó. ¿Suena bien, princesa? —bromeó con lo último, deseando molestar al sereno omega.

Pero sólo provocó una reacción completamente opuesta. El rubio rió, pensando en lo cómica que era la situación.

—Muy bien. Me vestiré de mi hermana, me haré pasar por ella y me casaré con Mikasa, seguramente ella es mucho mejor esposa que usted, caballero —bromeó él también, haciendo sonreír por primera vez al desalmado alfa.

Pero el agradable ambiente no duró mucho. Se esfumó tan espontáneamente como apareció.

Armin tenía que cambiarse de ropa, y eso era parte del trabajo que Nifa realizaba. Lamentablemente, Levi se encargaría del trabajo de la pelirroja ese día.

El rubio sentía cierta incomodidad. Podía percibir un cambio de aroma ligero, para nada común en Levi, pero al igual que sus pensamientos, era difícil de descifrar de que emoción se trataba.

Lo vestía con algo de lentitud y delicadeza, como si estuviera disfrutando aquel momento pese a que su cara se mantuviera en blanco, indiferente ante cualquier estímulo. Se detuvo unos instantes cuando le subía el vestido. Observaba el lugar donde debía ir la marca, el cual estaba intacto, hecho que el azabache agradecía infinitamente.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió el rubio después de notar que la pausa se había prolongado más de lo que imaginaba, a lo que el alfa asintió con la cabeza.

Terminó de vestirlo al cabo de varios —interminables, al parecer de Armin— minutos. Incluso le había colocado el collar, acto que le causó mayor seguridad al rubio.

—El desayuno ya debe estar servido —dijo el azabache pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros del menor.

El omega trató sutilmente de alejarse, y como resultado la notoria fuerza del alfa se hizo presente, apretándolo más hacia sí.

—Será mejor que te portes bien —advirtió en un susurro, erizándole la piel al rubio por completo—. No querrás que me ponga rudo, ¿cierto?

Sus ocelos se abrieron manifestando una enorme confusión. Aquello claramente había sido una amenaza, una que obviamente no dejaría pasar por alto.

—No deberías hablarme de esa manera.

—No eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer —se miraron fijamente—. Después de todo, tú tampoco acatas las órdenes por parte de tus superiores, ¿o me equivoco?

Armin no entendía a lo que se refería, por lo que se limitó a fruncir el ceño levemente. Su fragancia hablaba por él, denotaba sus sentimientos.

—Joven Reiss, Señor Ackerman —Mina habló con timidez, interrumpiendo el momento—. La mesa está servida. Por favor, dense prisa.

Todos comieron en silencio. La atmósfera se encontraba demasiado pesada; Kenny parecía vagar en su mente, callado, afligido... Probablemente la condición del rey había empeorado. Historia lucía abatida y su aroma lo confirmaba, expresaba una desmesurada tristeza. ¿Qué podría haber causado tal derrumbe emocional en su gemela?

Cuando Kenny paró de comer, automáticamente las criadas recogieron los platos. Nadie se había terminado la comida, a decir verdad, apenas y la habían tocado.

No intercambiaron ni una sola palabra. Cada quien se dirigió a su rumbo, sin ganas de saber algo del otro. Al parecer nadie se encontraba de ánimos para dar o corresponder tan siquiera un saludo. Es más, todos se encontraban tan concentrados en sus asuntos que aparentemente nadie notó la extraña vestimenta que portaba el rubio.

El día transcurría normal, como cualquier otro. Armin se encontraba en su habitación, charlando con el alfa. Hablaban sobre cosas sin importancia; anécdotas de su pasado, intereses en común, lo ridícula que era esta situación y por supuesto, Levi se encargó de bombardear con halagos al omega con respecto a la inusual prenda que llevaba puesta.

—Se te ve bien el vestido, deberías usarlo más seguido —comentó el azabache, inspeccionándolo por milésima vez, de arriba hacia abajo.

El rubio asintió entre leves y moderadas risas mientras su rostro se cubría de rojo, producto de la vergüenza.

—Seguro. Lo volveré a usar el martes —bromeó el rubio.

—Hoy es martes —le recordó el azabache.

Su risa paró en seco, encontrándose con los grises iris del contrario.

Martes. La consulta semanal de su padre eran los martes. Eso significaba que Eren estaba merodeando por ahí. Debía salir de la habitación lo más rápido posible, pero sin levantar sospechas.

Antes de que pudiera inventarse alguna excusa razonable, la firme voz del alfa se adelantó:

—Escuché que hoy no vendrá el médico, parece que tuvo algunos inconvenientes —de nuevo esa mirada seria que transmitía pavor—. Su hijo fue golpeado por un hijo de puta que trató de robarle.

Los azules ojos del omega se abrieron desmesuradamente, con horror. No sabía si su amado se encontraba bien, y tenía unas ganas inmensas de correr a abrazarlo, sin embargo, no podía, estaba estancado con Levi.

—¿A-Ah si? —susurró, esperando a que el alfa continuara contando lo que sabía.

—Sí. El malparido la libró, es un cabrón con suerte. La gente rumorea que quien lo atacó es alguien despreciable, lo dejó muy mal —no hubo respuesta por parte del omega—. Tú y él son amigos, ¿no?

Armin se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Eso creo.

—¿Crees? —indagó.

—No lo conozco bien, no sé que imagen tenga de mí —no mentía del todo—. No nos frecuentamos, sólo hablamos cuando viene con el doctor Jäeger —hizo una pausa, desviando la mirada—. Pero aún así, no parece un mal sujeto. No entiendo porqué alguien le haría algo así.

Levi se levantó de la cama, inclinándose para depositar un repentino beso en la frente del rubio.

—Hay gente mala en este mundo, Armin —dijo, incorporándose—. Valora más lo privilegiado que eres, tú no tienes que exponerte a esas penosas situaciones. Eres y mereces lo mejor, y casualmente, yo soy lo mejor que te podría pasar. Espero que comprendas eso —fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del cuarto, dejando al omega sumido en sus pensamientos.

Cuando la oscuridad comenzó a hacerse notoria, Levi regresó a la habitación del menor para cambiarlo de ropa.

No conversaron más y ninguno mencionó algo al respecto, por lo que el silencio fue lo único que les hacía compañía en aquel tedioso momento.

—Listo —informó, tomando la mano del omega para después besarla.

El rubio apartó la mano lentamente, sonriéndole al azabache en señal de agradecimiento.

—Descansa —habló el alfa desde el umbral, con la mano en la perilla de la puerta, dispuesto a cerrarla—, espero que esta vez no tengas pesadillas, pero eso dependerá de ti. Recuerda que los sueños pueden volverse realidad —cerró la puerta de un portazo, acortando cualquier respuesta.

Levi era una persona astuta; actuaba con cautela y lanzaba cizaña a diestra y siniestra. Sus palabras eran crudas, pero siempre llegaban disfrazadas de algo más suave.

Armin deducía que el azabache estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía entre él y Eren, pero entonces, ¿por qué no lo había delatado? Peor aún, ¿por qué no lo confrontaba directamente?

El rubio se quebraba la cabeza intentando imaginar las posibilidades, lo malo que se podría volver la situación y sus maneras en las que reaccionaría. Creaba cientos de escenarios en su mente, pensaba la forma en la que sería. Intentaba arduamente encontrar el propósito del esperado chantaje del alfa.

Posiblemente sólo esperaba un momento de debilidad, un descuido o quizás algo más. En cuanto bajara la guardia, la salvaje y hambrienta bestia atacaría y claramente no dudaría en desgarrarle el pellejo.

Sumergido en su cavilación, todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

Con una mezcla de cólera y angustia, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al balcón. Abrió las ventanas, sintiendo el leve golpeteo del frío aire. Suspiró, consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y en las posibles consecuencias que tal acto tendría.

Una vez que bajó como siempre solía hacer, cuando sus descalzos pies tocaron el pasto, una veloz mano le cubrió los ojos, privándolo de la vista. Pero había algo más; el filo de un cuchillo contra su garganta.

—Creo que no te quedaron claras mis palabras —susurró en su oído—. ¿Debería castigarte por ser un mal niño, o debería hacer algo más?

Una risa desquiciada fue la respuesta, hecho que colmó la poca paciencia del mayor.

La mano que le impedía ver ahora se encontraba en su cabeza, jalando sus rubios cabellos hacia atrás.

—Será mejor que cuides tus acciones si quieres que tu noviecito siga vivo —ladró Levi, apretando su agarre.

Inmediatamente se calló, mirando con aborrecimiento al azabache.

—Antes de que se te ocurra algún brillante plan, te aviso que no puedes negarme nada —declaró Levi—. Tengo demasiadas pruebas y el que estés aquí ahora es una de ellas —lo soltó para después empujarlo de espaldas, contra la tierra—. Así que mejor coopera conmigo, o de lo contrario...

—Desgraciado, ¿qué le hiciste a Eren? —interrumpió irradiando aversión en cada palabra, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarlo en ese preciso instante. A duras penas había logrado sentarse con las manos hacia atrás, sosteniendo su peso, y las piernas dobladas, una encima de la otra.

—Lo mejor para todos —contestó con indiferencia—. Siempre fuiste un buen niño; obediente, tranquilo, inteligente, y lo más importante de todo... Sumiso —se sentó enfrente de él, arrodillado con una sola pierna, manteniendo la otra flexionada, apoyando su brazo en ella—. Pero desde que esa sucia rata apareció, cambiaste demasiado. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevas escapándote por las noches para reunirte con ese vago, con alguien que no está a tu nivel, alguien con quien jamás podrás estar de la manera en la que lo deseas —acarició la mejilla del omega, quien rápidamente apartó su cara—. Eres una aberración para la familia real. ¿Cómo es posible que puedas humillarlos de esta forma, saliendo con un pulgoso cualquiera? —hizo una pausa, admirando los cristalizados ojos azules del contrario—. ¿Qué diría Kenny si se enterara de esto?

—Condenado —murmuró Armin—. Sé que estás aquí para negociar —al decir aquello, el alfa sonrió ampliamente. Había dado en el blanco—, pero primero necesito que me digas la verdad. Así que te lo preguntaré una vez más; ¿qué le hiciste a Eren?

—Sí que eres insistente... Pues bien, no tengo problema alguno en contártelo —admitió—. Verás, fue ayer cuando...

El sol se ocultaba entre los árboles mientras el cielo se teñía de tonalidades anaranjadas. Los mercaderes daban por terminado el día, recogiendo y guardando los productos que ofrecían.

Eren se encontraba ayudando a su amigo a almacenar sus cosas. Dentro de unos cuantos días más se iría de vuelta a su reino, o al menos eso era lo que le contaba al castaño.

—Suficiente por hoy —suspiró Jean, exhausto. Amarró la última caja, dando por terminado el trabajo—. Te veré mañana, idiota.

—Sí, lo mismo digo. Aunque quizá mañana me ausente, estoy cansado de ver tu cara de caballo a diario —bromeó, escuchando al instante las sonoras risas por parte de Connie, su otro amigo.

—¡Cállate! —Kirschtein le gritó al beta, estallando en risas él también—. Muy bien llorón, haz lo que te plazca, al fin y al cabo no soy yo quien necesita el dinero.

—¡Tú te lo pierdes! —exclamó Eren entre risas—. Gracias a mí vendes más de lo que podrías.

—¡Sigue soñando, tonto! —protestó Connie—, Está más que claro que yo soy el vendedor estrella aquí —afirmó, apuntándose a sí mismo con su pulgar.

Ambos alfas intercambiaron miradas, y al cabo de unos pocos segundos, rompieron el silencio con sus elevadas carcajadas.

—¡Sí, sí!, ¡claro! ¡Lo dice el que cambió una cruz de plata por un pedazo de pan! —se burló Jean.

—¡Oye! ¡La mujer misteriosa me dijo que era mágico, que podría pedir lo que quisiera y se me cumpliría! —refutó el beta.

—Lo único mágico aquí es tu estupidez, amigo —aclaró Eren, chocando puños con Jean.

—¡Por Ymir, Connie! ¡Caíste en la trampa más boba de todas!

El beta se quedó pensando durante unos segundos.

—Al menos el pan estaba bueno —declaró el beta. Y de nuevo, los tres rieron al unísono.

Luego de una amistosa despedida, el alfa de iris aguamarina decidió acortar camino para llegar más pronto a casa, pues su madre no se había estado sintiendo bien esos últimos días y necesitaba que alguien la cuidase. Era por esa razón también que se encontraba trabajando, pues pese a que Grisha lograba juntar dinero, no era demasiado puesto que la gente normalmente le pagaba con animales o simplemente le quedaban a deber.

Repentinamente sintió como era jalado hacia atrás, para después ser tirado a un callejón. Cayó de boca, lastimándose levemente las manos.

—¡Oye! ¡Qué demonios te suce...!

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, su rostro fue pateado por el desconocido. Con una fuerza hambrienta, mortal. Demasiado fuera de la común. Aquel tacto era único, digno de un...

—Ackerman —susurró Eren con pánico. Sus pupilas se contrajeron mientras sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente, símbolo del crudo espanto.

Una fiera máquina de destrucción se erguía delante de él. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Aquella familia tenía la fama de asesinar a sangre fría y de maneras inhumanas, era comprensible sentir que tenías los minutos contados.

—¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó, a lo que el castaño negó con la cabeza y ésta vez el azabache le pateó el estómago, ahora con mayor intensidad—. ¡Te pregunté algo, pedazo de mierda! —vociferó, sujetando al astroso chico por el cuello de su camisa, estampándolo violentamente contra la pared—. ¡Te he preguntado algo, imbécil! —lo tiró al suelo de nuevo, pero ésta vez colocó su pie encima de la espalda del menor.

—¡No, Señor! ¡Se confundió de persona! ¡Sea lo que sea, no fui yo! —gritó lacrimoso—. ¡Déjeme ir ya, estoy seguro que esto es un malentendido!

—Yo nunca me equivoco, sucia rata —contestó el azabache, clavando su pie hasta escuchar entre quejidos como tronaba la espalda del contrario—. Acabaremos con esto rápido, ¿bien? —quitó su pie para después comenzar a patearlo otra vez.

—¡Déjeme en paz, puto loco! —intentó detener sus ataques, pero sencillamente no podía. El pelinegro era mucho más rápido y ágil.

—Escúchame bien, zarrapastroso mocoso —vociferó Levi colocándose en cuclillas, agarrándolo del cabello, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos—. El hijo del rey es mío —su filosa mirada se encontró con la desconcertada del castaño—. Sí, lo que oíste. Armin será marcado por mí, y esto es sólo una advertencia. Aléjate antes de que me arrepienta por ser misericordioso —lo soltó, levantándose y dándose media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

—Así que era eso... ¿Eh? —escupió sangre. Luego, con las fuerzas que tenía, se incorporó—. ¿No te parece cobarde lo que estás haciendo? —habló despacio, haciendo breves pausas debido a que se le dificultaba un poco respirar—. Tienes miedo, ¿no es así? Porque sabes que es mi predestinado.

Levi se volteó instantáneamente, mostrando su ceño fruncido y un cuchillo que llevaba consigo.

—Vuelve a decirme eso, hijo de perra.

—Mátame. Hallaré la forma de volver a nacer y robarte a Armin en todas y cada una de nuestras futuras vidas —rió, desafiando al peligroso alfa—. La ausencia de vida no será un impedimento para nuestro vínculo. Lo sabías, ¿verdad? Si yo muero, él morirá también.

—Estúpido andrajoso de mierda, así no funciona eso.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no lo he marcado ya?

A Levi se le vino el mundo encima. Su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez, con preocupación.

No se contuvo más y se dirigió velozmente hacia aquel alfa. Lo tumbó nuevamente al piso, metiendo la cabeza del castaño en un balde con agua almacenada de lluvia. Hundió su cabeza con fuerza, mientras lo apuñalaba no tan profundo en la espalda. Una vez que sintió que pronto podría morir, le sacó la cabeza del agua y lo dejó acostado, desangrando.

—Eres una escoria. ¡Una mierda sin importancia alguna! —lo pateó por última vez, haciéndolo escupir más sangre—. ¡Ustedes jamás van a estar juntos, acéptalo y resígnate a tu destino!

Y dicho eso, salió del callejón.

El castaño estaba demasiado débil como para moverse. Trató de arrastrarse, pero no consiguió avanzar más que unos milímetros. Sus ojos se sentían pesados, y de repente un cansancio inigualable se apoderó de él. Vencido, cerró los ojos, escuchando los pasos del Ackerman alejándose.

—Eres horripilante, Levi. El ser más despreciable y nauseabundo que ha pisado la tierra —afirmó con odio en cada una de sus palabras una vez que el nombrado terminó de narrarle los sucesos—. ¿Por qué lo dejaste agonizando?

—¿Qué? ¿No vas a agradecerme por ello? —evadió la pregunta con agilidez.

—No te hagas el inocente. Eres un Ackerman, ustedes jamás dejan con vida a alguien, y cuando es así, esconden una oscura estrategia —frunció el ceño, procurando que su odio predominara para así evitar romperse en llanto.

Por dentro lloraba a mares. Sufría, culpándose de toda esta horrible situación. Se lamentaba, se torturaba pensando en las precauciones que debió tomar desde un inicio. Maldecía infinitamente su torpeza, lo ingenuo que había sido creyendo que nadie se daría cuenta. Detestaba saber que no podía remediarlo, y su corazón se amargaba con la idea de jamás volver a verlo.

—No es de tu incumbencia, princesa —pasó su dedo por la mejilla del rubio, recibiendo un gargajo por parte de éste—. Eres un malagradecido —lo tumbó en el pasto, quedando él encima. Sujetó fuertemente las muñecas del menor, y colocó sus piernas apretando a las del contrario, imposibilitándole moverse—. Me estás cansando, Armin. A partir de ahora harás todo lo que yo diga, o de lo contrario, le revelaré al viejo de tu padre todo lo que sé —el semblante del rubio se tornó angustiado—. No quieres ver la cabeza de tu amado en la horca, ¿cierto?

—Sólo dime de una vez por todas qué es lo que quieres y te lo daré, pero no vuelvas a tocar a Eren.

—Ahora me perteneces, Armin. Quiero marcarte —la mirada del rubio denotaba sorpresa—. No te confundas, tú no me interesas. Quiero casarme contigo para poder gobernar y tener una cómoda vida como rey.

—Bien, lo tendrás. Has ganado —mintió el omega. Obviamente pensaría en una solución después—. Pero cumple tu palabra y mantén tu distancia de Eren.

—A diferencia de ti, yo sí sé lo que me conviene. No volveré a cruzar caminos con él, a menos que estropees mis planes —amenazó el azabache—. Por tu propio bien, da tu mejor actuación y pretende que nada de esto pasó. Enfrente de tus padres, de tu hermana, de mi familia, de las sirvientas, nosotros fingiremos estar profundamente enamorados. Harás, dirás e irás a donde yo te lo ordene sin protestar. Si levantas alguna sospecha o le cuentas de esto a alguien, recuerda que el pellejo del mugroso ese está en peligro, tu decisión cuánto vivirá.

Armin asintió, sintiendo como las lágrimas lo habían traicionado una vez más.

—Muy bien. Ahora regresa a tu habitación a dormir, mañana te marcaré. Necesito la aprobación de tus padres para hacerlo —explicó, soltando al omega.

Para Armin, la existencia sólo cobraba sentido cuando se encontraba con Eren.

Saber que estaba mal (y peor aún, por su culpa) le destrozaba el alma. Deseaba con todo su ser poder protegerlo, que todo eso solamente haya sido otra pesadilla. Deseaba despertarse y estar a su lado, abrazándolo, ahogándose en su aroma, sintiéndolo.

Pero el dolor de los rasguños que se hacía a causa de la desesperación e impotencia sólo le recordaban que ésta era su realidad, no un sueño.

Y una vez más, enterró sus uñas en su delicada piel, anhelando que nada de eso fuera cierto.

**Julio 06, 2019.**

**·****͟͟͞͞****ɴᴏᴛᴀ****ᴅᴇ****ᴀᴜᴛᴏʀᴀ**

_Escritora-chan es un ser lúgubre, llena de malicia y lo acaban de confirmar con este capítulo._

_Hasta a mí me dolió narrar esto jaja, en mi cabeza lucía mejor. Pero no se preocupen, les juro que en el final no me van a querer linchar :D o bueno, eso espero._

_Por cierto, por si no lo habían notado las parejas se van turnando. ¿A qué me refiero? Este capítulo se basaba en Armin, por lo tanto el siguiente será de Historia y el que sigue de Armin y así sucesivamente._

_Ahora bien, hablaremos del rumbo que está tomando la historia. Quiero dejarles en claro que puse a Levi como "villano" PORQUE PUEDO Y QUIERO, nah nosierto. Es porque se me hizo el más adecuado, ¿saben? El único que reaccionaría con la agresividad necesaria (seamos sinceros, Reiner es demasiado blando y en una pelea entre él y Ymir le apuesto todo mi dinero a la marimacha). Es un personaje muy importante en la trama y el papel que está tomando, ¡de verdad me gustaría contarles más pero temo hacer un gran spoiler!_

_Espero no aburrirlos con capítulos como estos. Prometo que me enfocaré más en los shipps principales ;u; aún así, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Agradezco mucho lo pacientes que son, los comentarios tan bonitos que me dejan y sobre todo, el amor que le dan la obra 3 son unos ángeles, gracias por todo._

_Y bueno, antes de irme quería mencionarles algo más, ¿SABÍAN QUE SI BUSCAN EREMIN EN GOOGLE SALE LA PORTADA DE ESTA COCHINADA? AAAA ME EMOCIONÉ FEO CUANDO LA VI AAAAAAAAAAAAA NECESITO MAYÚSCULAS MÁS GRANDES AAAAAA._

_Ahora sí, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :D_


	8. Colaboremos por un nuevo amanecer

La resplandeciente luz del sol alimentaba a las cosechas. Los animales yacían sobre el pasto, tranquilos, en rebaño.

Los campesinos trabajaban como si no hubiera un mañana, manchando sus harapos de tierra y secando con sus magulladas manos el sudor que les recorría la frente, producto de intensas jornadas laborales. De vez en cuando soltaban suspiros exhaustos, deseando que la noche llegara pronto para poder descansar.

Debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol se encontraba Frieda, sentada con Historia a su lado.

—Nuestra sal...—hizo una notable pausa, releyendo la palabra—. Salvación, fue la mis- mis...—y de nuevo, se había trabado con otra palabra—. Misteriosa mujer...

—Vuelve a empezar —ordenó Frieda, algo fastidiada.

La rubia giró sus expresivos orbes azules hacia la mayor, mirándola con confusión.

—Pero, ya lo he leído como veinte veces —excusó la omega, haciendo una mueca triste.

—Y es por esa misma razón que deberías hacerlo bien, ¿no te parece? —le arrebató el libro, negando con la cabeza sutilmente—. Debes ser lo mejor de lo mejor, Historia. ¿Me comprendes? Una dama hecha y derecha —explicó—; como la diosa Ymir. Debes ser una mujer bondadosa, amable, desinteresada, gentil, elegante, intuitiva, piadosa y sobre todo, educada. Leer fluidamente es fundamental para convertirte en una heredera digna. Dime, ¿quieres gobernar o no? —aquello era una simple forma de motivar a la omega, pues Frieda sabía de sobra que una vez que los mayores fallecieran, quien portaría la corona sería ella, y no su pequeña prima.

—¡Por supuesto que quiero! —exclamó tan fuerte que llamó la atención de los campesinos, quienes simplemente echaron un vistazo y regresaron a lo suyo.

—Pues entonces coopera —insistió la castaña, inclinando el libro para que la omega pudiera tomarlo—. Sabes muy bien que Armin está llenando de orgullo a la familia, ¿verdad? —preguntó, a lo que la pequeña rubia asintió con la cabeza tristemente—. A él nadie lo está ayudando, pero no lo culpo, es brillante por naturaleza. Sin embargo, hay diamantes como tú a los que les hace falta pulirse, y aquí estoy yo para asesorarte hasta que la corona sea tuya —sonrió, revolviéndole el cabello a la menor.

—Papá está orgulloso de mí también, ¿cierto? —preguntó mirando directamente los azulados ojos de la contraria.

El semblante de la castaña se tornó serio, pensativo.

—Tus padres te adoran, eso es cierto —afirmó, acariciándole los dorados cabellos—. Pero el abuelo parece estar un poco... Decepcionado de ti. Pero vamos a demostrarle que vales mucho más la pena, ¿no es así? —la animó, recibiendo una honesta sonrisa por parte de la omega—. Muy bien, empezamos de nuevo, desde el principio.

Historia suspiró, temerosa de volver a equivocarse. Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer. Al principio iba lento pero leía las palabras correctamente y sin titubear. Poco a poco, su ritmo empezó a acelerarse hasta llegar a una velocidad adecuada en la cual, la lectura sonaba perfecta.

La rubia colocó su cabeza sobre el regazo de la castaña, mientras ésta cantaba angelicalmente, dando paso al sosiego de la no muy alta colina en la que se hallaban.

Su voz era todo lo que quería recordar. Aquellas melodías en otro idioma que no lograba comprender y se preguntaba de dónde lo había aprendido, pero cuando manifestaba sus dudas respecto a ello, solamente recibía indiferencia como respuesta.

Algunas veces se las traducía. Otras, decía que era muy pequeña para entenderlas. Historias narradas en canciones, pasando de generación a generación, quedando así inmortalizadas por siempre.

—Historia, Historia —susurró Frieda con una sonrisa—. Historia... ¡Historia!

Su mirada se encontró con la de la asiática, cayendo en cuenta de que quien la había estado llamando era ella, y no el recuerdo que creyó haber visto.

—Lo siento —musitó, sintiendo como una lágrima se deslizaba lentamente por sus rosadas mejillas.

—¿De nuevo pensando en Frieda? —preguntó Mikasa, quitando sus manos de los hombros de la rubia, pues anteriormente la había sacudido para sacarla de sus divagaciones mentales.

—Sí... Es extraño, ¿sabes? Hace demasiado tiempo que ella desapareció junto con su familia, y aún la siento tan presente...—miró al suelo. La tristeza y desolación que experimentaba la carcomían, agrietando cada pedazo de su alma—. Supongo que aún no acepto esos extraños sucesos...

—Te entiendo perfectamente —suspiró la azabache—. Cuando vi a mis padres morir delante de mí, tampoco podía creerlo. Y los días continuaron avanzando, las semanas e incluso los meses y yo me negaba a reconocer lo que mis propios ojos habían presenciado —la miró con empatía—. Soñaba constantemente con ellos, aún los sentía. Pero, ¿sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo?

—¿Cuál es?

—Que tú aún puedes tener la esperanza de volver a verlos algún día —la omega sonrió, pero al poco tiempo su felicidad se esfumó—, aunque ciertamente no sé si eso sea mejor. La incertidumbre puede llegar a ser un martirio total. El no saber si vive o no probablemente sea peor que verlos pasar a una mejor vida.

Las palabras de la asiática podían ser duras como una roca, pero estaban cargadas de sinceridad, hecho que la rubia apreciaba profundamente. Aquellas dos se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas, a tal punto que se ayudaban mutuamente y confiaban plenamente la una en la otra. Después de todo, las locuras de Kenny no dejaban tan malos resultados.

El desayuno transcurrió más deprimente de lo habitual. Por su parte, ella pensaba en las repentinos recuerdos que inundaban su memoria, y al parecer a Mikasa le venían a la mente cosas que se había esforzado por dejar en el olvido.

—Señorita Reiss, venga por favor —dijo Mina Carolina tímidamente, haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se acercara.

—Adelántate si gustas —le dijo Historia a la azabache, quien asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera preguntar qué sucedía, la pelinegra la agarró fuertemente del brazo y la obligó a entrar a uno de los cuartos.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos te sucede?! —exigió saber, furiosa ante tal bruta acción.

La criada le cubrió la boca al instante y le lanzó una mirada llena de angustia, apaciguando a la contraria.

—Sé que no me incumbe decirle esto, pero usted es muy importante para mí y la aprecio demasiado —habló Mina en un tono bajito pero comprensible—, y por eso mismo espero que comprenda la magnitud del asunto. Verá, la noche pasada salí de la habitación del rey, mi vela se había apagado por completo, por lo que caminaba a ciegas. De pronto escuché la voz del Señor Kenny hablando con alguien más. Sonaba molesto, y me extrañó que no estuviera en cama ya.

—_Escucha, éste será mi preciado plan. Y te lo compartiré a ti porque necesito tu ayuda para lograrlo —dijo Kenny, tomando otro sorbo de vino, odiando tener que admitir que no podía llevarlo a cabo él solo._

—Entonces, estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuché la voz de la otra persona —continuó Carolina—. No logré reconocerla, pero sé que se trataba de una alfa —aseguró.

_Una leve risa se escuchó. Era de burla._

—_¿Y bien? ¿Piensas decírmelo ya o seguirás parloteando, anciano? —presionó la mujer._

—_Como bien ya sabrás, tengo dos hijos, pero sólo uno de ellos podrá gobernar estas tierras. Y quiero que ese sea Armin. Él pertenece a la débil raza de los omegas, pero tiene un cerebro brillante, y si se casa con mi sobrino Levi tengo total seguridad de que la nación quedará muy bien protegida —explicó, bebiendo el último sorbo de la embriagante bebida—. Y por otro lado tenemos a Historia, quien además de ser inferior por naturaleza, es mujer._

—_Claro. Una omega mujer es sinónimo de menor estatus —concordó la desconocida alfa—. Así que a ella piensas casarla con el hijo de la reina de Marley, ¿no? Es una buena estrategia, bastante inteligente de tu parte —reconoció asombrada._

—_Por supuesto, así mataré dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Arreglaremos los problemas del pasado y la dinastía perdurará, que es todo lo que me interesa._

—La mencionaron a usted y al heredero al trono de Marley, charlaban acerca de su futura boda. Creo que piensan forzarla a contraer matrimonio con él, o al menos eso pude entender de lo poco que oí —interpretó la criada.

—_¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? —inquirió la alfa, bastante interesada._

—_Sencillo. Dentro de una semana abordará el barco hacia Marley, tú la llevarás —contestó, observando con gozo como el ceño de la alfa se fruncía—. Le mentiré con lo que más la ilusiona para que vaya, y una vez que esté ahí no podrá deshacerse de los acuerdos tomados entre Dina y yo. Bien sabes que la opinión de la prometida no es de importancia._

—_Veo que no has cambiado, Kenny. Siempre imponiendo tu autoridad y metiendo la nariz donde nadie te llama —comentó la alfa, riéndose nuevamente—. ¿Qué piensa el rey al respecto? ¿Tan siquiera has tomado en cuenta su opinión? Te recuerdo que legalmente son más hijos de él que tuyos._

_El Ackerman chasqueó la lengua, evidentemente enfadado._

—_Tengo mis motivos y toda esa mierda resulta. Tu preocupación es innecesaria, y no metas a Uri en esto. No lo vuelvas a mencionar, ¿oíste? —bufó._

—_Sí, sí, como digas. No estoy aquí para sermonear ni para ser sermoneada. Te apoyaré, pero, ¿puedo saber por qué es tan importante para ti conservar el linaje cuando tú y el rey ya lo han roto para siempre?_

_Hubo silencio durante varios segundos. El sonido de la copa ser balanceada en la mesa era lo único que podía percibirse._

—_No, no puedes —respondió el azabache, levantándose de una silla—. Concéntrate en lo que te pedí y métete en tus asuntos, no te desvíes de más. La curiosidad mató al gato —advirtió, concluyendo la conversación._

—_Santa Ymir —pensó Mina, temerosa de ser descubierta espiando. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo, alejándose._

—Señorita, estoy arriesgando mucho más que mi trabajo contándole esto, por favor considere todo lo que le he dicho y no lo divulgue, actúe con astucia. Confío en usted y ahora mismo estoy poniendo mi vida en sus manos, es por ello que le ruego encarecidamente que...

La rubia, por primera vez después de muchísimos años, abrazó con un inmenso cariño a la criada, expresándole todo lo que no podía decirle.

—Muchas gracias por contármelo —susurró, tomando a la pelinegra de los hombros para mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle con ese carisma que desde hace tiempo no mostraba.

Luego de varias promesas acerca de que se cuidaría y mantendría a salvo a la criada, salió del cuarto, dirigiéndose a su habitación para encontrarse con Mikasa y pasar el resto del día pretendiendo que jamás se enteró de tal noticia.

La puerta de su habitación se encontraba semi abierta, con un peculiar olor emanando de adentro.

Estaba a punto de abrir, pero se detuvo al escuchar un leve jadeo. Se asomó por el corto espacio que le permitía observar discretamente.

—M-Mikasa, y-yo... D-Debo volver... A trabajar...—tartamudeó evidentemente avergonzada. Era la voz de Sasha.

La castaña se encontraba recostada en la cama, con la azabache encima suyo.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —preguntó burlona con una sonrisa—. No te preocupes por eso, glotona. Te compraré y serás mía —besó su cuello, olfateándola, llenando sus vías respiratorias de ese dulce aroma a chocolate—, y no me refiero precisamente a lo que piensas —la mordisqueó, provocando la reacción esperada por parte de la criada.

Accidentalmente, la omega rubia abrió la puerta por completo en un intento por acercarse a ver claramente lo que sucedía. Las miradas de las otras dos se clavaron en ella, apenándola aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo, cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

Se dirigió al jardín, el único lugar que le inspiraba paz y lograba calmar su inquieta mente.

Ciertamente aquella escena había sido divertida, por lo menos le había causado una sonrisa y momentáneamente había olvidado los problemas que realmente la abochornaban.

Se sentó en el pasto, debajo de un árbol, cerca de la fuente y de las flores. Sólo quería despejar esos pensamientos que se insertaban como dagas, causándole un profundo dolor.

Efímeramente pensó en comentarle a Mikasa todo lo que Mina le había dicho, pero de inmediato descartó la idea al recordar que ella también era una Ackerman, y que probablemente preferiría mil veces a su tío que la acogió como hija propia que a una simple amiga la cual posiblemente ni le agradaba y sólo toleraba por amabilidad.

Ella y su gemelo conocían a la perfección la insana obsesión de su padre, sin embargo, aún les resultaba ignoto hasta qué punto podría llegar. Peor aún, ¿cómo era posible que accionara sin el consentimiento de Uri? ¿O es que acaso el rey lo sabía? No, de ninguna manera. Él no era como Kenny o Dina, él no daría su brazo a torcer. Pero entonces, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué postura defendería él en esta situación? ¿Sería una buena idea socorrer a él? ¿Podría protegerlos de los deseos de su padre?

Quizás necesitaba hablar con Armin primero. ¡Eso era! A su gemelo siempre se le ocurrían maravillosos planes, ¡seguramente él hallaría una solución! Sólo debía charlar con él, obviamente la ayudaría... ¿Lo haría? ¿Después de haber pasado tantos años ignorándolo por seguir a Frieda? ¿Qué tal si le guardaba rencor y la traicionaba?

Historia suspiró. Sólo le quedaba confiar en Mina. Pero, ¿en qué podría ayudarla ella? Después de todo, sólo era una sirvienta, no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Mikasa, señalando con la mirada el suelo.

La omega se sobresaltó al oírla, pues no la había visto llegar. Asintió con la cabeza, a lo que la alfa correspondió sentándose a un lado suyo.

—O-Oye, lamento lo de hace un momento, créeme que no fue mi intención...

—Está bien —interrumpió la azabache—. De todas formas, fue mi culpa. Normalmente soy precavida, pero hay veces en las que las hormonas me dominan. Igualmente, no hay nada de que apenarse, el cortejo es algo absolutamente normal. No es nada que no hayas experimentado ya.

—¿Disculpa? —arqueó una ceja, mirándola con confusión.

La asiática sonrió de lado.

—Escuché acerca de una mujer que robó grandes cantidades de oro y piedras preciosas en Marley. No sólo le robó a la iglesia, también a la reina e incluso a los burgueses. La desgraciada logró escabullirse y burlar a las autoridades, y finalmente vino a dar aquí, después de una agotadora travesía y ridículas persecuciones. Se refugió con los peores criminales y ahora su cabeza tiene precio —explicó la alfa, desdoblando el papel que traía entre manos para después ofrecérselo a la omega.

Historia lo tomó bastante desconcertada, sin saber porqué Mikasa le contaba aquello.

En la arrugada hoja amarillenta se encontraba plasmado el rostro de Ymir. Un retrato acertado, con una jugosa cantidad de dinero debajo y unas cuantas letras que indicaban que quien la trajera con vida le pagarían lo que ofrecían.

—La alfa con la que fornicaste y te impregnaste de su aroma, es ella —aseguró la azabache, asustando a la rubia—. Vaya vaya, no creí que tuvieras tan pésimos gustos.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —mintió, tratando en vagos intentos por engañarla—. Yo no la conozco, no tengo idea del porqué me mencionas esto —volvió a doblar el papel, dándoselo a la pelinegra.

—Historia, ¿no te das cuenta que es inútil excusarse? —la alfa suspiró con pesadez, tomando el papel. Por más que la rubia se esmerara en transmitir su supuesta "verdad" su expresión facial la seguía delatando, y por supuesto, su aroma también—. Reconozco la fragancia de esta sabandija, trabajó con nosotros durante algún tiempo. Tiene potencial, debo admitirlo.

—Ella fue sólo un error —dijo, aclarándose la garganta—. Fue un descuido mío, un instante de vulnerabilidad. Supongo que estaba demasiado desesperada.

—Aún no estás en celo, no hay manera de que esa pueda ser la razón —defendió la azabache—. No te conozco muy a fondo, pero no pareces ser el tipo de omega que se deja toquetear por cualquiera. Viste algo especial en ella, lo sé.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de lo que pasa conmigo? —vociferó, mientras de sus azules ojos brotaban algunas lágrimas—. ¡No eres parte mí, no puedes saber lo que siento!

—Pareces olvidar que soy una alfa y puedo distinguir más cosas de las que un omega puede. Tus cambios de olor, por ejemplo, son una pista enorme para conocer tu estado de ánimo. Estoy aquí para ayudarte —tomó la pequeña mano de la rubia entre las suyas—, tranquilízate, no estoy en tu contra.

—¿Por qué querrías ayudarme? —frunció el ceño ligeramente, desconfiada—. Ya te lo he dicho; Ymir no fue más que un error —tragó saliva, sintiéndose atacada por sus propias palabras.

Mikasa suspiró cansada. Soltó la mano de la omega y cerró los ojos durante un segundo. Cuando los abrió, miró al cielo, escuchando a los pájaros cantar mientras el fresco viento soplaba, moviendo las hojas caídas de los árboles.

—Su verdadero nombre ni siquiera es ese, pero así es como todos la conocemos y llamamos —habló la asiática, aún sin hacer contacto visual con la menor—. Un alma solitaria destinada al fracaso con las peores de las suertes. Nos gusta bromear con que está maldita de nacimiento, que es el anti Ymir —rió levemente, recordando buenos momentos—. Una persona egoísta, pesimista, dura y arrogante. Antipática y de pocos amigos, brusca y fuerte. Esa es la imagen que se empeña en vender a cualquiera que tenga la dicha de conocerla —desvió la mirada, centrándose en el estanque en donde unos cuantos patos nadaban felizmente mientras graznaban—. No te dejes engañar por lo que te quiere hacer creer, en el fondo es una persona noble y amable... Huyó de Marley cuando aún era una niña, tenía tan sólo siete años. Ese mismo año logró escabullirse en uno de los barcos de carga que se dirigían aquí, a Paradis. Quería escapar de su pago hacia sus crímenes y abandonar el reino fue su mejor opción —hizo una breve pausa—. Un día una desnutrida y demacrada muchacha llegó al sitio donde nosotros los Ackerman solíamos reunirnos, dijo que quería ser parte de nuestra mafia, que era capaz de hacer lo que fuera. El tío Kenny y sus hombres se burlaron y la retaron, pues dudaban del coraje de la niña. Le encargaron una misión; asesinar a un sujeto que tenía deudas pendientes con mi tío, le dijeron que si lo hacía estaría dentro y le brindarían la protección y alimentos que tanto anhelaba. A la mañana siguiente la misma mujer trajo la cabeza del pobre diablo, hecho que dejó a tu padre y sus amigos complacidos. Cumplieron su palabra y en menos de tres días aquella chica ya convivía con nosotros como si tuviese nuestro apellido, ya era una de los nuestros —regresó a ver a Historia, quien le miraba aterrorizada—. Dormía en la misma habitación que yo, e incluso en la misma litera. Todas las noches la escuchaba hablar dormida, gritar y algunas veces, llorar. Siempre repetía lo mismo: "lo lamento, perdóneme por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, lo siento, no hay otra manera", y luego de eso tenía uno de sus habituales ataques. Sé que lo que hizo le remordía la consciencia y la atormentaba constantemente, sé que la quebró por completo.

La rubia permaneció en silencio, juzgando mentalmente lo que oía.

—Por eso sé que es una buena persona —concluyó la azabache—. Porque a diferencia de nosotros, a ella sí le afectó haberse manchado las manos, aunque haya sido una sola vez.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? —insistió la omega.

—Nos ayudaba con pequeños favores, hacía los quehaceres y se encargaba de asistirnos —prosiguió, ignorando la pregunta de la menor—. Negociaba cuando el tío Kenny se lo indicaba, robaba cosas a los campesinos y mercaderes y a su corta edad apostaba en las tabernas, jugando a las vencidas, juego que casi siempre ganaba. Es realmente fuerte, casi tanto como un Ackerman —aceptó sonriente—. Pero, pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo en dicho lugar, no tardó mucho en encontrar personas similares a ella. Dos años después nos abandonó por dos omegas de Marley tras colmar la paciencia del tío Kenny, pues se negó rotundamente a matar nuevamente —soltó un suspiro rápido—. No hablaba mucho con nosotros, y cuando lo hacía, se comportaba de una manera hostil, tal cual te la describí anteriormente. Incluso hablando de otros era así, parecía que no le importaba algo más que ella misma —pausó por unos segundos—, pero, hace unos días cuando me la topé en la taberna que justamente ella frecuentaba, me habló de ti y vi en sus ojos una chispa que nunca antes había visto ni creí ver —finalmente soltó lo que quería decirle—. Se expresaba de ti de una manera nada común en ella, sonaba demasiado sensible, enamorada. Una parte de ella que nunca pensé conocer.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó curiosa, olvidando por un instante absolutamente todo.

—Me contó todo lo que sentía por ti. Sus miedos, inseguridades, deseos y demás. El posible lazo que las unía, y lo mucho que no había parado de pensar en ti desde la última vez que se encontraron —respondió la azabache—. A decir verdad, me sorprendió también lo charladora que estaba, aunque claro, se encontraba un poco ebria.

Historia sonrió involuntariamente, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz sin saber el porqué.

—Ymir actúa pretendiendo que es para sí misma, pero realmente siempre lo hace pensando en alguien más —reveló Mikasa—. No soy nadie para decirlo, pero me parece que eres su predestinada —opinó, observando como los ojos de la rubia se envolvían de ilusión—. Sientes lo mismo por ella, ¿no es así?

La omega bajó la cabeza con un ligero sonrojo. Asintió, regresando su vista al rostro de la pelinegra.

—Es complicado de explicar —suspiró acostándose en el pasto, mirando las ramas y hojas del árbol desde abajo—. No nos conocemos, prácticamente fue amor a primera vista...

—No lo fue —interrumpió Mikasa, un poco ofendida de que Historia se lo tomara tan a la ligera—. Aún no entiendes lo afortunada que eres —frunció el ceño levemente—. Este tipo de uniones son únicas, casi imposibles. La probabilidad de encontrar a tu predestinado suele ser casi nula. Entre tantas personas, encontrar a tu alma gemela no es una labor sencilla y mucho menos casual. Lo sientes desde el primer momento, es un amor fuerte, inexplicable —argumentó la alfa, levantándose—. Es un amor genuino, mucho más allá de un simple enamoramiento. Deberías darle la importancia que merece.

La omega se levantó también, quedando enfrente de la alfa.

—Entonces —la tomó del brazo, jalándola hacia sí para susurrarle—; debemos idear un plan.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó la azabache, desconcertada.

Historia observó minuciosamente su alrededor. Algunos criados trabajan en el jardín; cortaban las plantas, alimentaban a los patos, regaban las plantas e incluso plantaban algunas flores. Parecían estar profundamente concentrados en sus asuntos como para prestar tan siquiera una pizca de atención a lo que ellas dos hacían.

—Tu tío quiere casarme con el hijo de la reina Dina —dijo la rubia al fin.

—No puede hacer eso, no puedes huir de un predestinado.

—Lo hará, y necesito tu ayuda para evitarlo —confesó la omega—. Escucha, no sé qué podamos hacer, pero tú eres cercana a él. Necesito que halles una forma de desbaratar sus planes.

Mikasa guardó silencio durante unos segundos.

—Lo haré. Puedes contar conmigo —aseguró la azabache—. Pero me gustaría que esto fuera mutuo. La criada, Sasha, véndemela.

La rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Tómalo por hecho.

**Julio 18, 2019.**


	9. Destellos de lo que solíamos ser

Dio varias vueltas en la cama, enredándose en las ásperas sábanas que cubrían su casi desnudo cuerpo. Buscaba con ansias el calor del cuerpo de su amado, sin embargo, hacía meses que se habían distanciado por la enfermedad del rubio, y como consecuencia, decidieron dormir en habitaciones diferentes por el bienestar de ambos.

Las cicatrices que había obtenido gracias a sus crímenes del pasado continuaban intactas, tatuadas en su pecho y espalda, escondiendo increíbles hazañas detrás de ellas. Algunas parecían haber sido profundas, otras apenas un ligero roce; a decir verdad, todas habían tenido la misma intensidad, pues de lo contrario se hubieran borrado con el pasar de las semanas.

La habitación se había tornado particularmente fría desde la ausencia de su querido omega. Y en realidad, ese cuarto no era lo único que tenía un aire funesto; su vida en general se sentía así también.

Dirigió su mirada a una de las paredes en específico; la que tenía colgada una pintura hecha por Hange en donde ambos salían retratados. Había sido un regalo por parte de la beta por el día de su boda. Kenny lucía firme, atemorizante como era de costumbre, pero había algo diferente en él: su semblante se encontraba relajado, su mirada denotaba júbilo, su sonrisa era sincera. Un gozo inmenso desbordaba su expresión facial, mientras que Uri se mostraba tan sereno y gustoso como siempre. Recordar ese maravilloso día le ocasionaba una extraña mixtura de emociones; entre nostalgia, aflicción y alegría.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo. Lo sabía. Trataba de engañarse a sí mismo con que el doctor Jäeger sería una especie de Dios y lograría salvar a su querido esposo del crítico estado en el que lamentablemente se encontraba. Verdaderamente quería creerlo.

Sentía una honda presión en su pecho cuando pensaba en que Uri no se recuperaría. Vivía constantemente con el temor de que un día simplemente no despertara. Le aterraba el tan sólo imaginar que un día Grisha le diera las peores noticias de su vida.

Porque para él, Uri lo era todo. Relucía, claro y brillante, de una manera angelical casi sobrehumana. Rebosaba los límites de perfección, opacaba con su luz interior a cualquiera. Porque él era único; tenía esa chispa que lo hacía sobresalir, que llamaba la atención de cualquiera. Ese encanto sobrenatural que hipnotizaba y viciaba, esa frescura que solamente el lindo omega poseía.

Se vistió recordando aquellos momentos en donde su amor se encontraba en su apogeo; las citas románticas y los momentos cursis los inundaban, así como los deseos carnales y las rijosas situaciones que se saciaban únicamente cuando las pieles de ambos se unían, reforzando su lazo, entendiéndose mediante sus necesidades biológicas. Pero no eran simples noches de sexo; iban mucho más allá. Se unificaban, volviéndose uno, en cuerpo y alma.

Salió de la habitación un tanto desanimado sabiendo que esos tiempos jamás volverían y que no habría oportunidad de crear unos mejores. A veces, cuando amanecía demasiado melancólico como para seguir mintiéndose, afrontaba el aciago y despiadado destino.

Entró en el cuarto donde reposaba su amado. Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y sigilosamente se escabulló hasta llegar al interior. Una vez estando ahí lo admiró como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Sus finos rasgos descansaban, pacíficamente.

Cerró los ojos por un instante, queriendo esquivar lo inevitable. Las lágrimas salieron, y al poco tiempo se convirtieron en sollozos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el omega apenas en un susurro, provocando que Kenny abriera los ojos para toparse con los preocupados ocelos del contrario.

—No es nada, mi amor —respondió frenando su llanto. Acto seguido arrastró una silla para sentarse a un lado del omega—. Es sólo —se tomó unos cuantos segundos para meditar si decirlo o no—... Que cada día te siento más lejano —finalmente optó por hacerlo.

Uri mostró una sonrisa apagada. Entendía a lo que se refería. Él también lo sentía. Después de todo, el lazo los mantenía ligados.

El azabache notó la evidente tristeza de su esposo, por lo que de inmediato tomó su mano entre las suyas y la besó en vagos intentos por remediar sus palabras de desaliento.

—Sé que no me queda mucho tiempo —habló el rubio, seriamente, bajando la mirada con una leve tristeza—. Sé que tengo —tosió—... los días contados, y...

—No digas tonterías —interrumpió el alfa, frunciendo el ceño con amargura—. Te pondrás bien, te recuperarás y continuarás aquí conmigo. Nuestras almas están destinadas a estar juntas por siempre.

—La eternidad es un momento, Kenny. No puedes encadenarte con una falsa idea —decía lento, pausado. Como si le costara trabajo hablar—. Pero antes de ascender a una mejor vida, quisiera asegurarme de haber hecho bien mi trabajo.

—Te puedo garantizar que has sido el mejor rey que Paradis ha tenido —afirmó el azabache, con su voz grave y rasposa, mirando a su esposo con un gesto triste.

—No me refiero a eso —cerró los ojos por un instante mientras hacía una mueca de desaprobación, acompañado de un corto suspiro. No lo estaba entendiendo—. Los niños, Historia y Armin.

El alfa lo miró con confusión. Seguía sin comprender a qué quería llegar.

—Quiero... Que ellos sean como nosotros —prosiguió el rey—. Quiero que vivan para sí mismos, una vida plena junto a la persona que ellos escojan, tal cual nosotros hicimos —sonrió ampliamente, apretando la mano del alfa.

El azabache se quedó mudo. No sabía qué contestarle, ni mucho menos podía contarle acerca de sus propósitos reales. No tenía la fuerza para admitir delante de su amado que iba a traicionar su ideología, tal como su querida prima había hecho.

Se aproximó al omega y besó su frente con cariño. Luego de unos breves cariños e intercambio de palabras más, salió para dejar dormir al rubio un poco más, antes de que el sol saliera por completo.

Se quedó en su oficina, esperando a que sus sobrinos llegaran. Los había mandado a llamar con una de las criadas, seguramente estarían ahí pronto.

Se sentó a la mesa, mirando la casi vacía botella de vino que yacía sobre ésta. Probado con anterioridad, la noche en la que decidió el asunto que buscaba informarles a sus consanguíneos.

Cerró los ojos por unos instantes. La escena que llegó a su memoria le causó un leve dolor de cabeza, por lo que posicionó su dedo índice y pulgar en el puente de su nariz.

—_Eres una aberración, ¿por qué debería negociar con un ser tan sórdido como tú? —inquirió Dina luego de los vagos intentos por parte de Kenny en razonar con ella._

—_Por favor, Dina. Todos cometemos errores, ¿no te parece? Míralo como una gran oportunidad; la unión de dos naciones y la conservación de la dinastía. Podría ser un excelente momento para que olvidaras tus pecados del pasado, ¿no es eso lo que quieres? —sonrió con satisfacción al observar la mueca de disgusto que se dibujaba en el rostro de la contraria._

—_Historia es una omega adecuada para mi bello retoño, ella es una dama sumamente envidiable —concedió la beta—. Pero, ¿por qué de un momento a otro realizas esta propuesta? _

—_Nunca es tarde para cambiar y creo que esa filosofía la conoces mejor que nadie —contestó el alfa—; además, Uri y yo no somos lo... ¿Cómo decirlo? Suficientemente cínicos como para abandonar a nuestros hijos en un bosque a su suerte._

—_¿En serio un ser de tu calaña viene a restregarme lo poco empática que soy? —preguntó con sarcasmo, arqueando una ceja—. No metas mis acciones del pasado en esta conversación, Kenny. Estamos hablando de ti y de tu repentino cambio._

—_No hemos roto el linaje, hemos creado uno mejor —explicó el azabache, mirando a la rubia directamente a los ojos—. ¿Es que no puedes verlo?_

—_Creo que no estoy comprendiendo esta charla —respondió Dina, con una expresión confundida._

—_Hablé con tu ex marido —al mencionar esa palabra, el gesto de la beta cambió drásticamente a uno de disgusto, parecido al que desde un principio mostraba—, conoces bien la situación actual de Uri. Una enfermedad que padeció el rey Karlos y su padre, ¿no es así?_

—_Mi familia también la padeció. Es casi un milagro si logras salvarte de ella, y si eres de esos pocos descendientes con suerte, tu destino no se amplía pues terminas muriendo por otras enfermedades. Es como una maldición —comentó la rubia con cierta tristeza._

—_No es ninguna maldición, es genética. La pureza de la sangre tiene un costo, y es uno demasiado elevado; su salud —explicó el azabache. La beta se mostraba cada vez más interesada—. Al mezclar su débil sangre con la de un Ackerman, tienen salud garantizada por lo menos durante dos décadas más a partir de los veinte años._

—_Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que estás mejorándonos, que eres el Dios que salvará a la familia real de nuestro infortunio e innegable destino?_

—_Lo has entendido bastante bien._

—_Tonterías —concluyó la rubia—. Es basura que Grisha te metió en la cabeza. Y aunque fuera cierto, sigue sin tener sentido. ¿Por qué alguien como tú cambiaría de un día a otro? No eres alguien que se deja convencer con facilidad, es imposible que el parloteo del médico haya influido en tu pensar._

—_Dina, la misma pregunta lleva haciéndose Uri desde que traicionaste su ideología._

—_Claro, y le dolió demasiado mi perfidia. ¿Qué piensa Uri respecto a esto, a forzar un matrimonio con un sucio propósito como es el mantener la dinastía? Yo lo he lastimado con mis actos, es verdad, ¿pero qué hay de ti, Kenny? ¿No lo estás hiriendo al planear cosas a sus espaldas, y más aún tratándose de la misma idea que logró que se casaran? ¿Es que acaso ya no lo amas como el primer día?_

—_Sólo dime si piensas contribuir o no —respondió tajante, seriamente molesto—. No te entrometas de más, Dina._

_La beta sonrió de oreja a oreja, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza._

—_Acepto. Después de todo, a mi pequeño le terminó gustando demasiado esa bella dama —se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la salida. Volteó la cabeza, echándole el último vistazo al alfa—. Pero, insisto, ¿por qué?_

—_La razón que sea no es de tu incumbencia —respondió de mala gana, seco, sin ganas de continuar la conversación._

—_Comprendo. Espero que puedas cargar con el peso de lo que ejecutas y tu alma quede libre de remordimientos —sonrió maliciosamente, esperando herir al alfa._

—_Es curioso oírlo de alguien que pare hijos para después hacerse de la vista gorda —respondió hábilmente, sonriendo de la misma manera, con la diferencia de que éste había cumplido el propósito de dicho acto—. ¿Sabes, Dina? Somos la misma mierda. Quizás por eso me odias tanto._

_La beta apretó los labios fuertemente, arrugando su frente. Le lanzó una mirada profunda y caladora, cargada de emociones negativas. Formó dos puños con ambas manos, apretándolos intensamente en señal de enojo._

—_No te compares conmigo, Ackerman. Yo tengo mis razones, que a diferencia de ti como todo el muerto de hambre que eres, no me mancho las manos por dinero —fue lo último que dijo antes de cruzar el umbral, saliendo de la vista del azabache._

El sonido de la puerta abrirse hizo que el alfa abriera los ojos, encontrándose con sus dos sobrinos, quienes sin siquiera preguntar entraron al cuarto. Levi se sentó en uno de los sillones para tres personas, con una pierna encima de la otra y uno de sus brazos sobre el respaldo; Mikasa, por su parte, se sentó en uno de los individuales, con ambas manos sobre su regazo (una encima de la otra), sosteniendo una postura perfecta y firme; rígida, derecha.

—Carajo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que nos reunimos de esta manera? Siento que han pasado demasiados años —admitió con una corta y leve risa, observando como en el serio rostro de la mujer se formaba una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que la expresión del hombre permanecía intacta.

—Al grano —exigió Levi, notablemente impaciente.

Kenny suspiró, enderezándose. Colocó sus codos sobre el viejo escritorio de madera, mientras entrelazaba sus propios dedos. Miró a sus familiares, primero a Levi, luego a Mikasa, como si los estuviera analizando. Finalmente, volvió a dejar caer su espalda sobre el respaldo de la vieja silla de madera, soltando otro suspiro pero con mayor pesadez.

—Ustedes son mis semejantes, mis segundos hijos. Confío plenamente en ustedes, y sé que este sentimiento es mutuo. Por eso mismo, sé que colaborarán conmigo —hizo una breve pausa, tomando aire y pensando cautelosamente lo que les estaba a punto de mencionar—. Se trata de mis hijos. Estoy preocupado por ellos —¿realmente lo estaba? ¿O simplemente temía que sucediese algo indebido?—, pero no me escuchan. Es por eso que recurro a ustedes.

—Te saldrán más arrugas si continuas inquietándote sin razón aparente —bromeó Levi, haciendo reír al contrario—. Anciano, tu hijo y yo gobernaremos este basurero. Lo marcaré hoy mismo, bajo tu permiso, claramente.

Los ojos de los otros dos Ackermans culminaron en confusión. La mirada del mayor expresaba alegría, mientras que la de la mujer denotaba cierta incertidumbre.

Algo no cuadraba en aquella situación, al parecer de la asiática. Recordaba que en algún momento Historia le comentó lo poco cómodo que se sentía su gemelo cuando se encontraba a solas con dicho pretendiente. También, en su memoria se hallaba presente algún rumor acerca de que Armin salía a escondidas con el hijo del doctor, pero eso no le quedaba del todo claro.

—¡No me jodas! —exclamó el más viejo, enseñando una amplia sonrisa deslumbrante—. ¡Ese es mi muchacho! —rió alegremente, levantándose de su asiento para después palmear la espalda de su sobrino—. ¡Carajo, Levi! ¡Son excelentes noticias! —luego de unos minutos más de felicitaciones y leve afecto físico, recobró la compostura, regresando a su lugar original—. Me has quitado un peso de encima —admitió sereno, aún con esa gran sonrisa en su rostro—, pero sabes lo que la marca significa, ¿no es así? —lo miró con dureza, cambiando radicalmente su expresión a una seria—. No se trata de un simple juguete que puedas usar y desechar, ten siempre presente que eres alguien inferior a mi hijo. Primero deberán casarse, unirse en sagrado matrimonio. Después podrás marcarlo y reclamarlo como tuyo por el resto de sus vidas. Una vez que hayas completado estos pasos, podrán engendrar. ¿Te quedó claro?

Levi rodó los ojos con fastidio. Era exactamente la aburrida clase de respuesta que ansiaba no recibir. Todo aquello le parecía sumamente odioso; el clásico protocolo acerca de seguir las reglas al pie de la letra, o de lo contrario, habría una sanción, la cual en éste caso sería el rechazo de la sociedad. Como si las infundadas acciones que su tío cometió en el pasado no fueran excusa suficiente para saltarse toda clase de formalidades.

—Sí, viejo. Como digas —contestó el alfa, con nulas ganas de llevarle la contraria.

—Puedes retirarte —avisó Kenny, indicándole con la cabeza la puerta de salida—. Te quiero aquí junto con Armin y las sirvientas dentro de una hora, ¿bien?

El menor asintió y no tardó mucho tiempo en escucharse la puerta cerrar. Ahora sólo quedaban ellos dos.

—Veo que eres muy apegada a Historia, eso realmente me causa gusto —comentó el mayor, captando la atención de la asiática—. Ella es una buena niña, al igual que tú —sonrió con dulzura, ocasionando un gesto alegre en la asiática—. Es una valiosa descendiente, ella podría ser la solución a varios problemas que llevamos arrastrando desde hace décadas... ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? —preguntó, a lo que la pelinegra negó con la cabeza lentamente—. Quiero que la convenzas de casarse con Reiner, el hijo de Dina, la reina de Marley.

La azabache se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos. Arrugó levemente la frente, mirándolo sin tener una idea clara.

—Tío... —habló sutilmente, deslizando su tronco hacia adelante, acercándose a él—. ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué? Quisiera saber... La verdad...

¿Por qué? ¿Qué cosa podría ser tan valiosa como para que pusiera a sus hijos de sacrificio y tratara encarecidamente de remediar el pasado?

Dina dio su brazo a torcer ante el rechazo por parte de los demás reinos. Enteramente comprensible, puesto que se trataba de una nación mucho más grande que dependía de la tecnología y avances científicos que los reinos hermanos obtenían. No era sorprenderte concluir que al cabo de unos cuantos años en Marley predominaría el caos; pues al no ser auto-suficiente poco a poco la decadencia no tardaría en hacerse notar, y con ello, la ruina de una poderosa nación.

Pero en el caso de Paradis, era totalmente diferente. Se trataba de un reino llamado Eldia, ubicado en una gigantesca isla, relativamente aislada de las demás naciones. No necesitaba de nadie y nadie necesitaba de él, parecían estar desconectados del mundo.

Además, Kenny era demasiado testarudo y le importaba una mierda absolutamente todo. Incluso si en algún momento los demás reinos se hubiesen aliado para conquistar Eldia e imponer su mandato como castigo a su herejía, el alfa se quedaría de pie hasta su último respiro, defendiendo lo que considera correcto, aunque la vida le costase.

¿Qué más podría ser? ¿Dinero? ¿Poder?

Tampoco. El azabache era ambicioso, pero reconocía cuando llegaba a su límite. No había más tierras en Paradis que no fuesen del rey, por lo tanto, no había más poder que pudiera desear, ni nada que quisiese más que estar por siempre al lado de su amado.

—_Escúchame bien, Ackerman, porque esto sólo lo oirás una vez en tu vida y será mejor que prestes atención. Los de tu raza son abominaciones; seres que nuestros antepasados crearon con la finalidad de defendernos, no son más que un simple experimento que duró años de linaje irrompible en crearse. Funcionaba así: escogían al alfa y omega más fuertes, los obligaban a procrear, y después el proceso se repetía... Con sus progenitores o semejantes. Era una selección bastante complicada, puesto que muchas veces los infantes no salían como se deseaban, pese a la cantidad de remedios y cosas preparadas que los sabios les daban para conseguir la fuerza anhelada. Tiempo después, comenzaron a nacer deformes o defectuosos, les faltaban partes del cuerpo o simplemente morían a los pocos días de llegar al mundo. Fue ahí cuando nuestros ancestros creyeron que lo mejor sería detener esas aberraciones y comenzaron imparablemente a ocultarnos la historia, la verdad acerca de las mutaciones que son los Ackerman y el sufrimiento que conllevaba ser uno de ellos, explotarlos hasta que sus atléticos cuerpos cayesen rendidos implorando piedad después de un arduo y violento entrenamiento —hizo una pausa, suspirando—. El reino de Athóo Aíma se encargó de modificar todo cuando nos conquistó; la mayoría de la población murió en esa batalla, y los escasos sobrevivientes prometieron llevarse el secreto a la tumba, de no ser porque uno de ellos, perteneciente a la familia real, rompió la promesa rebelándole esta información a sus hijos. Los Ackerman obviamente habían sido parte de los pocos sobrevivientes, pero mantuvieron su identidad oculta puesto que la autoridad de ese entonces los buscaba desesperadamente, para exterminar a todos y cada uno de ellos. Algunos lograron huir, fugándose a los adentros de la isla, escondiéndose en cuevas y cualquier cosa que les sirviera de protección. Los que no, fueron quemados vivos como si de una bruja se tratase. Antes de que Eldia reclamara su libertad y la realeza volviese a ocupar el trono, los gobernantes de Athóo los declararon extintos, pero eso sólo abrió paso a que volvieran a integrarse sigilosamente en la sociedad. _

_Escuchar todo eso tan repentinamente no era algo para tomarse a la ligera, aunque tampoco era como si le importara mucho. Saber de dónde viene y lo que es realmente no era algo del todo nuevo para él, pues desde niños los educaban con una historia similar, solamente que evocada a sus proezas, haciéndoles saber que eran mucho mejor que el resto._

—_Y por último, Kenny... ¿Alguna vez tu padre te contó el porqué te llamas así? ¿O porqué el nombre de tu hermana también empieza con una ka? —preguntó el hombre, viendo como el nombrado negaba con la cabeza—. La persona que te crió y reconociste como una figura paterna durante todo este tiempo no comparte ningún lazo sanguíneo con ustedes. Déjame explicarte; el clan Ackerman se dividió en tres: los puros, los mixtos y los de sangre sucia. Los puros llevan una ka en su nombre, los mixtos una eme y los de sangre sucia una ele. Esto en "honor" a sus primeros exponentes. Los puros provenían de un linaje limpio, sin interrupciones ni defectos, básicamente lo que se deseaba lograr. Los mixtos eran descendencia menos directa; procreación entre sujetos de prueba relativamente lejanos, pero que igualmente funcionaban bien. Y por último, tenemos a los de sangre sucia, o también conocidos como "impuros". Ellos se crean a partir de la mezcla entre un sujeto de prueba y un don nadie. Se conserva la fuerza, pero en menor cantidad que los puros y mixtos, aunque siguen sobresaliendo de lo normal. _

—_¿Por qué me estás contando esto, anciano? —inquirió el, entonces, joven Ackerman._

_El beta calvo rió levemente. Luego le dio otro trago a su cerveza._

—_Llevo demasiado tiempo encubriendo tus crímenes como para no rebelarte esto jamás —suspiró, formando una sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios—. Sólo me pareció que era momento de decirte la verdad._

_La verdad._

_¿Cómo puedes comprobarla?_

—La razón no es asunto de una mocosa como tú —contestó al cabo de varios minutos, con esa apatía tan común en él.

La asiática suspiró al mismo tiempo en el que cerraba los ojos y regresaba a su postura inicial.

—Comprendo. Ejecutar sin cuestionar ni titubear —repitió una de las frases con las que los educaron y entrenaron para asesinar a diestra y siniestra.

—Esa es mi niña —sonrió de lado, orgulloso por oír la robótica respuesta—. Eso era todo. Largo de aquí —le apuntó con la cabeza la puerta, a lo que la azabache asintió y acto seguido salió sin decir ni una palabra más.

Y una vez más, Kenny caía en ese profundo y oscuro hoyo negro que lo absorbía y halaba a sus pensamientos. Esas charlas mentales en las que divagaba y se sumergía en un interminable abismo; una guerra interna entre hacer lo que realmente deseaba y lo que había jurado.

La idea de ganarse el odio y repudio de sus ojos le apuñalaba violentamente el corazón. Sentía como su pecho se perforaba con simplemente imaginarlo. Claramente era lo que menos quería, pero si eso pasaba no le importaría, con tal de lograr su objetivo tomaría lo que tuviese que tomar.

—_Acércate, Ackerman —pidió el rey Karlos entre sonoros tosidos, acallándolos con su mano para no esparcir gérmenes—. Te odié desde el momento en el que le robaste la inocencia a mi hijo —frunció el ceño, mostrándole una mirada llena de desprecio y rencor—. Más sin embargo, no hay nada que pueda hacer para impedir que estés con él, y lo acepto. La profecía dictaba que llegaría este día, y henos aquí y ahora —volvió a toser, repitiendo el mismo movimiento—. Antes de ceder al eterno descanso, me gustaría que cumplieras mi última voluntad...—su hablar era rasposo, lento y entrecortado, débil._

—_El virus te debe estar afectando la cabeza, viejo. No haré nada de lo que me pidas —respondió el alfa azabache entre burlas._

—_Dime, Ackerman... ¿Crees en los demonios? —preguntó, ignorando su burdo comentario._

—_Claro. Yo soy uno —bromeó, haciendo caso omiso a las serias intenciones del rey._

—_Entonces cambiaré la pregunta... ¿Qué tanto amas a Uri?_

_El azabache frunció el ceño, confundido. Sus ojos se clavaron en la vacía y desanimada mirada del padre de su amado. _

—_Lo suficiente como para estar con él sin importar el costo —contestó, por primera vez, con seriedad._

_El rey sonrió de lado, agachando la cabeza al mismo tiempo en el que una poco sonora risa salía de sus labios._

—_Entonces... ¿Darías lo que fuera con tal de pasar toda una vida entera junto a mi hijo? _

—_Así es, señor —aseguró desafiante, desconociendo aún del propósito de aquella charla._

—_Entonces tendrás motivos para cumplir con mi petición._

**Septiembre 03, 2019.**

**·****͟͟͞͞****ɴᴏᴛᴀ****ᴅᴇ****ᴀᴜᴛᴏʀᴀ**

_Pensaba publicar capítulo el 17 de agosto (fecha en la que la historia fue publicada), pero por motivos de tiempo y falta de inspiración se me hizo imposible._

_Igualmente, ya les había dicho que este capítulo se centraría en Kenny y su desarrollo, pero tranquilos, que hoy vengo con mucha creatividad y ganas de continuar esto así que posiblemente me ponga a escribir inmediatamente después de publicar el capítulo (aunque eso no asegura una actualización al día siguiente xD)._

_Pd: dice la leyenda que si comentas Koogi actualiza más rápido (?)_


	10. Fuera de las garras de la bestia

Un poco de tranquilidad. Era lo único que su alma anhelaba en esos momentos.

La zozobra lo perseguía. El miedo y la culpabilidad lo devoraban vivo, junto con sus destructivos y crueles pensamientos.

No había nada que pudiera hacer, y eso lo hacía sentir aún peor; como un completo inútil, una basura inservible.

Todos los planes que ideaba eran como lanzar una moneda al aire. No tenía certeza del resultado, y con tan pocas probabilidades del éxito aquello podría terminar aún más catastrófico.

Creyó que yéndose a la biblioteca a leer conseguiría refrescar su mente, más sin embargo, luego de releer tres veces los mismos libros que pensó que le servirían, no llegó más que a la misma conclusión, el mismo desenlace y las mismas posibilidades.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —preguntó Hange con un tono de madre preocupada, mientras dejaba una taza de té en la mesa en la que el rubio se encontraba leyendo y se sentaba a un lado de él.

El rubio volteó su cabeza lentamente, dirigiéndose a ella. La lluvia de sus ojos aún no cesaba, y se descontroló aún más cuando la beta colocó la cabeza del omega en su hombro, mientras pasaba su mano izquierda por su espalda, en vagos intentos por reconfortarlo.

Ninguno de los dos habló, no hacía falta. El aroma de Armin denotaba un abatimiento extremo, pero Hange no tenía sus sentidos agudos como los de un alfa como para detectarlo.

Permanecieron así durante varios minutos, hasta que finalmente el omega cedió. Había llorado tanto que quizás ya se le habían acabado las lágrimas.

—Nada de esto está bien...—susurró, aún sin mirarla.

La beta era mayor que él por aproximadamente diez años. Lo había conocido desde que era un bebé de meses, lo había cuidado y querido desde entonces; jamás lo había visto en ese estado, tan devastado, herido, triste.

Armin solía ser alguien sereno y racional; que actuaba conforme su lógica y no se dejaba golpear por una horda de emociones sin sentido. Algo terriblemente malo le debía haber ocurrido como para que mostrara tanta vulnerabilidad.

—¿Puedo... Puedo saber qué sucede? —preguntó la castaña, separándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos—. Quizás podría ayudarte —sonrió débilmente, en un tonto intento por hacerlo sentir mejor.

El omega se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Desvió la mirada, sintiéndose como un inepto por anteriormente haber desconfiado de Hange.

—Si no quieres hacerlo está bien. Sólo quiero que sepas que aquí estoy para todo lo que necesites, y que lo que te pase a ti, también me duele a mí —dijo la beta, acariciando con su mano la mejilla del rubio—. Nunca te había visto así de mal, sé que algo está pasando. Sólo...—bajó la mirada, tomando la mano del omega y apretándola con fuerza entre las suyas—. Recuerda que siempre habrá una solución para todo.

Y aquello terminó de quebrarlo. Se encimó en la castaña, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas mientras de sus azulados ojos no paraban de caer las lágrimas.

Estuvieron así durante varios minutos. A Hange no pareció importarle, pues en ningún momento opuso resistencia o trató de zafarse de su agarre, de hecho, era todo lo contrario; acariciaba los rubios cabellos del menor a fin de lograr consolarlo.

Una vez que el rubio consiguió hablar con claridad, sin tartamudear, balbucear o romperse en llanto, le explicó minuciosamente toda la situación, incluyendo los detalles ocurridos con Levi.

—¡Pero que hijo de puta! —exclamó la castaña, llena de impotencia y coraje—. ¿Cómo se atreve ese bastardo? ¿Y cree que saldrá ileso? ¡De ninguna manera! —gritó, acomodándose los lentes. Se había dado la libertad de ser escandalosa, después de todo, nadie los oiría. La biblioteca fue construida de tal manera en la que los ruidos del exterior no pudieran filtrarse al interior y viceversa—. Te ayudaré a desgarrar cada pedazo de la pútrida piel de ese saco de mierda. Pagará todos los daños causados, lo humillaremos e incluso quebraremos su estúpido orgullo —aseguró tomando al rubio de los hombros para después abrazarlo—. Confía en mí, cariño. Dos mentes trabajan mejor que una —susurró, alejándose de él para luego dedicarle una sonrisa sincera.

—¿Estás loca? —la miró aterrado, con una mueca de espanto tan atroz que paralizó por completo los sentidos de la beta—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que te harían si se enteraran de que planeamos algo? —inquirió, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza de la mayor con sus suaves manos—. ¡Son unos jodidos dementes! ¡Te colgarán! —gritó mientras unas cuantas lágrimas más se resbalaban por sus mejillas—. ¡No quiero que te pase nada, Hange! —bajó la cabeza, empezando a llorar—. No quiero... Que le pase algo malo a alguien más... Por mi culpa...

La mayor tornó su expresión facial a una seria. Quitó bruscamente las manos del omega de su rostro, acto seguido se levantó, dándole la espalda.

—Eres brillante, Armin. Siempre lo fuiste —habló con una voz profunda, poco común en ella—. Tienes unas capacidades mentales asombrosas, muy por encima del resto y lo sabes —le recordó, pues actuaba como si lo hubiese olvidado—. No dejes que él se adentre en tu mente y se adueñe de tu alma. Estás perdiendo la batalla ahora mismo, estás permitiendo que Levi logre su objetivo; dominarte —se volteó rápidamente, con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo a través de esas resplandecientes gafas—. ¿Es que acaso no ves lo que él está provocando en ti? ¡Estás justo donde él quiere que estés, estás perdiendo su juego! —gritó la beta golpeando la mesa con ambas manos. Su voz era firme, autoritaria.

El rubio se quedó en silencio, procesando las palabras por parte de la castaña.

—¡Ni siquiera tienes la certeza de lo que te dijo es cierto! ¡Está jugando contigo, con tu mente! ¡¿No puedes verlo?! —señaló con su dedo índice su propia cabeza, con una mueca desesperada dibujada en su rostro. Lucía algo tensa, quizás decepcionada.

—¡¿Y qué tal si es cierto?! —se levantó, enfadado—. ¡De todas maneras, tendré que obedecerlo! ¡No hay escapatoria para mí! —se excusó, como si buscase pretextos para continuar sufriendo.

—Sí la hay, Armin —respondió la beta al cabo de varios segundos de un fúnebre silencio—. Encontraremos la manera de salir de esto —lo tomó de las manos nuevamente, secando sus lágrimas con su dedo pulgar, acariciando con ternura el bonito rostro del omega—. Yo... Hallaré la forma de visitarlo y comprobar si la basura que te informó Levi es cierta. Una vez que eso suceda, te ayudaré y haré hasta lo imposible para no permitir que ese asqueroso te ponga un dedo encima. Es una promesa —afirmó mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sonriéndole una vez más, dejando de lado todas sus emociones anteriormente mostradas en un ataque de frustración.

—Hange... Y-Yo...

—No me pidas que no lo haga —interrumpió la castaña—, porque igualmente lo haré. No tienes elección conmigo, ¿recuerdas? —y era cierto. Desde que él era un niño la beta hacía lo que le diese en gana, pese a que el mejor negaba todo con tal del bienestar de ella.

—Sólo... Sé cuidadosa, ¿si? —suplicó con una mirada triste, pensando en lo mucho que le dolería perderla—. En cuanto sospeches que alguien note tus verdaderas intenciones, abandónalo todo, sin importar qué. No vayas tan lejos por mí, no pongas mi felicidad por encima de tu seguridad. Sólo júrame eso. No me perdonaré si te ocurre algo —y una vez más, como era de esperarse, de sus ojos fluyeron los sentimientos que no se cansaban de ahogarlo.

—A nosotros, los sirvientes, nos dan un motivo para existir. Y tú, pequeño, eres el mío. Desde el día en que me asignaron a ti, lo supe —sonrió con dulzura, como una madre lo hace al mirar a su hijo por primera vez, con ese destello y misma ilusión en su mirar—. Entonces, ¿cuál sería mi razón de seguir aquí si mi motivo se rompe por completo?

El sonido de unos libros caerse estantes atrás detuvo la conversación y las ganas por parte del rubio en replicarle algo con las inútiles esperanzas de hacerla ver que debía procurarse a sí misma.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó Hange con un tono amenazante, frunciendo el ceño severamente enojada—. ¡¿Quién eres!?

Detrás de los estantes, tímidamente Sasha asomó la cabeza.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Yo sólo venía a buscar al joven Reiss y sin querer terminé oyendo la conversación! —dijo apenada—. Y... Uhm... Escuché de lo que hablaban...—alzó su mirada hacia los ojos de la beta, luego, hacia los del rubio—. Quiero y creo poder ayudarlos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —nuevamente preguntó Hange—. ¿Qué tanto escuchaste, Sasha?

—Sé que esto sonará descabellado, pero conozco un lugar al que podrían huir y jamás serían encontrados —soltó sin más, observando las expresiones de asombro en el rostro de ambos —. Lo sé, suena irreal, pero es cierto —al notar que la beta no parecía estar convencida, continuó—. Hange, ¿recuerdas de dónde vengo?

—Por supuesto —contestó. Era la sirvienta más veterana (junto a Lynne, Anka e Ilse), por lo que conocía con exactitud a todas y cada una de las criadas, e incluso las historias de algunas—. Sasha Braus. Proveniente de una tribu en los interiores del bosque. Llegaste aquí sin saber hablar nuestro idioma y con un comportamiento salvaje, ¿qué hay con eso?

—¡Yo conozco bien estas tierras! Las caminé cientos de veces; adentradas al bosque y alejadas del reino. Sé de muchos lugares en los que los alfas con cualidades decadentes jamás pondrían un pie encima —explicó, aún sin convencer a Hange del todo, pero por lo menos más que al principio—. Y-Yo... Pensaba fugarme con Mikasa a uno de esos lugares...—confesó cabizbaja, cambiando radicalmente su estado de ánimo; pasando de mostrarse entusiasmada a... Melancólica.

—Eres una chica bastante torpe, pero no cuestiono que tienes tu sentido animal más desarrollado que el nuestro, y por eso mismo, no dudo en que podrías conducirnos hacia cualquier sitio sin problema alguno —concordó, halagando las cualidades de la omega—. Pero aún no tenemos pruebas suficientes como para saber que eres alguien de confianza. ¿Cómo podría comprobar de qué lado estás?

—Sí las tenemos —abogó Armin, antes de que Sasha pudiese decir algo a su favor—. Ya la oíste. Sale con Mikasa, ese es motivo suficiente —dirigió sus grandes y preciosos orbes azules hacia la castaña, sonriéndole con empatía.

—¿Pero qué demonios dices? ¡Eso no nos sirve de evidencia! —negó la beta, moviendo ambas manos extendidas.

—Sé que no llevo tanto tiempo en este castillo como para que crean ciegamente en mí, ni tengo justificación que valide mis actos, ¡pero por favor, háganlo! —pidió saliendo completamente de detrás del estante, sujetando con fuerza su vestido, el cual agarraba con ambas manos hechas puño—. ¡Yo también quiero ser libre! ¡Quiero regresar a casa! —levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con las miradas confundidas de ambos.

Había pronunciado aquellas palabras con tanto dolor que no pudieron pasar desapercibidas para la beta.

—Oye, está bien —susurró Hange, tomándola suavemente del hombro derecho—. No era mi intención juzgarte ni hacerte sentir mal, ¿de acuerdo? Es sólo... Que no podemos saber a quién revelarle el plan y a quién no. Ser precavido no está de más.

La omega asintió.

—Tres mentes piensan mejor que una —comentó el rubio, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres—. Todos queremos lo mismo, ¿no es así? Huir. Pero aún así, incluso debajo de tanta presión y sentimientos, pienso que no deberíamos irnos por la primera opción, sería mejor que analizáramos todos los escenarios posibles —sugirió el omega.

—No hay tiempo para eso —acortó la omega castaña—. Levi quiere marcarte cuanto antes posible. Una vez que tengas la marca, no podrás deshacerte de ella y estarás encadenado a él por siempre, le pertenecerás. Ninguna de nosotras podrá hacer algo cuando eso suceda, serás oficialmente suyo hasta el último de sus días —su voz se alargó al mencionar lo último, haciendo un gran énfasis en ello—. Justamente vine para avisarte que el Señor Ackerman quiere hablar contigo, y escuché por ahí que están planeando tu boda.

—Todos los planes que elaboremos son inseguros. No tenemos la certeza de que alguno vaya a funcionar al cien por ciento, pero debemos intentarlo. Escapar suena como la solución más viable, es lo más lógico que podemos hacer —confirmó la beta.

—Incluso si tratamos de pensar en una mejor idea, tenemos el tiempo encima. Y ante los Ackerman, no hay nada que simples sirvientas puedan hacer —comentó Sasha.

La mayor concordó, reafirmando que fugarse era lo mejor que podían hacer, a lo que la omega también aceptó.

—¡No puedo abandonar a mi padre! —gritó Armin, mirando a ambas con confusión—. No puedo hacerle eso a él. ¡Carajo, no puedo dejarlo!

Las sirvientas intercambiaron miradas brevemente, acompañadas de un suspiro. La beta soltó a la omega, dándose media vuelta para quedar frente al rubio.

—Escucha, Armin —habló Hange, quitándose los anteojos para poder masajear su puente nasal—. Sé que todo esto suena como una locura y tus emociones han estado completamente disparadas estos días y es imposible pensar con la cabeza fría, pero debes entender la gravedad del asunto —volvió a colocarse los lentes, luego lo miró seriamente—. Entre más demores en tomar una decisión, menos probabilidades tendremos de ayudarte, y de conseguir tu objetivo.

—Debe haber otra manera...—insistió el rubio, optimista.

—Hasta que no se te ocurra, no la hay —aclaró la beta, exasperada—. Por lo mientras, necesitamos idear algo. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados esperando que todo se solucione mágicamente. Haré lo que te propuse, ya veré como me las arreglo. Después de eso podríamos reunirnos aquí otra vez y charlar acerca de lo mismo. Quizás para ese entonces se te ocurra algo mejor.

—Está bien —aceptó Armin, suspirando al mismo tiempo en el que cerraba los ojos durante unos segundos—. No olvides ser cautelosa.

—Lo seré —le aseguró la beta, revolviendo su cabello amigablemente, a lo que el omega respondió con una leve risa.

—Deberíamos irnos ya —comentó Sasha, tomando del hombro al omega—. Conoces bien lo quisquillosos que son con la puntualidad. Estoy segura que hemos demorado más de lo esperado.

—Cierto. Mencionaste que habías venido por mí. Será mejor que nos apresuremos.

—Utiliza esa inteligencia tuya que tanto te caracteriza y quédate al margen —más que un comentario, sonaba como una orden por parte de la mayor, quien miró al rubio, luego a la omega—. Recuerden pasar desapercibidos. Cualquier acción errónea, por más mínima que sea, podría levantar sospechas.

—Entendido —dijeron ambos omegas al unísono.

Los dos omegas salieron, dirigiéndose al mismo lugar. Conversaron de otros temas, hecho que Armin agradeció infinitamente puesto que necesitaba despejarse por lo menos un instante. Todo aquello había sido demasiado abrumador, confuso y repentino. Sin duda no podría haber una combinación peor.

—¿Qué tan mal luzco? —le preguntó Armin a Sasha, quien hizo una mueca extraña, dando a entender que su apariencia no estaba del todo bien—. ¿Parezco un muerto? —bromeó, riéndose un poco.

—Peor que uno, diría yo —rió también—. Déjame ayudarte —pasó sus manos por el fino y suave cabello del omega, arreglándolo para que no luciera tan desordenado. Luego las dirigió a sus ojos, los cuales ahora se mostraban más relajados. No perdió más tiempo y sacó un pañuelo de su mandil, pasándolo por el rostro del contrario, limpiándolo—. ¡Listo! —sonrió, enseñando sus dientes—. Tenemos que aparentar y forzarnos demasiado. Ellos son alfas, sabrán lo que realmente pensamos en un santiamén. Esfuérzate en controlar tus emociones, sólo así podremos pasar desapercibidos bajo su radar —susurró, a lo que el rubio asintió.

En cuanto entraron, Kenny, Levi y otras sirvientas ya se encontraban ahí.

—¿Por qué mierda demoraron tanto? —preguntó el alfa mayor, ligeramente molesto—. Bien, sea como sea, ya están aquí.

—Lo siento, Señor. Mi error —se apresuró a contestar Sasha, agachando la cabeza con sumisión, tal y como le habían enseñado.

—Ahorrémonos esa mierda —respondió ante las sinceras disculpas de la omega—. Todos sabemos el motivo de esta "reunión", ¿correcto? —preguntó nuevamente, esta vez sin obtener respuesta—. Asumiré que así es —dijo, acompañado de un suspiro—. Las llamé para que planifiquen la boda de mi preciado hijo e idiota sobrino. Quiero que todo salga bien, y cuando digo bien, significa perfecto. ¿Entendieron? —les lanzó una mirada amenazadora las criadas, quienes se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza y abandonar el cuarto una vez que así les fue indicado, dejando a los tres Ackermans a solas—. En cuanto a ustedes dos... Estoy orgulloso de ambos. Han tomado la mejor decisión —les dedicó una sonrisa de lado, parecía sincera.

—Le dije lo mismo a Armin. No hay nadie mejor para él que yo mismo. Soy la mismísima encarnación de todo lo que necesita —faroleó, pasando su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros del rubio omega—. ¿No es así, mi cielo?

Realmente le aterraba el tacto del azabache, pero él era más que sus emociones. Podía manejarlas y mantener la situación bajo control. Claro que podía hacerlo, sólo tendría que imaginar que quien se encontraba a su lado era Eren, en vez de Levi.

Y fue así como su aroma comenzó a emanar felicidad, misma que confundió al alfa que se encontraba a su lado.

—Claro, cariño —contestó el omega, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Joder, no se pongan cariñosos aquí. Salgan, maldición —dijo Kenny medio en broma.

Ambos obedecieron. Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Armin. Una vez estando ahí, el azabache empujó al rubio contra la cama, bruscamente.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios está...?!

El omega fue acallado por una bofetada por parte del alfa.

—Explícame que mierda fue eso —exigió Levi, mirándolo con esos ojos asesinos que le helaban la sangre a cualquiera.

El rubio permaneció en silencio, frunciendo el ceño, odiándolo infinitamente.

—¡Explícame qué mierda fue eso! —repitió, tomando al omega de la ropa, sacudiéndolo bruscamente.

El menor le escupió, tal y como había hecho con anterioridad.

—Primero y antes que nada; quítame tus malditas manos de encima —ordenó con coraje, haciendo que Levi simplemente se riera.

—¿Crees tener la autoridad para decirme qué hacer? ¿En serio? —se burló el azabache, soltándolo, dejándolo caer sobre la cama para después posicionarse él encima—. Pobre tonto... Tan frágil, tan inocente —sus piernas se encontraban alrededor de la cadera del menor, mientras su mano derecha sujetaba con fuerza su mandíbula, obligándole a verlo—. Soy más fuerte que tú en todos los sentidos, lo sabes, ¿si? —dijo, disfrutando ver la expresión facial del contrario y su drástico cambio de aroma—. Estás molesto y confundido, lo sé bien. Eres más rebelde de lo que pensaba... Me gusta.

—¿Por qué... Por qué estás tan... Enojado? —le era complicado hablar pues el contrario ejercía mucha fuerza—. Sólo... Estaba cumpliendo... El trato...

La sonrisa se borró por completo del rostro del alfa, al igual que relajó su agarre.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? —deslizó su mano hasta el cuello del rubio—. Pues bien, te lo diré. Ese aroma lo olí una sola vez desde que te conocí... Y fue cuando estabas con Eren —los ojos del contrario se cristalizaron—. No pienses en mí como si fuera Eren.

—Si no lo hacía mi padre nos hubiera descubierto, ¡fingir era parte del plan!

—Oh, Armin. Tan puro como siempre —acarició su cuello, acercándose lentamente—. A tu papi le importas una mierda. Él ya no es la persona que solías conocer, el Kenny humano volvió a esfumarse, ahora sólo queda El Destripador —susurró en su oído, luego bajó hasta su cuello para lamerlo y continuar murmurando—. Podría cogerte ahora mismo, sin piedad ni remordimiento. Podría controlarte, después de todo, soy un alfa y tú un simple omega que sigue órdenes y no sirve para otra cosa más que para parir.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces entonces? —se atrevió a desafiarlo, buscando librarse de su tacto.

—Otra buena pregunta. Dejaré que tu imaginación vuele, después de todo, eres muy creativo, ¿no? —lo soltó y se alejó de él, quitándose de encima—. No vuelvas a hacer eso, y deja de preguntarme cosas, nunca te las responderé —fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Armin estaba confundido, más que al principio. ¿Por qué a Levi le molestó tanto esa acción? ¿Acaso repudiaba tanto a Eren? ¿Era eso?

Su mente viajaba velozmente tratando de conectar sus pensamientos, en busca de una respuesta al extraño momento que acababa de tener, aunque por más que lo intentaba, el nombre de su amado era lo único que resonaba en su cabeza.

Por un momento se preguntó, ¿cómo estaría Hange con su misión?

La castaña salió del castillo una vez que obtuvo la dirección del médico Jäeger. A Marlene le tocaba ir a recoger las medicinas del rey (puesto que en su última visita, éste no se presentó), por lo que la beta no desperdició el tiempo y negoció con ella hasta conseguir intercambiar tareas, plan que resultó exitoso.

Los criados salían constantemente del castillo a realizar ciertas tareas en específico. Hoy, después de varias semanas (o quizás meses, a decir verdad, había perdido la cuenta), Hange tendría que aventurarse en el exterior.

Luego de pedirle indicaciones a algunos habitantes con los que se cruzó en el camino (pues pese a que no era un reino grande ella aún no estaba familiarizada con las ubicaciones), llegó a su destino.

Era una casa como cualquier otra; construida con adobe y techo de madera. No era muy grande, pero tenía un aspecto bastante atractivo. A diferencia de las demás, ésta lucía bien cuidada.

Tocó la puerta dos veces. No tardó mucho para que una mujer de orbes color miel y cabello azabache abriese, interrogándole el motivo de su presencia.

—Mi nombre es Hange, Hange Zöe —contestó carismática—. Soy sirvienta de la realeza. ¿Se encuentra aquí el médico Jäeger?

—Oh, sí, claro —la mujer abrió la puerta por completo, invitándola a pasar.

La beta se adentró al cálido hogar, agradeciendo el amable gesto. Y una vez que estuvo ahí pudo observar mejor los rasgos de la contraria; su forma de cara y esas cejas pobladas delataban su parentesco. Seguramente era la madre de Eren.

—Disculpe, iré a llamarlo. En seguida vuelvo —se dirigió a una habitación, dejando a la beta sola.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

—¡Mamá, papá! ¡Ya estoy en casa! ¡No creerán lo que Jean-boo hizo hoy!

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro al confirmar sus teorías, al acertar la manera en la que Levi jugaba. Se felicitó internamente por sus asombrosas deducciones, logrando una vez más, demostrar que tenía todo bajo control.

—Un gusto en verte de nuevo, Eren.

**Septiembre 22, 2019.**

**·****͟͟͞͞****ɴᴏᴛᴀ****ᴅᴇ****ᴀᴜᴛᴏʀᴀ**

_Finalmente aquí está la preciada actualización. Me ha tomado más tiempo del que pensaba._

_Quería preguntarles... ¿Les gustaría un capítulo especial en el que se narrara un poquito más acerca de la vida de las criadas? 8D por ejemplo, de Sasha (porque de Hange haré uno quieran o no, porque la amo, es perfecta y es como una madre para Armin) y de ser así, ¿de cuál o cuáles?_

_Random: mi cumpleaños es éste viernes :D_


	11. El sabueso que creía ser lobo

**╰─► Recomendación musical: **Karolina Cicha - Bağçalarda kestane.

—¡Eh, eh! —gritó una mujer en la taberna para después comenzar a cantar en un idioma desconocido para todos los presentes. El lugar estaba lleno, como era de costumbre.

—Mikasa, ¿qué hacemos aquí? —inquirió Historia en un susurro una vez que ambas se sentaron a una mesa.

La alfa se las había arreglado para convencer a la omega de abandonar sus aposentos por un instante y fugarse junto con ella a "explorar" el reino. Aunque claro, había tomado sus precauciones (por ejemplo, la había obligado a tomar supresores para controlar su peculiar aroma de omega y a vestir con una de sus prendas, pese a que estas le quedaban considerablemente grandes, entre otras cosas).

—Es la taberna de la que te hablé, la que Ymir suele frecuentar —al decir eso, las mejillas de la menor se coloraron y posiblemente su ritmo cardíaco había aumentado, a lo que la azabache sonrió de lado—. Sí, quién sabe, podrías encontrarte con ella en cualquier momento —le revolvió el cabello juguetonamente, riendo ante las quejas de la rubia.

—Deberíamos estar ideando un plan, ¿recuerdas? Prometiste ayudarme —le recordó la omega, frunciendo el ceño algo desconfiada, a lo que la asiática rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Lo sé. No pienso traicionarte —aclaró la azabache, colocando su mano encima del hombro de la contraria—. Ya te he dicho todo lo que sé, él se niega a hablar. Además —ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo levemente—, te he traído aquí por una razón en específico.

—¡Oye, Mikasa! —le gritó alegremente una chica pelirroja desde otra mesa, saludándola con una mano. Al lado de ella, se encontraba un chico alto y rubio, de semblante sereno. Ambos parecían invitarla a que se sentara con ellos.

A la omega le dio la sensación de haberlos visto antes, y efectivamente así era. Luego de indagar en sus memorias y observar sus rostros para así reconocerlos, finalmente dio en el clavo; se trataba de Isabel Magnolia y Furlan Church, lo más cercano que Levi Ackerman tenía a "amigos". Aún era un misterio para ella la historia detrás de su amistad, o el tipo de relación que tenía/tiene con ambos, pero jamás le tomó importancia ya que, no era algo que le importase.

—Ya regreso —la alfa correspondió al saludo de la risueña chica, luego regresó su mirada hacia Historia—. Si alguien viene a molestarte, no dudes en llamarme —y dicho eso abandonó su asiento, no sin antes darle unas cuantas suaves palmadas en la cabeza a la omega.

El sitio, pese a la cantidad de hambrientos alfas que acechaban a los omegas con la intención de devorarlos, era cómodo y hasta cierto punto se sentía como un hogar.

Del techo colgaba un candelabro de madera, con diversas bujías alargadas que alumbraban el lugar. Una fogata calor, y encima de ella, trozos de madera que cumplían la función de un estante en donde colgaban o reposaban cajas de madera mal envueltas. Habían dos tipos de mesas; algunas alargadas con bancas iguales, otras redondas con sillas individuales (o en su defecto, barriles que suplían la función de éstas), y en una que otra pared yacía recostada un hacha.

El ambiente siempre estaba animado. Algunos alfas bromeaban entre ellos, golpeaban sus brazos con sus manos hechas puños, reían a carcajadas y se señalaban unos con otros mientras contaban anécdotas tontas o sin sentido alguno. Otros, coqueteaban con los omegas que iban sin compañía. Todos parecían estar demasiado centrados en lo suyo como para prestarle atención a la veloz mirada de la rubia omega que examinaba todo lo que la rodeaba.

Fue en ese momento cuando detuvo su análisis en una persona. Era una mujer de cabello negro y piel pálida, de nariz curva y rasgos llamativos. Se encontraba junto a un hombre, del cual, no pudo observar más allá de su bien ejercitada musculatura, puesto que estaba de espaldas.

Quizás la miró durante mucho tiempo o quizás había sido demasiado obvia, pues la mujer la miró también, e incluso, le sonrió. No parecía una sonrisa seductora o coqueta, era más bien alegre y complacida.

Vio como la azabache se despidió de su acompañante y se dirigió a la mesa en la que se encontraba ella. Algo peculiar en ella es que utilizaba muletas. Un andar lento y una fuerte fragancia a flores la representaban.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la mujer con esa particular sonrisa, mencionando aquello como si la conociera de toda la vida.

—¿Disculpe? —soltó Historia, ciertamente confundida. Le daba la impresión de haberla visto antes, pero lo dudaba demasiado—. Creo que me está confundiendo con alguien más.

La azabache rió con delicadeza, como a modo de burla. Tomó asiento sin preguntar, acto que incomodó a la rubia, quien se limitó a reacomodarse en su asiento.

—Ya nos conocemos. Mi nombre es Pieck —habló, sin borrar su sonrisa. Sus ojos eran tranquilos, inspiraban paz—. ¿No me recuerda, su majestad?

Fue entonces cuando a la mente de Historia llegó aquella escena en donde la vio por primera vez, en la casa (o lo que fuera) de Ymir.

—No tengo idea de quién eres o porqué me llamas así —insistió. Desvió la mirada, lejos de los negros y profundos orbes de la contraria. Por primera vez, se sintió intimidada.

—Oh vamos cielo, eres tan evidente que incluso tomando tres kilos de supresores y embarrándote de otros aromas seguirías siendo reconocible —ensanchó su sonrisa, mostrando algunos dientes. Al parecer de la rubia, aquello era un tanto macabro—. Historia. Ese es tu nombre, ¿no es así?

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron con desmesura, temiendo que alguien escuchase lo que salía de los labios de la azabache.

—No lo digas en voz alta —amenazó, regresando a verla con el ceño fruncido luego de mirar hacia todos lados, comprobando que nadie escuchó nada—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —se acercó a ella, con la intención de oírla mejor para que ésta pudiese hablar a un volumen más bajo.

—Vaya, que mal temperamento tienes. Quizás esa es la razón por la que eres la predestinada de Ymir —rió suavemente, alejando con su mano la cabeza de la rubia.

No hubo respuesta alguna. Se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué responder exactamente.

—Te dejó ir, ¿no es así? —inquirió Pieck, tornando su expresión facial a una seria, apaciguada—. Creo que fue lo mejor, ahora le perteneces a un Ackerman.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber la rubia, aún con cierto recelo.

—Ymir. Ella te dejó ir, o eso creo, no lo sé con certeza. Sé que la ha estado pasando mal desde la última vez que te vio, que no ha podido librarse ni un sólo día de tu presencia en su mente. Ha tratado de buscarte en otros, hallarte en simples seres que jamás lograrán reemplazar un lazo —habló, clavando su calmada mirada en los azules orbes de la omega—. Y ahora hueles a alguien más. A Mikasa Ackerman, para ser exactos —la contraria se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su acompañante—. No soy un alfa, pero la fragancia de un Ackerman es única y fácil de reconocer —explicó—. Hay algo más —olfateó el aire, tratando de descubrirlo—; sólo tienes su esencia impregnada superficialmente, no hay unión de cuerpos. Asumo entonces que aún no eres suya.

—Y no lo seré —aclaró la rubia, riendo un poco—. Pero eso no es algo de importancia. Así que, ¿Ymir me necesita? —preguntó con la intención de cambiar el tema. No tenía ganas de contarle el tipo de relación que tenía con Mikasa o el porqué portaba sus prendas, tampoco le diría la razón por la que estaba ahí (aunque a decir verdad, ni siquiera ella misma tenía la más remota idea).

—Creo que necesitar es una palabra demasiado fuerte para alguien como ella, ya que suele ser pasajera, no se apega a nadie —contestó, desanimando un poco a Historia—. Y aún así sabiendo eso, me atrevería a decir que sí —la azabache sonrió al ver como los ojos de la contraria se llenaban de luz nuevamente—. Ella tiene un carácter duro y difícil de acceder, la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera yo sé que es lo que pasa por su mente. Pero de algo estoy segura; te piensa todos los días.

—Eres muy cercana a ella, ¿no? —preguntó la rubia inocentemente.

—Algo parecido. Vivimos juntas —antes de que Historia pudiera fruncir el ceño para después disimular sus celos, Pieck se apresuró a decir—; pero no me malentiendas, no poseemos un lazo ni ningún tipo de relación que vaya más allá de la amistad, si es que eso tenemos —susurró por lo bajo aquella última oración, despistando un tanto a la menor—. Compartimos el mismo basurero, sólo eso —sonrió cálidamente—. Aunque ella normalmente sólo llega para dormir, suele pasar todo el día fuera, a excepción de ciertos días. De hecho, mañana será uno de esos días. Se la pasa echada, sin hacer nada. Hasta cierto punto llega a ser frustrante —confesó, riendo levemente.

—Supongo que sí —rió de la misma manera. Le agradaba aquella omega.

—Es muy dormilona, sobre todo de día. Pero es comprensible, en las noches suele tener demasiadas pesadillas, incluso algunas veces despierta gritando —comentó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, mientras la expresión de la rubia se transformaba, poco a poco, en una de horror—. Tratamos de calmarla, pero no siempre funciona. Está corrompida —declaró, bajando la mirada—. Algunas veces se pone demasiado agresiva, y en realidad, es gracias a ella que no puedo caminar bien. Un día simplemente se despertó gritando mil y un cosas que no pude entender, luego se abalanzó contra mí y comenzó a golpearme como si no hubiera un mañana —sonrió del lado al recordarlo, hecho que aterrorizó más a la omega—. Me arrastré por el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera huir, ella comenzó a patearme y tirar cosas pesadas sobre mi cadera, específicamente. Hasta que finalmente escuché una especie de crujido y todo se volvió borroso. No recuerdo más.

—Yo... Lo siento... No lo sabía... —susurró Historia, sin poder articular algo más.

—No lo sientas. No es tu culpa —la miró sonriente, como de costumbre—. Tampoco la mía, ni la de Ymir. Ella sólo está teniendo ataques debido a todo lo que ocurrió en su pasado. La comprendo, después de todo, tiene el corazón y la fortaleza de un niño.

—¿Su pasado?

—Sí. Tal vez Mikasa ya te contó la historia; Ymir trabajaba para ellos, los Ackerman —la rubia asintió, por lo que la omega prosiguió—. Pero seguramente sólo te dijo la historia que quería que oyeras. Así son ellos, no dejan que la gente se entere de los monstruos que en realidad son a no ser que les convenga.

—¿Cómo puedes pronunciar esas palabras con tanta firmeza? Es decir, Mikasa está a unos cuantos pasos, ¿no te asusta que te vaya a escuchar? ¿Es que acaso no le temes a lo que podría ser capaz de hacerte? —se acercó al rostro de la azabache para susurrarle aquello.

—Y con eso, sólo reafirmas lo que he dicho —proclamó Pieck—. Sólo demuestra lo autoritario que es su mandato, el miedo que inculcan en las personas para después aprovecharse de él. Quizás no lo veas así porque su sangre fluye por tus venas, pero ellos son bestias, crueles y despiadadas bestias que no dudarán en arrancarte las entrañas con tal de que no irrumpas en su camino —explicó—. Cuando conocí a Ymir ella ya había sido manipulada y despedazada por el inhumano tacto de los Ackerman. No sólo habían introducido sus ideologías y maniobras en ella; habían agrietado su alma y descuartizado su mente. Al principio pareció irle bien, pero unos meses antes de abandonarlos todo se convirtió en un completo infierno. Se burlaban de ella, la humillaban, rechazaban, menospreciaban, golpeaban, insultaban y básicamente, mataban lentamente, día tras día. Sumergían su cabeza en un balde de agua helada hasta casi ahogarla mientras dos tipejos la sujetaban de los tobillos, a modo de castigo por rehusarse a asesinar gente. Ya la has visto desnuda, apuesto a que recuerdas las cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, esas también fueron hechas por ellos. Algunas veces ni siquiera la alimentaban, o le daban una miseria. Finalmente no lo soportó más y terminó alejándose, creo que fue bajo ayuda de Mikasa. Me parece que son buenas amigas, aunque no lo sé, yo no confiaría en un Ackerman.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Sucumbió a los Ackerman como manera de protección. Ella, al igual que yo, proviene de Marley. Nos conocíamos mucho antes de encontrarnos aquí, supongo que fue casualidad. Un día me encontré con ella; era invierno y ella tiritaba del frío. Su esquelético cuerpo lucía como si no fuera a resistir otro día —comentó la azabache—. Yo ya me las había arreglado para conseguir el basurero en el que vivimos, así que le ofrecí irse conmigo y otra omega, lo cual aceptó sin cuestionar. Poco a poco fue comenzando a hablarnos acerca de sí misma y de cómo había terminado así. Todo lo que sé de ella nadie me lo ha contado, es porque yo misma lo escuché salir de sus labios.

—Entiendo —a decir verdad, no lo hacía del todo.

—Ten cuidado con Mikasa —agarró la mano de la rubia, la cual se encontraba en su regazo—. Ella no es quien aparenta ser. Ningún Ackerman lo es. Todos ellos guardan secretos oscuros y personalidades infernales, son seres malignos creados por y para la guerra —soltó su mano lentamente.

La rubia asintió, sintiéndose una vez más, el triple de confundida que al principio.

—Cuídate —fue lo último que dijo Pieck antes acariciar su mejilla, dedicarle otra amable sonrisa y ponerse en pie para posteriormente, desaparecer con su lento andar.

Historia miró de reojo a la mesa en la que se encontraba la asiática, y para su sorpresa, se estaba besando descaradamente con una omega rubia.

Se quedó atónita, observando la escena por tres segundos. Incrédula, se levantó de la mesa y se largó del lugar, con un millón de pensamientos zumbando en su cabeza. Sólo le quedaba en claro una cosa: si eso hacía cuando Sasha no estaba presente, ¿qué le aseguraría a ella que no la traicionaría?

Se sintió estúpida por haber confiado en ella, ¿cómo era posible que se le haya ocurrido recurrir a la sobrina de su padre? Tal y como decía Pieck, después de todo, ella era una Ackerman, obviamente preferiría a un consanguíneo puro antes que a una simple mestiza. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Ese era su plan desde un principio! Acechar a la presa hasta tenerla justo donde quieres que esté. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Mikasa ya debería haberle dicho sus planes a su padre, ¡seguramente estaban esperando el momento adecuado para tomarla por sorpresa!

El trayecto hacia el castillo era un tanto largo y tedioso. Era deprimente tener que alejarse del corazón del reino para regresar a las entrañas de éste mismo, distanciándose de la luz, escuchando como se apagaban las risas y sonaba cada vez más lejana la diversión de los pueblerinos.

Árboles eran lo único que la rodeaba, la luz de luna lo único que la alumbraba, y su patente deseo de gobernar, lo único que la mantenía ahí.

Comenzó a marearse, resultado de haber consumido los supresores. Siempre era así; actuaban en ella rápidamente y los malestares aparecían media hora después de ingerirlos. También, el ungüento que anteriormente se había aplicado con la finalidad de disfrazar su verdadero olor y cambiarlo por uno a hierba, había empezado a darle picazón. Ambas molestias no eran insoportables, pero aún así se sentían como una piedra en el zapato.

Estaba un tanto oscuro y caminaba sin mirar abajo. Fue cuestión de minutos para que tropezara con ramas secas y cayera torpemente al suelo, bocabajo.

—¿Podría este día ir mejor? —se preguntó a sí misma sarcásticamente, dándose la vuelta para quedarse tendida en el suelo, mirando al cielo.

Soltó un suspiro pesado, deseando olvidarse de todo ese desbarajuste un rato.

La noche era tranquila, relajante. Los sonidos de los animales nocturnos inundaban sus oídos, haciéndola sonreír de oreja a oreja, provocando recuerdos en los que Frieda era la protagonista.

—_Ba__ğ__ç__alarda kezersin, aman__ı__m, c__ı__van__ı__m, kel yan__ı__ma q__ı__z__ı__l guller saray__ı__m y__ö__lu__ñ__a_ _—cantaba Frieda mientras pasaba sus dedos entre los bellos cabellos rubios de la omega._

_Historia no tenía ni una sola pista de lo que recitaba su prima, sin embargo, ignorar su significado no era impedimento para que pudiese disfrutarlo. Oírla cantar la reconfortaba, le brindaba una paz inmensa y la hacía particularmente feliz. También, la ayudaba a dormir tranquilamente después de largos días de prácticas y regaños intensos. _

_Usualmente no le preguntaba la traducción de sus coplas, pues ya anticipaba la respuesta que obtendría, pero esa noche mostró más curiosidad de la habitual. Supuso que se trataba de una historia feliz, pues a diferencia de los demás cánticos de la castaña, éste poseía un ritmo más alegre._

—_¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó la rubia esperanzada, con súplica en sus ojos._

_Frieda se detuvo por unos instantes en ambas acciones: tanto en su vocalización como acariciarle el cabello. La miró seria, soltó un leve suspiro y le sonrió._

—_Déjalo ir en los jardines. Ven, mi Señora, ven a mí, en el palacio de las flores de oro —contestó tranquilamente._

—_¿Quién irá? —inquirió la pequeña omega, con la hambrienta curiosidad que sólo un niño de su edad posee—. ¿Quién es "la Señora"? ¿Qué va a dejar ir y por qué? ¿Cuál es el palacio de las flores de oro?_

—_Aún no tienes la madurez para comprenderlo —respondió, desviando su mirada hacia el oscuro cielo. No le gustaba soltar esa clase de comentarios, pues sabía de sobra lo irritantes que llegaban a ser, por lo que velozmente planeó una mejor manera de aclarar las dudas de su prima—. Mira, ¿ves las estrellas?_

_La rubia dirigió sus ocelos hacía la dirección mencionada. Ahí estaban, solitarias y deslumbrantes, acompañado a toda la población durante las noches. Relucientes, pero no cegadoras._

—_Más allá de las estrellas, más allá de la luna, más allá del mismo sol, existe un reino inmenso al que acuden todos y cada uno de nosotros una vez que completamos nuestras misiones en este mundo terrenal —explicó Frieda, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro—. Es un palacio gigantesco, con jardines llenos de flores de oro. Construido con joyas puras, tallado en mármol fino. Ahí solamente logran ingresar aquellos que fueron buenas personas, aquellos que siguieron al pie de la letra las lecciones de valores que te he enseñado, aquellos que realmente lo merecen._

—_¿Eso es el palacio de las flores de oro? _

—_Así es. Ahí gobierna la Señora, nuestra única salvadora; la Diosa Ymir. Ella nos acoge luego de un largo viaje hasta allá, hace que nuestras almas finalmente cedan al eterno descanso. Nos brinda la __**paz final.**_

—_Suena como un lugar muy bello —opinó la rubia demasiado entusiasmada, como si se tratase de un viaje hacia un reino vecino._

—_Lo es. Por eso es de suma importancia que te portes bien, sólo así conseguirás llegar y obtener la libertad total._

—_¿Qué pasa con quienes no logran pasar?_

—_¿Te refieres a las malas personas? —la niña de seis años asintió, por lo que la alfa continuó—. Ellos... Ellos no tienen un bonito final —su expresión denotaba horror—. Son enviados a lo profundo de la tierra, un lugar caluroso e infernal donde reina el caos y el Demonio Terrenal hace lo que su santa voluntad le ordena. Los utilizada de esclavos hasta que ya no le sirven más y termina cenándose sus almas, encadenándolos así por siempre a él. Esas personas, esos pobres diablos, tienen el peor de los destinos... _

—_Frieda, ¿cuándo será hora de que tú y yo vayamos?_

_La alfa permaneció en silencio. Realmente no quería explicarle que hablaba de la muerte._

—_No lo sé, cielo. Aún nos falta mucho tiempo._

—_¿Crees que el abuelo ya haya ido?_

_La castaña frunció el ceño levemente, con confusión._

—_No, pero seguramente no le queda mucho camino por recorrer. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

—_¿A dónde crees que vaya? Papá Kenny dice que él no es una buena persona, pero papá Uri lo quiere y yo también. A veces me hace sentir mal con las cosas que me dice... ¿Eso no es ser una mala persona?_

_Frieda no supo que responder. O más bien, sí sabía, pero no debía, no le incumbía. Se limitó a besarle la frente y ordenarle que se durmiera ya, pues mañana sería un largo día y le enseñaría nuevas cosas._

Sus fosas nasales comenzaron a llenarse de ese bien conocido olor a canela. Pero había algo más; sentimientos. Olía a amor, nerviosismo, lujuria y... ¿Duda?, quizás culpa.

—¿De nuevo perdida? —inquirió la pecosa, sonriéndole de manera burlona, acercándose lentamente—. Ugh —hizo una mueca de asco y movió su mano cerca de su nariz, simulando que algo olía mal—. ¿Qué diablos haces con eso puesto?

Historia rió. Pese a que su último encuentro había sido desastroso, parecía que ambas lo habían olvidado, porque en ese momento eran solamente ellas dos y el presente, nada más.

—¿Repugnada o asustada? —preguntó Historia de la misma manera, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—¡Ja! —exclamó una vez que se encontraba prácticamente, delante de la rubia—. Una vez que has visto el infierno por tus propios ojos es imposible temerle a un simple alfa.

Historia borró su sonrisa poco a poco, recordando todo lo que la misma Ackerman y Pieck le habían contado acerca de la pecosa. Un pasado trágico, sin lugar a dudas. No era simple compasión lo que experimentaba en ese momento; era como si sintiera todo el dolor con el que ella lidió.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sutilmente la castaña, sentándose a un lado suyo, con la espalda recargada en un árbol.

—Es raro verte por aquí —inventó, buscando cualquier pretexto para no hablar sobre la información que había acumulado sobre ella. Estaba convencida de que no debía comentarlo. No aún.

—Es raro olerte empapada de Mikasa Ackerman.

Había sido una broma, sí, pero no se sentía como una. ¿Acaso Ymir estaba...?

—¿Celosa? —bromeó la rubia, mirándola por unos breves instantes.

—¿Por qué lo estaría? —rió con burla la morena—. Tener sexo con Mikasa sería como coger con un mastodonte. Es una perra salvaje —declaró sonriente, como si le trajera buenos recuerdos mencionarlo.

Volvió a reír, igual que la primera vez. Ymir sintió su corazón latir con calidez.

—¿Entonces lo admites? Que ya nos conocíamos.

La morena recordó las primeras palabras que le dirigió ese día. Era cierto, había mencionado el momento en el que por primera vez, sus almas conectaron.

—¿Qué? No. Lo decía porque ese día en el mercado lucías perdida —mintió, sonriéndole de lado a la rubia.

—Que astuta manera de esquivar preguntas —reconoció sarcástica—. Seguramente así eres siempre.

—¿Qué insinúas? —la alfa arqueó una ceja, un poco molesta.

—Nada en especial. Sólo... Me pareces... Singular. Tratas de lucir como alguien misteriosa y pretendes que no te conozca a fondo, pero de una u otra manera, eres tú quien termina regresando —cerró los ojos, esperando la respuesta de la contraria.

La castaña se puso de pie.

—¡¿Ah?! —la pecosa se rió de manera burlona—. Son coincidencias, no puedo controlarlo. ¿Qué ganaría por hacerlo intencionalmente?

—La segunda vez no lo fue.

—Por favor, Historia. Todos saben que no me importa nadie más que yo misma.

—Sólo dices lo mismo una y otra vez.

—Es porque no me dejas otra opción; tu constante obsesión con que hay algo entre nosotras parece incrementar cada vez que nos vemos.

Punzada. Había dolido, y por alguna razón, Ymir también lo sintió.

La omega abrió los ojos, incorporándose.

—¿La mía, en serio? ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de la manera en la que me miras? ¿A quién pretendes engañar? —cuestionó Historia, dejando a la castaña sin respuestas.

—¡A nadie! —vociferó, sintiéndose presionada. La omega lo sabía—. ¡Sólo digo lo que pienso!

—¿Por qué me niegas? —preguntó abruptamente, apretando los labios en intentos por no quebrarse en lágrimas otra vez. Sentía su corazón acelerarse, latiendo con firmeza y fuerza, descontrolando sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué? —preguntó al notar el brusco cambio de aroma en la morena. Olía... A preocupación con una pizca de tristeza—. ¿Acaso creíste que jamás me daría cuenta?

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando —se quiso hacer la desentendida, negándolo todo. Aunque por dentro podía sentir una ola de emociones buscando ahogar su voluntad—. Escucha, si es por lo que pasó la otra vez, sólo fue una noche, ¿bien? Te dije que...

—¿Qué tan estúpida piensas que soy? —interrumpió, mirándola con decepción—. ¿Lo suficientemente como para entregarle mi virginidad a cualquiera?

—Lo seas o no, esa fue tu decisión, princesa.

—Lo supe desde el primer instante. Lo supe desde que éramos unas niñas. Lo supe desde que te vi por primera vez hace más de cinco años y aún así no he podido olvidarme de esa andrajosa niña y continuaba viéndola en mis sueños. ¡Carajo, Ymir! ¡Lo supe desde que hiciste el intento por buscarme! ¡Tú también lo sabes, que estamos hechas la una para la otra! —dijo con un destello angelical en sus ojos, iluminando la vacía y horrenda vida de la morena durante unos instantes.

—Escucha dulzura —suspiró agotada, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la más baja—. No sé que hayas tomado en la taberna, pero seguramente la perra de Carly te dio más de lo que tu frágil cuerpo podía soportar, así que te recomiendo borrar de tu memoria todo este incómodo momento e irte a dormir lo más pronto posible.

—No tomé ni un solo sorbo de nada —su voz sonaba severamente molesta—. ¿Por qué te esmeras tanto en esconder lo obvio?

—No estoy ocultando nada. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de dónde llegaste a esa conclusión, ni el porqué piensas que es la verdad absoluta, pero...

—¡Deja de mentir! —exigió Historia mientras una traicionera lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, al mismo tiempo en el que quitaba la mano de la alfa de un manotazo—. ¡¿Es acaso lo único que sabes hacer?! —alzó la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Por un momento la atmósfera fue callada. Los aromas se disiparon, trayendo así el surgimiento de otros; nerviosismo, tristeza y arrepentimiento por parte de Historia. Cólera y frustración, por el lado de Ymir.

—¡Por la Diosa! —exclamó la rubia, compungida—. ¡Y-Yo no quise decir eso, y-yo...!

—¡¿Y quién mierda crees que eres para cuestionar el porqué hago las cosas?! ¡Ni siquiera me conoces! —gritó, perdiendo los estribos por un momento.

—¡Tú a mí tampoco! —vociferó, silenciando los futuros comentarios de la alfa, haciéndola pensar durante unos segundos—. Tú a mí tampoco —repitió en un susurro—. Y aún así te siento tan cercana...

—Hay lazos que nacieron para romperse —susurró inaudible, para sí misma. Luego de que la rubia preguntara lo que dijo, contestó—; sólo hago lo que considero mejor —desvió la mirada, esquivando los azulados orbes de la rubia.

—Jamás podrías saber lo que es mejor para mí. No sabes qué es lo que pasa por mi cabeza, no sabes quién soy realmente, ¡no sabes ni una mierda sobre mí!

—Lo hago, más de lo que piensas.

—Entonces —habló con lentitud, pronunciando aquella palabra casi en un susurro—, si me comprendes bien, ¿por qué sigues negando que soy tu predestinada sabiendo lo mucho que duele? Sé que también puedes sentirlo.

Y aquello caló en lo más profundo de Ymir, haciéndola dudar de sus acciones.

Los sonidos de los animales nocturnos fue lo único que pudo apreciarse durante varios minutos. Tiempo que pareció una eternidad.

—Te estoy protegiendo. Eres demasiado ingenua como para verlo, no te culpo. Algún día me lo agradecerás —contestó la alfa, esquivando los azules orbes de la contraria.

—No me estás protegiendo de nada —escupió la rubia, con el entrecejo fruncido y una mirada cargada de frustración—. No eres una salvadora ni una santa, eso me queda más que claro. Entonces, ¿por qué pretendes serlo conmigo?

La fría brisa golpeteó las caras de ambas. Historia tenía su nariz roja, tal y como la primera vez que se habían visto.

—Será mejor que me vaya —fue lo único que, cobardemente, se le ocurrió.

La morena se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, de no haber sido por las uñas de la omega clavándose en su brazo lo hubiera hecho.

—Deja de huir por una vez en tu vida y hazme frente —ordenó la rubia, como si tuviese alguna autoridad (aunque realmente así era) sobre la alfa. Su voz, se oía firme pero al mismo tiempo... Quebrada. ¿Cómo era eso posible?—. ¿Cuál es el propósito de proteger a alguien de algo inexistente?

—¡Te estoy protegiendo de mí! —respondió finalmente, zafándose del agarre de la omega repentina y bruscamente—. ¡Todo esto está mal, Historia! —gritó admirando como la expresión facial de la nombrada se relajaba, como si hubiese entendido momentáneamente las intenciones de la mayor—. ¡Yo no soy quien crees que soy y no merezco estar contigo! ¡He hecho cosas tan terribles que me hacen pensar que si no he muerto es porque realmente existe un ser superior y se apiadó de mí! ¡Y vaya que eso es mucho decir! —gritó, derrumbándose por completo, arrastrando desde lo más profundo de su ser toda la sinceridad que le era posible—. No lo entiendes, Historia. Es imposible para ti —habló después de que los ocelos de la nombrada mostraran confusión—. Estás cegada, por mí, por el lazo, por lo que acabamos de hacer... ¡Mierda! Siempre que te veo me prometo que será la última vez.

—Estamos destinadas a ser. A encontrarnos —esbozó una sonrisa, pensando que el simple hecho de mencionar aquello cambiaría algo.

—¡No, no lo estamos! —protestó Ymir—. ¡Tú no lo entiendes!

—¿Qué no entiendo? ¿Que me utilizas y luego desechas como si fuese basura? ¿Que tomas mi cuerpo pero rechazas mis sentimientos solamente porque crees que esto jamás funcionaría? ¿Acaso crees que todo esto se dio por mera casualidad? —aumentó la voz en cada palabra, hasta que finalmente terminó gritando.

—No lo creo, así es —refutó la alfa, sintiendo como el corazón de la menor se quebraba y caía a pedazos—. Todo esto es mi culpa, jamás debí buscarte. Nos encontramos por casualidad, desde entonces no hubo ni un solo maldito día en el que pudiera sacarte de mi mente. Fue por mi terquedad que quise verte una vez más, y lo conseguí. No sé, no me contuve y simplemente sucedió y ahora el jodido lazo está más fuerte que antes, y nos está consumiendo. A ambas.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para lamentarse, ¿no crees? —dijo sarcástica, frunciendo el ceño con enojo pese a que cada parte de su ser deseaba romperse en llanto. No permitiría mostrarse vulnerable, ya no más.

—Soy un monstruo, no trates de idealizarme. Podría arrancarte la piel y devorar hasta la última parte de ti. Podría destrozar tu voluntad y fragmentar tu espíritu. Podría apagar por siempre la chispa que reside en ti. Podría...

—Entonces hazlo —interrumpió la omega, con esa voz autoritaria y de mandato que a menudo usaba.

—¿Perdón?

—Hazlo. No te contengas más —desabrochó algunos botones, dejando a la vista el espacio entre su cuello y clavículas, donde la ausencia de una marca resaltaba.

Ymir tenía que tomar cautelosamente una decisión, y lo hizo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el sonido de las hojas secas caídas de los árboles siendo destruidas por pasos cada vez más lejanos se hizo presente.

**·****͟͟͞͞****ɴᴏᴛᴀ****ᴅᴇ****ᴀᴜᴛᴏʀᴀ**

_Drama, drama, drama y más drama._

_Ymir tiene una razón de ser. No es una mala persona, pero, como habrán podido leer, se desprecia profundamente y cree que es mala influencia para Historia y que solamente la lastimará, tal y como ha hecho con los demás. Pero claro, no puede alejarse porque sino se acabaría la obra, ¿no?_

_Al inicio les dejé la canción que Frieda cantaba. Tranquilos, no es alguna especie de ritual ni invocación a Moloch. Proviene de una lengua túrquica, creo se llama azerí. Igualmente, no encontré una traducción exacta (porque claramente no sé turco ni sus derivados y Google Translate a veces arroja traducciones extrañas) así que decidí acoplarlo. _

_Curiosidad: este capítulo es el que más palabras ha tenido hasta la fecha._


	12. Murmuros que reclaman

La cálida brisa mecía suavemente las verdes hojas de los árboles de todo tipo que abundaban en el jardín del castillo.

En medio del inmenso jardín, los dos pequeños hermanos jugueteaban alegremente mientras corrían de un lugar a otro, haciendo cortas paradas en la fuente para tirarse agua el uno al otro.

Las risas de los infantes predominaban en el ambiente. Inundaban los oídos de los omegas, quienes trabajaban arduamente dándole mantenimiento al lugar.

—¡Historia, Armin! —les llamó Anka, quien sostenía dos platos—. ¡Vengan un momento!

Los mellizos acudieron, mirando con curiosidad a la beta.

—Esto es para ustedes —dijo, dándoles un plato a cada uno. Los ojos de los menores se llenaron de felicidad al ver el contenido, a lo que la sirvienta sonrió, poniéndose en cuclillas para después susurrarles—; es un secreto, ¿si? No le digan a sus padres que les di el postre antes del almuerzo.

Ambos rubios asintieron con la cabeza, no sin antes reconocerle a Anka aquel detalle.

—No es nada —respondió ante los agradecimientos de los omegas, acariciándoles la cabeza a ambos—. Saben que por ustedes haría cualquier cosa —se incorporó, regresando a su altura—. Recuerden dejar los platos en esta mesa —señaló la vieja mesa de piedra que se encontraba relativamente cerca—, yo vendré por ellos después.

Nuevamente, los niños aceptaron, por lo que la beta se dirigió de nuevo al interior del castillo.

Anka era demasiado consentidora con aquellos dos, incluso en varias ocasiones a tal grado de llegar a ser reprendida y amenazada con ser despedida. La verdad era que le encantaban los niños; ella veía a los mellizos como lo más cercano que podría tener a hijos, puesto que lamentablemente, la beta era infértil. Además de que, a sus veintiún años, jamás había tenido pareja, y desde que el comandante Pixies fue fusilado por traición, ganas no le quedaron de volverse a enamorar.

—¡Me gusta mucho el pastel! —exclamó Historia, disfrutando al máximo cada bocado que le daba.

—¡Oye! ¡Baja el volumen! —le regañó Armin, colocando su dedo índice entre sus labios, en señal de que guardase silencio.

La rubia mostró un gesto sorprendido, como si por un segundo lo hubiera olvidado.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, dejaron los platos donde la beta les indicó. Luego, regresaron a su habitual rutina de juegos; perseguirse, rodar por el pasto, mirar las formas de las nubes, molestar (intencionalmente) a los criados haciendo preguntas sobre cualquier cosa, trepar árboles y, por supuesto, observar a los pequeños insectos que habitaban el jardín.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Historia, señalando a un objeto verde de aspecto simpático, el cual reposaba sobre las hojas de una planta—. Es horrendo —comentó, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Es una rana! —respondió con entusiasmo, acercándose para verla mejor. Efectivamente lo era. Extendió su mano para poder tomarla, obteniendo un grito por parte de su hermana para que se detuviera, cosa que no le importó pues de todas maneras hizo—. Tranquilízate, es inofensiva, no es venenosa —informó, estirando su mano hacia ella para que pudiese ver al anfibio mejor.

—Oh...—lo miró, observando como la rana movía la cabeza hacia la izquierda—. ¡Eres genial, Armin! —reconoció su melliza, sonriéndole ampliamente.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? —quiso saber, ciertamente confundido. No había hecho nada asombroso ni increíble, ¿por qué su hermana estaba tan impresionada?

—¡Lo sabes todo! —contestó su hermana con sinceridad. Siempre que le preguntaba algo, Armin tenía la respuesta, y si no era así hacía lo posible por encontrarla.

—Para nada, solamente le pregunté a Daz la otra vez que cortaba el césped —respondió el varón, sintiéndose halago de todas maneras.

Todos los días, Historia le recordaba su mellizo lo inteligente y asombroso que era. Todos los días, Armin le mostraba cosas nuevas a su hermana para que ella pudiera aprender más sobre el mundo. Ambos se complementaban, incluso si a veces se sentían solos y fastidiados de no poder jugar con alguien más, se tenían el uno al otro, hecho que los reconfortaba y animaba.

Pero su ciclo fue abruptamente destrozado con la intrusa llegada de la castaña.

Era una tranquila mañana de verano. Los vacíos estómagos de los mellizos gruñían, impacientes por devorar los alimentos que estaban a punto de servir.

En la larga mesa de madera del salón principal, habían varios platos de más, lo cual confundió al pequeño omega. No hizo ningún comentario respecto a eso, pues lo único que le interesaba en esos momentos era saciar su hambre.

Las criadas comenzaron a servir el almuerzo. Anka, le dio una porción extra a Armin quien inmediatamente lo notó y volteó a verla, ésta se limitó a guiñarle un ojo y hacer un gesto en señal de que se quedara callado.

—Rod llegará dentro de poco —anunció el rey Karl de la nada, provocando que Uri se atragantara con el pedazo de pollo que anteriormente había ingerido.

—Así que ya han pasado cuatro años...—contestó Uri—. Se tomó más tiempo del esperado, ¿no es así?

—Sabes como funciona esto. Como todo futuro rey, decidió actuar correctamente, yendo a conquistar todas las civilizaciones en Paradis. Estoy orgulloso de mi único hijo verdaderamente varón.

No era la primera vez que el rey ofendía públicamente a su hijo y lo menospreciaba por su raza haciéndole saber mediante indirectas lo inferior que era, pero por alguna razón, esta vez Uri sintió una presión contra su pecho y no pudo controlar ese intenso sentimiento.

—Despojar a los nativos de sus tierras suena como una acción irrefutablemente valiente —dijo con sarcasmo Uri, observando como en el rostro de su padre se trazaba una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Insinúas algo, anciano? —intervino Kenny, altanero. Nadie lastimaría a su omega.

—Deberías estar agradecido conmigo por tener la suficiente compasión como para dejarte contaminar mi patrimonio. El simple hecho de que tu sucio trasero permanezca inmóvil en esa silla, debería ser un agradecimiento hacia mí —respondió el rey, enfureciendo más al azabache.

El calmado y cálido tacto de Uri logró tranquilizarlo. Rechinó los dientes y bufó, rodando los ojos con fastidio.

Los mellizos no entendían la situación, pero para ellos era de lo más normal escuchar las riñas que ambos alfas tenían, así como el descontento que el abuelo tenía con ellos.

—¡Padre, hermano! —gritó Rod repentinamente, dirigiéndose a ambos para después abrazarlos.

Pocos segundos después, su esposa y cuatro niños entraron. Todos ellos parecían tener edades diferentes, pero tenían algo en común; compartían la misma esencia, la que solamente un alfa posee.

El mayor era castaño, de ojos azules, de aura pedante y mirada desafiante. Narcisista y egocéntrico, para nada cortés. Tenía dieciocho años en ese entonces. Su nombre era Ulklin.

Su consecutivo, la mujer de las pesadillas de Armin, la diosa falsa; nadie más y nadie menos que la grandiosa Frieda. De alma generosa y personalidad engañosa, ojos azul hielo y cabello negro. Tenía dieciséis años.

Abel. De cabello castaño y ojos del mismo tono que los de Frieda. Lucía como una persona considerada y amable, portaba una gran sonrisa en todo momento. Tenía doce años.

Y por último, el menor; Dirk. De ojos grisáceos y cabello negro. De rostro inexpresivo, mirada fría y estatura baja. No parecía estar interesado en absolutamente nada. Era mayor que los mellizos por dos años.

Todos ellos se sentaron a la mesa, no sin antes saludar a sus consanguíneos.

Los ojos de Rod se quedaron fijos en los hermanos omegas. Los examinó de pies a cabeza, notando el evidente parecido que compartían con su familia. Eran tan angelicales que ni siquiera creía que realmente la sangre de un Ackerman fluyera por sus venas.

—Son mis hijos. Estoy casado, con Kenny Ackerman —aclaró Uri, a la defensiva. Aguantaría los malos comentarios y las miradas de desprecio por parte de su padre, pero no lo soportaría viniendo de su propio hermano con quien compartió la mayoría de sus memorias y toda su niñez.

—Ya veo... Así que los rumores eran ciertos —susurró Rod, soltando una leve risa—. ¡Si que corre el chisme entre los pueblerinos!

—¿No piensas reprenderlo? —preguntó Karl, severamente confundido.

—Es una blasfemia, sí, pero... ¿Por qué debería? ¿Que no de eso se encarga usted? —contestó Rod, al mirar el ceño fruncido de su progenitor decidió continuar—: sea como sea, Dina no se ha quedado atrás, aunque afortunadamente ella logró caer en cuenta de su error. Actualmente tiene un niño de cinco años con uno de nuestros parientes. Y del otro mocoso, el de diez años, nadie tiene idea qué fue de él. Creo que su nombre era Zeke.

—No te atrevas a juzgarme a mí, mis niños o incluso a mi esposo —ladró Uri, mirándolo, por primera vez, con enojo. Kenny se mantenía expectante; al acecho del momento en el que debería aniquilar.

—Cierren la boca los dos —ordenó el rey—. Vamos a comer.

Y por un escaso instante, hubo paz en todo el castillo.

Desde ese momento, nada volvió a ser igual entre los mellizos.

Ulklin se la pasaba practicando movimientos de esgrima, además de los constantes combates amistosos que tenía con su padre. Decía que debía estar preparado para convertirse en alguien honorable como su padre, que debía alistarse para conseguir nuevas tierras y ganarse así el respeto de todos. Un lunático, al parecer de Armin.

Abel era irrelevante. Nadie notaba cuando estaba y cuando no. Se dedicaba a pasar tiempo con las criadas, aunque en diversas ocasiones fue reprendida por esa misma razón. No hacía mucho, o al menos no hacía cosas significativas.

Frieda acogió a Historia como una hermana propia. Armin siempre se preguntó el motivo, teniendo a Abel (quien la necesitaba mucho más) eligió quedarse y pasar tiempo con la omega.

Todo comenzó con una conversación casual durante el almuerzo al día siguiente de su llegada. Luego, ambas se fueron volviendo más íntimas, a tal grado de que Historia buscaba cualquier excusa con tal de mantenerse al lado de Frieda. No era una simple admiración hacia su persona, la rubia veía a la mayor como una deidad.

Armin se sentía solo. No tenía a alguien que le recordase lo muy inteligente que era, ni quien le preguntara acerca de todo lo que le rodeara, ni a quien leerle, con quien jugar o alguien con quien simplemente, matara el tiempo.

Sólo tenía a Hange, quien jamás lo abandonó ni un sólo segundo. Es por eso que entre ellos dos se desarrolló un poderoso vínculo. La beta le leía durante las tardes, lo acompañaba a observar insectos durante la mañana y se quedaba con él hasta que se durmiera durante las noches. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a encariñarse más de lo que debería y comprendió aquel sentimiento que Anka había creado hacia los infantes; se sintió como una madre, pese a ser muy joven aún.

Una mañana, dos años después, Armin consiguió que su melliza saliera a jugar con él.

—¡Atrápame si puedes, idiota! —gritó Historia con ese tono burlesco que sólo le dedicaba a su hermano. Trepaba lo más rápido que podía, aunque realmente no era necesario pues gozaba de una mayor habilidad física que su mellizo.

—¡Oye, ve más despacio! —exigió Armin con el ceño fruncido, aparentemente molesto pese que al poco tiempo comenzó a reír junto a su hermana, quien todavía no lograba alcanzar—. ¡Ten más cuidado donde pisas, esa rama está floja!

—¡Si no te apresuras, serás comido por el Demonio Terrenal! —vociferó sin vergüenza alguna, sin una sola pizca de temor o respeto, hecho que le heló la sangre por completo al varón.

Armin paró de trepar, cambiando su semblante a uno preocupado. Se quedó estático, sujetándose de una rama al mismo tiempo en el que su otra mano se aferraba al tronco. Su pie izquierdo descansaba en una rama gruesa, mientras que el otro se mantenía en el aire.

—No... No deberías mencionarlo —musitó el rubio, en un hilo de voz. La contraria al escucharlo se detuvo, regresando su cabeza hacia atrás para ver a su hermano—. No debiste haberlo mencionado —reafirmó, con esa expresión de horror desbordando su rostro—. Cuando lo llamas sólo pasan cosas malas...

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con una mirada inocente. Realmente no entendía la situación—. Frieda habla de él todo el tiempo. Siempre dice que debo comportarme o él me devorará. Sólo es una broma.

Armin apretó su agarre, con furia. Chasqueó la lengua, culminando en emociones negativas. Le traía un amargo sabor el simple hecho de escuchar el nombre de la alfa.

—¡Eso sólo es basura! —levantó la cabeza, mirando a su melliza con enojo—. ¡Frieda no te enseña nada más que basura! ¡Si fueras un poco más lista y supieras leer por tu cuenta, te darías cuenta de que ella sólo miente!

Y por un momento, el pequeño omega se arrepintió. Deseó inmensamente retroceder el tiempo y evitar su atroz comentario, el cual se clavó en lo más profundo del corazón de su hermana como si de una daga se tratase. Le había dolido, y el varón lo supo en un santiamén.

Era bien sabido que la omega mujer no poseía un maravilloso intelecto como su hermano, quien siempre había sido alardeado y más querido en la familia por esa misma razón. Sin embargo, el omega jamás la había hecho de lado, todo lo contrario; siempre trató de enseñarle todo lo que sabía. Él creía firmemente que su melliza debía ser buena en algo.

—¡¿Ah?! —exclamó la niña, mirándole con enojo y... ¿Decepción?—. ¡Quizás no sé leer, pero al menos puedo correr más rápido que tú!

La parte racional en Armin se esfumó durante unos segundos. Había guardado para sí mismo demasiados comentarios acerca de la castaña, de lo mucho que le desagradaba la alfa por haberle arrebatado el cariño y atención de su hermana, por habérsela quitado. Apenas eran unos niños; ellos necesitaban jugar, salir al aire libre y escalar, arrojarse en el pasto y rodar, bromear entre ellos, pelearse con las almohadas de los sillones, saltar de un lado a otro dentro del castillo, corretearse en el jardín. Se necesitaban el uno al otro, necesitaban mantener su lazo de manada tan fuerte como el día en que nacieron.

Pero todo tomó un rumbo distinto desde la primera vez que la castaña pisó el castillo.

El varón se sentía rechazado, desplazado. Como si hubiera sido reemplazado (aunque realmente así era). Un simple peón que cumplió con su función hasta ser derribado por una torre. No eran sólo celos lo que lo acompañaban, también había inseguridades. Demasiadas para tratarse de un niño de apenas seis años.

—¡¿Y de qué te sirve eso aquí?! —gritó, alzando más la cabeza para poder verla mejor—. ¡Primero aprende a ser buena en algo! ¡Aprende a pensar por ti misma y dejar de seguir toda la basura que esa buena para nada te dice!

Sintió una punzada. El lazo familiar que los unía, débil y marchito, transfiriéndole una idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermana. Y fue entonces cuando el omega recobró la compostura, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Historia, y-yo...—se apresuró a decir al ver como de los ojos de su similar, brotaban lágrimas y un enojo potente.

—¡Eres un idiota! —gritó tan fuerte que las aves del bosque levantaron vuelo. De no ser porque no soltó ningún quejido, Armin hubiese jurado que se desgarró las cuerdas vocales.

Lo llamó idiota, como en un principio había hecho, pero esta vez era diferente; lo había dicho con rabia, de modo despectivo.

—¡No te atrevas a hablar de Frieda de esa manera! —más que una amenaza, sonaba como una orden—. ¡No tienes idea de quién es ella, solamente estás celoso! ¡Ella me lo dijo, le tienes envidia! ¡Es una alfa, puede olfatearlo todo!

Los ojos de Armin se abrieron con desmesura.

—¡Historia, Armin! —los llamaba desde abajo, Frieda, quien repentinamente se abrió paso entre los árboles—. ¡Historia! —alargó la última "a".

—¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Ella está aquí, buscándonos ahora mismo mientras tú dices cosas malas sobre ella! ¡No puedo creer que haya dudado de ella cuando me dijo que eras un... —sentenció, pero antes de que pudiese continuar cargando de maldiciones a su mellizo, la rama que la sujetaba terminó de romperse, provocando que la niña cayera desde una altura de más o menos cinco metros.

El rubio la vio caer. Estiró su mano en un inútil intento por detenerla, gritando su nombre con desesperación mientras descendía lo más rápido que podía para socorrer a su auxilio.

El sonido del cuerpo de su hermana estrellarse contra el pasto y las hojas secas fue algo que jamás pudo sacarse de la cabeza, así como la terrible culpa que experimentó durante un largo periodo.

—¡Historia! —exclamó la castaña, corriendo hacia el lugar donde provenía el ruido—. ¡Historia, Historia! —se acercó hasta ella, tomando a la menor en sus brazos, cargándola—. ¡Estarás bien, te llevaré al castillo ahora mismo!

Para cuando los pies del omega tocaron tierra firme, la alfa ya se encontraba marchándose.

—Todo esto es tu culpa —declaró Frieda, deteniéndose momentáneamente para girar su cabeza y mirar de reojo al rubio—. ¡Si la hubieras dejado conmigo y no la hubieras forzado a escapar, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido! ¡Probablemente está muerta, y es tu maldita culpa! —fue lo último que dijo antes de echarse a correr, en dirección al castillo.

El omega tragó saliva, sintiéndose atemorizado y como un completo imbécil al mismo tiempo.

—Ella dice que es mi culpa —confesó el rubio con una evidente tristeza. Yacía recostado en un sillón, con Hange a su lado, quien le acariciaba los cabellos dulcemente en vagos intentos por calmarlo. Se encontraban en la biblioteca, el lugar favorito de Armin para esconderse.

—No lo es y lo sabes —contestó la beta, susurrándolo en su oído—. Ella sólo estaba herida y preocupada, actúo sin pensar. Sólo fue un accidente, cielo. Tú no hiciste nada malo.

—Entonces... ¿Tú si estás de mi lado? —preguntó con su voz quebrada, alzando la cabeza para que sus aguosos y desolados ojos se toparan con los apaciguados y cafés de la castaña.

—Siempre lo he estado y siempre lo estaré, sin importar que.

El omega sonrió con gratitud, sintiéndose extremadamente afortunado de que, en medio de la tempestad, un rayo de sol iluminara y guiara su camino regreso a casa.

El día siguiente transcurrió normal. Visitó varias veces la habitación de su hermana, quedándose pasmado enfrente de ella, esperando a que despertara para que pudiera decirle lo mucho que lo sentía y reconocer su grave equivocación, así como también asumir la culpa. Uri le había dicho exactamente las mismas palabras que Hange utilizó con él, Kenny simplemente mencionó que los accidentes son inevitables y que Historia se pondría bien pronto. Pese a que contaba con el apoyo de ellos, en la mente de Armin continuaban repitiéndose una y otra vez las frías palabras de la alfa: es tu culpa.

Por su parte, el abuelo simplemente ignoraba la situación. Prefería concentrarse en cosas "más importantes", como la clase de esgrima.

—¡Levanta la cabeza, camina como un príncipe! —esa voz ronca y áspera, bien conocida y nostálgica, resonaba una y otra vez en los largos pasillos del castillo, al igual que el metálico sonido de dos espadas ser golpeadas en un combate.

—Abuelo, creí que eso era sólo para mujeres —dijo tímidamente el omega rubio de seis años, esquivando a como diera lugar los ataques por parte del mayor.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡La buena postura no discrimina sexo ni razas! —respondió el viejo alfa entre tosidos. Su enfermedad avanzaba rápidamente—. ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo bien, debilucho! ¡Lléname de orgullo, mestizo apestoso!

Y con ese último comentario, logró derribar el florete de su oponente, consiguiendo la victoria.

El anciano sonrió complacido, entre leves risas. No burlonas, más bien, sonaban sinceras.

—Algún día te convertirás en alguien, Armin —habló el abuelo, mejor conocido como el rey Karl—. Repudio con todo mi ser a tu padre y su sangre que corre por tus venas —admitió, acercándose al omega—, pero cada vez que te veo, cada vez que observo tus ojos —colocó su mano derecha en el hombro del menor—, me doy cuenta de que mi esencia vive en ti, y que no puedo negarte —por primera vez, le sonrió ampliamente, despertando una emoción y alegría desbordante en su nieto—. Tienes esa mirada, de determinación y valentía. No eres cualquier omega, Armin. Eres uno especial.

Lo había llamado por su nombre dos veces. Aquel pequeño detalle fue suficiente para llenar de alegría los preciosos orbes azules del rubio.

—Gracias, abuelo —fue lo único que consiguió decir, pues se encontraba demasiado contento como para pensar en una mejor respuesta.

Ese preciso momento se quedó grabado perfectamente en la memoria del omega, lo recordaba todo; las fuertes emociones que nacieron en él, la mirada honesta y complacida de su ascendiente, el ambiente tranquilo y silencioso. Sus últimos días junto a su abuelo, fueron sin lugar a dudas, los mejores que tuvo con él.

Una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo voltear rápidamente, encontrándose así con el risueño rostro de Hange.

—Cielos, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas releyendo la misma página? —se burló la beta, señalando el libro que el omega tenía entre ambas manos—. Me haré vieja esperando a que reacciones.

—Lo siento, sólo recordaba algunas cosas —aclaró el rubio, cerrando el libro para posteriormente dejarlo sobre una mesa.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse acompañado del sonido de unos zapatos golpear el suelo, dio por iniciada la reunión.

—¡Perdón! ¿Llegué muy tarde? —preguntó Sasha, haciendo una reverencia compensando su tardanza, notablemente apenada.

—Para nada, apenas íbamos a comenzar —le calmó la mayor, indicándole con su brazo derecho que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones, lo cual la omega acató.

—¿Y bien? ¿Hay noticias? ¿Eren está bien? —inquirió Armin, obviamente más interesado por la última pregunta.

Eren. Era lo único que rondaba por su mente. Cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo.

—Todo es tal cual lo deduje; efectivamente Levi te mintió —respondió la beta, Armin soltó un gran suspiro aliviado y sonrió como no lo había hecho en años—, pero no por eso vamos a ignorar todo lo que está sucediendo. Esa sucia sabandija aún te quiere y no parará hasta conseguir su objetivo, debemos detenerlo y...

La boca de la castaña se movía, soltando palabra tras palabra que Armin no escuchaba, pues lo único que le importaba era que su amado se encontraba bien. Era todo lo que su cerebro podía procesar en esos momentos.

—_Me da la impresión de conocerte —habló suavemente el omega, mientras ambos admiraban el mar como solían hacer por las noches. El sonido de las olas romperse y sus propias voces eran lo único que interrumpían al silencio. _

_La luna llena brillaba, se reflejaba distorsionada en el oscuro mar, acompañada de las lejanas estrellas._

_Los dos enamorados, se encontraban sentados en la arena, uno al lado del otro. El rubio tenía sus piernas a la altura de su pecho, abrazándolas. El castaño, tenía ambas piernas extendidas mientras sus dos manos se apoyaban en el suelo. _

—_¿Por qué? Quiero decir, tal vez me viste por ahí —contestó el alfa, clavando su mirada en el contrario. Le dolió levemente el haber sido comparado, sin embargo, sabía que no debía tomárselo personal y había sido un simple comentario, quizás para generar un tema de conversación._

—_No lo creo, no tengo permitido salir del castillo sin autorización —respondió el omega, frunciendo el ceño con concentración. No importaba cuanto husmeara en sus memorias, la personalidad del alfa simplemente no encajaba con la de ninguno de las personas en las que pensaba—. Es raro, ¿sabes? Aunque diga que me recuerdas a alguien, no se me viene nadie a la mente. Supongo que estoy imaginando de más._

—_Calla, lo que pasa es que te traigo loco y hago que se te descontrolen los sentimientos —sonrió el alfa, observando como las blancas mejillas del rubio se teñían de rojo._

—_Eso... Es lo más probable —admitió con una leve risa, algo avergonzado y sin saber exactamente qué decir. Lo había mirado fugazmente, luego regresó su vista al mar._

—_Ah —alargó—, pensé que responderías con otra broma._

_Por un instante, el omega se sintió fatal._

_¿Otra "broma"? ¿Eso significaba que todo este tiempo Eren había estado "bromeando"? De ser así, ¿entonces no compartían los mismos sentimientos y todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos había sido falso? ¿Acaso Eren era ese tipo de persona?_

_El alfa notó el drástico cambio de aroma que emanaba el contrario. Se sintió culpable._

—_Oye, no quise decir eso —colocó una mano sobre el hombro del rubio, acercándose a él—. Yo no trataba de..._

—_¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí? —interrumpió Armin, secamente. Se negaba a verle._

—_¿A qué te refieres? _

—_¿Qué soy para ti? —sus ojos se encontraron, sus latidos aumentaron y el ambiente se relajó, o al menos durante unos instantes._

—¡Armin! ¡Pon atención! —le regañó la mayor, captando la mirada del rubio. Soltó un suspiro con pesadez y frunció el ceño—. Como decía, hace años que la Guerra Terrenal estalló, y con ello se adquirieron nuevos territorios. Tienes aproximadamente la misma edad que Armin, Sasha. Para cuando eso sucedió, tú llegaste. ¿Cómo podemos estar tan seguros de que siguiéndote jamás nos encontrarán? No es por ser pesimista, pero la sangre de tus parientes podría estar impregnada en todo el suelo y no habría manera en la que tú lo supieras.

La omega mostró terror, pero luego su semblante se apaciguó.

—Mi gente está viva. Lo sé porque ellos me confiaron el secreto más grande que tenían —confesó Sasha, sin ánimos de detallar. Su mirada lucía apagada, triste—. Sé que huyeron de sus tierras, sé que fueron a un lugar al que los domesticados pueblerinos jamás se atreverían a ir. Sé que están vivos, puedo sentirlos —presionó su mano izquierda contra su pecho—. Joven Reiss, Señora Hange, yo nunca los traicionaría —afirmó, con esa mirada llena de determinación que es capaz de hacer dudar a cualquiera—. Quizás para ustedes no es mucho, pero de donde vengo la palabra es sagrada y un buen nativo le es fiel a lo que la tribu le enseña. Así que, por favor confíen en mí.

—Entiendo tus principios y lo que deseas transmitirnos, sin embargo, quiero que te pongas en nuestra situación; eres prácticamente una extraña para nosotros y desconocemos tus verdaderas intenciones. ¿Qué nos asegura que todo este parloteo no es una táctica que te enseñaron y una vez que caigamos en la trampa tu tribu nos aniquilará a modo de venganza? —cuestionó la beta, creando mil y un escenarios en su mente, dejando a ambos omegas impresionados por sus retorcidas hipótesis.

—¿Tendría un mejor destino si me quedara esposado de por vida a alguien que aborrezco? —dijo Armin, obteniendo las miradas de ambas mujeres.

—Al menos estarías vivo —susurró Hange, como si eso fuese mejor.

—Ciertamente hay peores destinos que la muerte —contestó el rubio—. ¿No quieres lo mejor para mí, Han? ¿Por qué de repente estás en contra del plan que tú misma propusiste?

—Sólo es una probabilidad, hay que analizar todo, tal y como mencionaste —le recordó la beta—. No me trates como si no fuese alguien de fiar —frunció el ceño levemente, un poco molesta.

—Escuchen —interrumpió Sasha, quitando la tensión en el ambiente—. Podemos pensar en algo mejor juntos, algo en lo que nadie dude y todos estemos a salvo. Sólo son opciones, no es un plan definitivo.

La beta suspiró exhausta.

—Sólo tenemos unas cuantas semanas. Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

**Octubre 24, 2019.**

**·****͟͟͞͞****ɴᴏᴛᴀ****ᴅᴇ****ᴀᴜᴛᴏʀᴀ**

_Tengo demasiados sentimientos encontrados respecto a esta obra. Quiero acabarla pronto, pero a la vez siento tristeza al pensar en el día en el que publique el último capítulo. Aún falta demasiada trama, así que no se preocupen, yo creo que mínimo saco unos diez capítulos más (?) o quizás lo alargue, aún no sé muy bien como iré desarrollando las cosas._

_En uno de estos capítulos (todavía no tengo bien definido en cual, creo que será en el catorce pero no es definitivo) se narrará algo de Kenny. No estoy segura de si daré aviso de cuándo será o no, pero igual digo por si un día actualizo y no es lo que ustedes esperaban no se me enojen c:_


	13. Amarga infidelidad del alma

—Esa omega es estúpida —dijo el rey Karl sin ningún tipo de lástima, carente de empatía como era común en él—. La segunda decepción más grande de la familia, después de Uri claramente.

—Sí, es evidente su lentitud, ¿pero qué podía esperarse de los descendientes de Uri y un sucio Ackerman? —preguntó con sorna Ulklin, entrometiéndose en la conversación.

—Jamás creí que esto realmente sucedería —admitió Rod, rascándose la barbilla mientras trataba de analizar la información—. Así que ahora sabemos que esa mujer no nos tomó el pelo. ¿Es por esa razón que lo permitiste, padre? —miró seriamente al nombrado, quien solamente sonrió de lado.

—No tienes idea de quiénes son ellos, ni de lo que son capaces de hacer —respondió el rey, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos—. Los Ackermans son bestias imposibles de domesticar. Son almas salvajes que siempre reclamarán lo que es suyo. Son, simplemente inevitables.

—¿Cuál es el sentido de todo eso? ¡Tenemos mucho más poder que ellos! —exclamó Ulklin, tan imprudente como un muchacho de su edad podía ser—. ¡Debió haberlo fusilado cuando tuvo oportunidad, ahora dejaron crías!

El rey frunció el ceño, notablemente molesto.

—¿Qué no le enseñaste modales, Rod? —miró a su hijo, luego a su nieto—. Cuida el tono con el que me hablas, mocoso —vociferó Karl, a lo que el castaño contestó con una reverencia a modo de disculpa—. No espero que un niñato como tú entienda la gravedad del asunto, con esa impulsividad jamás podrías hacerlo. Para ser honesto, no hay mucha diferencia entre tú y las escorias que tanto repudias.

—Abuelo, ¡yo soy mucho mejor que los hijos de Uri y lo sabe! —protestó Ulklin, posicionando su mano derecha sobre su pecho—. ¡Esos dos no son más que basura!

—No lo son —intervino Frieda—. El varón tiene una mente brillante —admitió, recordando la previa charla que tuvieron en la cual quedó asombrada ante las habilidades del rubio—, y a la mujer sólo le hace falta liberar su potencial —confesó, mirando con determinación a todos los presentes—. Yo me ofrezco para guiarla hasta ese trayecto. La haré una mujer de bien, le enseñaré todo lo que sé e incluso más, haré que se convierta en alguien de quien puedan sentirse dignos.

—Jamás podré sentirme digno de un mestizo —contestó Karl, levantando el mentón, mirando a su nieta con superioridad.

—Pero ya están aquí, y si les ha perdonado la vida es por algo, ¿no es así? —razonó la alfa, dedicándole una sonrisa al rey—. Desconozco los motivos por los que ha permitido que esto ocurra, así como el verdadero propósito, pero —dudó, confundida ante lo que estaba a punto de decir—... Pero si hay algo en lo que pueda colaborar, lo haré sin objeción alguna. Permítame esculpirla a mi imagen y semejanza, por favor, abuelo —suplicó.

—Frieda...—mencionó su hermano con asombro. No podía creer que realmente se estuviese ofreciendo a educar a una zarrapastrosa pulga como aquella niña.

El rey parecía meditarlo aunque su expresión facial clamaba un rotundo no.

—Sepa perdonar la indecencia de mis hijos, padre —se disculpó Rod, golpeando de una palmada la cabeza de sus dos descendientes—. Tanto tiempo en la guerra ha hecho que olviden hacia quién se dirigen.

—Está bien —respondió el rey, luego de varios segundos de silencio—. Haz lo que te plazca con Historia, Frieda. La dejo a tu cargo —dijo sin emoción—. Pero mantente alejada del varón. Si me llego a enterar que tuviste alguna especie de contacto con él, te desterraré del reino, ¿entendiste?

Los tres alfas se quedaron pasmados ante la condición del rey, sin embargo, optaron por permanecer en silencio y simplemente acatarlo pues sabían lo mucho que a Karl le enfurecía ser juzgado por sus decisiones.

—Comprendo —susurró Frieda—. Gracias por esta oportunidad, abuelo. Les demostraré que esa pequeña es más de lo que ustedes subestiman —salió de la habitación, importándole muy poco el regaño que posteriormente obtendría de parte de su padre por haberse marchado sin despedirse.

Historia vivió toda su niñez siendo llamada de maneras despectivas las cuales aludían a su poca inteligencia. Sobrevivía bajo la sombra de su deslumbrante hermano, recibiendo constantes desprecios por parte de su abuelo. Todo aquello dejó de importarle en cuanto Frieda entró a su vida.

A diferencia de Armin, la castaña la entendía mejor. Compartía todo sus conocimientos y creencias con ella, y no sólo eso, también la animaba cuando se encontraba deprimida. Frieda siempre sabía que decir y cómo actuar, y en realidad, fue la primera persona que la trató con la seriedad que tanto anhelaba.

—Algunas veces siento como si no le importara a nadie —comentó Historia en una cálida noche de verano.

—¿Pero qué cosas dices? —la expresión de la castaña lucía ofendida—. Esos pensamientos no son más que patrañas, para mí eres más importante que cualquier otro.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —sus ojos brillaron, acompañados de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Claro que sí, jamás bromearía con algo tan sagrado como eso —contestó la alfa, acariciando la cabeza de la menor—. Escucha, ¿sabes por qué la gente aborrecía a las hijas de Ymir?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la rubia, mirándola con esos ojos hambrientos de respuestas.

—Porque les temían. Porque sabían quien era su madre, y el gran sacrificio que la Diosa hizo para salvarnos y librarnos de todos nuestros pecados —le susurró al oído—. Sucede lo mismo aquí. El abuelo te teme, a ti y tu gran poder. Incluso tu hermano lo hace. Todos saben que dentro de ti llevas algo importante e inquebrantable. Están asustados de ti, Historia —sonaba tan convincente, que de alguna u otra forma lograba hacer que la pequeña la siguiera ciegamente—. Ellos quieren apagar el espíritu de reina que reside en ti, tu misión es no permitirlo.

—¿De... De verdad? —preguntó una vez más, crédula e ingenua como sólo un niño podía ser.

—Así es —aseguró la alfa, sonriendo—. Naciste para hacer grandes cambios, para marcar la diferencia, para demostrarle al mundo quién eres... Naciste para gobernar estas tierras, naciste para ser la próxima salvadora —repitió mecánicamente, como comúnmente solía decirse a sí misma durante las mañanas frente al espejo.

—Cuando sea mayor... Quiero convertirme en alguien como tú —comentó la omega, con tanta dulzura y sinceridad que la castaña no pudo evitar quebrarse.

—¿Como... Yo?

—¡Sí! —se volteó para verla—. Recorriste tierras muy lejanas y honraste a la familia, luego llegaste a enseñarme mucho... ¡Eres una diosa! ¡Tú eres mi salvadora! —dijo con demasiada emoción, abrazando fuertemente a la contraria.

Una diosa. Historia siempre la había visto de esa manera.

No se trataba de una simple admiración; la omega realmente idolatraba a su preciada prima. Desde que tenía memoria, había sido su ejemplo a seguir y la única persona que la había acompañado durante los peores y mejores momentos. Era su única amiga, pero eso estaba bien, porque teniéndola a ella no necesitaba de nadie más. Ella le hacía sentir todo lo que su familia jamás pudo; respeto y cariño, las dos cosas de las que más carecía.

Claro que se daba cuenta del distinto trato que recibía por parte de su abuelo, de los criados, de sus propios padres y de todos en general. No la veían de la misma manera en la que veían a Armin, y aquello hacía retumbar sus entrañas, colapsando en celos e inseguridades.

Pero Frieda enmendó todos los errores que sus consanguíneos cometieron con ella. Cosió cada retazo de su mente, unió los fragmentos de su alma, pulió sus dones y poco a poco fue construyendo la amable personalidad de la rubia. Plantó nuevamente la flor que los demás se encargaron de arrancar.

Y durante mucho tiempo fue feliz en los largos días de verano en los que visitaban las afueras del castillo mientras cabalgaban, las frías noches de invierno llenas de lecturas intensivas y las agradables tardes de otoño en las que simplemente jugaban y reían.

Pero nada era para siempre, y tan repentinamente como llegó, se marchó.

—Los reinos y aldeas del norte acaban de enterarse de tu metida de pata —le vociferó Rod a su hermano, furioso. Con el entrecejo fruncido y sus puños apretados, al igual que su mandíbula—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sabía que no se podía quedar en secreto por siempre!

—Diosa mía, padre. No utilice una expresión tan callejera y vulgar como esa —comentó Ulklin, tontamente más entretenido con mantener los modales al margen que con la severa plática que acababan de iniciar.

—¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa, maldito imbécil?! —gritó Rod, ignorando por completo a su hijo—. ¡Nuestro padre está postrado en cama y sólo es cuestión de días para que muera!

—Cuida la manera en la que le hablas, estúpido gordo —le advirtió Kenny, expectante, como un lobo acechando a su presa.

Uri le mostró su mano, en señal de que esperara.

—Están en desacuerdo, probablemente se inicie una rebelión —concluyó Uri, reluciendo una vez más su veloz mente—. Nuestro padre no está en condiciones como para comandar una guerra. ¿Lo harás tú, entonces?

—¿Y dar la cara por ti? —su hermano se rió con sorna—. Tus errores, tus responsabilidades. Lo que hayas hecho o no, no me concierne. No me involucres en tus asuntos —respondió secamente, observando como el rostro del rubio se fundía en decepción.

—Lo esperaba de todos, menos de ti —confesó el omega, sintiéndose abrumado. Era la verdad.

—No debiste —sus palabras se clavaron como apuñaladas en la espalda del rubio—. No tengo idea del porqué el rey permitió semejante atrocidad, pero sabía que no tardarían más de un par de años para que los del norte se enteraran. Ahora nuestro padre está moribundo y tenemos una guerra a la puerta, ¿qué crees que sucederá?

—Si no luchas por mí, hazlo por el honor de tu reino.

—¿De qué me sirve eso? Si tú ya te encargaste de destruirlo por completo —fue lo último que dijo antes de largarse para jamás regresar.

Aquella, fue la última vez en la que Historia sintió el dulce tacto de la mayor, escuchó su preciosa voz y rió con ella. La última vez en la que recuerda haber sido intensamente feliz.

—¡Señorita Reiss! —le llamó Mina desde afuera de la habitación de la nombrada—. ¡Llegó una carta para usted!

—Adelante —ordenó algo extrañada. ¿Una carta? Jamás había recibido una, ¿de quién podría ser?

La puerta se abrió y volvió a cerrarse una vez que la pelinegra se adentró. Le extendió el amarillento papel, dedicándole una sincera sonrisa.

—Es lo que ha estado esperando tanto —informó Mina, más alegre de lo habitual—. ¿Le molesta si me quedo mientras la lee?

—Claro, no veo porqué no —contestó la rubia, tomando el papel entre sus manos, a la vez que la miraba confundida—. Para: Historia Reiss —comenzó a leer en voz alta. La criada no se lo había pedido, pero aún así lo hizo—. De: Frieda Reiss.

El semblante de la rubia se quedó intacto. Sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura, su boca quedó ligeramente abierta y sus manos empezaron a temblar levemente. Su expresión no mostraba nada, simplemente permanecía así, estática.

De sus ojos lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Sus cejas se acercaron, mostrando un gesto lleno de felicidad y alivio al mismo tiempo. Llevó su mano libre hacia su boca, tapándola para acallar el sonoro grito que estaba a punto de dar. ¿Era todo eso cierto? ¿Su diosa, después de perder las esperanzas, volvía a dar destellos demostrándole que aún estaba ahí?

Miró a la pelinegra por un momento. La criada sólo le sonrió. No perdió más el tiempo y decidió continuar.

Desenvolvió rápidamente el papel, corroborando que, efectivamente, era la caligrafía de su amada prima.

—Querida Historia —prosiguió, con un hilo de voz, tratando de aclarar su hablar con cada palabra que pronunciaba—: sé que ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que supiste algo de mí, y que tienes tantas dudas como cuando eras una niña. Tranquila, todo eso lo podremos conversar después, cuando me veas en persona. Estoy tratando de ser lo más breve posible pues estoy escribiéndote esto a escondidas de mi padre, así que discúlpame por la falta de detalles y perdóname por no haberlo hecho antes, recién encontré algo decente para escribirte esto y un medio para enviártelo. Estoy asustada, y a decir verdad, no tengo idea de en dónde me encuentro, ni que es lo que está pasando. Me hallo oculta en algún sitio en Marley, te lo ruego, ayúdame a salir de aquí. ¡Rod está loco, ya ni siquiera lo reconozco! Por favor Hisu, eres la única esperanza que tengo. Eres mi salvadora, ¿te acuerdas?

Un mortal silencio invadió la habitación. Ambas omegas estaban confundidas, ¿qué podría estar ocurriendo?

—¿Cuál es la próxima embarcación hacia Marley? —preguntó Historia, sin despegar su mirada de la carta.

—No estoy muy segura, pero creo que la más cercana saldrá mañana por la mañana —contestó Mina, con su mirada aturdida—. Señorita, ¿realmente piensa ir?

—¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Es Frieda, está en peligro y me necesita! ¡Debo ayudarla! —soltó la carta para sujetar y sacudir violentamente a la criada, mirándola con desesperación—. Yo...—dejó a la pelinegra, luego agachó la cabeza—. Lo siento, Caro. No quise hacer eso, es sólo que...

La omega posó su mano sobre el hombro de la contraria, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

—Está bien. Fue una imprudencia mía preguntar, es obvio lo valiosa que la señorita Frieda es para usted —comprendió Mina—. No la detendré en hacerlo, pero tampoco la dejaré ir tan fácil. Por favor, permítame acompañarla.

La rubia miró por un instante los ojos de la contraria. Sin previo aviso, se abalanzó contra ella y la abrazó tan fuerte como si se tratase de la mismísima Frieda.

—Por supuesto que sí. Estás condenada a seguirme hasta el resto de tus días, ¿recuerdas? —susurró en su oreja, haciendo reír a la pelinegra.

—Ciertamente, majestad. Lamento demasiado haberlo olvidado.

Ambas rieron, sintiéndose más cerca de lo que alguna vez estuvieron. Como si el fuerte muro que debilitara la relación entre ambas finalmente cayese a pedazos.

El corazón de la criada renació; el frío templo que lo encadenaba se quebró, abriendo paso a los sentimientos que durante mucho tiempo se esforzó en sepultar.

Ahí, delante de ella, se encontraba nadie menos que la única persona por la cual daría la vida, tal y como había jurado desde el primer día que llegó a trabajar allí.

Agradecía infinitamente el hecho de que ambas fuesen de la misma raza (aunque en ocasiones era totalmente lo contrario), pues gracias a ello, Historia no se enteraba de pequeñas cosas. Quizás Mina podía ser la mejor escondiendo sus verdaderas emociones, pero sus reacciones biológicas siempre terminarían traicionándola.

Aguardaron hasta la mañana siguiente. Era demasiado temprano, el sol ni siquiera se había asomado aún, por lo que la isla se encontraba en oscuridad total.

El corazón de ambas omegas latía con rapidez, siendo víctima de los nervios que recorrían el cuerpo de las dos. ¿Cuál sería el peor de los escenarios en dado caso de que fueran descubiertas?

Había sido un plan elaborado sin cautela, trazado a grandes rasgos. Probablemente habían dejado pasar por alto un sinfín de detalles, ¿pero qué importaba? Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y la embarcación saldría a las cinco. Nadie más que los mercaderes estaría despierto a esa hora.

Mina fue demasiado minuciosa al momento de escoger un atuendo para Historia. Debía ser algo femenino, pero que pudiese pasar desapercibido. Prendas como las de cualquier pueblerina común y corriente. Fue entonces que, se dirigió a su armario y seleccionó uno de sus vestidos para prestárselo a la rubia. También husmeó entre las ropas de Sasha y las demás criadas (con las cuales compartía espacio en el armario), hasta que encontró un bonito y sencillo sombrero que al parecer le pertenecía a Nifa. No le importaría si desapareciera por unos cuantos días...

Ambas omegas salieron del castillo, sin ningún inconveniente. Se adentraron a la profundidad del bosque, pues debían atravesarlo con tal de llegar a su destino.

Fue un recorrido agradable, a decir verdad. Los sonidos de los pequeños insectos que habitaban el lugar tenían un ligero toque a melancolía; recuerdos bloqueados en la mente de la rubia.

La luna las guiaba y protegía, velaba por ellas. Las acompañaba, siendo cómplice en cada corto paso que daban.

—Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba...—susurró Mina, algo confundida pero al mismo tiempo aliviada—. Quiero decir, ya nos encontramos a punto de llegar y no ha ocurrido nada malo.

—Aún —corrigió Historia—. El verdadero reto está delante de nosotras —señaló a los mercaderes, quienes acomodaban las pesadas cajas de madera dentro del barco—. Debemos hallar la manera de colarnos ahí —observaban detrás de unos cuantos arbustos y árboles.

—¡Oye, Klaus! ¿Ya has terminado de acarrear todo? —preguntó Peer, un hombre beta.

—¡Eso parece! ¡Creí que jamás terminaríamos! —exclamó Klaus, soltando un suspiro del cansancio.

—¡Entonces tú y los muchachos muevan sus traseros acá! —ordenó Peer, a lo que Klaus, Lauda y Phil acataron inmediatamente, dirigiéndose a donde se les había indicado.

—¡Es nuestra oportunidad! —pronunció la rubia, completamente emocionada.

—Iré yo primero, después usted me seguirá —dijo Mina como medida de seguridad. La contraria asintió.

Mina salió despacio, caminando como si el piso se fuese a caer en cualquier instante. Sus pasos eran demasiado cortos y temblorosos, dudosos. Pese al temor que la carcomía internamente, se atrevió a erguirse y caminar con mayor determinación y prisa, notando así que no había nadie alrededor. Historia la siguió.

Cuando se toparon con la tabla de madera que servía como escalón, se detuvieron. Esperaron unos segundos, expectantes por si alguien salía. Pero no hubo nada, ni siquiera el más mínimo ruido.

—Vayamos con cuidado...—susurró Mina a un volumen casi inaudible, sujetando con fuerza la mano de la rubia.

—Escucho voces —alertó la rubia. Los hombres que anteriormente habían estado ahí, estaban regresando—, vienen hacia acá.

No titubearon más y se apresuraron, adentrándose al barco.

—En la parte de abajo están los remos, ahí estará gran parte de la tripulación —comentó Mina, sacando un pequeño pedazo de papel en el cual ella misma dibujó la estructura del transporte—. Del lado derecho están almacenadas las cajas, debemos entrar a una, es la única manera en la cual tenemos plena seguridad de que no seremos descubiertas —concluyó la azabache, tomando de la mano a su superior para después abrir la pequeña escotilla de madera que guiaba a la parte subterránea del barco.

Historia no se quedó atrás. Tan rápido como la criada descendió, ella también lo hizo. Ahora sólo les quedaba buscar una caja en la que cupieran ambas y su misión estaría casi completa.

—Huele a muerto aquí abajo —susurró Historia, haciendo una mueca de asco al mismo tiempo en el que cubría sus orificios nasales con dos dedos.

—Sí, las condiciones en las que viven estos sujetos no son las mejores —contestó Mina, examinando minuciosamente todas las cajas con diferentes contenidos—. No todos son privilegiados.

—Yo tampoco lo soy —replicó la rubia, ofendida—. He vivido toda mi vida bajo los ideales de mis padres.

—Aunque ese fuera el caso, señorita, tiene más libertad que mucho de nosotros. Prueba de ello es que nos encontremos aquí ahora mismo —contrarrestó la pelinegra, sin ánimos de iniciar una discusión—. Y no era por hacer sus problemas de menos. Oh —exclamó al encontrar la caja del tamaño ideal—. Está es la adecuada —pasó sus dedos hacia abajo para luego jalar con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba, consiguiendo abrirla.

El contenido no era numeroso. Unas cuantas frutas y verduras, sólo eso. Probablemente no pasaría nada severo si llegaban a mallugarlas o aplastarlas.

Pasos y voces comenzaron a oírse cada vez más cerca. Eran los mismos hombres.

—Debemos darnos prisa —presionó Mina, indicándole a la contraria que se metiera.

Pero antes de que la omega rubia pudiese poner un solo pie dentro, un pequeño animal peludo salió disparado hacia afuera, provocando que la de ojos azules soltara un estruendoso grito que seguramente les costaría todo lo que habían logrado avanzar.

—¿Qué mierda fue eso? —escucharon a Klaus preguntar.

—No tengo idea, viejo. Sonó como si viniese de allá abajo —aclaró Phil.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Acaso nos están robando?! —supuso Lauda. Su voz se oía realmente enfurecida—. ¡Esos muertos de hambre del reino! ¡Lo pagarán muy duro!

—¡Cierren la boca y mejor sean útiles por primera vez en sus mugrosas vidas y vayan a investigar! —ordenó Peer, tan malhumorado como siempre.

Obviamente no esperarían a que los sujetos las encontraran, no habían llegado tan lejos en vano. De inmediato, la criada cubrió los ojos de la contraria, para posteriormente conducirla hasta dentro de la caja. Luego, ella se adentró.

—Tranquilos, muchachos —una quinta voz se hizo presente, pero ésta era diferente. Tenía la autoridad suficiente, era de un rango mayor por naturaleza; nada menos que la firme voz de un descorazonado alfa. Había otro aspecto peculiar en ella, parecía provenir de una mujer—. He estado vigilando el perímetro desde hace más de una hora. Es imposible que hayan burlado mi sistema de seguridad —contestó la alfa, increíblemente convencida de sus palabras—. Seguramente fue una rata siendo aplastada por algo, nada más.

—¿Está usted segura? —inquirió Lauda—. Quiero decir, no es que no confíe en usted, mucho menos que esté poniendo a prueba sus conocimientos —su voz se oía cada vez menos fuerte, seguramente la alfa lo había fulminado con la mirada—. Es sólo que... Está muy oscuro y...

El sonido de un golpe no brusco resonó por todo el barco.

—¡Estúpido niño! ¡Jamás debes responderle a tus superiores! —regañó Peer, acompañando su sermón con un breve suspiro de exaltación por parte de sus otros dos compañeros—. Sépalo perdonar, comandante. Es su primera embarcación oficial.

—Como sea —respondió la alfa sin importancia alguna—. Continúen con el trabajo, nos vamos a Marley ahora mismo.

Hubo silencio durante unos segundos, pero luego fue asesinado por los feroces gritos de la tripulación, todos dando órdenes.

—Así que, pasamos desapercibidas de un alfa —Historia sonrió de lado, complacida.

—Le dije que tomar supresores era una buena idea —contestó Mina, sonriéndole dulcemente—. Ahora deberíamos permanecer calladas. No debe tardar mucho para que lleguen las personas que remarán.

La rubia asintió, acomodánse en el reducido espacio. Se las ingenió para asomar su ojo izquierdo por un pequeño orificio en la madera, observando así el exterior.

Tal y como la criada había deducido, no tardaron en hacerse presentes los reclusos.

—Vamos, ¡camina, mierda! —gritó Peer empujando violentamente a unos chicos, quienes también parecían ser betas—. ¡Pónganse a remar, maldita sea! ¡Gánense la comida de hoy, sacos de mierda! —fue lo último que dijo antes de subir las escaleras de cuerda.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —susurró Historia, mirando con confusión a Mina, como si ella supiese algo—. ¿Por qué los trata así? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

La criada permaneció en silencio, con una expresión de lástima profunda. No despegó la mirada del suelo, ni siquiera cuando el tacto de Historia no fue delicado.

Todos ellos lucían tristes. Con cuerpos delgados y huesos marcados, caras tristes y alargadas, con miradas vacías y pieles mallugadas y maltratadas, lucían peor que las descripciones que Pieck y Mikasa le proporcionaba sobre la primera vez que vieron a Ymir.

—Son nativos —fue lo único que la pelinegra logró decir. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer, pero halló la manera de sobreponerse frente a la fuerte impotencia que sentía. Ella no pertenecía a ninguno de esos clanes, pero sus antepasados sí.

Historia no quiso preguntar más, pero tampoco quería mirar tal escena. Agachó su cabeza, escondiéndola entre sus piernas.

—Lo siento —susurró Mina con su voz quebrada, sollozando—. Lo siento tanto —tomó la mano de la rubia entre las suyas, aún incapaz de dirigirle la mirada. Se acercó a ella, colocando su cabeza en el hombro de la contraria.

—Está bien, Caro —dijo apaciguada, levantando la cabeza y abrazando el cuerpo de la criada que ahora yacía encima suyo—. No es tu culpa. No debí haberlo preguntado.

A los pocos minutos, la pelinegra cayó profundamente dormida. A Historia le daba la impresión de que se asemejaba a un bebé.

Tras incontables horas de espera e incomodidad, la criada despertó, regresando a su sitio original no sin antes disculparse por las molestias causadas.

—El efecto de los supresores ya ha de haber terminado —comentó Mina, mostrando preocupación en su rostro—. Deberíamos tomar otro por si acaso —rebuscó en el bolsillo de su falda, hasta sacar un pequeño frasco transparente con las píldoras.

—Tienes razón —acordó Historia, tomando el frasco entre sus manos para después abrirlo y sacar una pastilla, la cual introdujo a su boca y se tragó.

Los pasos se escucharon nuevamente. Los "nativos" soltaron un quejido de temor al unísono.

Alguien bajaba. No era el cruel hombre llamado Peer, ni tampoco alguno de los muchachos. Ese aroma era el de un líder, era ella, la alfa.

Historia no perdió el tiempo y volvió a conducir su mirada al mismo lugar.

—Hemos llegado, comandante —informó Phil, quien también bajaba.

—Ya lo había notado, renacuajo —contestó sarcástica la alfa. Era rubia y alta, esbelta—. Avísale a los demás para que se lleven la mercancía. Ya sabes, con poleas y todo eso.

—Entendido —obedeció Phil, yéndose a efectuar lo encargado.

En cuestión de pocos minutos los demás ya se encontraban ahí abajo. Algunos rostros eran conocidos, otros, nuevos.

Comenzaron a llevarse las cajas, una por una. Todo mediante el sistema de poleas que el barco tenía establecido. Era un trabajo cansado y requería de demasiado esfuerzo físico, por lo que Historia compadecía a los pobres diablos que trabajaban en eso.

Cuando fue su turno, antes de que los musculosos betas y alfas posaran sus manos sobre la caja en la que se encontraban ellas, la alfa se posicionó delante de ésta.

—No, ésta no —dijo la mujer—. Ésta es... Especial. ¿No es así, Historia Reiss? —se dio la vuelta, abriéndola rápidamente.

Ambas omegas se encontraron con los fieros ojos de la alfa. Una sonrisa torcida decoraba su rostro, haciéndola lucir aún más escalofriante.

Un nudo se formó en el estómago de Historia. No se sentía bien, para nada en lo absoluto.

—Vaya sorpresa hallarla intacta —bromeó la rubia alfa—. Uno pensaría que por ser de la realeza están hechos de porcelana y que con cualquier mínimo roce se romperán en mil pedazos, pues son sumamente delicados... Ja, supongo que la sangre no miente —su expresión se relajó, pero no la hacía ver menos temible—. Tienes las agallas de tu padre, mocosa.

La omega no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo delante de sus ojos. No, no, no. Eso no podía estar pasando, no a ella. No ahora que estaba a pocos centímetros de su adorada prima. No ahora que le quedaba poco tramo por recorrer. Maldición, podía empezar a sentir que todo le daba vueltas, que en cualquier momento cedería al vómito.

—Y en cuanto a ti, Mina —le llamó la alfa. La nombrada salió de la caja, cabizbaja—, hiciste un buen trabajo, niña. Bastante bien para ser una omega —la felicitó sinceramente, dándole leves palmadas en la espalda—. Anímate, tu hermano estará a salvo.

—¿Qué? —salió ahogado de los labios de la omega rubia. Sus párpados pesaban, cada vez su alrededor se desenfocaba más—. Mina...—susurró su nombre, contemplando como la criada se negaba a verle y permanecía con la cabeza agachada—. ¿Qué... Qué sucede...?

—No nos hemos presentado formalmente, me parece. Soy Traute, Traute Caven.

Los ocelos de la omega rubia se abrieron con desmesura. Quien estaba delante de ella era una de las empleadas de su padre, Kenny. Nadie menos que una habilidosa ex criminal, descendiente de una honorable familia.

—Así que ya habías oído hablar de mí —sonrió Traute, satisfecha.

—Mina... ¿Por qué? —preguntó Historia completamente confundida. Su traición había dolido más que cualquier apuñalada.

—Carolina lo supo desde el principio. Ella era solamente un peón más en la partida que nos daría el acceso para a derrumbar al rey —explicó Traute—. Nunca fue tu aliada, ni siquiera cuando te contó sobre nuestros planes, pues eso también estaba incluido en nuestra movida. Siempre lo supo y aún así te trajo hasta aquí, en donde tu padre quería que estuvieras —sonrió de lado—. Y tú, tan estúpida como una mocosa de tu edad, caíste tan fácilmente como esperábamos.

—Yo... —trató de levantarse, pero se sentía absolutamente débil como para siquiera mantener los ojos abiertos.

—No te molestes, las drogas están haciendo efecto —aclaró Duran, otro hombre alfa que también trabajaba para Kenny—. Lo que Mina te ofreció no eran supresores.

—Mina... ¿Cómo...? —cayó dentro de la misma caja, sintiéndose tan pesada—. Ayúdame —fue lo último que susurró antes de que todo se envolviera en una oscuridad total.

**·****͟͟͞͞****ɴᴏᴛᴀ****ᴅᴇ****ᴀᴜᴛᴏʀᴀ**

_¿Se lo esperaban? Sean honestos._

_Me gusta mucho cambiar las cosas drásticamente, me gusta que todo sea inesperado. Sin embargo, ¿esto realmente lo fue? Bueno, tenía tres ideas en mente pero todas llevaban al mismo desenlace, así que dije, ¿por qué no?_

_Lamento tenerlos tan abandonados. La buena noticia es que pronto vendrán vacaciones y... Y seguiré actualizando cada tres mil años porque soy demasiado vaga como para escribir seguido._

_Sé que casi nunca respondo comentarios, pero quiero que sepan que leo todos y cada uno de ellos. He de admitir que algunas veces me termino riendo demasiado, son muy ocurrentes xD_


	14. Gozo entre el caos

—¿Qué soy para ti? —preguntó el rubio bastante inseguro, mirándolo con tanta incertidumbre que a Eren le fue imposible ignorarla.

La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire durante lo que pareció ser una eternidad. La salada brisa del mar mecía los cabellos de ambos, aguardando pacientemente hasta que el alfa se dignara en hablar.

Los labios del omega temblaban, como si quisiera agregar algo más, pero simplemente no gesticulaba palabra alguna. Sus preciosos orbes azules se envolvían en una ligera tristeza acompañada de dudas. Y había algo más: su dulce aroma se había agudizado. Olía a... Miedo. Pero no era un sentimiento como el que los pueblerinos tenían hacia el Demonio Terrenal; era un temor diferente. Como cuando le haces frente a tus acciones y te atemoriza el resultado de éstas.

Sus pupilas estaban clavadas las unas en las otras. Ambos se observaban, como si quisieran descifrar lo que pensaba el otro, como si quisieran ver a través de su lenguaje corporal, pese a que los aromas de los dos ya hablaban por sí solos.

El castaño jamás esperó una confrontación tan directa, mucho menos en un momento como ese. Estaban en el proceso del enamoramiento, o algo así. Supuso que era normal hacer ese tipo de "bromas" cariñosas, aunque quizás no debió haberlas denominado de esa manera.

—¿Qué eres para mí? —repitió, anonado. Finalmente se había dignado en romper en silencio, sin embargo, aquella respuesta no había sido más que decepcionante para el rubio y Eren lo supo al instante—. Creí que había sido bastante obvio desde un principio —sonrió, cerrando los ojos un santiamén—. Eres el chico que quiero conquistar.

Las mejillas del rubio se ruborizaron instantáneamente. El omega desvió la mirada, algo apenado y sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar.

—Yo... —su corazón latía con demasiada rapidez. Santa Ymir, ¿cómo era posible que unas cuántas palabras lo alborotaran de tal forma? Ni siquiera podía terminar su oración.

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero ir despacio, sin prisa —confesó Eren, dirigiendo su mirada al mar—. Pero hay algunas veces en las que no logro controlarme completamente, por más que lo intente —volvió a mirarlo, encontrándose con el comprensivo rostro de su amado—. No tienes nada por lo cual asustarse, mis intenciones no son lastimarte.

—Lo siento —susurró el omega, evidentemente apenado—. Es sólo que... No estoy acostumbrado a esto y tiendo a sobre analizar las cosas. Mi error —agachó la cabeza, mirando sus descalzos pies y la arena que los cubría.

La cálida mano del castaño se posó en los rubios cabellos del omega. El moreno la deslizó, acariciando su cabeza. Involuntariamente, Armin alzó su vista hacia él.

—Está bien, fue sólo un malentendido. No hay nada que perdonar —bajó su mano hasta los hombros del contrario, atrayéndolo hacia él en un abrazo.

El omega sonrió de oreja a oreja, permitiendo el tacto del alfa.

—Eres demasiado bueno conmigo, ¿cómo... Cómo podría agradecértelo? —inquirió Armin, mirándolo con plenitud. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro en su cara.

—Oh vamos, no hace falta —dijo el alfa, pese a que todo su ser clamaba "desnúdate".

—Lo digo en serio, me siento en deuda contigo —insistió el rubio, soltando una leve risa que el castaño compartió.

—¿Es una orden, entonces? —preguntó divertido, sonriendo de lado—. De ser así no tengo opción —suspiró, fingiendo derrota—. Aunque, ciertamente no aludo que sea la mejor decisión que pudiste haber tomado...—su mirada se tornó lasciva, al mismo tiempo en el que pasaba su lengua por sus propios labios—. Prémiame dejándome tocarte aquí y allá...—lo tumbó lentamente a la arena, quedando él encima.

—¡Ah! —el rubio soltó un chillido al sentir la lengua del moreno sobre su cuello—. ¡E-Eren! ¡Eren! ¡Eren! —alargó la última "e".

—¡EREN! —gritó Jean severamente molesto, antes de estamparle un coscorrón en la cabeza—. ¡¿En qué diablos está pensando tu pervertida mente?! ¡Vuelve al trabajo! —ordenó el alfa, con el ceño fruncido.

—Carajo, Jean —exclamó el castaño sobándose la cabeza mientras reía—. Si así de agresivo eres en la cama ahora entiendo porqué Marco no tiene problemas con que te vayas durante tanto tiempo —bromeó, a lo que Connie respondió con una sonora risa.

—¡Maldito idiota! —gritó Jean levemente sonrojado, volviendo a golpear al moreno de la misma manera—. ¡No te atrevas a decir cosas como esas con tanta naturalidad! —su expresión denotaba vergüenza, al igual que su aroma.

—De todas maneras, tú no te quedas atrás —comentó Connie, llamando la atención de ambos alfas—. ¿En quién tanto pensabas, hombre? Según Jean huele a tensión sexual —miró juguetón a Eren, quien inmediatamente también fue víctima de la pena y como resultado, sus mejillas parecían arder—. ¡Tenías una gran cara de bobo mientras te quedabas viendo a la nada! ¡Debiste haberte visto, lucías realmente estúpido!

—¿Como tú cambiando la cruz de plata por el pan mágico? —sugirió Jean, escuchando al castaño estallar en risas burlonas mientras el calvo simplemente rodaba los ojos, avergonzado.

—¡Eso ya es viejo! —se defendió Connie, con su semblante molesto. Al poco tiempo se unió a las risas con sus camaradas—. Está bien, admito que nadie podría verse más idiota que yo.

—Dejando eso de lado —habló Jean, una vez que a los tres les dolía demasiado el estómago como para continuar riendo—. ¿En quién pensabas, Eren?

—Sí, viejo. Queremos saber —Connie hizo segunda—. Nos has tenido un poco olvidados de tu vida.

Eren los conocía desde que tenía memoria, prácticamente desde toda su vida.

Los tres eran vecinos y solían salir a jugar juntos todos los días por las tardes, después de la comida. Jean y Eren siempre peleaban por quién comandaría el juego, mientras que Connie se limitaba a observar lo tontos que ambos eran y a intervenir cuando la situación lo requería. Era como su estabilizador, pues aparte del liderazgo nato de ambos alfas, su carácter también chocaba. Eran tan iguales que a veces no lograban soportarse; dos espíritus imparables, tercos y necios. No era tan fácil su convivencia, sin embargo, gracias a Connie, era posible.

Pasaban horas y horas corriendo sin llegar a un punto en específico, simplemente divirtiéndose. Algunas veces combatían entre ellos, según su pensar para probar quién sería el mejor alfa (aunque Connie no perteneciese a dicha raza). Otras veces, sólo tomaban jugo de naranja mientras compartían la sombra del mismo árbol, descansando después de una larga jornada de trabajo con sus padres.

No se juntaban con los demás niños en el reino porque con ellos mismos ya tenían más que suficiente. A Jean no le agradaban los demás y viceversa, pues sus aires de superioridad jamás fueron tolerados. A Connie lo rechazaban y se burlaban de él constantemente por su ausencia de cabello y su forma de ser. Y Eren... Él no podía soportar que los otros infantes se negaran a aceptar a sus amigos.

Pero el hecho de que no hayan forjado una gran cantidad de amistades no simboliza que su infancia haya sido trágica, ni por asomo. Los tres tuvieron una niñez plena, llena de tontas anécdotas y aventuras, cargada de felicidad y risas, impregnada de buenos recuerdos.

Así había sido hasta el momento en el que el destino decidió dividirlos temporalmente. Primero se marchó Connie junto a su familia, a un pueblo en el sur de la isla. Eren y Jean tuvieron que sobrellevarlo, pero como era de esperarse, no aguantaron mucho tiempo. Finalmente terminaron discutiendo, hecho que ninguno de los dos se dignó en arreglar gracias a lo orgullosos que ambos eran. Al mes siguiente, dos años después de la partida de Connie, Jean terminó yéndose también, sin darle previo aviso a Eren, hecho que el castaño repudió y por el cual le guardó un inmenso rencor.

Nadie se quedaba por siempre en la capital, y quienes lo hacían era porque no tenían otro lugar al cual acudir. No era un sitio desagradable, pero tampoco era la mejor opción para vivir pues la vigilancia y los abusos hacia los campesinos eran mayores.

—Si que son unos metiches —el alfa suspiró derrotado, riendo levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Después de todo, esos dos lo conocían mejor que nadie—. Supongo que podría decírselos... Pero no me creerán —sonrió burlón, desafiando la paciencia de sus amigos. A decir verdad, una parte de él temía lo que fuese a pasar si aquellos dos se enteraran de la persona que vivía en sus pensamientos.

—Claro, desde que que tuviste una posición más favorable en la jerarquía te crees mejor que nosotros —bromeó Jean, haciendo una clara alusión a la distinción que separaba a sus familias. Era cierto; desde que el padre de Eren comenzó a cuidar la salud del rey, su situación económica mejoró notablemente—. Te olvidas de tus raíces —canturreó el alfa, escuchando como el beta reía también.

—¡Bah! ¡No dices más que mentiras! —rió el castaño, haciendo un gesto con la mano en señal de que ya no quería escucharlo—. Hagámoslo interesante, ¿qué les parece si tratan de adivinar quién es?

—¡Cielos, viejo! —exclamó Jean, echándose a reír nuevamente—. ¿Qué edad crees que...?

—¡Oh, me encantan las adivinanzas! —interrumpió Connie, levantando la mano para tomar la palabra. Luego, comenzó a dar repetitivos y cortos brincos como si fuese un infante—. ¡Ya sé, ya sé! ¡Es Ruth! ¡No, espera... De seguro es Sandra!

El beta recibió un coscorrón por parte del alfa más alto, acallándolo.

—Idiota, no puede ser una adivinanza si no nos ha dado ninguna pista —le recordó, mirando con el ceño fruncido al calvo, quien se limitaba a hacer un puchero—. No seas ridículo, ni te pegué tan recio.

Eren rió ante dicha escena. Le sorprendía que, pese a su edad y los años que se separaron, aún siguieran tratándose como los hermanos que solían sentir ser. Tan infantiles, sinvergüenza y tontos como sólo ellos podían ser.

—Está bien, está bien —se rindió el castaño. Tomando en cuenta que sus amigos apenas y conocían a los omegas que habitaban el lugar y por ende jamás acertarían, pensó que sería divertido molestarlos un rato—. Ustedes ganan, se los diré —miró por unos instantes los impacientes ojos de sus compañeros, ansiando escuchar el nombre de la persona que le había robado el corazón—; es un omega. De estatura baja y complexión delgada, cabello rubio y corto, piel blanca y... Ojos azules. Como el océano —involuntariamente una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Piel blanca? —Jean arqueó una ceja, acompañando su gesto con una sonrisa de lado—. Demonios, ¿de quién carajos estás hablando?

Era difícil encontrar a un campesino de piel blanca. En realidad, la posibilidad de que existiera era nula, pues después de arduas horas de trabajar sin descanso diariamente bajo los caladores rayos de sol, era prácticamente imposible conservar su tono de piel original.

—¿No te refieres a la omega de allá? —el beta señaló discretamente con la mirada a un omega que encajaba a la perfección con la vaga descripción que el castaño les había proporcionado.

El corazón del alfa se aceleró, colocando ambas manos rápida y repentinamente encima de la mesa. Sus compañeros lo miraron extrañados, al igual que otros vendedores.

—¡¿A...—sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire al observar al omega que se daba la vuelta, encarándolo.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó mirándolo con desagrado, haciendo una mueca ciertamente grosera.

Ojos fríos como el hielo y cejas delgadas como un hilo, fundidos en un aroma a lilas. Por un momento, se sintió estúpido al confundir a su omega.

—No es nada, la confundí con alguien más —contestó Eren, bajando la mirada completamente decepcionado—. Disculpe.

La omega lo inspeccionó, luego al otro alfa y por último, al beta. Después de ese incómodo momento, simplemente se marchó sin más.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —Jean colocó su mano en el hombro del castaño al notar su cambio drástico de aroma. Sin duda, algo nuevo en él.

—Sí, es sólo que hace mucho tiempo no lo he visto —confesó el alfa. Apenas habían pasado un par de semanas, pero sin él, se sentía como una vida entera.

—¿Y eso por qué? —interrogó Connie. Su curiosidad había incrementado.

—Disculpen —una señora captó la atención de los tres—. ¿Cuántas monedas por la vasija?

—Se los contaré todo después —susurró Eren antes de regresar al trabajo.

El resto del mediodía transcurrió normal, como cualquier otro. Esperaban que la gente se acercara, vendían, bromeaban entre ellos y nuevamente el ciclo se repetía.

—Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy —declaró Jean, estirándose mientras los otros dos escuchaban su espalda tronar—. Regresemos a casa.

—Pero es demasiado temprano —protestó Eren.

—¡Da igual! —sentenció el beta—. Vendimos lo habitual. Además, ¡queremos saber de tu pareja!

—Con esa impaciencia las mujeres te dejarán —bromeó Jean, con afán de molestar al calvo.

—¡Ah! ¡Eren, dile algo! —vociferó Connie, señalando con su dedo índice al alfa.

—¿Qué puedo decir? El caballo tiene razón —coincidió el castaño, chocando puños con el otro alfa.

Y una vez más, tuvieron una cómica escena antes de dirigir su trayecto hacia a la casa de Eren.

—Oye, este bobo y yo iremos a hacer algunos mandados primero —habló Jean, a medio camino. Ya solamente les faltaban algunas casas para llegar a su destino—. Te alcanzamos después.

—Sabemos que eres flojo y no ibas a querer venir —se apresuró a contestar Connie, antes de que el de ojos aguamarina pudiese refutar el porqué no fue invitado—, así que decidimos que iríamos por nuestra cuenta. Dile a la señora Jäeger que no nos esperen para cenar.

—Comprendo, me conocen bien —sonrió Eren, viendo como sus dos amigos se alejaban—. ¡Pero que quede claro que están en deuda por asumir cosas por mí! —gritó en broma una vez que más de dos metros los separaban. Connie rió, mientras Jean hacia una seña expresándole que se fuera al diablo.

El mercado duraba solamente dos semanas. Claramente el recorrido de un reino a otro era agotador e imposible de lograr en menos de ocho horas, por lo cual Eren les ofrecía a sus amigos quedarse todo ese tiempo en su casa. Sus padres no tenían ningún problema con eso, y era lo menos que él podía hacer por sus hermanos no sanguíneos.

—¡Mamá, papá! ¡Ya estoy en casa! —exclamó mientras abría la puerta—. ¡No creerán lo que Jean-boo hizo hoy! —sonrió al recordar como casi la torpeza de Connie quebraba más de tres vasijas y la agilidad de Jean logró salvarlas todas.

—Un gusto verte de nuevo, Eren —dijo Hange, mostrándole una complacida sonrisa de lado.

—¿Y usted quién es y cuál es el motivo de su visita? —alzó una ceja, mirándola confundido. Un sentimiento amargo inundó su ser al no responderle con el mismo ánimo a la persona que se encontraba delante de él. Se sentía mal, pues le daba la impresión de que forzosamente debía conocerla de algún lugar, pero su memoria no daba para recordar—. No, espere, eso sonó mal.

Hange soltó una leve risa, indicándole que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

—Mi nombre es Hange Zöe, soy sirvienta de la familia real —contestó la beta, acomodándose los lentes con la mano derecha—. Tu padre es el doctor Jäeger, ¿no es así?

El alfa asintió, aún desconcertado del porqué la mayor le hablaba con tanta amabilidad y cariño.

—Vine a recoger las medicinas. Tu madre regresa en unos segundos, justo acaba de ir por tu padre —explicó la mujer—. Aunque, honestamente he venido con intenciones de toparme contigo.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué? —se encontraba mucho más sorprendido que al principio. En ningún momento algo negativo cruzó por su cabeza, de hecho, la beta le inspiraba tanta confianza que incluso por más extraña que fuera la situación, se sentía relajado.

—Será motivo de una charla posteriormente. La próxima vez que vayas al castillo, hazme el favor de buscarme.

Eren deseaba replicar, más no le fue posible gracias a la repentina aparición de su padre.

—Buenas noches, disculpe la tardanza —habló Grisha, extendiéndole tres diferentes frascos a la sirvienta, los cuales tomó inmediatamente—. El mismo horario, la misma cantidad. ¿Y bien? ¿Ha visto mejorías en el rey?

—No exactamente —el semblante de la castaña se mostraba afligido—. Recae a menudo, pero él es fuerte. Estará bien.

—No lo dudo —concordó Grisha—. Si llegara a ser el caso que empeorara, cosa que ruego a la Diosa por que no sea así, iré inmediatamente.

—Se lo agradecemos infinitamente, por supuesto que así será —concluyó la corta conversación, depositando toda su fe en aquellas palabras—. Tengo que irme, muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Terminando la formal despedida, Hange salió de la casa, dejando a Eren con mil dudas rondando por su cabeza.

—¿Está todo bien, cariño? —preguntó Carla levemente preocupada, tomando a su hijo por el hombro—. Luces algo exhausto. Anda, siéntate. Ya traeré la comida —le sonrió al ver sus aguamarina orbes posarse sobre ella.

Y dicho aquello, Carla se dirigió a la cocina. Eren se sentó a la mesa, soltando un suspiro desahuciado.

Al poco tiempo, el alfa y el beta se hicieron presentes. Entraron a la casa como si se tratase de la suya, acordándose vagamente de sus modales, aunque realmente la formalidad no era de importancia, después de todo, eran más que familia.

Cenaron tranquilamente, contándole algunas anécdotas divertidas que ocurrieron durante su día a los señores Jäeger. Al finalizar, los tres muchachos se dirigieron a la habitación de Eren, dispuestos a dormir.

La habitación era pequeña. Dentro de ella se encontraba únicamente una cama y una ventana que le brindaba acceso a la luz de la luna, la cual alumbraba el sitio.

—¿Y bien? ¿Piensas dejarnos por siempre con la duda? —le regañó Connie.

Eren rodó los ojos mientras sonreía. De verdad que el beta era insistente. No esperaba menos de él.

—Sólo has buscado excusas para escabullirte —alentó Jean, también curioso.

—Conocí a alguien hace algunos... ¿Meses? —hizo memoria tratando de recordar con exactitud, pero era inútil—. Sí, eso creo. Bien, pues... Fue de una manera inesperada, y también con quien menos me lo esperaba —rió levemente al escuchar lo repetitivo que aquello había sonado—. Nació en cautiverio. Es un ave deseando que no le corten las alas.

—¿Te enamoraste de un pájaro? —preguntó Connie, evidentemente asqueado—. Viejo, eso es demasiado enfermo.

—Está siendo metafórico, imbécil —aclaró Jean, viendo como la expresión facial del beta se relajaba—. Prosigue.

—Su nombre es Armin, Armin Reiss —dijo, y por un momento sintió que había tomado la peor decisión del mundo.

—¿Reiss? —Jean frunció el ceño con confusión—. ¿No estarás hablando de...?

—¿El hijo del rey Uri? —finalizó Connie, tan sorprendido como el otro alfa.

—¡Ja! ¡Buena esa! —exclamó Jean—. ¡Casi nos tomas el pelo! Bueno, sólo a mí...

Eren asintió mirándolos seriamente, dándoles a entender que hablaba en serio, acallando la burlona risa de Jean.

—¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza? —interrogó el castaño claro, mirando con espanto al de ojos aguamarina—. ¿Cómo podrías enfrentar a Kenny Ackerman? ¡Te degollaría como un cerdo en un parpadeo!

—Sencillo. Me lo robaré —respondió Eren, completamente seguro—. Él desea libertad y yo se la daré.

Sus dos amigos lo miraron con asombro, incrédulos ante lo que escuchaban.

—Sí, claro. Mejor vete a dormir, creo que el trabajar tanto te está afectando —dijo Jean, acomodándose entre Eren y la pared, dándole la espalda al contrario.

El castaño cedió ante el peso de sus párpados, cayendo en el profundo abismo de los sueños.

—_No te acerques mucho al sótano, Eren —le regañaba Grisha a menudo, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera al acecho del más mínimo movimiento para golpearlo._

_El beta jamás fue un maltratador, ni con su hijo, ni con su esposa. Era un hombre honrado y de valores irrompibles, alguien admirable y respetable. Pero habían, como en cualquier persona, defectos acumulados en él, y uno de ellos era nada menos que su extraña obsesión con pasar una eternidad encerrado en el sótano._

_El pequeño alfa de, en ese entonces, ocho años, apenas y podía entender toda la algarabía que su padre parloteaba. Comúnmente mencionaba rarezas que su poca capacidad de entendimiento le imposibilitaban retener, sin embargo, siempre hubo una sola cosa que le quedó perfectamente clara; debía mantenerse alejado del sótano._

_La razón siempre fue desconocida, aunque tampoco es como si le causase mucho interés. Tenía otros asuntos más importantes por los cuales preocuparse, tales como; si Connie o Jean-boo lo superarían trepando árboles._

—_¿Qué hay en el sótano, mamá? —se atrevió a preguntar una vez que su padre no se encontraba en casa._

—_Nada relevante, cielo —respondió Carla sin mucho ánimo, continuando con la preparación de comida—. No te preocupes por ello._

_No importaba que Eren amara con su alma entera a sus dos padres, siempre encontraría más reconfortantes las palabras de su madre que las de su padre. Y era por esa misma razón que, el simple hecho de que haya sido Carla quien le advirtió que lo dejara pasar por alto, fue suficiente para que el pequeño alfa se tranquilizara y calmara las fugaces dudas que anhelaba alimentar con respuestas._

—_Hago investigaciones, es mi trabajo._

—_Te quemarán vivo si te descubren, tal como pasó con el Señor Smith. No quiero eso para ti._

—_¿Por qué lo harían?_

—_¡Por herejía!_

—_Baja el volumen, el niño está durmiendo._

—_Escucha, Grisha. ¿Te gustaría dejar a tu hijo sin su papá?_

—_Escucha, Carla. Nada me pasará._

—_¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de que solamente estoy preocupada por ti?_

—_Para ser una simple camarera sabes demasiado sobre las situaciones que se han tratado de encubrir. Ese hombre, Keith Shadis, ¿te ha estado informando? Escuché que tiene un puesto relativamente importante dentro de la milicia._

—_No ignores mi pregunta._

—_Ni tú la mía._

_Se escuchó un suspiro con pesadez._

—_Sí, ¿y? Yo sólo quería saber por qué mi marido pasaba tanto tiempo en el castillo._

—_Con más razón deberías estar tranquila. ¿Qué, ese hombre no te lo dijo? Trabajo para el rey Karl. No hay manera de que algo me suceda si estoy del lado del ganador._

—_¿Pero de qué diablos estás hablando?_

—_No lo entenderías. Sólo déjalo así. Confía en mí, ¿sí?_

_El sonido de la madera crujir por pisadas se hizo presente._

—_¿Eren, estás ahí?_

—_Ven aquí, pequeño._

—_¿Eren? ¿Eren? ¡Eren!_

—¡Eren! —gritó Connie absolutamente asustado.

—¿Qué? —musitó el nombrado, abriendo con desmesura los ojos. Estaba sudando frío, con el corazón agitado y sus manos fuertemente apretadas.

—Pasó otra vez —contestó Jean, sentado en una esquina de la cama.

—Te pusiste como un loco, viejo —dijo el beta, mirándolo con tristeza.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que al castaño se le ocurrió decir.

—Si continúas así te mandaremos a dormir encima del pajar —bromeó Jean, tratando de alivianar la tensión del ambiente.

—Eso es mejor que dormir en el suelo —comentó Connie, sonriendo.

El alfa los miró a ambos; primero a Jean, luego al beta. Por unos instantes, lloró intensamente.

**N****oviembre 26, 2019.**


	15. Memorias desgarran mi espíritu

**╰─► Recomendación musical:** Sólstafir - Fjara.

El sol renacía una vez más, iluminando lo que hasta hace unos cuantos minutos permanecía oculto en la penumbra, aguardando por el momento en el que el ciclo volviera a repetirse.

En la capital de las injusticias, Marley, la población ya se encontraba moviéndose de un lugar a otro, comenzando su habitual y desgastante jornada de trabajo.

Todos los ciudadanos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos como para echarle una mirada a la pobre niña que yacía desparramada en el suelo, aún con la sangre brotando de su nariz como consecuencia del fuerte golpe que un mayor había aplicado en ella. Todo a causa de una simple razón: trató de hurtar un poco de comida para acallar los guturales y estruendosos sonidos con los que su estómago exigía ser atendido.

Sentía su piel caerse pellejo por pellejo. No era la primera vez que le sucedía, sin embargo, sí era la primera vez que alguien había sobrepasado sus expectativas en cuanto a violencia; el infeliz campesino no sólo había masacrado su carne con crueles patadas y puñetazos, también se había tomado la molestia de tirarle agua en su punto de ebullición, hecho del cual, afortunadamente, sólo sus piernas se habían visto afectadas.

El dolor por el cual atravesaba era tan brutal y desgarrador que ni siquiera tuvo ánimos para buscar otro lugar en el cual retorcerse, simplemente dejó que su masa corporal y graves heridas se fundieran en la tierra.

Podía sentir que sus huesos se desintegraban, como su machada y quemada piel ardía como el mismísimo infierno, podía sentir como poco a poco se desprendía de este vil mundo.

—Por Ymir, ¡Diago, ven y mira esto! —exclamó una mujer beta de cabello corto y rubio, de ojos color ámbar y semblante preocupado. Se hincó, aproximando sus brazos a la menor.

—¿Qué sucede, Gadea? —preguntó el hombre beta, acercándose a donde su esposa le llamaba. Una vez que la localizó, palideció al notar el horrendo estado en el que se encontraba la niña de apenas siete años—. ¡Diosa mía!

—¡Tranquila, Ilse! ¡Todo estará bien, mamá está contigo! —dijo la señora entre lágrimas, sosteniendo con suma delicadeza el malnutrido y ligero cuerpo de la pequeña.

La morena no protestó. No porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para tan siquiera mover un sólo dedo. Cerró los ojos, a la espera de un destino mejor que la muerte.

No había comprendido las palabras de aquella beta, pero tampoco era como si le importara hacerlo. Después de todo, habitaban en Liberio, uno de los peores pueblos de la extensa Marley. Un lugar donde constantemente ocurrían desgracias, donde los caballeros violentaban y humillaban a los campesinos, donde los alfas se aprovechaban de los omegas e incluso mujeres betas, donde la gente era hostil y se preocupaba únicamente por sí misma, porque así fueron educados desde antes de nacer. Era, meramente, un lugar donde el caos reinaba y la superioridad de razas estaba fuertemente marcada.

Para cuando la harapienta niña abrió los ojos, el preocupado rostro de la misma mujer la observaba.

—Tú... ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó con la voz quebrada, tratando de sonar sutil. La niña podía percibir cierto disgusto en el ambiente; olía como a decepción y tristeza.

No respondió. Se limitó a intentar incorporarse, lo cual obviamente no consiguió.

—No, no, no —habló la beta, colocando ambas manos en los hombros de la menor—. Estás muy herida, pequeña. Necesitas descansar.

La morena dirigió sus cansados ojos al rostro de la mayor, sin expresar emoción alguna. En su corta vida, nunca nadie había mostrado ni la menor pizca de interés en ella. Entonces, ¿por qué ella sí lo hacía?

—Mi nombre es Gadea —se presentó la beta, sonriendo débilmente, como si tratase de esconder todo el tumulto de dolor que se arremolinaba en sus entrañas—, y esta es mi casa.

Por un instante, la mujer se sintió incómoda. La contraria únicamente se dedicaba a observar. No gesticulaba palabra alguna y su frío rostro carente de emociones tampoco emitía alguna señal que fuese de ayuda.

—Veo que no eres muy buena charlando —Gadea anchó su sonrisa, tornándose más sincera—. Está bien. Esperaré hasta que tengas ganas de conversar —se levantó de una silla de madera—. Por lo mientras, te traeré algo para comer. Debes estar hambrienta, ¿no es así? —la miró con cierta nostalgia, hecho que la menor dejó pasar por alto.

Nuevamente, no hubo réplica alguna. Sólo esos desahuciados ojos que parecían implorar morir.

—Claro que sí —susurró la mujer, respondiendo a su propia pregunta—. En seguida vuelvo.

Cuando regresó, traía entre manos un plato bien servido, con un delicioso aroma que la pequeña niña jamás imaginó probar. Caldo de verduras, caliente y recién hecho.

La señora sonrió con ternura al notar el sorprendido rostro de la morena. Sin titubear, comenzó a devorar frenéticamente dicha comida sin siquiera tomarse el tiempo para saborearla. En menos de dos minutos, el plato se encontraba impecablemente vacío.

No dio las gracias, y a decir verdad, Gadea no esperaba que lo hiciera. La beta no insistió más en conversar, solamente le mencionó que era libre de quedarse durante el tiempo que quisiera.

La niña miró sus heridas, dándose cuenta de que éstas habían sido tratadas y estaban en proceso de cicatrización. Desconocía por completo a aquella mujer y sus razones para haberla ayudado, por lo que, por primera vez, creyó que se trataba de intervención divina.

Ellos le brindaron un techo, comida, vestimenta e incluso amor, como si fuese otro integrante de su reducida familia.

Los días transcurrieron, fieles a la misma rutina. Gadea llegaba, la alimentaba e intentaba hacerla hablar mediante preguntas, todo con tal de escuchar aunque sea una sola palabra salir de sus labios, pero jamás ocurrió. La beta llegó a pensar que quizás la niña no podía hablar y era por esa razón que la habían botado a su suerte.

Unas dos semanas después, bajo los cuidados de ambos betas, la morena se había recuperado parcialmente de sus heridas. Ya había recobrado las suficientes energías como para ponerse de pie, e incluso había aumentado levemente de peso.

Un día, salió de la habitación sin dirigirse a ningún lugar en específico.

Al cabo de unos cuantos pasos, llegó a la cocina, encontrándose con Diago.

—¿Por qué? —fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció desde que había llegado a esa casa.

Diago arqueó una ceja, evidentemente confundido. Tuvo que pausar su cena con tal de comprobar que la escena que estaba viviendo fuese verdadera.

—¿Por qué? —Diago devolvió la pregunta, en vagos intentos por encontrarle sentido—. ¿Por qué, qué?

Pero la morena no respondió. Sólo se quedó ahí parada, al lado del marco de la puerta, a un metro de distancia del beta. Su expresión facial era indescifrable.

Diago soltó un suspiro agotador y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos. Apartó su plato, negando continuar con su cena.

—Sabes... Gadea y yo teníamos una hija —habló lento, pausado, como si de un momento a otro hubiera entendido la pregunta—. Su nombre era Ilse. Era nuestra única hija, ya que Gadea quedó infértil después de un accidente. Nosotros la amábamos más que a nada —hizo un gran esfuerzo para no quebrarse, pese a que las traicioneras lágrimas ya bajaban por sus mejillas—. Ella... Ella tenía tu edad cuando desapareció sin dejar rastro. Un día salió a jugar con sus amigas, y ni ella ni las otras fueron vueltas a ver... Con vida —finalmente, su voz cedió ante el fuerte sentimiento de amargura que inundaba su corazón. Balbuceaba entre llantos, casi inteligible—. Cuando te vimos creímos que eras Ilse... Creímos... Que nuestra pequeña no había sido destrozada por los caballeros... Queríamos creer... Que era un milagro, que... Lo que vimos con nuestros propios ojos había sido una mentira —para ese punto, el señor no pudo contenerse más y rompió en llanto.

La niña no supo qué responder, así que lo más prudente que consideró hacer fue marcharse.

En su vida había visto a alguien llorar de esa manera. Era algo tan normal y natural que le aterraba el hecho de que ella no fuese capaz de hacerlo. Jamás había llorado, ni siquiera cuando sentía sus órganos retortijarse del dolor.

No lograba comprender los sentimientos. ¿Por qué las personas se preocupaban por alguien más que no fuese por sí mismos? No tenía sentido, así no funcionaba el mundo. Peor aún, ¿qué era una "hija" y porqué parecía ser tan preciada para ellos?

Se fue a dormir, deseando poder encontrar una respuesta a sus incógnitas.

A la mañana siguiente volvió a levantarse e ir a la cocina, pero esta vez se encontró con Gadea, quien tarareaba algo mientras cocinaba.

—¡Oh, hola! —le saludó alegremente la beta mientras esbozaba una sincera y cálida sonrisa—. Hoy te levantaste muy temprano, ¿no crees?

—No sé mi nombre.

Gadea se detuvo durante un minuto entero. Se quedó pasmada, enormemente sorprendida. No por la declaración de la menor, sino por el hecho de que finalmente le había dirigido la palabra.

—Vaya, eso sí que es un problema —contestó al cabo de varios minutos de silencio. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la morena, luego, se colocó en cuclillas para estar a su estatura—. Afortunadamente, yo tengo la solución a todos tus problemas —le pellizcó la nariz juguetonamente—. A partir de ahora —se incorporó, agachando la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a la castaña—, tu nombre será Ymir. Como la Diosa, nuestra salvadora.

La morena sonrió, sin saber exactamente porqué lo hacía. Un extraño sentimiento la invadió, ¿acaso así se sentía la felicidad?

—Así que te gusta, ¿eh? —bajó su mano con la intención de acariciarle la cabeza, pero instintivamente la niña la evadió como si de un manotazo se tratase—. Ya veo... —su mirada se tornó comprensiva—. La Diosa pone en nuestro camino todo aquello que necesitamos. La Diosa es sabia, ¿lo sabías?

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

—Ymir, mientras estés con la Diosa nadie será tu enemigo —aseguró Gadea, dándose la vuelta para continuar preparando la comida.

La pequeña, ingenuamente, le creyó.

Un mes pasó. El gran muro que dividía la comunicación entre los betas y la niña, finalmente se rompió, dando paso al desarrollo de un bonito vínculo entre los tres.

Gadea no sólo cuidaba de ella como si fuese su hija, también le enseñó todo lo que sabía acerca de costura y cocina. Diago, por su parte, le pasó todos sus conocimientos sobre agricultura.

—No, cielo. Este trazo está muy separado de los demás, ¿lo ves? —señalaba la beta, corrigiendo las poco simétricas puntadas que ésta había dado.

—¡Así se hace, Ymir! —exclamaba con orgullo Diago, observando como la pequeña araba correctamente la tierra.

—¡Esto sabe fantástico! —le felicitaba Gadea una vez que terminaba de probar los platillos en los cuales únicamente orientó a la morena a preparar.

La niña aprendía rápido, era, irrefutablemente, habilidosa. Esbozaba una sonrisa sincera en la cual mostraba todos sus dientes como manera de agradecimiento ante los cumplidos que los mayores le ofrecían. Le gustaba demasiado esa sensación de pertenecer a una manada, de ser la cría deseada que tanto anhelaban.

Pero aquello no fue suficiente, mucho menos eterno.

Ymir tenía la libertad de salir de la casa y regresar antes de la cena. No se paseaba por ningún lugar en específico, tampoco es que le fuera muy agradable recorrer los caminos por los cuales en algún punto había sido golpeada y maltratada por desconocidos a los que trataba de robarles. Aún así, estaba tan acostumbrada a la libertad que simplemente no podía deshacerse de ella.

—¡Eres tú! —vociferó el mismo campesino que le había tirado agua hirviendo. Ahora sí pudo observarlo con claridad; era un alfa, uno muy viejo.

La pequeña no supo cómo reaccionar, por lo que sucumbió ante su intuición; echarse a correr en dirección al único lugar en el que sabía que jamás podría ser herida, su hogar.

El viejo continuó aventando un sinfín de maldiciones al viento, jurando que la niña se arrepentiría de haber nacido, hecho que a Ymir le pareció gracioso. Como si no lo hubiera deseado antes.

Una de esas noches en las que dormía plácidamente sin preocuparse por el mañana, como solía hacer, Ymir escuchó a los betas hablar acerca de ella.

—Creo que estás llevando esto demasiado lejos —opinó Diago, intentando sonar lo más suave posible, sin la intención de ofender a su esposa.

—Oh, ¿por qué lo dices? —quiso saber Gadea, desconcertada.

—Nuestra hija falleció, Gadea —aclaró como si la beta no lo supiera—. Esta niña... —parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas—, su sangre es ajena a la nuestra.

—¿Y por esa razón quieres deshacerte de ella? —la rubia sonaba herida—. No es un animal que puedes cambiar en el trueque, Diago. Es sólo una niña.

—Lo sé —coincidió el hombre—. Pero, sólo quería recordarte que antes de que ella apareciera, éramos tú y yo. Mi matrimonio siempre será más importante que...

—¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿Más hijos? —interrumpió, ahora sonaba furiosa—. ¿No era por esa razón que todos los días le rezábamos a la Diosa con tal de que me devolviera el privilegio de la reproducción? ¿No es por eso que corté mi piel como castigo a mis pecados cometidos? —cuestionó, elevando la voz con su notorio enojo—. Incluso la nombré como nuestra salvadora, porque le prometí que el día en el que me otorgase una nena a modo de agradecimiento la llamaría como ella.

—¡Es una maldita criminal! —gritó el beta, colmando su paciencia.

—Por la Diosa, es sólo una niña —se compadeció la mujer, incrédula—. ¿Qué crímenes pudo haber cometido un alma inocente como la suya?

—Más de los que te imaginas, tanto así que han colocado precio por su cabeza. Al parecer se entrometió con un burgués que tenía contacto directo con algún mugroso caballero.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—¿Por qué te mentiría? —se sinceró—. Te lo dije; siempre te pondré a ti primero, por encima de cualquier otro. Te lo juré el día de nuestra boda y pienso mantenerme firme hasta la muerte.

—No es que no confíe en ti, pero... Es extraño. En un pueblo como este, en el que cada quien se sale con la suya... ¿Por qué poner tanto esmero en una niña? ¿Qué cosa pudo haber hurtado que fuese tan valiosa? Quiero decir, seguramente sólo tomaba lo necesario como los demás niños callejeros, ni más ni menos.

—No es por las cosechas —aclaró su esposo, soltando un suspiro pesado—. Es porque nosotros la tenemos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —indagó Gadea. No tenían sentido sus oraciones, ¿qué querría alguien de mayor rango que ellos tuvieran? ¿Acaso ejercerían alguna especie de intercambio?

—Saben su nombre, Gadea. Saben lo que sucedió con Ilse. Ellos lo saben todo —explicó el hombre, vagamente—. No quiero... Que algo nos pase. No por ella.

—Me niego a dárselas —pronunció con firmeza, demostrando determinación en su mirada—. Este es un reto que la Diosa colocó en nuestro camino para que...

—¡Sólo escúchate! —interrumpió su esposo, cansado del ignorante comportamiento de su mujer—. De no ser porque te conozco más que a mí mismo, juraría que pactaste con ella. ¡Ellos creen que continuamos con el culto que Eren Krueger dejó tras morir! ¡Gadea, ellos vendrán por la mañana!

Ymir no quería escuchar más. Pese a ser tan pequeña, comprendió la gravedad del asunto. Sabía la clase de demonios que eran los caballeros, y también sabía de sobra que estaba poniendo en riesgo a su manada quedándose con ellos.

Sin dudarlo más, se cambió de ropa, tomando sus andrajosas prendas y colocándoselas nuevamente. Dobló la vestimenta de la cual acababa de despojarse y la dejó encima de la cama.

La morena tomó una decisión, y fue que, tan abruptamente como había llegado a sus vidas, se esfumaría. Lo último que quería era causarle problemas a las personas que se habían sentido como un hogar.

Se las ingenió para salir por la ventana que estaba en su habitación, de tal manera que los betas no pudieran escucharla, ni detenerla.

Y una vez que estuvo afuera, corrió hasta que sus piernas se negaron en continuar. Debía alejarse, sólo así jamás sería encontrada y su familia estaría en paz.

No supo de ellos durante una semana. Ymir había vuelto a su habitual rutina, evitando todo contacto o acercamiento con su manada. Esperaba que no estuvieran preocupados por ella.

No volvió a encontrarse con el viejo alfa, hecho que agradecía infinitamente. Tampoco había recibido otra brutal paliza, todo gracias a su astucia y mejorados movimientos.

Cuando el cielo se teñía naranja, la pequeña corría hasta el bosque, refugiándose en los árboles. Eran su nuevo domicilio. Ahí nadie la molestaba ni maltrataba. Ahí estaba segura.

Despertó gracias al brusco piquete de un pájaro en sus fosas nasales. Luego de maldecirlo y gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que lo odiaba, se percató de que se encontraba en las ramas de un árbol, relativamente alejada del pueblo.

Pero aquello no fue impedimento para que no escuchara los gritos de horror por parte de los pueblerinos. Algo andaba terriblemente mal, podía olfatearlo.

Bajó del árbol rápidamente, acercándose al pueblo. Sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón, como si la hubieran apuñalado, pero no había daño físico. Cayó al suelo durante unos instantes, cuando inmediatamente de sus ojos salieron involuntarias lágrimas. No había manera de retenerlas. Un sentimiento desconocido se apoderó de su corazón, y miles de colores oscuros y pútridos eran visibles para ella.

—¡Malditos bastardos hijos de puta! —gritó con toda la tristeza, ira y frustración que había acumulado en ese poco tiempo. Sabía lo que ese momentáneo dolor significaba, y aún con todo el temor de confirmarlo, se dirigió hacia la casa de los betas.

Nunca había sentido tanta impotencia como la que experimentó en ese preciso momento. Sentía su garganta desgarrarse, apretaba tan duro la mandíbula que escuchaba sus dientes rechinar desagradablemente, y sus puños se contraían tanto que sin darse cuenta sus uñas comenzaron a clavarse en sus manos, haciéndola sangrar.

—¡Miren, esa es la niña! —escuchó a la gente gritar y señalarla, pero ninguno seguirla.

—Por favor, ¡manténganse fuertes! —suplicó Ymir, sintiendo el lazo cada vez más imperceptible. De uno había perdido por completo la conexión.

Se detuvo una vez que llegó a su destino. Perpleja, paralizada ante la puerta de madera derribada. Un inmenso dolor, más allá de las atrocidades que habían degollado su espíritu, poseyó su ser.

Se adentró a la casa, encontrándose con aquello que ya predecía y tanto le asustaba comprobar.

Diago yacía inerte sobre el suelo, ahogándose en lagos del vital líquido carmesí. No habían tenido piedad con él, pues múltiples marcas de espadas estaban tatuadas sobre su piel. Había defendido a su esposa, tal y como le había jurado ante el altar y le había recordado la noche anterior.

Aún sentía el lazo de Gadea, cada vez más débil, pero ahí estaba. No dudó más y continuó en su búsqueda, importándole muy poco si los caballeros se habían ido ya o no. Ella sólo quería encontrar a la beta.

—Por favor, no te desvanezcas —imploró una vez más, buscando con la mirada desesperadamente el cuerpo de la beta.

Entró a la habitación en la que anteriormente se había hospedado, hallando lo que tanto ansiaba ver.

—¡Gadea! —chilló y se aproximó hacia ella, abrazándola no sin antes asegurarse de que no la lastimaría—. ¡Gadea, estoy aquí!

La beta sonrió, acariciando los cabellos de la castaña.

—¡Por favor, quédate conmigo! —suplicó, mirándola con preocupación y sufrimiento, ignorando las manchas de sangre que atravesaban su ropa.

—Estaba... Esperándote —musitó la beta, con trabajo y una voz sumamente ronca, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire entre cada palabra—. Tienes... Que irte...

—No me iré sin ti —protestó Ymir, tan terca y necia como sólo ella podía ser.

—No tienes... Mucho tiempo...—pasó su mano entre los castaños cabellos de la menor—. Liberio... No —se corrigió—, Marley no es... Seguro para... Ti... Huye... A Paradis...

—¡Eso no me importa! —gritó la morena, con desesperación—. ¡Gadea, te llevaré conmigo!

La beta sonrió. Tan ampliamente como siempre solía hacer.

—La Diosa... Es grande... Ten fe y... Confía en ella... —pasó sus delgados dedos por la frente de la niña, persignándola—. Ella... Te guiará a... Casa...

—¡Mi hogar es contigo! ¡Con Diago y Gadea! —frunció el ceño, con tristeza—. ¡Yo lo siento tanto! ¡Si no me hubiese ido, nada de esto hubiera pasado!

—No... Es tu... Culpa —la miró con ternura, bombardeando la mente de la castaña con millones de escenas en las que la beta tenía la misma expresión.

—¡Cielos, Ymir! ¡Sí que le haces honor al nombre, eres una Diosa! —aseguró la beta, sonriendo complacida al ver los perfectos trazos que la menor había hecho sobre la ropa—. Eres fascinante.

—Sí que lo es —concordó Diago—. También es muy buena en el campo, ¡y ni se diga con los animales! Es más, puedo asegurar que desde que ella llegó, la producción ha aumentado por lo menos la mitad.

—¿En serio? —el rostro de la mujer lucía sorprendido—. ¡Vaya, eres impresionante! —declaró una vez más, pasando sus brazos alrededor de la menor, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo.

Y todos sus sentidos murmuraban: manada, hogar, amor, felicidad.

La palabra "salvadora" abarcó toda su memoria, cubriendo aquellas memorias en nostalgia.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron con desmesura, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, empujó a la morena hacia un lado.

Una espada se clavó en la costilla de la beta, quien se quejó del dolor mediante un sonoro grito y una desagradable escupida de sangre.

—Así que tú eres la mierda que causó problemas —se burló un caballero.

La menor no contestó. Se limitó a desearle la muerte mediante su mirada, como si eso sirviese de algo.

—¡Soy yo, maldición! ¡Si quieres matar a alguien, aquí está la indicada! —vociferó la niña, poniéndose delante de la beta, con los brazos extendidos como si fuera a evitar que lastimaran a la rubia.

—¿Desde cuándo recibimos órdenes de a quién matar y a quién no? —preguntó el otro, riéndose con sorna por las acciones de la menor—. Nos importa una mierda si eres tú a la que buscan, nosotros sólo aniquilamos herejes.

Ymir frunció el ceño con confusión. No entendía una sola palabra proveniente de ellos.

—Escucha, niña. No me va asesinar infantes —confesó el que inicialmente se había burlado—, así que lárgate, vive en la calle y finge que nada de esto pasó.

—¡Los mataré! ¡A todos ustedes! —gritó y se abalanzó contra ellos, recibiendo una fuerte patada en su estómago por parte de ambos. No fue al mismo tiempo, sino, uno detrás del otro.

—Y pensar que tengo consideración porque son niños —dijo el mismo—. Bueno, te lo advertí. Despídete de tu mamá.

La espada pasó fugazmente por el cuello de la beta. El crujido de sus articulaciones y venas desprenderse, fue un sonido que Ymir jamás logró olvidar. Incluso en un momento como ese, su semblante era sereno, pacífico, hasta mostraba una sonrisa calmada y una mirada llena de dulzura.

El lazo se consumó. Su vida había sido arrebatada, y por ende, su conexión ahora fluía a través del aire, alejándose para convertirse en nada.

—¡NO! —protestó la morena aunque la cabeza de Gadea ya no estuviera unida a su cuerpo—. ¡Hijos de puta, les arrancaré los ojos y los tiraré a los perros! ¡Los destrozaré! —juró, levantándose aún sin recuperar el aire por completo.

—Que molesta —dijo uno de ellos, enterrando la punta de la espalda en el brazo de la niña—. Esto debería mantenerte ocupada.

Sus quejidos se hicieron presentes. Su piel había sido aruñada millones de veces, pero jamás con un objeto así de filoso. Su espíritu de guerrera no tardó en hacerse notar, pues con la otra mano sostuvo la espada, intentando alejarla de su carne.

Pero todo fue en vano, y lo sabía. Aún así, no pensaba darse por vencida. La rabia y hambre de venganza que recorría su mente no se detendría, por lo menos no hasta verlos muertos.

—¿Eres idiota o algo así? —retiró la espada, viendo como la mano derecha de la niña ahora sangraba por la presión que ella misma había ejercido anteriormente—. Sea como sea, me gusta. Tienes la cara llena de odio —sonrió burlón, soltando una risotada—. No intentes nada estúpido, niña. No querrás acompañar a tu madre.

Ambos caballeros salieron de la casa. Ymir no los siguió porque sabía que no podía vencerlos, y no podría vengar a Gadea y Diago si ella estaba muerta.

No convivió mucho tiempo con ambos betas, era verdad. Pero ellos en dos meses le hicieron olvidar la nauseabunda vida que llevaba entre las calles, se habían sentido tan reales como una familia normal.

—Huye... A Paradis... Ve... Con la Diosa...—las palabras de la beta resonaban en su cabeza.

Miró por última vez el vacío cuerpo de aquella mujer. Se encargó de memorizarlo, de inmortalizar dicha escena en su mente, de jamás olvidar a quienes murieron a causa de ella. La sangre que brotaba de su brazo no era nada comparado al dolor mental por el cual atravesaba.

Todos esos años, desde que tenía consciencia, no había hecho otra cosa más que preocuparse por sí misma. El mundo le había dado la espalda desde el momento en el que obtuvo la dicha de respirar, la misma Diosa parecía haberse olvidado de su existencia.

Pero Diago y Gadea le habían mostrado que la moneda podía tener dos caras, que había cosas por las cuales valía la pena seguir en este feroz mundo.

Y el remordimiento y la culpa resurgieron de su interior, arrasando con cualquier otra emoción. Las palabras de la beta lograron consolarla.

—No... Es tu... Culpa.

—Sólo aniquilamos herejes.

Se desplazó con cautela en el pueblo, con la intención de pasar desapercibida. Ahora que su rostro era conocido no podía darse el lujo de pasearse libremente. Por lo menos no en Liberio.

Al poco tiempo, se le ocurrió una idea brillante; robó uno de los caballos del establo de Diago, luego dejó a los demás libres.

Recorrió lo más que pido, haciendo presión en su brazo (para así evitar detener el sangrado) con una sucia pieza de tela que había arrancado de su propia ropa. Avanzó bastante, hasta llegar a la aldea más cercana.

Perdió la noción del tiempo. Probablemente había estado cabalgando durante dos horas. Oh, esa era otra cosa que debía agradecerle en otra vida a Diago, el enseñarle a montar en caballo.

Ymir cayó desplomada, con pocas fuerzas como para bajarse decentemente de encima del animal.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó una niña de su edad. De tez pálida y ojos oscuros como la noche, cautivadores.

La morena se levantó como pudo, encarando a la contraria.

—No le digas a nadie que estoy aquí —Ymir la abrazó, desmayándose encima de ella.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, volvió a encontrarse con la tranquilizante mirada de la misma niña.

—Veo que estás mejor —comentó la azabache, sonriéndole ampliamente—. La herida que tienes en tu brazo es algo profunda, fue difícil de tratar. Dime, ¿con qué te la hiciste?

—¿Quién eres y en dónde estoy? —frunció el ceño, mirándola hostil. Se incorporó, notando el vendaje bien hecho que cubría su herida.

—Vaya, que maleducada —suspiró, fingiendo derrota—. Mi nombre es Pieck, y este es mi hogar.

La morena se abalanzó contra ella, apretando fuertemente las muñecas de la pelinegra. Quedó encima, inmovilizando a la contraria.

Cualquiera hubiera temido, o al menos, se hubiera asustado espontáneamente. Pero este no era el caso; el semblante de la azabache lucía tan calmado como siempre había estado. Ni se inmutó.

—¿Quién más, aparte de ti, sabe que estoy aquí? —preguntó, acercando su rostro al de la pelinegra. Ambas podían sentir sus respiraciones.

—Nadie, tal como me pediste —sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Podrías hacerte a un lado? Me estás lastimando.

La morena no cedió. Se limitó a ejercer más presión.

—Escúchame, si alguien se llega a enterar...

—No lo harán —interrumpió Pieck, aún sonriendo. Aquella niña, hasta cierto punto, era escalofriante—. Nadie sabrá de tu llegada.

—Más te vale que así sea —la soltó, sentándose a un lado de ella—. Mi nombre es Ymir, y quiero llegar a Paradis.

—Paradis —repitió la azabache, tratando de hacer memoria—. ¿Tienes idea de en dónde queda eso? —preguntó, porque ella sí sabía.

La pecosa negó con la cabeza.

—Es una isla. Tienes que llegar al sur de Marley y viajar en una embarcación. ¿Sabes cuán lejos estás de ese lugar?

Volvió a negar, algo fastidiada.

Pieck no insistió. Todo lo contrario, permaneció en silencio y optó por mejor buscarle algo de comer. Cuando regresó, charlaron un poco más. Nada relevante ni profundo, mucho menos personal. Sólo fue una conversación trivial.

—Puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes —mencionó la azabache, recordándole a Gadea—. Mi madre falleció al darme a luz, por lo que sólo vivo con mi padre, y él casi nunca está en casa. Tampoco tengo hermanos, así que sólo seremos tú y yo durante todo el día.

Incluso diciendo cosas crudas como esas, Pieck permanecía serena. Ella tenía toda la paciencia que a la morena le hacía falta.

—¿Por qué eres amable conmigo? —inquirió Ymir, desconfiando de la bondad de la pelinegra.

—¿Por qué no serlo?

—Eso no tiene sentido —sentenció la morena, con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque —su sonrisa se anchó—. Me hubiera gustado que alguien lo hubiese sido conmigo.

Los días pasaron, convirtiéndose en semanas, incluso meses. El padre de Pieck jamás sospechó de la presencia de un tercero, y no porque fuera un descuidado, sino porque su hija era demasiado astuta. Tres veces a la semana repetía comida, los demás días, dividía sus porciones para ella e Ymir.

Poco a poco se fueron conociendo más. Compartieron anécdotas, gustos y pensamientos. Se agradaban mutuamente, se complementaban. Ymir fue abriendo nuevamente su corazón, dejándola entrar en él.

Algunas veces salían, pero no lo hacían muy a menudo. Normalmente los demás niños molestaban a Pieck, o la mal miraban. Era marginada, y los adultos, poco empáticos.

—¡No tienes mamá, no tienes mamá! —gritaban burlones al unísono, lanzándole cosas.

—¿Y esos imbéciles qué se creen? —preguntó Ymir, fulminando con la mirada a los demás niños, quienes hicieron caso omiso y prosiguieron con sus crueles acciones.

—Sólo volvamos a casa —susurró, tan tranquila como siempre.

—¡Bola de inútiles! ¡Les arrancaré el pellejo! —gritó Ymir, furiosa. Tomó una rama y comenzó a golpear violentamente a uno de los niños, mientras los demás observaban, incrédulos.

Pieck abrió los ojos con desmesura. Se quedó pasmada, estática, al igual que los otros.

—¡Ymir, ya fue suficiente! —ordenó la azabache, tomando del hombro a la castaña.

Fue hasta entonces que la pecosa se detuvo, no sin antes gruñirle a los otros niños, quienes salieron corriendo despavoridos hacia todos lados, incluido al que había golpeado.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —interrogó Pieck una vez que se encontraban en su casa.

—No dejaré que nadie lastime a los que me pertenecen —dijo, con una posesividad digna de un alfa. Sus ojos clamaban dolor, pese a que su expresión permanecía dura.

Ymir la abrazó. Con tanta fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello. Transmitiéndole todo lo que las palabras no le alcanzaban a expresar.

Inesperadamente, el padre de Pieck abrió la puerta de su alcoba.

—¡Qué demonios! —vociferó el señor Cartman, mirando con una mezcla de tiberio e ira tal escena—. ¡Aléjate de mi hija!

Y una vez más, la pecosa tuvo que marcharse en busca de otro hogar.

Desde que se encariñó con Pieck, su objetivo dejó de ser llegar a Paradis. Aún recordaba las instrucciones, no tal claramente como el primer día, pero lo hacía.

En la aldea, los rumores sobre Ymir no tardaron en hacerse esperar. Ya todos los aldeanos sabían que ella era la misma chica que huyó de Liberio, y que su cabeza tenía precio.

Para el día siguiente, la castaña decidió emprender nuevamente su viaje hacia la isla. Pero esta vez, se llevaría a Pieck consigo. Más su sorpresa fue que, unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a la casa de la azabache, toda la aldea brotaba en llamas. Naranja y rojo, eran todos los colores que podía percibir.

—No... No...—musitó, atónita—. ¡No! —corrió hacia la casa de Pieck. La aldea estaba desolada—. ¡Pieck, Pieck! —le llamó, inútilmente. Ya no había nadie ahí, o por lo menos no con vida—. ¡No me digas que no fui capaz de protegerte!

No podía sentir el lazo porque no habían forjado ninguno. Era una relación distinta a la que formó con los betas, pues ellos olían a familia, manada. Y en cambio, Pieck, olía a... Pareja, y eran muy jóvenes como para conectar.

—¡Vayamos a Paradis! —exigió la pecosa, levemente sonrojada. Frunciendo el ceño, como era de costumbre.

La pelinegra sonrió, soltando un suspiro lastimoso.

—Lo haría, pero no abandonaré a papá mientras él viva. No puedo pagárselo así. No a él.

—No me gusta recordar el pasado —había respondido Ymir en alguna ocasión, cuando Pieck le preguntó acerca del mismo.

—El pasado nos hizo como somos.

Y tenía razón, pero Ymir se había encargado de sepultarlo en lo más profundo de su memoria.

¿En qué momento se habían convertido en lo que actualmente eran?

**Diciembre 10, 2019.**

**˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ ❝ ɴᴏᴛᴀ ᴅᴇ ᴀᴜᴛᴏʀᴀ ❞**

_No me cancelen xfabor, mi lado multishipper escribió esto, no yo. Se los juro, Mayami me lo confirmó._

_Pregunta de vida o muerte:_

_¿Pieck x Yelena o Pieck x Zeke? (El que mencione a Porco le doy un balazo ok no)._


	16. Triviales conversaciones

Movía el pincel con gracia y suavidad, mezclando los colores en busca de nuevas tonalidades, difuminando con leves golpecitos que más tarde se convertirían en preciosos detalles.

Tenía un don para el arte. Y a diferencia de sus aprendices, a ella no le importaba ser desastrosa, todo lo contrario; adoraba crear fondos con combinaciones extrañas que luego transformaba a hermosos atardeceres o noches, pero nunca días.

Regularmente hacía retratos o paisajes, nada más. Solía dibujar a las personas que le agradaban o apreciaba, y trazar constelaciones en lienzos con fondos oscuros, fieles a sus descripciones en los libros.

Llevaba más tiempo de lo habitual pintando aquella obra. No le había proporcionado ni una sola pista a Armin, y mucho menos lo dejaba acercarse para que pudiera apreciar el proceso. Se excusaba con que era una sorpresa, y si lo dejaba verlo, no tendría sentido haberse esmerado tanto.

—Nunca me habías mantenido algo en secreto, mucho menos una pintura —comentó el omega, alzando la mirada por encima de su libro para echarle un vistazo a la beta, quien se encontraba delante de él—. ¿Tan malo es? —rió levemente, observando como en la comisura de los labios de la mayor, se formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo podrías saber que no te guardo secretos? Si te dijera que lo hago, dejarían de ser secretos, ¿no es así? —Hange asomó la cabeza a un lado del lienzo que le impedía mirar a los ojos al rubio—. ¿Cuál es el punto, entonces? —rió de la misma manera. Adoraba hacer esa clase de comentarios, sobre todo porque sabía la reacción que obtendría por parte del omega.

—Es cierto —admitió el menor—. Pero a la vez no.

—Estás violando el principio de no contradicción —le recordó la beta, disfrutando la expresión de derrotada en el rostro del rubio—. ¡Touché!

—Un secreto sigue siendo un secreto, podré saber de la existencia de éste, más no su contenido —argumentó el omega, ahora él tomando las riendas del inexistente debate—. Y por lo tanto, hasta no saberlo no deja de serlo.

—Cielos, Armin. Algunas veces desearía no haberte enseñado tan bien —bromeó, soltando un leve suspiro. Regresó la mirada a su cuadro, no sin antes decir—; de no ser porque contribuí a tu educación, estaría aterrada por tu razonamiento.

—Sí... Lástima que en ocasiones yo no sea tan admirable como tú —susurró el omega, devolviendo la mirada a los renglones de su libro.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Siempre lo es. Todo tú eres admirable —reconoció la castaña, dejando uno de sus pinceles en agua mientras sacaba otro y comenzaba a pasarlo por el lienzo—. ¿Sabes? Eres como el hijo que nunca tuve. Si hay algo que deba agradecerle a Ymir, es que te haya puesto en mi camino.

—Aprecio mucho que lo digas, y sabes que el sentimiento es mutuo—levantó sus ojos, enfocándose en la beta otra vez—. Pero me niego a pensar que realmente sea lo único por lo que debas estar agradecida.

—Lo creas o no, sí lo es —aclaró la castaña, sin despegar la vista de su cuadro—. Podría decirse que eres mi motivo para vivir. Verte feliz es todo lo que mi alma anhela.

Armin se quedó en silencio, aún sonriendo. El lazo que los unía era de manada, maternidad para ser preciosos. El omega siempre se preguntó si a la beta le hubiera gustado tener hijos, más sin embargo, se abstenía a hacerlo puesto que sabía toda la cruda verdad detrás de las sirvientas.

—¿Por qué la cara larga? —preguntó Hange, dejando todos sus pinceles remojando. Analizaba la pintura, en busca de detalles por corregir—. Creí que te animaría la visita semanal del doctor Jäeger —lo miró de reojo, sonriéndole—. Además, Levi y Mikasa salieron del reino y regresarán hasta dentro de dos días, eres libre hasta entonces.

—Es cierto —susurró con asombro, cerrando sutilmente el libro que traía entre manos—. ¡Es hoy! —se incorporó inmediatamente, dejando el libro a un lado, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación.

—Armin —le llamó la castaña, mientras de su rostro borraba poco a poco su sonrisa.

Dicho hecho le erizó la piel al contrario. Al omega se le daba bastante bien la intuición, incluso más de lo natural; sabía de sobra que algo andaba mal. No sólo porque podía leer con suma facilidad las expresiones que la mayor mostraba, sino porque su tono de voz usualmente era alegre y rara vez hablaba seriamente, y cuando lo hacía, el rubio temía. Le aterraba saber que cierta situación era más grave de lo que pensaba.

—Eres muy joven para entenderlo —hizo una pausa, mirando al suelo, en dirección contraria al rubio—, pero no deberías confiar en Sasha —pronunció con firmeza, como si más que un consejo fuera una orden.

El omega arqueó una ceja, evidentemente confundido y sorprendido.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el más joven. No cuestionaba porque desconfiara de las palabras de la beta, más bien lo hacía para saciar el hambre de curiosidad que yacía en sus entrañas.

No hubo respuesta, al menos no por unos minutos que parecieron un siglo entero.

La castaña se negaba a dirigirle la mirada. Era una reacción bastante común en ella cuando le advertía o contaba de algo de lo cual no tenía permitido hablar, o al menos no del todo.

—Siempre te han dicho que en este mundo existen tres razas, ¿no es así? Los alfas, betas y omegas —Hange habló lento y bajo, como si temiera que fuese escuchada.

—Sí, así es —confirmó el rubio sin saber a lo que la mayor quería llegar, pero pacientemente esperándolo.

—Soy una beta —prosiguió la castaña—. Cada raza tiene características que los diferencian de los demás. ¿Recuerdas los rasgos particulares de nosotros los betas?

—Eh, sí. A diferencia de los alfas y omegas, los betas no tienen sus sentidos tan desarrollados como nosotros y su lado animal está más reprimido. Sus periodos de celo son menos consecutivos y prolongados, eh, sus olores son suaves y poco notorios, sólo las mujeres pueden procrear... —hurgó entre sus conocimientos, intentando hallar alguna otra particularidad que fuese de ayuda—. Creo que eso es todo. Es lo básico.

—Hiciste énfasis en la poca conexión que tenemos con el lado animal.

—¿Lo hice? —el omega sonaba preocupado, esperaba no haberla ofendido—. No fue mi intención, yo...

—Está bien —interrumpió la mayor—, te será más fácil comprender teniendo eso en mente —guardó silencio durante unos segundos, luego suspiró y se encogió de hombros—. Cuando Sasha está aquí, mis sentidos se agudizan.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió el rubio. Él tenía una habilidad para deducir hasta las más complejas situaciones que le pudieran presentar, sin embargo, en este momento no lograba encontrar la coherencia que hilaba un hecho con el otro.

—Puedo percibirlo, Armin. Y sé que no soy la única, no es paranoia mía —volteó su cabeza rápidamente hacia el rubio, encontrándose con esos ocelos azulados y perdidos—. Ella nos ha estado mintiendo. Aún no tengo pruebas, así que por el momento sólo me queda implorarte que confíes en mi palabra.

—Confío en ti más que en nadie en este mundo —confesó el omega, sintiendo como el semblante de la beta se apaciguaba y sus inseguridades se relajaban—. Sé que jamás pondrías mi integridad en riesgo, y que todas las decisiones que tomas las realizas considerando mi bienestar. Es por esa misma razón que no necesitas pedirme que crea en ti, porque yo ya lo hago. Desde siempre —esbozó una sincera sonrisa, cerrando los ojos por unos instantes.

—Si que hago mucho drama, ¿eh? —bromeó negando la cabeza sutilmente, sintiéndose una completa idiota por haber pensado que el omega la cuestionaría y actuaría por mero impulso. ¿Cómo era posible que esa idea se haya cruzado por su mente? Llevaba años conociéndolo, era obvio que él jamás reaccionaría de esa manera. Él no pensaba que todo el mundo estaba en su contra, él no era como su hermana—. Sólo ten cuidado. Evitaremos involucrarla en esta situación a como dé lugar. Por el momento, ella está envuelta en eso y podría delatarnos con suma facilidad, y honestamente, temo por mi destino si eso llegara a suceder. Sólo nos queda excluirla lo más posible, ya después veremos como deshacernos de ella —finalizó la castaña, devolviendo su mirada hacia donde originalmente estaba.

Armin no conocía a profundidad a Sasha, y por las pocas interacciones que habían tenido, éste se había percatado de que la omega podía ser torpe e incluso infantil, pero tenía un buen corazón lleno de bondad y nobleza. No parecía ser el tipo de persona que se aprovechara de los demás, todo lo contrario; lucía como alguien dispuesta a otorgar su vida con tal de lograr salvar la de alguien más, incluso si se trataba de un desconocido. Muchos podrían confundir aquella cualidad con ingenuidad, sin embargo, para el omega ésta característica no era más que la prueba latente de la benignidad que albergaba su alma.

Claramente, él no creía ciegamente en Hange, pues podía razonar por cuenta propia y sacar sus conclusiones. Aún así, no la cuestionaba por un sencillo motivo; era la persona más cercana que tenía, formaron vínculos familiares desde que tenía memoria. Si tuviera que elegir entre ellas dos, sin siquiera detenerse para meditarlo un instante, escogería a la beta.

Las fuertes y frescas esencias del alfa y omega no tardaron en encontrarse. Se reconocieron al instante, incluso cuando unos cuantos metros aún los dividían. Ambos apresuraron el paso, con moderación para no llamar la atención.

Una vez que se tuvieron frente a frente, la expresión del rubio se transformó en una de sorpresa, mientras que el castaño mostraba una cara (la cual anteriormente era de felicidad) fundida en confusión ante el asombro del omega. No era ni por asomo la reacción que esperaba obtener después de más de dos semanas sin haberse visto.

Se quedaron ahí, parados. Uno delante del otro, con escasos centímetros de diferencia. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si sólo estuvieran ellos dos.

Eren temió. Sus sentimientos cambiaron como un día soleado en el que abruptamente se nubla y finalmente cede a la lluvia. Estaba inseguro, ¿había hecho algo mal? Quizás el rubio estaba enojado porque se quedó esperándolo varias noches y él jamás llegó para continuar con sus caminatas nocturnas por la orilla del mar. Debía ser eso, era la única explicación lógica.

Se maldijo internamente por no haber intentado escabullirse de Jean y Connie para ir en busca de su amado. El hecho de que no había sido por su voluntad, sino por las circunstancias logró tranquilizarlo un poco, librándolo de gran parte de esa pesada culpabilidad que lo abatía.

El alfa abrió un poco la boca, dispuesto a disculparse apropiadamente, pero antes de que pudiera articular algún sonido, el omega se abalanzó hacia él con los brazos extendidos, atrapándolo en un fuerte y desesperado abrazo que clamaba no ser roto jamás.

—¡Qué alivio! —exclamó con algunas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Hundió su cabeza en el hombro del moreno, aspirando su aroma con necesidad—. Estás bien...—murmuró apretujándolo sin causarle daño. Sólo quería aferrarse a él y quedarse así por siempre, hasta que sus huesos se convirtieran en polvo.

No es que no le hubiera creído a Hange cuando le aseguró que el alfa estaba bien, simplemente era la inquietud de todavía no haberlo comprobado.

—Claro, lo estoy —respondió Eren más confundido que al principio, pero restándole importancia—. Tú... ¿No estás enojado? —preguntó mientras correspondía su abrazo, más sutilmente, pero también cargado de emociones.

—¿Por qué lo estaría? —lo soltó para verlo directamente a los ojos, aún sosteniéndolo de los brazos.

—Creí que...—al percatarse de los perdidos ocelos del rubio, decidió que lo mejor sería no hablar respecto a ello—. No es nada.

Armin regresó en sí, dándose cuenta de la situación; le había demostrado afecto públicamente, tenía bastante suerte de que ninguna criada o su mismísimo padre hayan aparecido en ese momento. Para su fortuna, los pasillos se encontraban completamente desolados.

—Vayamos a otra parte —propuso el omega, llevándose consigo al alfa tomados de la mano.

Lo condujo hasta una de las habitaciones que hacía años no eran habitadas. Éstas pertenecían a Rod y sus hijos, y desde su misteriosa partida nunca más volvieron a ser utilizadas, pero curiosamente continuaban abiertas, como si aguardaran por su regreso.

Tampoco le daban mantenimiento, por lo que el polvo y las telarañas adornaban el lugar. Sin lugar a dudas, el lugar menos romántico al que podrías llevar a tu pareja.

Estaban, específicamente, en la habitación que solía ser de Dirk. No era muy grande ni poseía la gran cantidad de elegancia como las demás. A decir verdad, era la más sencilla y por alguna razón Armin tenía la extraña sensación de haber estado ahí antes, le generaba una especie de nostalgia.

—Debí haber venido a verte, debí llevarte al océano una vez más —dijo el castaño, con la mirada pegada al suelo al percibir el cambio de aroma—. Lo sé, no tiene justificación, pero...

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió el rubio, impresionado por las palabras del alfa—. No estoy molesto contigo, ¡todo lo contrario! Me hace feliz como no tienes idea el saber que estás bien —le brindó una cálida y sincera sonrisa.

Eren arqueó una ceja al escuchar la última declaración que dio el omega. Seguía repitiendo eso, lo de estar bien. No lograba comprender exactamente a qué se refería, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por alto. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que sólo eran ellos dos, juntos.

—Te extrañé —se sinceró el alfa—. Más de lo que crees. Yo... Quisiera que volviéramos a salir, quisiera conocer todo sobre ti. No sé a dónde más llevarte, para ser sincero.

—No deberías afligirte por ello. A cualquier lugar que vaya, mientras esté contigo, será suficiente para mí. Nuestros deseos son los mismos, así que no tengas miedo de lo que está por venir.

Eren sonrió y Armin podría jurar que sintió como su corazón se aceleraba con ese mínimo gesto.

—Entonces, ¿te veré hoy en el mismo sitio de siempre? —preguntó el castaño.

—Tenlo por seguro —anchó su sonrisa mientras el sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas se hacía presente.

—Bien —Eren rió levemente, tratando de evitar colapsar en nervios. Observó la habitación, notando el viejo y descuidado estado en el que se encontraba—. Esto no es un lugar prohibido ni algo así, ¿cierto? Me da la impresión de que no deberíamos estar aquí.

—¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar del antecesor de mi padre? —preguntó el rubio, dándole la espalda al moreno mientras recorría la habitación y pasaba sus dedos por las empolvadas mesas y estantes.

—¿El rey Karl? No mucho, a decir verdad —contestó mientras se dirigía a uno de los ventanales, recorriendo las largas y gastadas cortinas, permitiéndole a la luz solar el acceso—. Sólo unos cuantos rumores, nada en especial.

—Él tenía dos hijos —el omega detuvo sus pasos cuando se topó con un estante en el que descansaban peculiares libros que captaron su atención, habían sido hechos a mano por lo que parecía ser un niño de ocho años—; mi padre y mi tío Rod.

—Jamás escuché ese nombre —confesó Eren, quien contemplaba a través de los transparentes cristales el amplio panorama—, siempre pensé que el rey Uri era hijo único.

—Era de esperarse, sólo la población mayor de veinte años lo recuerda —el rubio abrió el libro, encontrándose en las primeras páginas con una breve presentación escrita con una fea caligrafía en la cual el título sobresalía: "investigaciones por Armin y Dirk". Un sentimiento indescifrable envolvió su pecho, por lo que decidió continuar hojeando—. Él y sus hijos huyeron cobardemente una vez que los reinos del norte se enteraron de que mi padre estaba unido en sagrado matrimonio con un Ackerman —pasó las páginas lentamente, en ellas sólo había anotaciones y hojas secas guardadas—. No estaban dispuestos a pelear en nombre de mi padre, ni de mi abuelo, y mucho menos de su nación.

—Eso es estúpido —comentó el alfa, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el rubio—. ¡No, espera! —se arrepintió al darse cuenta de lo ofensivo que había sonado—. ¡No era eso lo que quería decir!

—Descuida, es cierto —concordó el omega, yendo a las páginas finales del "libro"—. Es un acto imprudente y precipitado, nada honorable para un sujeto como él —un pedazo de papel doblado cayó al suelo, inmediatamente Armin se agachó para recogerlo y acto seguido abrirlo—. Además, sus motivos no tienen fundamentos sólidos. ¿Por qué despreciarías a alguien por el simple hecho de amar a su predestinado? Quiero decir, nadie debería tener poder sobre ti —echó un vistazo al papel, leyendo los primeros renglones.

—Y eso es justamente una de las cosas que quiero para nosotros, libertad —susurró el moreno, con cierto pavor. Como si fuese a desaparecer si lo decía en voz alta.

El rubio se quedó pasmado, evidentemente impactado. De lo profundo de su mente emergieron rápida y súbitamente recuerdos que se incrustaron en su memoria, esta vez para quedarse. Cerró el libro con brusquedad y guardó aquel misterioso papel en su bolsillo. Recuperó la compostura, sacudiendo sus pensamientos para poder enfocarse en lo que verdaderamente importaba; su presente y la persona que se encontraba delante de él.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el castaño, notando que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

—Encontré algo que no debía, pero no tiene relevancia —sonrió tranquilamente, sin ánimos de hablar acerca de su hallazgo. Al menos no con él—. Eren, ¿alguna vez te habías enamorado?

—Sí, pero ella no estaba interesada en mí. Ella era... Un espíritu indomable, no buscaba compañía —respondió con sinceridad—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

El omega sintió algo de envidia por no haber sido su primer amor, sin embargo, descartó aquellos pensamientos negativos en cuanto recordó que lo único que importaba era el aquí y ahora.

—Nada en particular. Sólo... Tenía curiosidad —contestó Armin.

—Curiosidad, ¿eh? —el alfa sonrió de lado—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te has enamorado? Imagino que no, estando aquí no tienes la oportunidad de conocer a muchas personas.

—Pues... Puede que esto te sorprenda, pero en realidad sí —desvió la mirada, sonriendo levemente—. No estoy muy seguro de lo que sentía, para serte honesto, no lo recuerdo con claridad. Fue hace muchos años, creo que apenas y era consciente de mis emociones.

—¿Me estás diciendo que conociste a alguien durante tu niñez? —inquirió el moreno, tratando de controlar los celos y posesividad que distinguían a un alfa.

—Sí. Era un buena niña, amable y comprensiva, y pese a que no mostraba muchas emociones, sé que sentía demasiado —contó Armin, suavizando su tono de voz—. No sé dónde esté ahora, pero no creo volver a verla jamás.

Eren sintió una extraña satisfacción al escuchar lo último. Inmediatamente, se regañó internamente por dicha sensación. Era algo absurdo enojarse por cosas del pasado, mucho más cuando se trataba de personas con las cuales las cosas no funcionaron. Aún teniendo aquello en mente, su parte irracional luchaba por salir a flote, pero no la dejaría ganar.

—Isabel Magnolia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el omega, confundido.

—Mi primer amor fue Isabel Magnolia —aclaró el alfa, mirándolo—. ¿Cuál es el nombre del tuyo?

—Espera un momento, ¿estamos hablando de la misma Isabel? ¿La que forma parte del escuadrón de Levi Ackerman? —inquirió el rubio, anonadado.

—Sí, esa misma —respondió el moreno—. Nos conocimos bajo circunstancias imprevistas, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminé enamorándome de ella al cabo de un par de meses. Ella... No es cruel y despiadada como todos ellos, realmente es sensible y bondadosa.

—Hablas de ella con mucho cariño —comentó Armin, verdaderamente feliz—. No creo que hayan terminado tan mal después de todo.

—No evadas mi pregunta —pidió Eren, cansado e impaciente.

—Aunque te diga su nombre, no tendrías ni la menor idea de quien es —las palabras del rubio eran ciertas, pero la terquedad del castaño era imparable.

—Yo también pensé que no sabrías quién era Isabel.

Era un buen argumento, pero no tenía la suficiente consistencia como para contrarrestar el suyo.

La persona de la que Armin había estado enamorado durante su niñez, se trataba de una joven perteneciente a la realeza, oriunda de una nación cercana a Marley.

El omega suspiró, dándose por vencido.

—Está bien. Su nombre es...

En ese momento, la puerta fue abierta lentamente por Hange.

—Sabía que estarías aquí —suspiró aliviada la beta, asomando su cabeza por la puerta—. Ustedes dos, salgan de ahí. Armin, el Señor Ackerman necesita hablar contigo. Ve, rápido.

—Oh, sí —se acercó hasta la castaña, y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le susurró—: necesito hablar contigo respecto a esto —le entregó el libro que anteriormente había husmeado. Luego, se marchó en busca de Kenny.

—Muchacho, no te quedes ahí parado —le dijo Hange al moreno—. Me recuerdas, ¿no es así?

El alfa salió de la habitación, acompañado de la mayor.

—Claro que la recuerdo, usted dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

—Eso sigue en pie, pero aún no es el momento. Quizás en tu próxima visita lo sea —palmeó su espalda—. Bueno, el doctor Jäeger ya debió haber terminado. Nos volveremos a ver, Eren.

**Diciembre 20, 2019.**

**˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ ❝ ɴᴏᴛᴀ ᴅᴇ ᴀᴜᴛᴏʀᴀ ❞**

_No sé hasta cuándo vuelva actualizar, así que de una vez les deseo feliz Navidad, Janucá o lo que celebren. Gracias por seguirme acompañando en esta obra :) oh, y feliz año nuevo por si acaso (?_


	17. Desconocidas razones

Jadeos incesantes inundaban el espacio que las criadas compartían, el cual denominaban habitación.

Los largos y delgados dedos de la azabache se introdujeron con lentitud en la boca de la castaña, mientras que con su otra mano la sujetaba de la cintura, apegándose más la una a la otra. Marcas de besos trazaban un sendero sobre el cuello y parte de la espalda de la castaña.

El calmado y seductor hablar de la asiática le erizó por completo la piel a la criada. Sus tranquilos susurros llenos de palabras sucias y el cálido golpeteo de su aliento en su oreja la hacían estremecer aún más.

La alfa se encontraba encima de la menor, quien continuaba con las rodillas y codos en el suelo.

Sus ropas ya habían sido desabrochadas, más no despojadas. Ya había habido contacto, más no una completa unión.

Su tacto quemaba. No de la manera en la que un inesperado incendio consume un bosque entero, ni en la manera en la que el infeliz sol de verano irradia; más bien era como acercar las manos en busca de las brasas. Una sola palabra podía describir aquel sentimiento; necesidad.

La mayor lo sabía, y se aprovechaba de ello. Ella lo sabía todo, desde un principio. No era estúpida y no pretendía hacerse pasar por una, era meramente que no creía fundamental debatir al respecto. Además, poco le importaba.

Pero Sasha temía que la verdad fuese revelada ante su amada. No podía permitírselo, no aún que tantas cosas eran inciertas. Amaba con todo su honor a la asiática, y era por esa misma razón que no podía consentir que aquel ardiente toqueteo avanzara un peldaño más.

Pero su voluntad denegaba emitir alguna palabra o sonido en contra. El lujurioso sentimiento que incrementaba en su interior tampoco cedería ante lo que su mente consciente decidiera.

Sin embargo, no fue necesaria una pelea interna consigo misma, pues la Ackerman frenó abruptamente el erótico momento.

No era la primera vez que tenían un encuentro así de íntimo, pero sí era la primera vez que la pelinegra era quien detenía sus acciones. Normalmente la criada pedía que la contraria parara, todo bajo la excusa de que deseaba ser mordida primero, para oficialmente pertenecerle.

La asiática removió sus dedos y soltó la cintura de la menor, desconcertándola ante repentinos movimientos. Fue entonces cuando la tensión en la castaña se desvaneció por completo, recordándole fugazmente lo peor.

La azabache aún no se apartaba. Se había quedado ahí, inmóvil. Sasha volteó su cabeza lentamente, como si estuviera aterrada por verla. Efectivamente así era, pues sus ojos no denotaban algo más que miedo.

—Estás siendo muy escandalosa, alguien podría escucharnos. Cállate para la próxima. —dijo la pelinegra, finalmente separándose. No tardó mucho para que se pusiera de pie y se acomodara sus propias prendas, para después, marcharse sin más.

El corazón de la castaña dolió levemente. Mikasa realmente parecía inhumana en algunas ocasiones, sólo ella podía ser tan insensible y decir crueldades en una situación como esa.

Suspiró aliviada al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, luego de que las frías palabras de la asiática resonaran en su cabeza. No desperdició más tiempo y se dirigió al comedor, donde seguramente las demás criadas estarían. Había logrado escabullirse entre los quehaceres para tener un momento a solas con su preciada pareja, más no esperaba que aquella decisión se volviese la peor que había tomado por el simple hecho de que las cosas no habían terminado como quería, y para rematar, se le habían acumulado demasiadas tareas.

—¿Dónde diablos estabas? —le regañó Sandra una vez que Sasha cruzó el umbral.

—No te metas en asuntos que no te conciernen —contestó Ruth cruzada de brazos, dedicándole una mirada cómplice a la castaña, quien se paraba avergonzada a unos cuantos centímetros de ella.

—¡Opinaré todo lo que se me dé la reverenda gana porque mientras nosotras nos partimos el trasero trabajando, ella se lo parte cogiendo! —exclamó Sandra, furiosa, al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Así que ese es el problema —Marlene dirigió sus dedos a su mentón, pensativa— , ¿quieres que te lo parta de la misma manera para que dejes de quejarte? —la miró pervertida, mostrándole una sonrisa lasciva mientras pasaba su lengua por sus propios labios.

Sasha, Nifa y Ruth no pudieron evitar reírse fuertemente al escuchar la broma de Marlene, mientras que Sandra les lanzaba una mirada fulminante y parecía emanar un aura fúnebre que auguraba sus muertes.

—¡Vamos, chicas! ¡No sean tan crueles entre ustedes! —dijo Hannah, esbozando una deslumbrante sonrisa como era habitual en ella—. Debemos apoyarnos, ¿no es así? Por favor, evitemos generar conflictos, ¡y en su lugar pongámonos a trabajar! —exclamó con tanta alegría que las demás criadas se miraron extrañadas.

—Siempre fomentando la unión —comentó Marlene, mirándola con comprensión. Luego, lloriqueó infantilmente y se arrodilló ante la pecosa, abrazándola por las piernas—. ¡Eres increíble, Hannah!

—¡No seas ridícula y regresemos al trabajo antes de que nos dejen sin la cena! —refunfuñó Sandra, apretando los dientes con evidente enojo.

—No te pongas celosa, mi cielo —canturreó la rubia, levantándose para después tomar a ambas omegas por los hombros y acercarlas a ella—. Hay suficiente para todas —sonrió pícara, para luego divertirse simulando querer darle un beso a la malhumorada morena, quien simplemente apartaba fríamente la cara de la contraria con su mano mientras estallaba en maldiciones. La pecosa de cabellos naranjas, por su parte, sólo reía ante la cómica escena.

—¡Eres una imbécil! ¡Ambas somos omegas, es imposible que algo como eso suceda, cabeza hueca! —protestó la morena de cabellos oscuros, Sandra.

—En realidad, la unión entre omegas sí es posible —intervino Ruth, tímidamente.

—¡Debes estar bromeando! —interrumpió Nifa—. ¡En los libros de biología se habla únicamente de la marca entre un alfa y un omega!

—En primer lugar, ¿sabes leer? —preguntó la única omega rubia, asombrada. Dejó de forcejear con Sandra y retiró ambos brazos, soltando a sus compañeras. Arqueó una ceja mientras miraba a la pelirroja con confusión y se acercaba a su rostro, como si la estuviera examinando.

—¡No, por supuesto que no! —Nifa colocó sus dos manos frente a ella, en señal de que se calmara—. La señora Hange me leyó uno en alguna ocasión, a petición mía, claramente.

—Una relación eterna no es posible —habló Hannah, captando las miradas de las demás criadas—. Un omega no puede marcar a otro, no puede recibir la mordida ni darla —explicó la pecosa, con un toque de tristeza—. Pero, ¿eso realmente importa? Si la persona a la que amas no pertenece a la raza que supuestamente debería, ¿eso invalida su amor? ¿Lo hace menos cierto? Yo creo que no. Las razas son meramente estatus.

Las palabras de la pecosa resonaron en la mente de Sasha, dejándola pensativa durante todo el debate. Le agradaba su punto de vista y la hacía sentir relajada de sobremanera. Lamentablemente, no podía expresar lo de acuerdo que estaba con la opinión de la de cabellos naranjas, por lo que optó permanecer en silencio; expectante ante el intercambio de palabras que sus compañeras daban entre ellas.

—¡Pero no es amor puro! —objetó Sandra, frunciendo el ceño con confusión—. Simplemente, no está bien. Alfa con omega, beta con beta. No alfa con beta, ni omega con omega, mucho menos alfa y alfa. ¡Suena caótico!

—Más caótica tu opinión, amorcito —se burló Marlene, recibiendo una mirada amenazadora por parte de la morena.

—La unión es posible, más no quiere decir que esté bien —apoyó Ruth—. No podemos ir en contra de la naturaleza. Además, las parejas así suelen ser inestables, no duran toda la vida. Y eso no es amor verdadero.

—Tal vez tengan razón —supuso Marlene.

—¡Demonios terrenales! ¿Es que ninguna de ustedes se ha enamorado de alguien que no es de la raza predilecta? —preguntó Hannah, por primera vez, molesta.

—Pues no sé ustedes, pero yo nunca me he enamorado —confesó Ruth, cabizbaja. Sonaba realmente triste, como un niño cuando rompen sus ilusiones.

—¡Como si tuviera tiempo para pensar en boberías cuando hay tanto trabajo por hacer! —exclamó Sandra, mirando hacia otro lado.

—No he tenido ni siquiera la oportunidad de conocer a alguien —suspiró Marlene, mientras pasaba su mano derecha por su nuca, despreocupadamente.

—Yo... No creo haber tenido sentimientos así —murmuró Nifa, también desanimada. Miraba hacia el suelo.

—¡Ah! Yo tampoco... —admitió la pecosa, también triste—. Pero a mí hermana sí que le gusta alguien.

—¿Uh? —preguntaron las cuatro omegas, al unísono.

—Es cierto, ¿dónde está Mina? Desde ayer no volví a verla —comentó Nifa con preocupación.

—De viaje con la dueña de su corazón —respondió la pelirroja—. Fueron a Marley a reunirse con alguien importante, o algo así me contó el Señor Ackerman.

Hubo silencio durante varios instantes. Las caras perplejas e incrédulas de las criadas fueron todo un espectáculo.

—¡¿Estás bromeando?! —preguntó Marlene, asombrada. Tomó levemente de los hombros a la pecosa, luego la sacudió un poco—. ¡Debe ser una broma!

—¡Ella no tiene oportunidad! —soltó Ruth, acercando ambas manos a su propio pecho.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Caro está enamorada de esa fiera?! —inquirió Nifa, arqueando una ceja mientras su miraba denotaba escepticismo.

—¡Imposible! ¡Nadie puede amar a esa altanera buena para nada! —refutó Sandra, tan impactada como las demás.

—¡¿Por qué diablos están haciendo tanto ruido?! —gritó Lynne, abriendo la puerta completamente furiosa—. ¡Regresen al trabajo ahora mismo o las dejaré sin cenar durante una semana entera!

—¡Sí, Señora! —contestaron las omegas al unísono, comenzando con su habitual rutina de quehaceres.

Mikasa se encontraba recostada sobre su suave cama, removiéndose entre las sábanas.

Le parecía extraño su repentina desaparición, y hasta cierto punto, sospechosa. Tenía un extraño presentimiento, y no era sólo eso; un amargo sabor y un pútrido aroma de los cuales aún no podía deshacerse. En su lugar, no podía parar de pensar en aquellos labios rosados que probó el otro día en la taberna. Negó con la cabeza, concentrándose en su verdadero objetivo; descubrir el paradero de la omega.

Se levantó de la cama y se miró durante algunos minutos la blanca almohada que le hacía compañía todas las noches. No tardó mucho en percatarse de que algo sobresalía debajo de ésta. Quitó la almohada rápidamente, hallándose con un papel arrugado y doblado, en el cual claramente podía leerse "Para Mikasa".

La alfa frunció el ceño, algo confundida. No esperó a formular hipótesis y en su lugar, decidió desdoblar el papel para después comenzar a leer su contenido.

_No sé cuándo sea que vayas a leer esto, o si para cuando regrese aún no lo hayas leído. Quiero informarte que estaré bien, pues la oportunidad finalmente se me concedió y no la dejaré pasar por alto. Frieda me necesita, se encuentra prófuga en Marley y yo pienso ayudarla. Pase lo que pase, no se lo cuentes a mi padre, no le reveles donde estoy ni mi propósito, te lo imploro. Eres la única en la que puedo confiar, ¿entiendes? Por favor, no me traiciones. Es más, deshazte de esto una vez que lo hayas leído._

_Historia._

La pelinegra arqueó una ceja, evidentemente confundida. Rió levemente ante la brevedad de la omega, y la rapidez con la que trató de explicar una situación tan grave como esa. ¿Cómo era posible que la ingenuidad de la omega fuera tan vasta? Ir a Marley a escondidas, ¡era un suicidio! Como se notaba que jamás había merodeado por dichas tierras. Peor aún; precipitarse ante un hecho de dudosa procedencia, ¿quién diablos le había asegurado que Frieda permanecía con vida?

Soltó un pesado suspiro, dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama. Todo parecía tan confuso. No sólo la repentina desaparición de su amiga perturbaba sus pensamientos, sino que su relación con Sasha también la abochornaba, y no le agradaba ni en lo más mínimo experimentar esa clase de disgusto.

—Se lo prometiste —se dijo mentalmente, escuchando a su intuición que pedía a gritos ir tras Historia, pues le daba la terrible sensación que algo andaba fuera de lugar.

Arrugó el papel haciéndolo una bola para después tirarlo abajo de su cama. Nadie se tomaría la molestia de hurgar en su alcoba, por lo que seguramente no pasaría nada si lo dejaba por ahí tirado.

No tenía una idea clara de lo que debía hacer, y aquello la hacía sentir fatal. Se irguió, quedando sentada sobre la cama, con su codo izquierdo recargado en su pierna y su cabeza apoyada en la misma mano. Miró el suelo, analizando por unos instantes la situación. ¿Qué podía hacer, teniéndola tan lejos? Le había jurado lealtad, habían hecho un trato, ¿no? Entonces... ¿Por qué la idea de ignorar los sucesos y huir con Sasha le parecía tan tentativa? Era mejor para ella, pues sin la rubia en su camino, la azabache tendría una carga menos por la cual preocuparse. Después de todo, ella se había buscado ese destino, dirigiéndose ciegamente hacia una evidente trampa.

—Choza —le llamó Kenny desde afuera. Tocó la puerta sutilmente con los nudillos, tres veces seguidas—. Déjame entrar.

—Adelante —dijo la asiática, echándole un vistazo al papel para asegurarse de que no estuviera en un perímetro visible.

El mayor abrió la puerta, adentrándose a la pequeña habitación de su sobrina.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de sus hazañas contra los pueblos del sur —comentó el alfa, colocando su mano en el hombro de la mujer para después sentarse a su lado—. Tú, Levi, su escuadrón, Isabel y Farlan fueron muy heróicos al silenciarlos por una posible rebelión. Hicieron lo mejor para su gente, son unos honorables caballeros.

—Con todo respeto, tío, le está brindado ese palabrerío a la persona equivocada. Debería concientizar a las omegas como Isabel o Petra, puesto que ellas son las más vulnerables —contestó la azabache, observando como en el rostro de Kenny una amplia sonrisa se formaba—. Dejando eso de lado, ¿ha venido a buscarme únicamente para felicitarme?

—Para nada, mocosa —retiró su mano—. Supongo que ya habrás notado la ausencia de mi hija.

—Sí. Escuché algunos rumores de las criadas, pero no estoy tan segura de que sean ciertos —mintió. Trató de mantenerse neutral, de pensar en cosas que le dieran igual, porque de lo contrario, su aroma delataría sus verdaderas emociones.

—No lo son. Es un simple chisme que yo mismo me encargué de esparcir —confesó Kenny, sonriendo—. Oye, casa... Sólo quiero confirmarlo... Estás de mi lado, ¿no es así? —clavó su mirada en la de la contraria, amenazándola con esos tenebrosos ojos de alfa líder que siempre la hacían decir la verdad.

Por un momento, viajó hasta aquellos añejos recuerdos en donde tenía seis años y peleaba constantemente con Levi, en los cuales, la mayor parte de las veces, terminaban rompiendo cosas o causando grandes desastres. Kenny para esos temas era serio, pues no le gustaba andar con rodeos. Él se sentaba en una silla y los castigaba a los dos por igual. Una vez que los niños cumplían su condena, éste les lanzaba aquella terrorífica mirada y los pequeños terminaban confesando, involuntariamente. A Mikasa siempre le pareció absurdo, pues primero hacía sufrir a ambos y luego buscaba al culpable, ¿qué lógica tenían sus actos?

La asiática abrió los ojos más de lo habitual, pero sin llegar a la exageración. Se quedó en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos, pero al poco tiempo habló, pues de lo contrario, el mayor comenzaría a dudar.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió sin vacilar más. Había pronunciado esas palabras con tanta seguridad, que incluso por un momento ella misma se lo creyó—. Primero está mi legado, después mi familia y al último lo demás.

—¡No cabe duda que te crié yo! —exclamó satisfecho, abrazando a la pelinegra—. Esa es mi hija —se separó de ella, no sin antes darle unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda—. Bien, bien. Me emocioné de más. Iré directo al grano; verás, hace unas cuantas semanas Traute, Dina y yo planificamos todo este enredijo, junto con la ayuda de una de las criadas. Historia cree que irá a reencontrarse con Frieda, ¡pero adivina qué! En realidad, será llevada hasta el castillo de Dina y un par de días después habrá contraído matrimonio con Reiner. ¿No es magnífico? Finalmente la paz volverá a equilibrarse entre Eldia y Marley.

Hubo silencio por parte de la pelinegra, mientras que el alfa mayor lucía gozoso.

—Tío... —susurró la azabache, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo—. Sé que me has dicho que no debo preguntar al respecto, pero...

—¿Qué te he enseñado como caballero? —interrumpió Kenny, mostrándose serio. No la miraba, pero podía percibir la decepción en sus ojos.

—A no cuestionar las órdenes que los mandos superiores nos dan —respondió automáticamente, agachando más la cabeza—. Está bien, no cuestionaré nada más.

—Eres una chica lista —le halagó el mayor, revolviéndole el cabello con cariño—. Pero para ser una alfa eres bastante dócil. Aunque no te juzgo, eres mujer después de todo —se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¿Disculpa? —alzó la cabeza, mirándole con confusión y cierto enojo—. ¡Eso no determina nada! ¡Podría matar a Levi si así lo quisiera!

—Lo que digas, muchacha —dijo Kenny, quien posteriormente se levantó y dirigió hacia la puerta. Colocó su mano alrededor de la perilla, y cuando estaba a punto de girarla, volteó hacia la fémina—. Nunca lo mencioné porque quería evitarte sentimientos innecesarios... Pero ahora que te has convertido en una honorable alfa, creo que debo hacerlo. Además... Puedo ver la duda que se asoma por tu retina... —soltó un largo y pesado suspiro, mirándola a los ojos—. Tu madre era una descendiente pura de nuestro clan. Conoces la historia, ¿no es así? La de "cacería de Ackermans".

La pelinegra asintió, mientras dentro de su ser se manifestaba una terrible sensación, como un presentimiento de que estaba a punto de escuchar algo que no debía.

—Por órdenes del rey Karl fueron asesinados —soltó, finalmente. Luego volvió a voltearse, abriendo la puerta—. Ese bastardo pagará por todo lo que nos hizo pasar.

La menor se quedó paralizada por unos segundos. Aquellas memorias habían sido tan repentinas e inesperadas que le dolía mucho recordarlas, y que por más que lo intentara, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Recordaba esa tranquila tarde de verano, donde venía del campo junto con su padre, llegaron a su hogar y comenzó a tejer con su madre. Después de eso, sólo recordaba sonidos y sentimientos.

—¡Pero él ya está muerto! —objetó Mikasa—. ¡Y si tanto lo repudias como dices, ¿entonces por qué estás siguiendo su voluntad con tanto fervor?! —gritó desesperada.

—Te lo preguntaré una vez más —dijo, utilizando la maldita voz que los alfas tienen para someter a sus inferiores—. ¿De qué lado estás?

La asiática frunció el ceño, más confundida de lo que inicialmente había estado. Los planes de Kenny no tenían coherencia; ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Qué otra cosa podría anhelar su viejo y desgastado corazón? ¿Cuál era su verdadero propósito?

Más tarde, Mikasa salió del comprendía ni la mitad de lo que sucedía y tampoco quería verse involucrada. Lo único que deseaba era descansar, recostarse en el césped con su amada y mirar el cielo. Sólo anhelaba eso; poder amar sin temor a nada.

Jamás había desconfiado de las acciones de su tío hasta ese día. Le causaba una enorme e insaciable curiosidad el hecho de desconocer sus motivos, y el que se esforzara tanto por mantenerlos ocultos. Quizá se trataba de algo personal, pero incluso queriendo justificarlo con ese pensamiento resultaba totalmente absurdo; ¿por qué, de todas las personas en el mundo, repentinamente él había volcado lo que tanto se empeñó en construir?

La gente de las naciones cercanas a Marley lo felicitaban por haberse inclinado hacia el camino correcto, sin embargo, aquello no significaba el perdón absoluto. Era solamente una barrera rota hacia las relaciones que los países mantenían. Pero Mikasa conocía de sobra a su tío como para pensar que buscaba aprobación.

Nada encajaba. Y de tan sólo darle más vueltas al asunto, le dolía la cabeza. Su intuición le indicaba que algo estaba mal, pero su naturaleza luchaba porque creyera en él, su familiar, el que la crió como una hija propia, su tío, su alfa y por encima de todo, su líder.

—¿Volviste para besarte con la narizona? —bromeó Ymir, sentándose a un lado de ella—. De seguro y esta vez en lugar de plantarte semejante puñetazo, te planta unos buenos sentones —la golpeó levemente con el codo, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—No estoy de humor —advirtió la azabache, lanzándole una mirada infernal a la morena.

La pecosa no necesitaba verla a los ojos para saber el enojo que removía su alma, pues su voz lo expresaba todo. Tan grave e intimidante como la primera vez que se conocieron. La morena sonrió ante tal recuerdo.

—Bien, bien, me ha quedado claro —suspiró divertida—. ¿Ser aburrido es un requisito para ser Ackerman, acaso?

—¿Ser idiota es un requisito para ser de Marley? —contraatacó la pelinegra, imitando el mismo tono y acento de la contraria. Dicha actitud fue tan infantil que Ymir no dudó en soltar una fuerte carcajada—. ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, malparida?

—Es sólo... Que es como antes —susurró nostálgica, dándole otro trago al licor que llevaba entre sus manos—. Cuando éramos más jóvenes.

La azabache se quedó en silencio. Relajó sus facciones, observando como la mirada de la castaña parecía perderse entre recuerdos.

—De igual manera —habló la pecosa—, ni escuadrón de Levi, ni sus amigos, ni el mismísimo Levi se encuentran aquí. Tampoco has venido para ajustar cuentas con Annie. Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Es poco común verte pasear por estos lares. Desde que Kenny abandonó a sus secuaces pareciera que no eres la misma —comentó, mirándola con una sonrisa de lado.

—Vine porque sabía que aquí podría encontrarte —respondió Mikasa, viendo como la castaña abría la boca y alzaba ambas cejas exagerando sorpresa. Por la Diosa, en ocasiones deseaba que su actitud cambiara algún día.

—¿Y a qué se debe el deseo de mi presencia? —inquirió la morena, tomándoselo tan a la ligera como siempre.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—¡Jamás creí que llegaría este día! —exclamó contenta, pensando que le pediría algún favor trivial, o que consiguiera algún objeto—. ¡Por supuesto que lo haré!

—Ymir —le llamó con brusquedad, como una madre cuando reprende a sus hijos—. Esto es serio, va a otro nivel —se acercó a la castaña, tomándola por el cuello de su harapienta ropa—. Es sobre Historia —murmuró, incluso estando tan cerca.

La pecosa abrió los ojos más de lo habitual durante unos segundos, como si hubiese visto un espectro. Palideció, sintiendo una guerra dentro de su estómago. Separó los labios, como si fuese a decir algo, pero simplemente no gesticulaba palabras.

La Ackerman se separó. Acto seguido sacó cinco monedas de oro para posteriormente dejarlas sobre la mesa. Tomó de la mano a la castaña y salieron de la taberna, en dirección a la bahía.

—¿Qué sucede con ella? —preguntó Ymir, mientras ambas alfas caminaban—. ¿Está bien? ¿Es algo grave? ¿Le pasó algo malo? O peor aún; ¿ella se provocó algún daño? Porque, de ser así entonces yo asumiré la culpa. No quise aceptar la responsabilidad, no por miedo de enfrentarme a sus padres o al reino entero, ¡eso me importa un carajo! —dijo con determinación—. Fue... Porque no quería lastimarla a ella. Porque tarde o temprano lo haré, yo lo sé. Lo hice con Pieck, lo hice con Sasha, ¡¿qué diablos me aseguraba que con ella sería diferente?!

La azabache frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos con desmesura al escuchar el nombre de su amada. Rápidamente negó con la cabeza, deshaciéndose de todos esos torpes pensamientos. Era imposible que estuvieran hablando de la misma Sasha, después de todo, ella llegó al castillo cuando apenas era una niña.

—Espera un momento, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando? —interrumpió la asiática antes de que la castaña continuara con su palabrerío que carecía de sentido.

—¿Eh? —miró a la pelinegra, confundida—. ¿No... No es por eso? —musitó para sí misma, aunque lo suficiente alto como para que la otra escuchara—. ¡Dime de una maldita vez qué pasa con ella! —exigió la morena, jalando bruscamente del brazo a la contraria.

Pero la alfa no contestó. Se limitó a continuar caminando, con su mirada fija en el camino recto.

La pecosa no hizo intentos por detenerla, pues sabía que aunque lo intentara, no habría manera de que su nula fuerza hiciera efecto en ella. La asiática continuaba su trayecto, sin gesticular palabra, emoción o expresión alguna. Sólo avanzaba, tan fría y distante como siempre había sido.

—Hace días que estoy...—hizo una pausa, tratando de hallar las palabras correctas para definirlo —. Teniendo sensaciones extrañas... Los vellos se me erizan, ¿sabes? Constantemente tengo una mala impresión, como si algo malo fuera a pasar... Y entonces la veo, tan lúcida como si la tuviera enfrente...—extendió su mano, sonrió mientras simulaba acariciar el rostro de alguien —. Pero cuando trato de alcanzarla, se desvanece —atrajo su mano hacia sí, convirtiéndola en un puño— . Entonces... ¿Así se siente tener un lazo?

La azabache la miró de reojo, sin saber qué contestar exactamente. Y aunque quisiera, no podría. Ella jamás tuvo un lazo, por lo que no entendía para nada lo que se sentía, pero sí que comprendía lo que significaba.

—Hemos llegado —comentó Mikasa, deteniéndose—. Ahora sí —se volteó para encarar a la morena—. Mi tío, el esposo del rey como ya bien sabes, secuestró a Historia —rápidamente posicionó su mano derecha sobre la boca de la castaña para evitar que soltara un estruendoso grito interrogativo. Colocó su mano libre en el hombro de la morena—. Su plan es que se case con Reiner Fritz, y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad? —retiró su mano, viendo como el ceño fruncido de la pecosa comenzaba a relajarse—. Ahora mismo está en Marley.

—Y en pocas palabras, ¿qué tienes en mente?

—Mira —suspiró con pesadez, cerrando sus ojos por unos instantes—. Hay alguien aquí a quien me gustaría proteger, así que no puedo arriesgarme por Historia. Sin embargo, si tú quieres darle sentido a tu patética y triste vida, podrías intentar salvarla. Después de todo, tú conoces esas tierras mejor que nadie —quitó la mano que tenía sobre su hombro.

—Pero que hija de puta eres —exclamó Ymir, con una sonrisa en la que mostraba todos sus dientes—. Básicamente me trajiste hasta aquí solamente para dejármelo todo, ¿no es así? —se cruzó de brazos, tratando de contener su enojo—. Pues bien, espero que tu persona especial se dé cuenta de que cuando ya no sea importante para ti, te librarás de toda responsabilidad hacia ella, tal y como hiciste con ese alfa... ¿Cómo se llamaba? —pasó su dedo índice por su propio rostro, dándose leves golpecitos mientras fingía intentar recordar, a lo que la pelinegra mostraba una mirada asesinada como respuesta—. ¡Ah sí, Jean! ¡Quién lo diría! Lástima por sus amigos que creyeron que se iba porque sus padres querían un mejor lugar para vivir, ¡si hubieran sabido que realmente se marchó porque tu tío lo amenazó a él y su familia!

Un puñetazo se estampó contra el rostro de la morena. Sonrió, luego, se lo devolvió.

—Eres tan inhumana, Mikasa —la castaña pasó su mano por su nariz, limpiándose los restos de sangre gracias al cruel golpe que la nombrada le había arremetido.

—Me he puesto un límite de las personas que me importan —contestó, levantando la mirada—. Tú, Historia o ella... Dime, ¿quién sería la afortunada?

La pecosa negó con la cabeza, colapsando en ira.

—¿Cómo pudiste dejar que algo así pasara? ¿No se supone que para eso estás, para cuidarla? ¿O es que acaso ni siquiera eso puedes hacer bien? —la morena la miró con desaprobación. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, de vuelta al centro.

—Pasado mañana saldrá la última embarcación del mes —dijo la azabache, aunque la morena seguía avanzando—. ¡Mi único objetivo era avisarte, cae en tu consciencia el accionar o no!

La alfa con nombre de Diosa continuó con su recorrido. Por un momento pensó en negarse, en mejor no hacer nada, pero tan fugazmente como dicho pensamiento atravesó su mente, desapareció, pues al instante sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho que la hizo quedarse de pie durante varios segundos.


	18. Eterna juventud entre nosotros

**╰─►Recomendación musical:** The war on drugs - Thinking of a place.

Finalmente la noche había cedido ante el moribundo atardecer, y con ello, su ansiada reunión.

No era de extrañarse que nadie notara las caminatas nocturnas que ambos solían tener, después de todo, ¿quién permanecía despierto a tales horas? Las exhaustivas jornadas de trabajo que los campesinos tenían eran motivo suficiente para que el sueño los invadiera mucho antes de que la luna estuviera en su máximo esplendor.

Esa noche, Eren había conseguido escabullirse de Jean y Connie, quienes dormían plácidamente sobre su cama, ambos abrazados en una tierna y cómica pose que seguramente odiarían cuando despertaran.

Por la parte de Armin, no había sido tan complicado. Después de todo, los Ackermans más jóvenes aún se encontraban fuera del castillo, además de que Hitch y Marlo (quienes eran los guardias que vigilaban) se habían ido antes de que el cielo se tiñera oscuro. Sin moros en la costa, le resultó realmente fácil escaparse.

Le gustaba la sensación que producía la arena cuando enterraba sus pies conforme avanzaba, caminando al lado de la bahía. Los animales nocturnos y las olas tenían su encanto, parecían sincronizarse para crear una melodía. La ausencia de luz, lejos de hacer lucir aquel momento abrumador, le daba un cierto toque misterioso, y a la vez, tranquilizante.

Hablaban de nada y de todo a la vez. El alfa soltaba una que otra broma, todas con la intención de hacer reír al omega, cosa que siempre conseguía. El rubio, simplemente parecía atesorar aquellos instantes a tal grado de querer quedarse así por siempre, sólo ellos dos, las estrellas y el mar.

El omega tenía su cabeza recostada en las piernas del alfa, quien se dedicaba únicamente a mirar hacia enfrente, y una que otra vez bajaba la cabeza para verlo a él.

La ligera luz de la vela iluminaba poco menos del pequeño perímetro en el que se encontraban. De no ser por dicha energía, la oscuridad los envolvería por completo.

—Mira —apuntó Armin con su dedo índice hacia el cielo—. Es el corsé de Ymir, la constelación —informó el rubio, emocionado porque era la primera vez que la veía—. Y por allá está una estrella Alfa, su nombre es Titanus. En Asia, una de las naciones cercanas a Marley, hay un lugar en donde puedes ver tres constelaciones; el Primer Titán, o mejor conocido como Titán Mayor, el Altar de las Diosas, y el Caballo del Primer Rey —mencionó con tanto entusiasmo que al moreno le resultó difícil concentrarse en lo que decía en vez de admirar toda su etérea belleza.

La manera en la que esa deslumbrante chispa se asomaba por los zafiros ojos del omega, llenándolos de vida e ilusión, era tan hipnótico para Eren que lo hacía deambular entre sus pensamientos,deseando inmensamente otorgarle esa felicidad por siempre.

El amor que ambos profesaban iba más allá de una simple atracción sexual. No llevaban mucho tiempo conociéndose, pero les daba la impresión de que así era. Habían logrado sintonizar como si fueran uno, parecían entenderse mutuamente y ambos mostraban interés en querer algo más que una simple amistad. Su unión era algo que estaba destinado a pasar, un lazo divino, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que ambos tórtolos se encontraran, entonces la magia empezaría a florecer.

—¡Eso es increíble! —contestó el castaño, sin saber exactamente que comentar—. Nunca había escuchado algo como eso —y a decir verdad, realmente nunca se había interesado por el espacio que lo rodeaba hasta ese instante. Siempre había vivido su vida tan despreocupada y libremente que apenas y había tenido el tiempo para sentarse a apreciar su entorno—. Es... Es verdaderamente hermoso.

Armin bajó su mano, colocándola encima de su pecho. El corazón del omega se aceleró al escuchar las palabras del contrario, junto con un fuerte sonrojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas. Ambas miradas se encontraron, clavándose profundamente una en la otra.

—¿Lo... Lo dices en serio? —preguntó el rubio, incrédulo. Por un momento creyó que estaba parloteando de más, que decía cosas aburridas. Sin embargo, con la respuesta del alfa, sus ánimos aumentaron—. Bueno...—sonrió, desviando su mirada—. Una vida entera no nos alcanzaría para explorar todo el mundo... Es inmenso —guardó silencio durante varios segundos—. Ese siempre ha sido mi mayor sueño, desde que tengo memoria. Siempre quise escapar de los muros del castillo, fugarme hacia un lugar en donde nadie supiera mi nombre y simplemente... Observar el mundo en todo su esplendor. Sobre todo, el océano, es mi mayor fascinación.

El castaño frunció el ceño. No con molestia, tampoco con confusión. Lo que denotaba su expresión era un sentimiento amargo, pero sutil al mismo tiempo. Se trataba de nada menos que dolor, mezclado tristeza.

El alfa había pasado toda su vida dejándose arrastrar por la corriente. Sólo hacía lo que sus padres pedían para mantenerlos satisfechos, pero realmente poco le importaba el porvenir. Para él, la vida era ciertamente aburrida y repetitiva, pues todos los días transcurría la misma rutina de la cual, sólo sus amigos lograban salvarlo. Como las manecillas de un reloj que rotan por la misma trayectoria, para finalmente terminar en el mismo sitio y volver a comenzar el mismo recorrido, una y otra vez, sin parar.

Algunas veces parecía estar tan alejado de la realidad, como si permitiera que la abrumadora monotonía lo consumiera. Se mostraba completamente desinteresado, y esa triste mirada vacía solía adornar sus ojos. No se la había pasado muy bien desde la partida de sus únicos dos amigos, y la vida tampoco lo había tratado con tanta amabilidad. Prueba de ello fue la dificultad por la que tuvo que atravesar al intentar relacionarse con muchachos de su edad, recibiendo mayormente, respuestas negativas adjuntas a miradas desaprobatorias.

Pero todo cambió una vez que aquellos orbes zafiros y ese exquisito aroma dulce captaron su atención. Jamás se había planteado el propósito de su existencia, o al menos no hasta entonces. Una ola de emociones rompió en su interior, obsequiándole un nuevo motivo para vivir y una promesa por cumplir.

Eran jóvenes, curiosos, inexpertos, pasionales. Era completamente entendible que desarrollaran sentimientos vehementes aún sin conocerse a profundidad. Después de todo, aún eran adolescentes.

—Mi hermana me juró que una vez que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, ella y yo saldríamos a explorar todo Paradis —levantó su mano, rozando con sus dedos el mentón del moreno—. Realizó la propuesta, pero con alguien más —sonrió de lado, mostrándose un poco dolido—. Pero está bien. Me alegro por ella. Tuvo la oportunidad que yo tanto anhelé y no la desaprovechó —pasó sus dedos lentamente por la mejilla del castaño.

—Armin —le llamó con decisión, sorprendiendo un poco al nombrado—. Mientras yo viva, haré todo lo posible por que seas feliz —al pronunciar aquello, las mejillas del omega enrojecieron aún más y le miró con asombro—. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Podemos hacerlo, podemos irnos. Tú y yo, justo ahora. ¡Para cuando amanezca ya nadie nos hallaría!

—Yo... —su cordura carcomía su voluntad—. Yo no puedo hacer eso —arrugó la frente, sus ojos se aguaron de tan sólo pensar en abandonar a Hange sin siquiera darle previo aviso. Tampoco podía hacerle eso a Uri, no ahora que más los necesitaba—. No puedo huir de mis responsabilidades como futuro rey, yo no soy ningún cobarde —declaró firmemente, agudizando su mirada.

El castaño frunció el ceño con confusión, separó los labios levemente, mostrando asombro. Parpadeó varias veces, luego, sacudió su cabeza lentamente.

—Tienes razón —admitió el alfa después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio—. Es muy precipitado de mi parte. Además, viajar de noche es una terrible idea, más si andamos a pie. Podrías lastimarte, ¿y qué voy a hacer yo entonces? Mi padre será médico, pero yo no sé una mierda acerca de eso —rió levemente, haciendo sonreír al rubio.

El omega deslizó su mano hasta el cuello de la camisa del castaño. Una vez ahí, tiró de ésta, acercando el rostro del alfa para juntar sus labios en un tierno beso corto.

No le importaba desenfrenarse de vez en cuando. No cuando se trataba de Eren. En algunas ocasiones, le gustaba tomar la iniciativa puesto que dicho alfa solía dudar y limitar demasiado sus acciones, todo por el fiero temor a estropear la bonita relación que se habían esforzado en construir. Y su esfuerzo no radicó en aprender a amar sus defectos, nada de eso; el esfuerzo que ambos proporcionaron fue para soportar las adversidades que los amenazaban.

Un sentimiento indescriptible se arremolinaba en su interior cuando el tacto de ambos coincidía. Se sentía tan cálido, tan genuino y especial, como si quisieran que jamás terminara.

Los latidos aumentaban, abriendo paso a los inconscientes movimientos. Habían dejado de ser sensatos, pues permitían que las olas de emociones que colisionaban en sus pechos fluyeran con total naturalidad, sin tapujos ni represión.

Se miraron por unos segundos, aún permaneciendo en completo silencio. En el rubio, una sonrisa tímida se dibujaba en su rostro, mientras que el castaño mostraba una coqueta. Era un hecho que las necesidades biológicas se asomaban de ambas partes, no obstante, el alfa era quien más deseaba la unión de pieles. Aún no era el momento y probablemente no lo sería pronto, sin embargo, aguardaría hasta que lo fuera. Él no tenía ningún inconveniente con ser paciente.

—Juro que algún día te sacaré de ahí —afirmó Eren, con toda esa determinación que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Armin se limitó a sonreír. Le emocionaba escucharlo decir eso, pues realmente quería creer que eso llegaría a suceder. Aún así, continuaba con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, ya que no podía darse el lujo de fantasear de más, no cuando el futuro de un reino caía sobre sus hombros.

Y el alfa lo sabía. Quizás era una promesa infantil, algo muy poco prudente y razonado, pero aquello no era un impedimento. Hallaría la forma de manifestar sus palabras en la realidad, de no permitir que se las llevara el viento y quedaran suspendidas como una falsa esperanza.

Para su buena suerte, el castaño era una persona verdaderamente terca y necia, y una vez que se fijaba un objetivo, no pararía hasta conseguirlo. No era un charlatán más, no era alguien fácil de convencer o manipular.

El rubio prosiguió con su charla informativa sobre los astros, estrellas y constelaciones. A decir verdad, Eren no comprendía mucho de lo que el contrario hablaba, pero le daba igual; escucharlo era más que suficiente para que ambos estuvieran contentos.

Cada vez que ambos se reunían, que sus miradas se encontraban y sus aromas se agudizaban, cada vez que sus torpes y juguetonas manos se movían dudosas hacia el contrario, cuando reían de las torpes bromas por parte del castaño, cuando se avergonzaban tiernamente por alguna leve insinuación por alguno de los dos, simplemente, cada vez que se encontraban juntos, deseaban enormemente quedarse ahí por siempre.

El alfa desvió su atención por unos segundos, rodando su cuerpo y cabeza hacia la derecha, dándole la espalda al más bajo. Se removió unas cuantas veces, causando cierta confusión en el rubio, quien continuaba acariciando tiernamente los cafés cabellos del de ojos aguamarina.

El castaño abrió un poco su boca, mostrando sus dientes. Sin previo aviso, prosiguió a morder el muslo derecho del rubio, con la suficiente fuerza como para dejar una marca, mas no herirlo.

—¡Ah! —jadeó el de ojos azules ante el repentino y leve dolor. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

—Lo siento —susurró Eren una vez que soltó la piel blanca del contrario—. Simplemente no pude resistirlo —rió un poco, con cierta pena. Verdaderamente llevaba mucho tiempo preguntándose cómo reaccionaría el rubio; era tal cual lo pensó.

—E-Está bien —se apresuró a contestar el omega, completamente sonrojado porque aquella acción le había estimulado _algo._

—No lo volveré a hacer si no quieres.

—¡No, no es eso! —contrarrestó Armin, nervioso por admitir que le había gustado—. Puedes hacer lo que desees, no voy a molestarme.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —inquirió el alfa, voltéandose para verlo directo a los ojos—. Después podrías arrepentirte de ello.

El omega ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

—No creo que podría arrepentirme de algo que tú hicieras, Eren —respondió el rubio, observando como la expresión del nombrado parecía quebrarse luego de esa oración.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —cuestionó el castaño, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Y por qué no estarlo? Confío en ti, sé que no eres una mala persona.

La mirada del alfa se tornó sombría, algo amenazante. Por un fugaz instante, el omega temió por sus palabras, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para retractarse.

El moreno levantó su mano, a lo que Armin, instintivamente, reaccionó con poner ambos brazos ante su propio rostro, a modo de defensa. Sin embargo, acto seguido Jaeger tomó con suavidad la mano del rubio, posicionándola en su rostro.

La mano del alfa era diferente a la del omega. Para empezar, eran más grandes y burdas, con ciertas cicatrices que la agricultura había dejado. Eran ásperas, definitivamente eran las manos que cualquier no privilegiado tendría. En cambio, Armin, sus manos eran suaves y bien cuidadas, tan perfectas como las de cualquier integrante de la familia real.

—Sólo quédate a mi lado por siempre.

**˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ ❝ ɴᴏᴛᴀ ᴅᴇ ᴀᴜᴛᴏʀᴀ ❞**

_No podré actualizar hasta nuevo aviso. Este capítulo es más corto que los habituales porque únicamente lo he terminado para dar este aviso._

_La escuela absorbe todo mi tiempo. __Además, mi computadora se jodió y no hay dinero para repararla. Escribo esto desde la laptop del trabajo de mi madre. _

_Así que, volvemos a las actualizaciones de cada diez mil años. Sea como sea, gracias por seguir aquí, pendientes de la basura que escribo. Los amo mucho_


	19. Tratos de mediodía

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, parpadeando múltiples veces con tal de obtener una mayor claridad.

Apretó los dientes involuntariamente y en cuestión de segundos, sin previo aviso, se abalanzó contra la azabache, quien anteriormente mantenía una expresión de preocupación y en cuanto notó que la omega despertó, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—¡Tú, hija de perra! —gritó Historia, completamente furiosa, mirándola con todo el odio que podía expresar. Enterró sus uñas en los brazos de la contraria, quien únicamente soltaba quejidos por el dolor que sentía—. ¡Eres muy valiente al darme la cara después de la mierda que hiciste!

Momentáneamente, un par de brazos fornidos se encargaron de atraparla, por lo que terminó soltando a Mina, quien obtuvo unas cuantas marcas en su piel.

—¡Suéltame, bastardo! —ordenó la rubia, tratando de zafarse de su agarre mientras hacía su mayor esfuerzo por removerse hasta conseguirlo—. ¡Déjame en paz!

—Señorita Reiss, por favor cálmese —pidió la criada, acercándose nuevamente a ella.

—¡Cállate, malparida! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! —vociferó la omega—. ¡Alguien ayúdeme!

—¡¿Cree que yo quise ponerla en esta situación por gusto propio?! ¡No tenía otra opción! —espetó la azabache, con algunas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas—. ¡Jamás la pondría en peligro, señorita! ¡Yo moriría por usted!

—¡No te creo ni una sucia palabra! ¡Eres una zorra mentirosa! —contestó la rubia, negándose a verla—. Y si tanta lealtad me juras, ¡muérete ahora mismo!

El rostro de la criada palideció. El único alfa en la habitación pudo percibir aquel brusco cambio de aroma; definitivamente esas palabras la desmoronaron por completo.

—Hazlo ya —indicó Reiner, observando como Bertolt asentía levemente y se aproximaba a la omega rubia—, jamás se callará por voluntad propia.

—¡¿Qué demonios piensan hacer, inmundas ratas?! —protestó la de orbes azules—. ¡Háganse un favor y suéltenme! ¡Cuando mi padre se entere de lo que hicieron, ustedes...—se detuvo, pues abruptamente recordó las directas palabras de Traute.

_"Te trajo aquí, en donde tu padre quería que estuvieras."_

El tercer omega no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se apresuró a pasar un viejo trapo por la boca de la cautiva, a modo de mordaza.

—No opongas resistencia, es por tu propio bien —susurró Reiner en el oído de la más baja.

Al escuchar aquello, una ráfaga de furia recorrió su interior. No dudó más y le dio un cabezazo al alfa, dejándolo vulnerable por unos cuantos segundos mientras ella se apresuraba a la puerta a toda velocidad, no sin antes empujar a la molesta criada que le imploró que esperara.

Forcejeó con la perilla, mas ésta no cedió. Volteó lentamente, quedando con la espalda en la puerta.

—¡Aléjense de mí, malditos desquiciados! —advirtió, no sin antes tomar lo más cercano que tenía: un florero—. ¡Manténganse quietos!

El alfa se rió con sorna. Su mano derecha permanecía en su frente, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Te vas, ¿y luego qué? —preguntó el rubio, sonriendo de manera burlona.

—¡Pues me voy a Paradis, obviamente! —respondió la omega, frunciendo el ceño con enojo—. ¡¿Qué mierda te parece tan graciosa, depravado?!

—¿Tan siquiera has pensando en la posición en la que te encuentras? —el alfa se abrió paso entre Bertolt y Mina, acercándose a la rubia quien lo amenazaba con tirarle el jarrón—. Estás muy lejos de Eldia y no existe la posibilidad de que regreses allá de otra manera que no sea vía marítima, ¿comprendes a lo que me refiero? —se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos, quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de ella—. ¿En serio crees que es tan fácil colarse en una de esas embarcaciones? ¿Crees que no hay personal capacitado y preparado que constantemente revisan que todo esté en orden?

—Me las arreglaré —objetó Historia, manteniendo el jarrón de porcelana enfrente de ella, a modo de límite para que Reiner no continuara avanzando. Su mano temblaba, era evidente su nerviosismo, sin embargo, pretendía ocultarlo mediante su duro y frío semblante.

—Bien, supongamos que lo haces. Pero, ¿sabes cómo llegar hasta ahí? Jamás has estado en Marley, es una zona absolutamente desconocida para ti. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Pedir indicaciones y arriesgarte a mostrarle tu rostro a los pueblerinos enfrente de los soldados? ¿Tienes plena seguridad en que eso no sucedería? —el rubio arqueó una ceja, confundiendo a la mujer—. Peor aún, piensa en el presente. Si lograras salir de estas cuatro paredes, ¿qué te asegura que no hay alguien afuera esperándote?

—¡Ustedes me dan asco! —con su mano libre, la rubia empujó al heredero, el cual no se movió ni unos milímetros—. ¡¿Quieres decir que todo el país está enterado de mi secuestro y aún así lo cubren?!

—No, sólo los guardias de la capital. Que es donde nos encontramos ahora —respondió Reiner.

—¡Eso es asqueroso! ¡¿Por qué lo encubrirían?! —replicó la rubia.

—¿Cuál es la mejor manera de gobernar un reino, Historia? —interrogó el alfa.

—¿Y yo qué mierda voy a saber? —arqueó una ceja, expresando disgusto.

—Con el miedo, Reiss. Con el miedo los tendrás a todos a tus pies. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te lo enseñó Frieda? —rió burlón, observando como el rostro de la futura reina enrojecía debido al coraje.

—¡Paren! —pidió Mina al mismo tiempo en el que se las arregló para colocarse entre ellos dos—. Señorita Historia, le ruego encarecidamente que...

Carolina fue detenida por la veloz mano de la rubia, quien sin dudarlo, abofeteó fuertemente a la criada.

—No estás en posición de pedirme algo, mucho menos ahora —bramó Historia—. Si tanta fidelidad profesas, recuerda tu lugar.

Reiner y Bertolt intercambiaron miradas, sorprendidos ante la agresividad de la omega.

—En pocas palabras —retomó el alfa—. No hay manera de que salgas ilesa de aquí. Piénsalo bien, no tienes posibilidades de sobrevivir allá afuera por ti sola.

—Es por eso que nosotros te ayudaremos a escapar —se apresuró a mencionar Bertolt, antes de que la omega pudiera protestar.

La rubia cambió se expresión por completo. Abrió los ojos con desmesura al escuchar aquellas palabras. Incrédula, miró a los tres; uno por uno. Demasiada gentileza, ¿acaso era otra trampa?

—¿Y ahora a dónde demonios me piensas llevar? —preguntó sarcástica, mirando a Mina con desdén.

La criada sollozaba mientras negaba con la cabeza. Pero a Historia esto no le causó ni una pizca de compasión.

—Su padre, Kenny, me descubrió husmeando aquella noche —comenzó Carolina—. Él... Él sabía que me preocupo por usted, así que dedujo que iría a informarle. Me detuvo y me amenazó. Si no lo hacía, yo...—su voz comenzaba a quebrarse—. Matarían a Marco, mi hermano mayor. No podía permitir que eso sucediera —las lágrimas continuaron cayendo, esta vez con mayor intensidad—. Imploro su perdón, mi Señora —se arrodilló ante ella—. Se lo ruego. Sé que no lo justifica, pero no tenía alternativa, no podía dejar que asesinaran a mi hermano y después a mí. Sé que juré protegerla con mi vida, pero esto afectaba a un tercero inocente.

La mirada de la rubia se apaciguó. Incluso después de haber escuchado la "verdad", no podía darse el lujo de volver a confiar en ella. No cuando claramente Mina no hizo ningún intento de confesarle los hechos.

—Sí, perdonada y lo que quieras —dijo la omega sin darle mucha importancia, sintiendo algo de lástima por la azabache—. Ahora, denme una razón válida para confiar en ustedes —miró con seriedad a Reiner y Bertolt, ya lucía mucho más calmada.

Mina se levantó lentamente, uniéndose a las miradas.

—No es como si tuvieras una mejor opción —aclaró el alfa. Era cierto.

—Podemos ayudarte a escapar si es lo que tu corazón desea —habló el omega varón—. Pero no podemos asegurarte que llegues sana a Paradis, nuestro límite son las fronteras de Marley.

—Además, no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea —comentó Mina—. ¿Qué haremos cuando regresemos, señorita? Su padre me aniquilará, y seguramente usted no tendrá un mejor destino que el mío.

—Puedes quedarte aquí mientras las cosas se calman y los cuatro planeamos otra alternativa —sugirió Reiner—. Fingiremos estar bien, tú y yo —señaló a Historia.

—Los adultos se creen muy listos jugando a decidir sobre nuestras vidas. Vamos a demostrarles cuan equivocados están —dijo el alfa, sonriendo sinceramente.

—¿Tú no me amabas? —preguntó la rubia, curiosa—. ¿Qué te haría cambiar de parecer acerca de casarte conmigo?

El alfa de musculatura atractiva guardó silencio, y la duda de la omega fue respuesta mediante una sigilosa mirada que el alfa le lanzó al omega varón.

—Somos iguales, Historia. Me enamoré de alguien de quien no debería —contestó el rubio.

—Tú...—la omega más baja se quedó atónita—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Pareces olvidarlo. Soy un alfa, percibo detalles de los que ni un beta y mucho menos omega es capaz. Tú también encontraste a tu predestinada, ¿no es así?

La amena charla fue interrumpida por uno de los guardias, quien únicamente deseaba saber si todo se encontraba en orden. Una vez que el alfa le aseguró que así era, se marchó sin más.

—La boda será unos días antes que la de tu gemelo. Tenemos aproximadamente una semana para idear y ejecutar el plan —comentó el rubio.

Historia frunció el ceño con confusión.

—Mi hermano no está en ningún compromiso —objetó la omega.

—Lo está, con Levi Ackerman —aclaró Mina—. La noticia se dio momentáneamente, a todos nos tomó por sorpresa.

La rubia sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Algo andaba terriblemente mal.

—Tenemos que hacer algo lo más pronto posible, tengo que rescatarlo —determinó Historia.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó la azabache.

—Él está en la misma situación que yo —contestó la omega—. Mi padre en serio es un desgraciado. Maldito condenado, ¡¿cómo se le ocurre hacerle eso a sus propios hijos?!

La criada pensó un momento en como había sido arrebatada cruelmente de sus padres para servir a la familia real. Recordó aquellos gritos y jadeos de dolor por parte de su padre, siendo acuchillado brutalmente por negarse a dar a sus hijas.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo y no deberíamos malgastarlo —señaló Bertolt—. Mientras más pronto comencemos, mejor será el resultado.

—¿Y que pasará con ustedes? —quiso saber Historia. No se preocupaba por ellos, sin embargo, no quería que por culpa de esos dos el plan se viera estropeado.

—Eso no importa, nosotros ya sabemos lo que haremos —respondió Reiner—. Enfócate en tus acciones. Nuestra parte del trato se cumple cuando te dejemos sana y salva con el pescador.

—¿Su parte del trato? —frunció el ceño con enojo. ¿Cómo podía haber considerado que todo sería gratuito?

—Sí. La tuya se cumple al llegar a Paradis. Tenemos una sola petición —habló Bertolt.

—¿Y cuál es? —inquirió Mina, ligeramente preocupada.

El alfa y su predestinado se miraron durante unos segundos, los cuales parecieron una eternidad. Finalmente, ambos suspiraron con pesadez.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es? —exigió saber Historia. Se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño en señal de impaciencia—. ¡Vamos, díganlo!

—Queremos que traigas de vuelta a la princesa Annie Leonhart, y a mi medio hermano, Zeke Jäeger.

El tiempo pasaba y los cuatro se reunían constantemente para perfeccionar el plan. En un principio, Reiner había decidido que saldrían en un carruaje con la excusa de que irían a dar un paseo, posteriormente noquearían al conductor y escaparían con los caballos. Sin embargo, esta idea fue descartada por una simple razón: Dina jamás aceptaría que los muchachos salieran sin supervisión, así que probablemente enviaría dos soldados extra para que los siguieran. Mina mencionó que quizás podrían escabullirse ella y Bertolt (pues al ser sirvientes, tenían la "libertad" de ir al reino con la condición de comprar lo que faltase) y esperarlos en un sitio acordado relativamente lejos, y una vez ahí, escaparían a pie. Esta idea también fue rechazada por lo poco funcional que resultaba. Finalmente Bertolt sugirió la idea más brillante de todas; Mina e Historia se vestirían como unas criadas y saldrían del castillo a realizar sus respectivas labores. Claro, todo esto en compañía de él mismo. Él las guiaría con el pescador, quien supuestamente las llevaría de regreso a su hogar.

—Todo esto es tan absurdo, como un gato persiguiendo un ratón —mencionó Historia mientras le daba la espalda a Mina. Ambas omegas llevaban compartiendo la misma cama desde su estadía ahí.

No había sido tan desagradable como lo hubiese imaginado. En realidad, se había sentido muy cómoda. Apenas y había cruzado palabras con Dina, pues ésta siempre se encontraba ocupada. Los criados la trataban (como era de esperarse) con suma amabilidad, y en cuanto a Reiner, constantemente se veían pero era únicamente para charlar acerca del plan.

—Lo es, señorita —concordó Mina, pasando su mano izquierda por el hombro desnudo de la rubia—. Pero no debería preocuparse, hemos tenido mucha suerte ya que el príncipe Reiner y Bertolt decidieron colaborar con nosotras —habló suavemente, apaciguando a la somnolienta omega.

—Pero... Incluso si regreso, no sé qué voy a hacer ahí. No puedo esconderme por toda mi vida, ¿sabes? En algún momento mi padre me encontrará. Y necesito ir al castillo para cumplir con mi parte del trato, no puedo traicionarlos —comentó Historia, haciendo un gesto de preocupación. Millones de dudas impactaban en sus pensamientos, tenía que encontrar una manera lógica y prudente para solucionar sus interrogantes. Estaba asustada y ansiosa, ¿qué pasaría si no pudiera reaccionar de la mejor forma? ¿Y si todos los esfuerzos fueran en vano?

—Pero no es sólo eso lo que atormenta su corazón... ¿Cierto? —preguntó la criada, deslizando su dedo índice por la piel de la contraria hasta que paró en el centro de su espalda.

Tenía razón. Aquella azabache la conocía mejor que ella misma.

—Por Ymir, Caro —exclamó la de ojos azules, dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con la pelinegra. Las sábanas cubrían los senos de ambas, pero aún así, Mina no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla—. Lo estoy arriesgando todo por una alfa a la que seguramente ni siquiera le importo —se quebró. Normalmente odiaba mostrarse así de vulnerable, sin embargo, esta ocasión era especial. Podía permitirse ser débil de vez en cuando, después de todo, estaba en buenas manos—. Es un mero capricho infantil. Y tengo mucho miedo, más del que he sentido en toda mi vida, apenas y puedo soportarlo —sollozó. No tardó mucho para que comenzara a llorar—. No sé cómo saldrán las cosas, no quiero que todo esto haya sido en vano. Yo sólo...

Los cálidos brazos de la criada rodearon el torso de la rubia. La atrajeron hacia ella, envolviéndola en un emotivo abrazo.

—Todo estará bien —aseguró la pelinegra, susurrando en el oído de la contraria, quien mantenía su cara oculta entre el cuello de la otra. Sus palabras sonaban severamente convencidas—. La suerte nos sonreirá, ya verá señorita. No hay nada que temer, yo la ayudaré en todo lo que me sea posible —deslizó su mano hasta llegar a sus rubios cabellos, una vez ahí, comenzó a acariciarlos—. Ahora descanse, recuerde que mañana mismo se efectuará el plan.

La criada empezó a tararear dulcemente una canción mientras mimaba a la angustiada omega. Al poco tiempo, y como si de un chiquillo se tratase, la rubia quedó profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente llevaron el plan a cabo. Bertolt les había conseguido las mismas prendas que las criadas solían portar, así que fácilmente pudieron pasar desapercibidas, además de que sus rostros no eran reconocibles puesto que una capucha cubría la mayor parte de estos. Sus aromas no eran ningún problema, pues como únicamente trabajaban omegas en los castillos, apenas y eran perceptibles. Tampoco tuvieron algún inconveniente con Dina o su esposo, pues como era de esperarse, estaban demasiado ocupados con los preparativos de la boda como para notar la ausencia de la novia.

Se escabulleron entre los pueblerinos, lográndolo exitosamente. El omega varón pagó por tres caballos, los cuales utilizaron como medio de transporte para llegar hasta las orillas del mar, donde el pescador aguardaba por ellos pacientemente, junto con otra alfa.

—Bertolt Hoover —le llamó el pescador, alzando la mirada para encontrarse con los nerviosos ojos del nombrado—. ¿Dónde está Reiner, Berth?

—Ganando tiempo. Nos alcanzará después —respondió el tímido omega, luego empujó suavemente a ambas muchachas de la espalda con la palma de su mano—. Váyanse antes de que alguien nos descubra, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Entiendo —contestó el viejo, haciendo un ademán a modo de invitación para que las chicas subieran al bote—. Adelante, señoritas. Están a salvo.

—Una cosa más—agregó el azabache antes de que las dos omegas pudieran subir—. Ellas son las encargadas de rescatar a la princesa, contamos con ellas para que nuestra rebelión triunfe.

—Comprendo —asintió el pescador—. Buena suerte, muchacho. No mueras —fue lo último que dijo antes de voltearse para entrar al bote, junto con las otras tres muchachas que aguardaban por él.

—Cuente conmigo, señor —Bertolt levantó su mano derecha y la colocó firmemente frente a su frente, a modo de saludo militar.

El viejo sonrió de lado, después le indicó a la alfa que comenzara a remar para finalmente marcharse.

Una vez que se encontraron en medio del infinito océano, la voz del pescador sacó a Historia de sus pensamientos.

—No nos hemos presentado formalmente, señoritas. Mi nombre es Eren Kruger, pero por estos lares suelen llamarme "El Búho". Y mi acompañante, aquella encantadora dama —dijo sarcásticamente, señalando con la mirada a la alfa que se encontraba remando, quien se limitó a chasquear los dientes—. Es Yelena.

—Un gusto en conocerlos, yo soy Mina Carolina y mi ama y señora es Historia Reiss —contestó la criada, sonriendo amablemente.

La futura heredera ignoró completamente cualquier conversación, por lo que el ambiente se tornó un tanto incómodo. La pelinegra constantemente se disculpaba por el hostigoso comportamiento de su superior, pero parecía que a ambos alfas les daba lo mismo.

No tardó mucho para que cayera el anochecer, fue entonces cuando Kruger cambió de lugar con su camarada y comenzó a remar él, mientras la alfa dormía... O al menos eso intentaba.

Al día siguiente, nuevamente ambos alfas cambiaron de lugar. Esta vez, Mina se ofreció a ayudar a remar, a lo que la alta rubia respondió con indiferencia. Así fue, como el cansado trayecto prosiguió.

—Estas nubes no me agradan —comentó Búho, con la mirada fija en el cielo. Acababa de despertar de su corta siesta de apenas un par de horas—. Están cargadas de agua.

—Sí. Parece ser que se aproxima una terrible tormenta y aún no estamos ni a la mitad del recorrido —prosiguió Yelena, frunciendo levemente el ceño mientras alzaba la cabeza—. ¿Deberíamos regresar?

—De ninguna manera —negó el pescador, apartando a Mina de su asiento para reemplazar su lugar—. Acabaremos con esto rápido.

—Viejo, bien sabes que aunque utilices todas tus fuerzas sería en vano —argumentó la alfa—. No se reduciría a más que un par de horas. Por lo menos, nos falta un día más de recorrido.

—Ellas son nuestra última esperanza —Búho empezó a remar con una increíble rapidez, provocando que su compañera perdiera el ritmo—. Sin los futuros herederos Marley está perdido. Son necesarios para derrocar el actual régimen, necesitamos un cambio, los necesitamos a ellos —explicó el mayor, mientras una amplia sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de la contraria.

Las dos omegas se miraron confundidas. Víctima de la curiosidad, Historia se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Qué planean hacer Reiner y Bertolt?

—La revolución. Eso harán.

En Paradis el viento soplaba fríamente, indicando que no tardaría mucho para que empezara a llover.

La alfa despertó de golpe, encontrándose con la omega pelinegra dormida en una silla, a un lado de ella. Como si la hubiese estado velando.

La morena se desconcertó. No tardó mucho para que se quitara las suaves mantas de pelaje animal y se pusiera de pie, al lado de su acompañante. La miró con confusión, luego, se colocó de cuclillas y colocó su mano derecha en el muslo izquierdo de ésta, prosiguió a sacudirlo levemente a fin de despertarla.

—Pieck, Pieck... —le llamaba la castaña suavemente. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había librado de cualquier rencor o remordimiento hacia la azabache, e incluso, le había tomado cierto cariño.

—Eh... —susurró la omega, encontrándose con los dudosos ojos de Ymir—. ¡Oh, estás aquí! —rodeó con ambos brazos la cabeza de la pecosa, atrayéndola hacia sí—. ¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien!

—¿Qué diablos pasó? —preguntó confundida, separándose lentamente de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Su corazón dolió por unos instantes, fue entonces cuando lo recordó—; Oh no, dime que no es tarde... ¡Pieck! —sujetó a la nombrada de ambos brazos, asustándola—. ¡¿Qué día es hoy?!

—Lunes, veinticinco —respondió un tercero. El poseedor de aquella voz, sin lugar a dudas, era un alfa.

—¡¿Quién demonios eres tú y qué haces en mi hogar?! —se giró furiosa para encararlo, soltando a la omega. Se puso de pie, aún sin separarse del lado de Pieck—. ¡¿Dónde está Annie?! ¡¿Este tipo te hizo daño?! —volteó a ver a la azabache, pasando su mano delicadamente por el rostro de la contraria.

Un fuerte dolor proveniente de su cabeza la hizo caer de espaldas, de vuelta al pajar, donde anteriormente había estado durmiendo.

—Tranquilízate, por favor —pidió la pelinegra amablemente, cubriéndola con las mismas cobijas—. Aún no estás en condiciones para armar dramas, necesitas reposar —se agachó para sostener el vaso con agua que se encontraba a su lado, el cual le ofreció a la morena.

La pecosa aceptó el agua, bebiéndola toda de un sorbo. Estaba increíblemente sedienta y hambrienta, como si no hubiese ingerido alimento alguno desde hace un mes.

—No es una manera muy cordial de recibir a quien te salvó la vida, he de admitir —se burló el alfa rubio, quien se posicionó a un lado de Pieck. Pasó su mano alrededor de la omega, abrazándola por los hombros.

—Te metiste en una severa pelea, quedaste inconsciente durante cuatro días —informó la pelinegra, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación—. Es un milagro que sigas viva. De no haber sido porque encontré a Zeke a tiempo, probablemente tú ahora estarías...

—Muerta —Jäeger terminó la oración.

Ymir tragó saliva, algo incrédula. Trató de recordar lo que había pasado, pero como resultado, sólo obtuvo un dolor de cabeza aún más fuerte.

—Está bien. Estás a salvo ahora. Annie se hizo cargo de esos papanatas —la omega sonrió amablemente—. Oye, ¿no daña tu orgullo de alfa que un omega sea capaz de hacerlos suplicar perdón y tú no? —bromeó.

—¡Escúchame bien! —vociferó la pecosa, repentina y bruscamente tratando de agarrar a la contraria por la blusa, acto que fue interrumpido por el fuerte bloqueo de Zeke. Era hábil, debía reconocerlo.

—Te lo advierto; si te atreves a ponerle una mano encima, te dejaré morir —amenazó el rubio, mostrando una profunda expresión de odio.

—Ustedes...—murmuró Ymir, mirándolos—. ¿Qué relación mantienen? —preguntó involuntariamente, observando como el rostro de la omega enrojecía mientras la mirada del alfa se suavizaba—. Para lo que me importa —se respondió a sí misma antes de que ellos pudieran—. Como sea, no pensaba hacerle daño. Tampoco me molesté por lo que dijiste —desvió la mirada, molesta por la actitud de Zeke.

—¿Entonces? —quiso saber la pelinegra.

—Necesito rescatarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Debo regresar a Marley.

**˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ ❝ ɴᴏᴛᴀ ᴅᴇ ᴀᴜᴛᴏʀᴀ ❞**

_Capítulo dedicado a DohkoAoi porque me inspira a seguir con el drama jeje. No, en serio, muchas gracias por siempre llenarme de comentarios, sé que no respondo muy seguido pero en verdad lo aprecio demasiado¡!_

_Koogi, ni porque es cuarentena actualizas diario. No tienes vergüenza._

_¿Cómo les ha estado yendo? ¿Qué han estado haciendo para matar el tiempo? Yo comencé a ver Naruto y me enamoré de un shipp más muerto que Ymir... Gaaneji. Así es, próximamente todo mi perfil estará lleno de fics de esos dos porque no hay en español. Mi camino ninja es poblar el mundo de mi OTP._

_Bueno, ¿recuerdan el capítulo anterior con escenas super gays y que les mencioné que lo escribí desde la laptop del trabajo de mi mamá? Pues bien, resulta que tiene una configuración especial para que se guarde todo lo que tipeas... En conclusión, espero que nadie revise eso o de lo contrario, pensarán que mi mamá escribe fanfics homo-eróticos xD y si les soy sincera, pensaba poner algo de lemon, ¡menos mal que no lo hice!_

_En fin, bonita noche/día._


	20. No eres cobarde por huir de tu verdugo

Los preparativos para la boda estaban casi listos, sólo les tomaría un par de días más a las criadas para finalizarlos.

La unión entre Levi y Armin hasta cierto punto era secreta; sin embargo, a una de las sirvientas se le había escapado la noticia y la confesó ante un pueblerino cualquiera, quien no dudó en esparcir la información entre sus conocidos, los cuales, repitieron dicha acción y así continuaron sucesivamente hasta que todo el reino fue consciente del futuro matrimonio. Claramente, no tardó mucho en que esto llegara a oídos de Eren.

El castaño estaba confundido, y más que eso, sentía un amargo e hiriente vacío en su pecho. No comprendía la situación; el omega al que le había profesado su amor y le había brindado una nueva razón para existir, simplemente se esfumaría en los brazos de un poderoso alfa con el cual no podía competir en ningún aspecto. Fue entonces cuando las hórridas inseguridades abrumaron su mente: claro, ¿cómo fue tan tonto como para creer que una belleza tan única como la de aquel rubio sería digna de un simple pueblerino como él? Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, evidentemente él sólo fue un peón más en el tablero, un simple objeto para distraerse. ¿Qué había de sus planes, de ese sueño ahora compartido que Eren ansiaba cumplir para Armin? ¿Y sus promesas, aquellas palabras cargadas de emociones verdaderas que juraban la eternidad? Todo se había desvanecido tan rápidamente como surgió.

Negó con la cabeza levemente. Ya nada de eso importaba. Levi Ackerman reclamaría como suyo a su amado omega, y éste había aceptado. Se maldijo a sí mismo, no sin después reírse de su propia estupidez. Era cierto, ¿por qué creyó que tenía una oportunidad? No estaba a su nivel en ningún sentido. Armin era el ser más divino y angelical, dotado con grandes habilidades de razonamiento y lógica, bendecido con una inmensa paz interior y ese don para cautivar a cualquiera. Y en cambio, ¿qué era él? El hijo de un gran médico, sólo eso. Detrás de ese honorable título no quedaba nada más que un simple muchacho irrelevante, uno más del montón. Sin gustos específicos, grandes ambiciones ni sueños que dirijan su rumbo, aunque eso último había cambiado desde que conoció al omega. Pero, ¿qué importaba ahora? Todo eso se había desmoronado y convertido en polvo de un corazón desintegrado.

—Quiero más —habló el castaño, elevando el tarro que contenía aquel adictivo líquido—. Dile a Carly que me sirva más.

—Viejo, ya has tomado demasiado. Un poco más y terminarás vomitando en el agua de las vacas —bromeó Connie, recibiendo una mirada molesta por parte de Jean—. Entiendo, entiendo —bajó la mirada algo apenado. El alfa tenía razón, era el momento menos indicado para bromear—. Olvida lo que dije, te acompañaré en tus penas —el beta tomó el tarro de Eren y el suyo, para después acercarse a la barra donde Carly los atendía.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Jean, mirando con preocupación a su amigo mientras bebía su cerveza—. Necesito saberlo para frenarte por si se te ocurre alguna idiotez.

Sus únicos dos amigos conocían la situación entre ambos. Jean comprendía mejor que cualquier otro sus sentimientos, y lo abatido que estaba Eren por la noticia. Como cualquier otro muchacho incapaz de afrontar los hechos, había decidido esquivar sus problemas emocionales mediante largas jornadas alcohólicas.

—Nada, no haré nada —declaró el alfa, aún con su cabeza apoyada en la mesa de la taberna. Sonaba tan inexpresivo, tan indiferente. Exactamente igual a cuando se conocieron.

El otro alfa entendía su desánimo. Darle vida a alguien y luego quitársela abruptamente... Era peor que nunca habérsela dado. ¿Y qué sería peor que un repentino caos desconocido? No hacer nada para derrotarlo. Por suerte, ahí estaba él para motivarlo.

—¿Vas a dejar tu estúpido trasero en este miserable lugar mientras el amor de tu vida se casa con ese imbécil? Estás jodiéndome, ¿no? —Jean dejó su cerveza a un lado. Se cruzó de brazos mientras veía al contrario de manera desaprobatoria, como un padre cuando regaña a sus hijos—. Por una vez en tu miserable vida haz algo de provecho y consigue respuestas, no te quedes estático viendo como se marcha para jamás volver —sus palabras eran crueles, pero ciertas. Lamentablemente, Eren era demasiado cabeza hueca como para entenderlas. Pero, como si de un antídoto se tratase, Jean era lo suficientemente insistente como para hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Es inútil, Jean. Realmente nunca tuve oportunidad —la actitud pesimista del alfa empezaba a salir a flote. Esto colmaba la paciencia del contrario.

—Escúchame bien, tarado —jaló de la camisa a su amigo, atrayéndolo hacia sí—. Desconozco a detalle lo que hay entre ustedes dos, pero por lo que nos has contado ese omega vale cualquier riesgo. ¿Dónde quedó tu orgullo? ¿O es que acaso fueron palabras al viento las que le diste? —le susurró, cara a cara. No había mucha gente en el bar, pues era un día entre semana, sin embargo, la poca que había ya había comenzado a mirarlos expectantes al inicio de una pelea—. Utiliza el cerebro, ¿escapar no era su deseo? Vamos, conecta los hechos, no es tan complicado —lo soltó, dejando que el castaño se tambaleara un poco debido a su evidente estado de ebriedad—. Entiendo perfectamente que ahora mismo no estás en condiciones para efectuar lo que te he pedido, pero cuando estés en tus cinco sentidos acuérdate de mis palabras —y de nuevo, le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza.

—Oigan, las chicas aquí son muy lindas —comentó Connie, llegando con los dos tarros. Le entregó uno a Eren, quien regresó a su antigua postura con la espalda encorvada y la cabeza tirada en la mesa—. Le pedí una cita a esa omega, pero me dijo que sólo salía con alfas —suspiró con notoria tristeza—. A veces desearía ser como ustedes, chicos. Ser un beta no tiene nada de especial.

La conversación continuó entre Jean y Connie, puesto que Eren aún seguía sumergido en la amalgama de sentimientos y sus pensamientos colisionaban con estos, abriendo paso a únicamente más dolor. No estaba analizando con claridad, pues la bebida nublaba su juicio, sin embargo, había algo que sí comprendió de todo el palabrerío de su amigo: Armin no estaba involucrado. Él no era esa clase de personaba que utilizaba a los demás; él era noble y blando, incapaz de engañarlo. Él jamás actuaría de esa manera. ¡Sí, cada vez estaba más convencido de ello! Se sintió un completo inepto por haber dudado de él, ¿cómo podría haber desconfiado de su preciado omega?

—Aún no festejes —le recordó Jean al observar la genuina sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro del moreno—. Es meramente una especulación. Averigua lo que tengas que descubrir en tu próxima visita.

—Eh... ¿Me perdí de algo? —inquirió Connie confundido, a lo que ambos alfas únicamente respondieron con una risa—. ¡Oigan! ¡¿De qué se ríen, tontos?! —preguntó el beta, dando paso a otra de las tantas escenas cómicas que tenían entre ellos.

Por el lado del omega, las cosas surgían mejor de lo que hubiese esperado.

Cada vez se acercaba más el día de su indeseada boda, y lo único que lo mantenía tranquilo era el hecho de que el supuesto sujeto con el que compartiría su vida y entregaría su virginidad, estaba más ausente que nunca. Para alivio del rubio, el azabache no intentó tocarlo una vez más. En realidad, se mantenía distancia y frío con él, actos que alegraban al rubio, pues muy en lo profundo de su ser, por más bobo que sonase, esperaba que el Ackerman se aburriera de él y decidiera dejarlo en paz de una vez por todas.

Pero para su mala suerte, eso nunca pasó.

Ya habían ido a visitarlo todas las criadas del castillo. Le tomaban mediciones y ajustaban los detalles del vestido que la mismísima Lynne había confeccionado para él. Todas ellas se estaban esforzando demasiado en que todo luciera bien, tanto así que hasta cierto punto le parecía agradable el hecho de casarse. Claro, si el alfa con el que se fuese a casar con fuera Levi.

Había estado tan ocupado en dichos asuntos que apenas y había tomado noción de la ausencia de su hermana. Y una vez que lo hizo, la única explicación que su padre dio fue que se encontraba prófuga en Marley, y que había escapado por voluntad propia para estar junto a Reiner, por lo cual no estaba preocupado. Al rubio le pareció extraño, sin embargo, no cuestionó más. No porque no le importara, sino porque sabía que no obtendría ninguna respuesta. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupado por su gemela, pero con tal escasa información era imposible que la ayudara de alguna forma, además de que existía la posibilidad de que su padre estuviera mintiendo una vez más, y para rematar, tenía que ocuparse de sus propios asuntos; zafarse de las garras de Levi.

Unos leves golpecitos interrumpieron el silencio de su habitación. No tardó mucho en que le indicara pasar a la persona detrás de la puerta, quien resultó ser Hange.

—Hola, pequeño —saludó amorosamente la mayor, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí una vez que estuvo dentro—. Traté por todos los medios posibles de no hacerlo, pero...

—No tienes que disculparte —el omega cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, dejándolo a un lado de su cama, en donde se encontraba cómodamente sentado—. Sabes que a él no le gusta la resistencia. ¿Qué te hizo?

La beta borró su sonrisa. Cabizbaja, trató de mantener su voz lo más calmada posible.

—Nada importante, cielo. No te preocupes por eso —respondió, restándole importancia.

El omega se percató que desde su llegada, la castaña no había mostrado sus manos. Éstas permanecían ocultas detrás de ella.

—Hange, ¿te lastimó? —preguntó angustiado, dirigiéndose hacia ella quien se limitó en retroceder y repetir que todo estaba en orden—. Tus manos, déjame verlas por favor —frunció el ceño con preocupación.

—Iré a buscar a Sasha, tiene una gran propuesta que ofrecerte —la sirvienta trató de cambiar el tema y escabullirse bajo esa excusa, lo cual resultó completamente inútil pues el omega sacó fuerza de sólo Ymir sabe dónde y sujetó a la beta por los brazos, obligándola a mostrar sus manos.

Marcas de quemaduras y rastros de objetos filosos las envolvían. A uno de sus dedos, incluso, le faltaba una uña. Su piel estaba machacada y a simple vista se podía deducir que efectivamente había sufrido.

El omega las sostuvo con delicadeza, mientras su rostro culminaba en ira.

—Lo lamento —dijo una vez más, Hange—. No quería pintar ese horrible cuadro de ti y Levi, me negué rotundamente. Pero incluso mi determinación no fue suficiente y lo terminé haciendo. Perdóname.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó el rubio, sin despegar la mirada de las lastimadas manos de la beta.

—Armin, no deberías perder el tiempo en esto. Deberías escuchar lo que Sasha...

—¡Dime quién fue! —el omega levantó el rostro, mostrándole a la castaña una faceta que él nunca antes había visto. Su mirada era sombría, colapsaba en odio—. Lo haré pagar.

La mayor lo miró con asombro, luego relajó sus facciones, regresando a su semblante habitual.

—Habrá venganza después, por ahora concéntrate en lo que verdaderamente importa —la beta movió con dificultad su dedo índice, golpeando levemente el pecho del omega—; tú.

—Hange, no puedo dejar que algo como esto me sea indiferente y sencillamente pase desapercibido, yo...

—Obedéceme. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti —sonrió gentilmente, desconcertando al rubio—. Traeré a Sasha. La joven tiene una idea interesante que quizás podría funcionar.

Antes de que la beta pudiese salir de la habitación, el omega la detuvo por el fuerte agarre de su brazo izquierdo. Instintivamente volteó la cabeza, encontrándose con los tristes orbes azules de su querido hijo adoptivo.

—Si me voy, quiero que vengas conmigo —más que una petición, sonaba como una orden—. Sé que es egoísta, pero no planeo dejarte entre esta muchedumbre de bestias. Quiero mantenerte a salvo, como has hecho conmigo.

La castaña sonrió genuinamente ante sus palabras.

—No te preocupes, cielo —habló despacio, con el mismo cariño de siempre—. Yo tampoco planeaba abandonarte.

El resto del día transcurrió como comúnmente. Sasha había salido a realizar algunos mandados, por lo que la explicación de su idea tendría que esperar hasta más tarde. Mientras tanto, Armin acompañaba a las demás criadas a donde éstas le indicaban. Simulaba cooperar para no levantar sospechas, después de todo, las especulaciones en ese reino viajaban más rápido que la luz.

Cuando finalmente tuvo un rato libre fue a visitar a su padre. Entró a la habitación, no sin antes haberlo consultado primero, a lo que el omega le indicó que pasara y así lo hizo.

El estado de Uri se había deteriorado repentinamente. Su piel lucía más pálida que de costumbre y aquellos profundos y expresivos orbes azules iguales a los suyos, donde alguna vez se había mostrado la fuerza del mismísimo océano, ahora no quedaba nada más que una tranquila laguna. Armin podía sentirlo, se estaba apagando. Lo veía en sus lánguidos iris.

Pero incluso así, mostró su mejor sonrisa con tal de ocultar su debilidad ante su hijo. No permitiría que su retoño pusiera esa expresión de tristeza una vez más, no quería verlo llorar porque sabía que él también se quebraría. Prefería ignorar el destino momentáneamente, para así vivir un plácido presente.

—Hijo, yo...—cada vez le resultaba más laborioso empujar las palabras. No le quedaba mucho tiempo. 

—Llamaré al doctor Jäeger —declaró su engendro, dispuesto a salir de la habitación. Ya había colocado su mano en la perilla de la puerta y estaba dispuesto a girarla, de no ser porque la insistente voz de su padre lo detuvo y lo obligó a voltearse para verlo. 

—Olvídate de eso, tengo que hablar contigo —dijo el enfermo rey, suplicándole con la mirada que se quedara. 

El rubio se acercó a su padre, luego, se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama.

—Lamento mucho no poder serles de utilidad —susurró con tristeza, tocando gentilmente el rostro de su único hijo varón—. Kenny ya no es el mismo y posiblemente nunca volverá a serlo —hizo una pausa, recuperando aire para continuar hablando—. No es el mismo hombre del que me enamoré. Algo cambió dentro de él, aunque no tengo idea del porqué o cuándo fue que sucedió... Lo único que importa es que a mí no me queda más tiempo y cuando yo muera, nada le importará. Ni siquiera ustedes. 

Armin lo miró extrañado, quería pensar que sus palabras no eran más que producto de su cansancio mental. Sin embargo, una parte de él le afirmaba que todo era cierto, después de todo, los Ackermans eran unas bestias.

—Hijo, escucha con atención —ahora ambas manos sostenían las mejillas de Armin—. Tienes que irte antes de que sea demasiado tarde, o de lo contrario, sepultarás tus ideales y te condenarás a una vida escrita por alguien más —movió su mano débilmente, acariciando algunos rubios mechones de su cabello—. No sientas lástima por este moribundo hombre, vive tu vida plena y feliz, sin arrepentimientos, siendo tú mismo. Eso es todo lo que deseo para ustedes dos —sonrió de la misma manera, algunas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas—. No eres un cobarde por huir de tu verdugo, al contrario, eres muy valiente al crear tu propio camino. Así que, sé el mismo niño obediente de siempre y por favor vete ahora que tienes oportunidad. Abandona este reino en decadencia, ¡que eso no te impida hacer tu propia vida! Déjalo todo y no mires atrás, empieza desde cero en otro lugar. 

—Padre...—sujetó su mano con firmeza—. Yo... No puedo hacer eso. No puedo dejar a la gente del reino en manos de un Ackerman. 

—Siempre pensando en otros, siempre siendo tan considerado —rió levemente el desgastado rey, alejando sus manos del rostro de su hijo—. Algunas veces las mejores virtudes podrían resultar peores que cualquier maldición. Hijo, ¿estás pensando tus palabras? 

—Como heredero, no puedo permitir que... 

—¿Y quién te asegura que serás tú el heredero? Vaya, en el fondo sí que eres egoísta —bromeó Uri, desconcertando al otro omega—. ¿Acaso has olvidado que tienes una hermana? 

—¿Estás sugiriéndome que escape y le deje la carga pesada a Historia? Vaya, en el fondo sí que eres malvado —contraatacó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño levemente—. Además, ella está ocupada en sus asuntos. 

—Mientras esté lejos de Paradis, está a salvo. Hijo, están por comenzar cosas muy trágicas. Lo sé por lo poco que he visto por la ventana, conozco esos patrones. Mikasa y Levi salen continuamente junto con sus escuadrones, ¿qué crees que hacen? —cuestionó Uri—. Este reino está a punto de convertirse en algo peor que Marley. Por favor, entiéndelo, sólo quiero que ambos estén seguros —su voz sonaba desesperada—. Si estuviera sano ya hubiera intervenido, pero lamentablemente, dada mi condición, a duras penas puedo seguir existiendo... Y como padre, sólo quiero protegerlos. Están encima de cualquier otro para mí, incluso si eso significara sacrificar mi propio reino. Algún día me entenderás. 

Armin no dijo una palabra más, simplemente abrazó a su padre con el mismo cariño que solía darle cuando era un niño. Sollozó, no porque le atemorizara su futuro o alguna situación relacionada; quería romper en llanto porque sentía como se le iba la vida, porque sabía que sería la última vez que eso pasaría.

El rey volteó su cabeza para toser, moviendo las suaves sábanas y dejando al descubierto manchas de sangre fresca. Ya estaba en la fase terminal, ya no había nada por hacer.

—Iré por Jäeger —informó Armin, pero fue detenido por el fuerte agarre de su padre. Le sorprendió la fuerza con la que lo sujetaba. Sabía que en cuanto se fuera, él ya no lo esperaría. 

—Sabes... Mi padre, el rey Karl —pronunciaba con dificultad—. Murió de la misma manera. Y mi abuelo igual. Me... Me pregunto si Rod también habrá muerto así...—suspiró al recordar a su hermano menor—. Lamento no poder hacer nada por ustedes. Por favor, mi muchacho valiente, cuídate y cuida bien de tu hermana, perdónala por el pasado y abracen su presente, reconstruyan su futuro —pidió, regresando su mano izquierda al lagrimoso rostro de su hijo—. Me hubiera gustado verla, pero confío en que tú le dirás cuanto la amo —frunció el ceño con tristeza—. Lo único que quería...—sintió su última bocanada de aire—. Era dejarles un paraíso —sonrió genuinamente, mientras cerraba los ojos y su mano, que anteriormente acariciaba el rostro de su primogénito, regresaba hacia él, mientras que la otra disminuía su fuerza de agarre hasta que, eventualmente, ya no apretaba. 

Esa fue la última tarde que Armin pasó junto a su padre. Ese mismo día, fue sepultado junto a los antecesores de la familia Reiss, a un lado de su madre y padre.

Las grisáceas nubes anunciaban que faltaba poco para que comenzara una terrible tormenta. Mientras tanto, en el jardín del castillo, todos los habitantes del reino se encontraban de pie junto al cadáver de su rey, orando para que su alma encontrara el eterno descanso.

Armin se desanimó aún más cuando notó que entre la muchedumbre no se encontraban aquellos ojos aguamarina que tanto lograban calmarlo.

—Uri Reiss —Rico Brzenska rompió el silencio. Ella era la líder de los caballeros, y por poseer un rango tan alto, era ella quien conducía el funeral—. El mejor rey que Paradis ha tenido desde su fundación. El primer gobernante que mantuvo contenta a su población durante su estadía, el primer líder que realmente se preocupaba por todos y cada uno de nosotros, el único rey omega en el mundo. Tantas fueron sus hazañas, que le recordaremos por toda la eternidad. Su nombre quedará grabado en piedra, hablarán de él tres siglos después de su defunción, y su legado jamás será olvidado. Sus cambios traerán paz a las futuras generaciones, gracias por todo lo que nos dejó, y que en paz descanse, mi gran amo y Señor —la albina hizo una reverencia ante el inerte cuerpo del omega, el cual yacía dentro de un ataúd adornado internamente con las más bellas flores que los jardines pudieron dar.

Luego, Lynne tomó la palabra y comenzó a orar en voz alta. Al poco tiempo, los presentes de le unieron, rezando al unísono por que su antiguo rey llegase al lado de la Diosa Ymir.

Armin sollozaba junto a Hange, quien se limitó a consolarlo durante toda la ceremonia. Levi se mostraba indiferente, como comúnmente hacía. Mikasa portaba un semblante apesadumbrado, mientras abrazaba a Sasha quien también lloraba a cántaros.

Sorprendentemente, Kenny no lloró. Ni siquiera dijo palabra alguna para despedir a su predestinado. Sólo permanecía de pie, inmóvil. Su rostro no denotaba algún sentimiento en particular, a decir verdad, todo su ser parecía carecer de alguna señal de viveza. Se veía lamentable, como si estuviese ido. Así siguió hasta después del entierro de su amado. Se quedó de pie, junto a él, toda la noche, mirando fijamente el nombre que había acabado de ser tallado en aquella gigantesca piedra en la cual abundaban los nombres de todos los antiguos reyes.

—Posiblemente se retrase nuestro asunto —habló Levi, recostado contra la pared del corredor del castillo, justo afuera de la habitación del omega.

—Si eso es todo, agradecería que te marcharas —comentó Armin, a punto de entrar en su habitación. No soportaba que el azabache fuese tan insensible. Es decir, su padre acababa de morir y lo único que el Ackerman mencionaba era su horrorosa boda, lo último de lo que quería saber.

—Oye, ven aquí —el alfa lo sujetó del hombro, a lo que, instintivamente, el omega respondió con un manotazo—. No te haré daño —fue lo único que dijo antes de envolverlo en un abrazo. No era cálido ni reconfortante, pero sí bien intencionado—. Entiendo por lo que pasas. Yo perdí a mi madre cuanto tenía poco menos que la mitad de tu edad —confesó al sentir como la respiración del rubio se entrecortaba, pues había comenzado a llorar nuevamente—. Fue un buen rey. Gracias a él, nosotros dejamos de ser vistos como monstruos, o al menos las personas no lo dicen públicamente. Tenía un buen corazón.

Al omega le sorprendió la repentina amabilidad del alfa, pero aún así no comentó nada al respecto. Se dejó consolar, después de todo, realmente lo necesitaba.

Hubiera continuado así, con la cabeza escondida en el pecho del Ackerman, fundiéndose en su aroma, de no ser porque una voz conocida llamó su atención, y por alguna razón, punzó su corazón de una manera hiriente.

—¿Armin? —el muchacho de ojos aguamarina se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, mirando la escena con cierta impotencia y dolor.


	21. Remolino de emociones

❝**ａｄｖｅｒｔｅｎｃｉａ ****¡****！❞ ****࿐ ࿔*****:****･ﾟ**

❏ Capítulo **LARGUÍSIMO** y lleno de drama y algunas escenas de violencia. Lamento de antemano si no es lo que esperaban.

❏ **IMPORTANTE **leer la nota final. De eso dependerá el final.

**゜・。。・゜✺ ゜・。。・゜ **

Las grisáceas nubes y la gélida brisa salada le erizaban la piel a El Búho. Tantos años de navegación no habían sido en vano; había aprendido a diferenciar una catastrófica tormenta a unas intimidantes pero inofensivas nubes. Lamentablemente, no corrían con la suficiente suerte como para que su caso fuese la segunda opción.

—¿Está todo en orden? —preguntó Mina con preocupación, observando como el viejo alfa fruncía el semblante expresando la misma emoción—. ¿Qué lo aflige tanto?

—El cielo está de luto —respondió Yelena, captando la atención de todos los presentes. Hasta ese punto, ella había permanecido en silencio—. Carga con una gran pérdida —señaló con su dedo índice las oscuras nubes—. Los viejos solían decir que cuando se tiñe así, es porque la desgracia ha caído sobre algún reino. Supersticiones de ancianos anticuados —regresó su mano hacia su rodilla.

Las facciones de Historia se tensaron. Tenía un inexplicable sabor amargo entre labios, pero no podía averiguar de qué se trataba. Confundida, agachó la cabeza intentando distraerse de sus dolorosos pensamientos. Fue entonces cuando sintió el lazo maternal desvanecerse, y sollozó internamente porque comprendía lo que aquello significaba: pérdida.

—Aunque los encontremos, nos será imposible regresar —comentó Krueger, desazonado. Miró a su acompañante con un ligero toque de tristeza—. La probabilidad de llegar ilesos es nula. Tendremos que idear una solución.

—No entiendo lo que está sucediendo —declaró Carolina, colocando sus impacientes manos sobre su regazo.

Historia se mantenía indiferente ante la situación. A ella no le importaba lo que sucediera con ellos, a decir verdad. Lo único que quería era encontrarse con aquella pecosa mujer, ese era todo su objetivo.

—No tienes que hacerlo —contestó la alfa, aún con su mirada clavada en el cielo.

—Parece que la Diosa Ymir nos ha abandonado una vez —comentó sarcásticamente Búho, aunque su voz se oía innegablemente abrumada—. La suerte no está de nuestro lado, no tardará mucho para que comience a llover y aún nos encontramos demasiado lejos de la costa.

—Será un golpe de suerte que regresemos vivos —añadió Yelena, aumentando la tensión entre las omegas, quienes claramente temían por su vida.

—Les doy mi palabra, señoritas —habló el viejo alfa con determinación—. Llegarán sanas y a salvo.

—No deberías comprometerte con palabras dichas al viento —contrarrestó la alfa rubia—. No quiero que lleves ese pesar en tu consciencia.

Y una vez que las palabras de Yelena fueron dichas, la lluvia se desató, no sin antes haber anunciado con estruendosos sonidos su llegada.

Las numerosas gotas caían fuertemente, golpeaban el agua sin clemencia y, como era de esperarse, no tardó mucho para que las cosas en el mar comenzaran a ponerse violentas.

Las olas empezaron a juntarse, hacerse más grandes y trayendo consigo un verdadero caos; el humilde bote en el que viajaban no soportaría mucho más. El agua entraba y salía de éste, y por puro milagro, no se habían volcado o hundido.

—¿Saben nadar? —preguntó el pescador, a lo que ambas omegas negaron con la cabeza—. Muy bien, sujétense de mí o de Yelena —gritó, aunque con los sonidos del océano apenas y se escuchaba su voz.

Ambas omegas hicieron lo pedido sin cuestionarlo. Historia se refugió con la alfa mujer, mientras que la azabache fue en busca de Búho.

No tardó mucho para que el bote fuera volcado y los cuatro presentes cayeran al agua. Inmediatamente flotaron, con las omegas en sus espaldas. Se acercaron lo más que pudieron para comunicarse entre sí.

—Costa —pronunció Krueger, haciéndole entender a la alfa rubia que irían en esa dirección. Claramente era difícil hablar sin que el agua se entrometiera en sus fosas nasales o boca, por lo que trató de ser lo más breve y específico posible—; Sur.

Sin previo aviso, el pescador se sumergió en las desastrosas olas, hecho que asustó a la pelinegra puesto que no había tomado el aire suficiente como para contener la respiración. Por el otro lado, Yelena seguía al pie de la letra los actos de su líder, acompañándolo hacia la costa.

—Sujétate —ordenó la alfa, y como respuesta, la omega soltó un fuerte "sí".

Afortunadamente no se encontraban lo suficiente lejos como para preocuparse, sin embargo, la situación tampoco era la más óptima; las omegas tenían que aguantar prolongados periodos debajo del mar, a lo cual obviamente no estaban acostumbradas y les costaba trabajo mantener la respiración, por lo que, inevitablemente, el agua salada terminaba adentrándose a su sistema. Los alfas eran conscientes de ello y trataban de salir a la superficie cada minuto, pero esto sólo atorpecía sus esfuerzos.

El cielo relampageaba e iluminaba ese tormentoso momento en el que creyeron que sus vidas peligrarían, haciéndolo más tormentoso de lo que ya era.

La alfa mujer se dirigió a toda velocidad a la superficie en cuanto sintió que la omega dejaba de aferrarse a ella. En cualquier situación, lo hubiera dejado pasar por alto y se hubiera excusado con que no se percató del momento en el que la soltó, sin embargo, en esta ocasión no podía darse ese lujo; se trataba de la futura reina, la heredera de la que Reiner tanto les había hablado, quien sucedería la paz en el reino de Uri. Tenía que poner la vida de ella por encima de la suya, por más que esto le disgustara.

Buscó rápidamente con la mirada a la rubia, encontrándola a unos cuantos metros de ella mientras salpicaba a su alrededor y se movía con brusquedad en vagos intentos por no hundirse. Podía notar la desesperación y el deseo de vivir que fluían a través de ella, los cuales únicamente fueron apaciguados cuando la alfa jaló la muñeca de la omega y la arrastró consigo.

Estaban más cerca, pero eso sólo empeoraba la situación. En la costa había rocas, y con la velocidad y fuerza con la que las olas azotaban, seguramente terminarían estrellándose en las filosas piedras y muriendo al instante.

Krueger analizaba la situación lo más rápido que podía. Estaban demasiado lejos de la bahía como para acercarse, así que cambiar el rumbo no era una opción. Si continuaban nadando, en el peor de los escenarios, morirían por lo anterior descrito. Entonces, ¿qué debían hacer?

—¡Aquí! —exclamó Yelena, señalando una cueva debajo de una enorme superficie rocosa. Sin lugar a dudas, era la mejor escapatoria que tenían, aunque aún corrían el riesgo de chocar contra las piedras que obstruían el fácil acceso. Tendrían que probar suerte sí o sí.

Búho siguió a su acompañante, y nuevamente, los cuatro se sumergieron en el agua. Yelena los guiaba; apoyaba ambos brazos al frente para evitar cualquier golpe, ya que por obvias razones no podía ver lo que tenía enfrente. Una vez que sintió que el nivel del agua descendió, se levantó, agarrándose a una roca. Todo estaba oscuro. Sonrió con satisfacción al darse cuenta de que había logrado ingresar a la cueva.

Se giró esperándose encontrar con el pescador, sin embargo, no había rastro de él ni de la omega. Esto la alarmó increíblemente, así que sin dudarlo más se adentró más a la cueva para deshacerse de Historia y socorrer a su líder.

—Quédate aquí —ordenó, dejando a la omega encima de una piedra. No parecía que hubiese tierra firme, puesto que por más que caminaban no lograba encontrar suelo y sus pies únicamente pisaban arena—. Volveré...

Antes de que terminara la oración, un estruendoso y horripilante grito fue emitido por la alfa. Inmediatamente subió a una roca, mientras se retorcía y gritaba de dolor.

—¡¿Qué te sucede?! —preguntó Historia, terriblemente confundida. No lograba entender qué había lastimado tanto y repentinamente a la rubia.

Yelena no respondió. En su lugar, se mordió el labio para acallar su agonía. Trató de ponerse de pie y cumplir su objetivo, puesto que no abandonaría al viejo, pero al instante cayó de nuevo, incapaz de poder apoyar su pie izquierdo. La omega lo notó y se percató de la ausencia de sus zapatos; seguramente se los quitó en algún momento para moverse con mayor facilidad.

—¡Yelena! —exclamó Krueger, con Mina entre sus brazos. Al parecer ellos también habían tenido un incidente—. ¡¿Qué pasó?!

—¡No avances! —advirtió la alfa entre sus dolorosos sonidos—. ¡Algo se enterró en mi pie! —explicó brevemente entre gemidos y sollozos por el mortal suplicio por el cual atravesaba.

El viejo alfa ignoró las palabras de su subordinada y se acercó de todas maneras. Dejó a la criada en los brazos de la rubia y tomó a Yelena en su lugar. Se adentró a la cueva, cargando a la alfa como anteriormente había hecho con la pelinegra.

—Ustedes quédense ahí —pidió el pescador, luego desapareció en la oscuridad de la rocosa cueva.

El agua ahí dentro era tranquila, puesto que las rocas de la entrada servían como barrera para romper la intensidad de las olas.

Historia miró preocupada a su amiga. Estaba fría, pero era normal. Aún así, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por tratar de recordar lo que Frieda le había enseñado a escondidas sobre primeros auxilios, aunque no estaba muy segura de que eso fuera lo que la criada necesitaba.

Su pulso estaba débil y parecía estar inconsciente. ¿Acaso... Se había ahogado? No, Eren no la hubiera dejado ahí si ese fuera el caso, ¿verdad? Aunque, claramente preferiría salvar a su camarada antes que a una desconocida... No, no podía ser eso. Yelena la había ayudado a ella cuando estaba a punto de ahogarse, fácilmente podría haberla dejado morir pero no lo hizo. Era porque ambos alfas tienen un buen corazón, ¿no es así?

Antes de que pudiera continuar atormentándose, la azabache giró su cabeza para escupir y toser una cantidad considerable de agua.

Para ese punto, Krueger ya había regresado, sin la mujer. Aunque sabían que aún estaba ahí porque se escuchaban sus gritos por toda la cueva. Estaba sufriendo demasiado.

—Pasaremos la noche aquí, por lo menos hasta que se calme un poco o hallemos la manera de salir —explicó el pescador, tomando a ambas omegas de las manos—. Síganme y tengan mucho cuidado por donde pisan.

Historia no supo si fue un golpe de suerte o qué, pero ambas omegas llegaron hasta donde se encontraba la alfa, las dos en perfectas condiciones. Lo único que alumbraba el fúnebre interior eran los destellos de los rayos. La mujer más alta yacía recostada sobre una roca, aún maldiciendo al aire y retorciéndose por las violentas punzadas que aún sentía en su pie, pese a que éstas ya habían sido retiradas y lavadas por el mismísimo Búho.

El frío por el cual todos los presentes atravesaban era brutal. La rubia de ojos azules se llevó ambos brazos al pecho mientras frotaba sus bíceps con sus manos en vagos intentos por conciliar algo de calor. La criada se percató de eso, e inmediatamente pasó su brazo alrededor de su ama, atrayéndola en un abrazo.

—Por el momento, no cuento con lo necesario para atender tus heridas, tampoco con la suficiente luz como para observar lo profundas que son —habló el viejo alfa, acercándose a su subordinada—. Pero, a juzgar por mis conocimientos empíricos y el leve tacto que tuve ante lo que parecían ser las púas de un erizo, no creo que hayan estado profundamente clavadas, retiraste el pie a tiempo. Por lo poco que puedo ver y por el color que toma el lugar de la herida, creo que pisaste un erizo de fuego —su voz sonaba levemente afligida—. No son mortales, pero sí venenosos. No tengo los suficientes materiales como para crear un antídoto, y salir en busca de ayuda no me parece una buena idea. Tendrás que ser una mujer valiente y aguardar hasta mañana, esperemos que las cosas se calmen y que haya sido suficiente lo poco que hice por ti.

La alfa sonrió, aún moviéndose incómodamente.

—Estás en decadencia —dijo, sosteniendo bruscamente el hombro de su líder. No lo había hecho a propósito, era sólo que con ese insoportable dolor no era capaz de controlar sus movimientos—. Lamento... No ser capaz de protegerte —gritó nuevamente por la constante tortura que la herida aún transmitía.

El pescador suavizó su mirada, mostrando una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—Preocúpate por ti misma —le recordó el mayor—. Seré viejo, pero aún resisto. No te angusties, no será fácil deshacerse de mí.

La rubia sonrió, luego cayó al suelo mientras continuaba retorciéndose. Había comenzado a tener espasmos, Krueger lo sabía perfectamente porque ya había tratado anteriormente esa clase de situaciones. Conocía como la palma de su mano a la fauna marina, y lo peligrosa que ésta era. Sin embargo, jamás se había encontrado en una situación tan crítica como en la que estaban metidos ahora. No quería perder a su estimada subordinada, pero tampoco podía hacer algo por ella en ese preciso momento. Siempre fue escéptico en cuanto a religión se trataba, pero ahora mismo necesitaba desesperadamente algo en qué apoyarse, por lo cual, rezó a medias cualquier oración que recordaba, pidiendo por la salud de su compañera.

Si bien los erizos de fuego no eran mortales, eso no reducía su dolor en cuanto a un ataque se tratase.

La tormenta no pasaría pronto y ellos no podían quedarse ahí más de un día. Reiner y Bertolt aguardaban por la presencia de Annie y Zeke, debían cumplir su objetivo y encontrarlos lo más rápido posible. Además, tampoco podían poner en riesgo la integridad de Historia, por lo que esperar en esa cueva expuestos a que otro animal o bicho saliese y los mordiera o picara claramente era algo que debían evitar a toda costa. Y como si eso fuera poco, Yelena necesitaba tratarse antes de que el veneno se expandiera y construyera su sufrimiento en un completo martirio.

—Cuiden de ella —más que una petición, sonó como una orden por parte del líder, a lo que las omegas asintieron con la cabeza mientras rodeaban a la desahuciada alfa.

Los cuatro estaban empapados y tiritando de frío, pero dada la situación, la alfa era quien lo pasaba peor. Ambas omegas se acurrucaron con ella, cada una al lado, mientras buscaban conseguir algo de calor para sus helados cuerpos. Un mero instinto de supervivencia.

—¿A dónde va? —inquirió la criada, sonaba asustada. Y él comprendía, incluso él estaba aterrado de adentrarse a aquel abismo y no poder regresar, pero tenía que hallar la forma de salir de ese lugar, no podía darse por vencido—. ¿Qué planea hacer?

—Si no regreso cuando amanezca, váyanse sin mí —respondió el hombre, ignorando las preguntas de la azabache—. Por favor, cuiden bien de Yelena, incluso cuando yo ya no esté.

—Viejo...—susurró la alfa, luego soltó otro estruendoso grito que le erizó la piel a las omegas.

Búho continuó hacia adelante con cautela, con su mano izquierda apoyada en las rocosas paredes mientras mantenía su mano derecha al frente, con tal de no golpearse con lo que sea que tuviese enfrente, si es que lo tenía. Caminó en silencio durante unos diez minutos, hasta que finalmente le pareció escuchar el sonido de las múltiples gotas desvanecerse en el sólido suelo de tierra. Su audición no fallaba, tampoco era una mala jugada como un delirio; como si de un milagro se tratase, logró ver por el reflejo de un relámpago la salida de la cueva. No era muy amplia, pero uno por uno podrían salir sin ninguna dificultad. Dibujó una victoriosa sonrisa mientras sus ojos se llenaban de esperanza; finalmente, la suerte les sonreía.

Regresó por donde había venido, completamente emocionado por su triunfante descubrimiento. Inmediatamente en cuanto se topó con las tres mujeres, les informó de dicha hazaña y las invitó a que lo siguieran, no sin antes subir a Yelena en su espalda para llevársela cargando. Ella era unos cuantos centímetros más alta que él, y por ende, al viejo pescador le resultó cansado cargar con alguien que poseía casi su mismo peso, pero aún así no se dio por vencido. Eso y la combinación del previo agotamiento físico que tuvo entre las olas seguramente lo dejarían lo suficientemente molido como para dormir un día entero. ¡Pero no importaba! Haber sido de los guerreros más fuertes no era solamente un legado; un límite para él no existía.

Las dos muchachas siguieron al líder en la oscuridad. Mina tomaba fuertemente la mano de la heredera, quien iba por delante de ella.

No tuvieron complicaciones en encontrar la salida, y el recorrido hasta ese punto había sido silencioso (a excepción por los repetidos quejidos de la alfa). Búho les indicó que salieran, y así lo hicieron. Una vez que todos estuvieron fuera miraron con detenimiento su nueva condición; estaban varados en un lugar desconocido. Krueger jamás había vagado por esos lares y su acompañante tampoco, por otra parte, Historia jamás salía sola del castillo y no tenía idea de cómo llegar a ninguna parte, y Mina únicamente conocía el lado sur de Paradis. Catastrófico, como había sido desde un inicio.

—A algún sitio tendremos que llegar —insistió el pescador, tan optimista como sólo un líder podía serlo. Incitaba a las omegas a que continuaran con su trayecto, pese a no tener idea de hacia dónde dirigirse.

—Sí, pero no cuando estamos prófugos e intentamos pasar desapercibidos —contrarrestó Carolina, con obvia razón.

—A ese paso no lograremos nada —acertó Búho. No podían permanecer ocultos ahí por siempre—. Debemos arriesgarnos si deseamos ganar algo.

—Pero...—Mina estaba a punto de espetar.

—No, él está en lo correcto —coincidió Historia, hablando al fin—. Nuestras vidas han estado en constante peligro —le recordó a la azabache—. No nos queda más que continuar.

Caminaron en fila india, adentrándose cada vez más al frondoso bosque que los recibía y resguardaba de la torrencial lluvia. Debajo de aquellos inmensos árboles apenas y lograban colarse algunas gotas, aunque la gélida ventisca continuaba soplando y los lloviznaba de vez en cuando. Lo único que iluminaba su sendero eran la proyección de los continuos relámpagos.

La vegetación era abundante; las plantas crecían sin frenar y los arbustos eran enormes. En el suelo, las raíces de los enormes árboles desbordaban la tierra, por lo cual no era de extrañarse que alguna de las omegas se tropezara y cayera de vez en cuando. Al pescador cada vez se le dificultaba más avanzar; sentía que su compañera se volvía más pesada y sus brazos se cansaban al igual que sus piernas.

Lo único que los mantenía de pie era su voluntad por cumplir su misión, puesto que dadas las infernales circunstancias y el estado de los presentes, los cuatro ya hubieran hallado un sitio para descansar y pasar la noche hasta que la tormenta pasara. Pero no podían darse ese lujo, tenían que apurarse ya que el tiempo no los esperaría.

Hacía frío, estaba demasiado oscuro y habían pasado más de doce horas sin comer. Los estómagos de los tres conscientes gruñían y dolían de una manera caótica, ciertamente los desconcentraba descomunalmente.

Las mujeres veían al suelo, intentando enfocarse en el lugar en el que pisaban para evitar resbalarse. Historia casi se desplomaba; su frágil cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a jornadas tan extensas de trabajo físico. Sus extremidades dolían y sentía que el agotamiento mental también incrementaba, y juntándolo con lo anterior mencionado, no era de extrañarse que se tambaleara y su andar se hiciera cada vez más lento. La criada se percató, y ante esto, tomó a la rubia del brazo, pasándolo por sus propios hombros para ayudarla a caminar.

Su recorrido se extendió a veinte minutos más. Estaban cerca de una aldea, mas no de la capital. No aún. La capital quedaba del otro lado.

—Necesito atender a Yelena. Si no lo hago, su estado actual empeorará y entonces su vida podría peligrar —justificó Búho.

—Pero ellos sabrán que estamos aquí —objetó Mina. Tenía un punto a su favor, no podían exponerse de esa manera.

—No puedo abandonarla —insistió el pescador, con ojos suplicantes que no iban dirigidos a la criada.

Historia abrió un poco más los ojos. Se quedó estática durante varios segundos. Entendía la situación; Krueger le estaba pidiendo permiso sin decírselo directamente.

La rubia asintió levemente con la cabeza, y como respuesta, el alfa soltó un suspiro aliviado y murmuró un genuino "gracias".

Se acercaron a la aldea, pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera dar cualquier señal de auxilio, se percataron de que ahí no habitaba nadie. O al menos ya no más.

Las casas estaban desoladas al igual que los establos carentes de animales. Pero esa no era la única peculiaridad; había pequeños destrozos que proporcionaban una idea de lo que había ocurrido.

Los tres conscientes avanzaron y se adentraron sin cautela ni pudor a la primera casa que encontraron con la puerta rota. Las omegas se dejaron caer al suelo, exhaustas y desahuciadas. Búho dejó con delicadeza a Yelena junto a ellas, luego prosiguió a hurgar entre las gavetas del primer mueble que visualizó con la intención de hallar algunas velas. Una vez que las encontró, tras buscar en tres muebles diferentes, prosiguió a buscar con desesperación pedernales. Salió de la casa sin las velas, y cuando regresó, traía consigo dos pedernales. Los frotó y logró que salieran chispas que posteriormente encendieron las velas. Cuando finalmente tuvieron iluminación, el pescador se dirigió hacia un estante donde descansaban los vasos de vidrio. Tomó uno y lo colocó sobre la vela para que ésta no se apagara por el viento.

—¿Pero qué pasó aquí...? —preguntó Mina una vez que logró recuperar las fuerzas para hablar.

—Está ocurriendo lo que en algún momento debía pasar. Se avecinan cosas violentas —explicó vagamente el mayor, acercando su fuente de luz hacia el pie de su compañera para poder diagnosticar qué tan grave se encontraba.

—¿Qué? No lo entiendo —replicó Carolina.

—Debo buscar hierbas —dijo el líder después de observar la herida. Afortunadamente, no parecía ser profunda—. Regresaré pronto.

El alfa salió por unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad. Cuando regresó, trajo consigo las dichosas hierbas y prosiguió a fabricar el mejor remedio que podía. Durante su ausencia, las omegas hurgaron sin descaro entre la ropa de los aldeanos hasta que finalmente encontraron algo de su talla y se lo pusieron. Tenían que hacerlo o de lo contrario aumentarían sus probabilidades de contraer un resfriado, lo cual significaría un paso directo hacia la muerte.

Luego de eso, nadie habló y no tardó mucho para que los tres cayeran profundamente dormidos en respuesta a todo el esfuerzo y agotamiento que había producido aquel día.

El clima del día siguiente no mejoró. En realidad, no lo haría durante varios días. Las lluvias en aquel entonces solían ser prolongadas y desastrosas, y esta vez no sería la excepción. Después de todo, ya era la época en la que aquellos sucesos ocurrían.

Después de que Búho cazó lo mejor que pudo encontrar y lo haya repartido en porciones más o menos equitativas para que se lo comieran crudo, continuaron con su viaje. Yelena había despertado pero aún no lograba recuperar ni la mitad de las fuerzas que inicialmente poseía, por lo que el líder optó por continuar cargándola. Fue así durante un par de horas, hasta que finalmente la alfa se negó a darle más molestias.

No se percataron cuando comenzó a anochecer, puesto que con lo nublado que se encontraba el cielo la luz siempre había escaseado. Hacía un buen rato que la vela se había apagado y ahora se encontraban cerca de la capital, más no lo suficiente como para festejar. Habían pasado al menos unas cinco civilizaciones más y no se habían encontrado con ningún nativo, lo cual no le extrañó a Krueger pero a Mina sí. Algo realmente andaba mal.

Yelena, sorprendentemente, fue la primera en caer sobre sus rodillas. Su cuerpo aún seguía aturdido bajo los efectos del disuelto veneno, y con cada paso que daba sentía que la herida palpitaba y el punzante e infernal dolor regresaba. El pescador lo sabía, así que decidió parar también. Historia se dejó caer al suelo, y Mina sólo extendió los brazos como si quisiera detenerla; mas no lo hizo. Ninguno de ellos se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, en especial la mujer alfa.

Momentáneamente el líder se giró velozmente y sujetó fuertemente el brazo del sujeto que planeaba apuñalarlo por detrás, quien había salido detrás del grueso tronco del árbol en el que el pescador estaba apoyado. Esto impactó a las tres mujeres, quienes instintivamente miraron a su alrededor en busca de más.

—Es un beta, por eso no lo percibimos —informó Yelena con lentitud. Rápidamente se incorporó y dirigió su puño hacia el rostro del tipo, pero éste lo esquivó. No era capaz de moverse con mayor rapidez.

—Yo me haré cargo —indicó el alfa masculino. Se apartó antes de que el sujeto realizara la siguiente acción. Era bastante habilidoso, debía reconocerlo.

Ambos empezaron a luchar entre ellos. Aquel tipo se deslizaba de un lado a otro con demasiada facilidad, y lamentablemente Eren estaba lo suficientemente exhausto como para colocarse a su nivel, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era limitarse a esquivar sus ataques y desviar su atención para que las mujeres pudieran huir, hecho que hicieron a medias puesto que Yelena se negó firmemente en abandonarlo. Mina e Historia se fueron no muy convencidas de que fuese lo correcto. El beta las quiso perseguir, pero inmediatamente Krueger y su compañera se interpusieron.

—A él lo conozco —comentó la azabache mientras ambas corrían con cautela entre las raíces de los grandes árboles—. Lo he visto con el Señor Kenny en algunas ocasiones.

Antes de que la rubia pudiese responder, el desgarrador grito de dolor la paralizó por completo. Giró su cabeza lentamente hacia atrás, encontrándose con una sanguinaria escena que desearía jamás haber presenciado; una de las manos del pescador se había desprendido de su cuerpo.

El tipo corrió hacia ellas y nadie lo detuvo. La mujer alfa yacía tirada en el suelo y a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie, mientras que Búho se retorcía de dolor por su bruta amputación.

Estaban perdidas. Indefensas.

—¡Váyase! —gritó Mina, frunciendo el ceño con enojo por primera vez. Se posicionó delante de ella, dándole la espalda—. ¡Váyase ahora!

—Pero...

—Le juré que la protegería con mi vida, ¿no es así? —volteó solamente para sonreírle amablemente mientras cerraba los ojos. Historia abrió los ojos con desmesura al escucharla pronunciar dichas palabras—. Y dígale a mis hermanos que siempre los amaré y cuidaré —amplió su sonrisa—. Oh vamos, no me mire así —abrió los ojos, dedicándole una mirada llena de ternura—, a usted también la cuidaré por siempre.

La omega permaneció estática, como si todo su ser se hubiera detenido en ese preciso momento. Una ráfaga torrencial de miedo y frustración recorrían su cuerpo, sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado en su privilegiada vida.

—¡¿Qué espera?! ¡Hágalo ya! —la azabache empujó a la rubia bruscamente, y sin mirarla comenzó a avanzar hacia el tipo que se movía con agilidad y cada vez se acercaba más—. Señorita, ¡viva por todos nosotros!

Lágrimas cayeron del rostro de Historia. Se sintió culpable por dejarlos ahí, pero, ¿realmente tenía otra opción? Después de todo, aquellos sacrificios que hicieron fueron únicamente con la finalidad de mantenerla a salvo. Y si era verdad lo que Mina decía, el sujeto venía por ella y sólo Ymir sabe qué planes tendría su padre para ella. Si se dejaba capturar, todo habría sido en vano. No podía permitírselo.

La rubia corrió lo más rápido que su voluntad le permitió. No le importó el cansancio, no ahora que todo peligraba. Escuchó sonidos infernales que garantizaban un profundo dolor, pero aún así no volteó. Siguió corriendo hasta que resbaló con una raíz y cayó al suelo, de frente. Trató de incorporarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, notó que ya era demasiado tarde; el beta la había alcanzado y se mostraba erguido delante de ella.

Un aroma peculiar la distrajo durante un segundo. Un profundo sentimiento de calidez inundó su corazón pese a toda la espontánea locura por la cual atravesaba. Demasiadas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo que su cerebro apenas podía procesar lo que ocurría. Deseaba que fuese un mal sueño y nada más que eso; anhelaba despertar en cualquier momento y encontrarse con el cariñoso tacto de Uri acariciando sus cabellos, con la gentil sonrisa de Frieda o con los expresivos orbes azules de su gemelo. Sólo... Deseaba que nada de lo que estaba viviendo fuera real.

Alzó la cabeza con lentitud, encontrándose con su verdugo. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, aceptando su cruel destino mientras sus lágrimas no paraban de fluir.

—Les fallé —pensó Historia, defraudada de sí misma—. Todo fue en vano. ¡Maldición! ¡El abuelo tenía razón sobre mí, no soy más que un estorbo! —se maldijo mentalmente, completamente abatida y cegada por las impotentes emociones que emergían dentro de sus entrañas—. ¡Si tan sólo hubiese sido más inteligente nada de esto habría pasado!

Repentinamente, sintió un extraño líquido salpicarle el rostro. Era sangre.

Abrió los ojos, hallando a su salvadora. Aquella mirada llena de temor, pero al mismo tiempo de determinación. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

El tipo cayó al suelo, con la espada clavada en su pecho, directamente al corazón. Ataques limpios y perfectos, dirigidos únicamente a puntos vitales. Técnicas de Kenny, sin lugar a dudas.

—Ymir...—musitó la rubia.

—Llegué a tiempo —sonrió débilmente la castaña, suavizando sus facciones—. Me prometí jamás volver a hacerlo, ¿sabes? —miró con lástima al tipo, pues era su ex camarada, Duran—. Pero, si tu vida está en riesgo, creo que podría hacer una excepción.

Historia sonrió débilmente, al igual que la castaña había hecho. No podía gozar enteramente su gloriosa aparición por todo lo que previamente había sucedido, sin embargo, eso no impidió que una gran parte de ella se sintiera consolada con su sola presencia. Y se aferró a ella, como si fuera lo único que le quedaba, sabiendo que deseaba quedarse en sus brazos por siempre.

**˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ ❝ ɴᴏᴛᴀ ᴅᴇ ᴀᴜᴛᴏʀᴀ ❞**

_El día en el que yo deje de escribir tanto drama, dejaré de ser yo._

_No me extenderé porque este capítulo ya es largo de por sí, así que seré directa y honesta; me gusta matar personajes de manera que se sacrifiquen por otros. Planeaba hacerlo con otros cuantos (uno de ellos, principal) pero luego se me ablandó el corazón y recordé que me enoja mucho leer fanfics trágicos, así que, dejaré esta importante decisión en sus manos: ¿final feliz y de color de rosa o el final que en un inicio tenía planeado?_


	22. El fiel lobo a tu merced

**╰─► Recomendación musical:** Rosalía - Me quedo contigo (cover).

❝**ａｄｖｅｒｔｅｎｃｉａ ****¡****！❞ ****࿐ ࿔*****:****･ﾟ**

❏ Descripciones de violencia.

**゜・。。・゜✺ ゜・。。・゜ **

_Cada vez que pasaba sus dedos por aquellas amarillentas y porosas páginas, releyendo el mismo texto una y otra vez, sentía que podía escuchar al océano hablarle, clamándole que fuese a su encuentro. _

_Pasión era una palabra muy corta para describir la profunda admiración que sentía hacia las grandes cantidades de agua salada que envolvían la tierra. Su fascinación hacia la vida marina también era enorme. No había cosa que deseara más que poder salir libremente del castillo y poder explotar el mundo por su cuenta, junto a algún ser amado, quizá._

_No era fantasioso, al menos no del todo. De igual manera, la idea de tener a alguien era tentadora. A su edad, no estaba interesado en ese tipo de relaciones, pero aún así no podía evitar pensar en ello de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando las criadas se la pasaban lloriqueando sobre lo mucho que les gustaría hallar a su hilo rojo._

—_¿Crees en los predestinados? —preguntó el niño de orbes zafiros a la pequeña de nariz aguileña. Esbozaba una sonrisa sincera mientras un leve sonrojo cubría su infantil rostro._

_La cercanía entre ambos era estremecedora. Sobre todo para la rubia, quien tenía profundos sentimientos amorosos hacia su amigo y cualquier leve tacto la hacía increíblemente feliz. Eran infantes, ingenuos, pequeños._

_Annie Leonhart. Ese era el nombre de la persona que amó de una manera romántica durante su infancia, y era la misma niña que se encontraba sentada a un lado de él en ese instante._

—_¿Predestinados? —repitió ella lentamente, parpadeando seguidamente un par de veces—. ¿Te refieres al mito de las almas gemelas?_

—_No es un mito —corrigió el rubio al instante—, es sólo que pocos corren con la suerte de hallar el suyo. Es por eso que casi nadie cree en ello._

_La omega tomó unos segundos para analizar las palabras de su compañero. Ladeó la cabeza, tratando de entender a lo que él quería llegar con esa conversación._

—_No lo sé —contestó al fin—. Honestamente, no tengo ningún interés en ser poseída por un alfa. No soy un objeto —explicó Annie, cruzándose de brazos al mismo tiempo en el que cerraba los ojos por unos instantes. Era verdad; a diferencia de la mayoría de los omegas de su edad, ella no soñaba con casarse con algún elegante alfa. Todo lo que quería era ser reconocida por sus propios méritos, hecho que era bastante complicado dada su condición; haber nacido perteneciente a la raza con menor estatus social y agregarle un género considerado "inferior" no era una combinación agradable, mucho menos sencilla de sobrellevar. Pero eso nunca fue un impedimento para ella, todo lo contrario, esto sólo la motivaba a continuar con su deseo._

—_Es cierto —concordó el varón, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo—. Olvídalo, estoy fantaseando de más —rió levemente con tal de restarle importancia. Regresó sus ocelos hacia la contraria._

_Annie abrió los ojos con asombro, y tras unos breves minutos de silencio, se dignó en hablar:_

—_Eres más idealista de lo que pensaba —admitió, sonriendo levemente—. Un predestinado es... Algo irreal. Todos somos diferentes y en algún momento nuestras personalidades podrían chocar. Es prácticamente imposible que conectemos enteramente con alguien. Un alma gemela suena como una ilusión —hizo una pausa—. A decir verdad, no me agradan los alfas. Son crueles por naturaleza, y el sólo pensar en que algún día tendré que recibir una marca que me encadene a uno... Sólo me genera impotencia y dolor._

Impotencia y dolor. Podía percibir aquellas emociones no sólo porque desbordaban a través de sus iris aguamarina; su aroma había cambiado abruptamente. Al principio era sutil, calmado, sin embargo ahora podía distinguirse fuertemente. Olía a peligro.

—¿Armin? —lo llamó una vez más, con la voz entrecortada. No lloraba, pero parecía que en cualquier momento lo haría.

—Cuida la manera en la que le hablas, mocoso —vociferó Levi, apretando su agarre, impidiéndole a Armin voltear—. Él no es nada tuyo. Es mío —afiló su mirada, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—¿Quién te crees para decidir sobre él? —inquirió el castaño. Apretaba los puños con enfado, su mandíbula permanecía tensa. En cualquier momento perdería el poco auto control que tenía sobre sí mismo y saldría disparado hacia el Ackerman, importándole poco si éste respondiera a los ataques.

El omega ejercía presión contra el pecho del azabache, en vagos intentos por librarse de su agarre. Sin embargo, lo único que obtenía a cambio era que el pelinegro aumentara la fuerza.

—No estoy de humor para charlas, niño —amenazó el alfa con esa temible voz profunda suya. Su advertencia iba en serio.

—Y yo no permitiré que ejerzas tu voluntad sobre él —contrarrestó el castaño, impaciente por darle el primer golpe. Era bien conocido por su poca paciencia y su manera precipitada de actuar, hecho que lo había metido en demasiados problemas en diversas ocasiones. Afortunadamente, siempre lograba salir bien librado, pero sólo porque Jean intervenía. Esta vez nadie socorrería a su auxilio en caso de que las cosas se pusieran violentas.

Todas las criadas y sirvientas permanecían afuera del castillo, aún orando por la pérdida del rey. Por lo cual, no había alguien además de ellos.

Levi chasqueó la lengua con molestia. No tenía ganas de pelear contra un oponente de su calaña porque sabía que en cuestión de segundos lo tendría en el piso implorando misericordia. Conocía a los de su tipo; eran sujetos que únicamente se dedicaban a parlotear.

—Suéltalo ahora —ordenó el alfa castaño, profundizando su voz. No lo hacía para intimidar al contrario, era meramente su irreprimible naturaleza saliendo a flote.

El pelinegro hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, expectante ante los movimientos de Jäeger. Éste último dirigió velozmente su puño derecho contra el rostro del Ackerman, quien inmediatamente detuvo su ataque con su mano derecha, apretando el puño del castaño hasta que se escuchó un crujido. El omega se alertó ante el inquietante sonido, sin embargo, su preocupación se transformó en asombro cuando cayó en cuenta de que Eren no se había quejado por el dolor, y en cambio, esto sólo había incrementado su furia.

No tardó mucho para que el de ojos aguamarina decidiera dar su siguiente golpe. Movió rápidamente su otro puño hacia el mismo punto que posteriormente había golpeado, recibiendo la misma respuesta.

A simple vista sus ataques podían parecer absurdos. Golpear directamente a un Ackerman jamás funcionaría por una sencilla razón: nadie era capaz de hacerlo. Ellos siempre lo esquivarían de la manera más acrisolada y rápida posible. Sin embargo, Armin entendió de inmediato su estrategia con sólo escuchar e imaginar las acciones; el verdadero propósito de Eren no era acertar, sino liberar.

Con ambas manos ocupadas ya no había nada que lo aprisionara. El rubio no perdió el tiempo y se deslizó ágilmente como nunca antes había hecho en su vida, se movió hasta quedar lejos del alcance de Levi. Éste, al notar lo que había sucedido, bufó con enojo y sostuvo las manos de Eren para después lanzarlo con una increíble fuerza sobrehumana hacia un lado. El castaño se golpeó bruscamente contra la pared que marcaba el final del pasillo, luego de su impacto cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas. Se levantó al instante y corrió tras el Ackerman, quien osaba en profanar el virginal cuello del omega, donde la ausencia de una marca resaltaba.

Armin no era un cobarde. Claramente le temía a la fiera bestia que amenazaba con reclamarlo como suyo sin su previa autorización, pero no por eso obedecería a su miedo y escaparía. Su determinada mirada se encontró con la del azabache, y momentáneamente, sintió que podía vencerlo.

El omega no poseía una grandiosa fuerza ni habilidades especiales o únicas, a diferencia de su oponente. Pero él tenía algo que la fuerza bruta jamás podría reemplazar; astucia e inteligencia. Idearía algo para que ambos pudieran salir ilesos de las garras de la bestia, pero lamentablemente, necesitaba tiempo para imaginar una posible solución.

El rubio abrió los ojos con desmesura al ver el rojizo color que obtenían los ojos del alfa que estaba a punto de tocar su hombro. No cabía duda, había desatado su verdadera naturaleza, estaba listo para marcarlo.

Armin se agachó, evitando que el Ackerman lo tomara del hombro. En cambio, su mano impactó contra la pared, generando un sonido desagradable y doloroso. El alfa no se quejó, en su lugar, giró rápidamente la cabeza para prevenir el próximo ataque de Jäeger, quien no tardó en abalanzarse contra él en un intento por golpear su estómago. De nuevo, esto salió mal puesto que una simple patada por parte del azabache fue más que suficiente para contrarrestar su mediocre movimiento y dejarlo en el suelo durante varios segundos.

El pelinegro dirigió su mirada hacia el tembloroso omega. Esos profundos orbes negros que destellaban en cenizas rojizas, hambrientos por demandar la unión. Petrificado, el rubio hizo su mejor intento por ponerse de pie, pese a sus lentos y titiritantes movimientos.

El impaciente alfa dio pasos lentos en su dirección, extendiendo su brazo derecho con la palma de su mano abierta, ofreciéndosela. El omega retrocedió, alejando sus manos de la bestia, hecho que enfadó al azabache.

El alfa se abalanzó contra él, pero antes de que pudiese si quiera tocarlo, Armin le estrelló una de las pinturas que permanecían colgadas en la pared. Obviamente aquello no era suficiente para detenerlo, pero al menos lo distraería un instante.

Rápidamente corrió hacia Eren. Se colocó de rodillas frente a él, dándole la espalda al Ackerman. Tomó su espalda con delicadeza, atrayéndolo hacia sí en un desesperado abrazo.

—¿Qué haces? Vete ya —susurró el castaño, correspondiendo al bien intencionado abrazo del omega.

—No voy a dejarte —declaró, aferrándose más al cuerpo del alfa.

—No quería llegar a esto —habló Levi, parado justo detrás de Armin.

Acto seguido separó a ambos amantes empujando sus cabezas hacia direcciones diferentes con sus dos manos. Jaló al omega por su ropa, tirándolo bruscamente hacia un lado para que no interfiriera más. No tenía intenciones de hacerle daño a él, pero se veía obligado dadas las condiciones.

Pateó al moreno con ferocidad, sin ganas de medir su fuerza. A ese punto ya se encontraba lo suficientemente molesto como para ser amable.

Ya no estaban cerca del final del pasillo. Ahora se encontraban cerca de las escaleras principales, en cualquier descuido por parte de Levi ellos serían capaces de escapar.

—_Cuando el omega está en peligro, el alfa lo sabe y socorre a hacia él o ella. Se vuelven increíblemente fuertes cuando quieren protegerlo —comentó Hange, sonriéndole cariñosamente al pequeño Armin de ese entonces._

Otro golpe. Él tosió más sangre.

—_El lazo es mágico, ¿sabes? Cuando las razas predilectas encuentran a sus predestinados las cosas se vuelven intensas. Harán cualquier cosa por estar juntos —mencionó Anka en alguna ocasión, con ese brillo en sus ojos que hacía mucho tiempo no se veía._

Y de nuevo, Levi lo lastimaba, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de ponerse de pie. Y él se quedaba ahí, paralizado.

—_No importa si eres débil físicamente —dijo Kenny sentado a un lado de su hijo. Habían acabado de entrenar, su padre se había tomado el tiempo para enseñarle algunos trucos de auto-defensa—. Tienes una gran capacidad de razonamiento, eres fenomenal creando estrategias. Y eso, querido descendiente mío, vale más que cualquier fuerza bruta._

Debía pensar en algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No sabía qué hacer, estaba presionado y afligido. No podía enfrentar directamente a Levi, pero tampoco se quedaría ahí viendo como Eren sufre. Debía hacer algo lo más pronto posible.

—_Creo que podría llegar a sentir orgullo por ti —admitió el rey Karl, sonriéndole levemente al infante delante suyo—. Quién lo diría, eres un omega excepcional. Nunca huyes, sin importar el riesgo. Sin duda, serías un gran líder si fueses un alfa._

Jaló del tobillo al azabache, desequilibrándolo por unos instantes mientras Eren conseguía incorporarse.

Lo apretó con tanta fuerza como nunca había hecho antes, y logró moverlo a un lado. Jaeger no desaprovechó la situación y arremetió su puño contra el rostro del pelinegro, a quien, milagrosamente, logró golpear.

Lamentablemente aquello no era suficiente para frenar a un Ackerman. El pelinegro lo tomó por los hombros y lo tiró atrozmente contra el suelo, para después molerlo a puñetazos en el rostro. Uno tras otro, con la misma potencia y velocidad, sin rasgos de gentileza.

Armin entró rápidamente a una de las habitaciones del pasillo. Salió de esta con una espada en mano, sujetándola fuertemente. Sus brazos temblaban, pero no le importó. No era el momento adecuado para mostrar debilidad.

Sin dudarlo más, cerró los ojos con determinación, alzó el arma y la deslizó velozmente con la intención de degollar al azabache, quien permanecía de espaldas fundiendo a golpes al castaño.

Sintió que el arma se atascó con algo, a lo que supuso que era el cuello del alfa. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas, mas la espada no cedía. Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos y se percató de que Levi había detenido el ataque con su mano derecha.

—Así que así serán las cosas —bramó el Ackerman.

De un solo movimiento retiró el arma lejos de las manos del omega. Levi se levantó y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el nervioso y asustado rostro del menor, mientras cambiaba de mano la espada y ahora la sostenía por el mango, en lugar del filo como anteriormente había hecho.

—Quise ser benevolente contigo, pero no me dejas otra opción. Lo mataré ahora mismo, enfrente de tus ojos.

—_La unión entre ambas razas me parece ridícula. Yo no necesito que ningún alfa me salve, puedo hacerlo por mí misma —pronunció Annie con tanta firmeza que el omega varón no pudo evitar sentirse admirado._

El azabache se dirigió hacia el castaño. Alzó el brazo con el que sostenía la espada, a punto de darle un final al moribundo muchacho que yacía desahuciado sobre el piso.

—¡EREN! —gritó Armin mientras extendía su brazo en un tonto intento por alcanzarlo. Lágrimas salieron de sus ocelos, recorriéndole ambas mejillas. Cerró los ojos como respuesta ante la incredulidad que aquel momento le causaba. Quería ir tras él y detener a Levi, pero su cuerpo simplemente no era capaz de responder. Por más que quisiera arrastrarse e inmovilizar al Ackerman por los tobillos, sería exactamente equivalente a hacer nada. Estaba demasiado lejos como para impedir el golpe decisivo.

—Armin...—susurró el moreno, sonriendo débilmente mientras escupía algo de sangre. Extendió su mano, como si quisiera alcanzar al nombrado. Y luego, cayó inconsciente.

Escuchó un sonido metálico, mas no algún grito. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, encontrándose con una escena que jamás pensó presenciar: Mikasa sostenía fuertemente otra espada en oposición a la de Levi.

—¡¿Qué estás esperando?! —gritó la alfa, mirando a Levi aunque sus palabras no estuviesen dirigidas a él—. ¡Llévatelo ahora! —ordenó, desviando su mirada hacia el herido moreno.

El omega no dudó más y se acercó a Eren. Lo tomó en sus hombros, y como pudo, se lo llevó cargando, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás, esperando que Mikasa los siguiera.

Su intervención había sido inesperada. Tanto por el hecho de que había llegado justamente en el momento exacto, como el que los haya ayudado.

—¡Váyanse! —repitió la asiática, mirando a Armin con severidad.

—¡Sobrevive! —pidió el omega, saliendo a toda prisa del castillo.

—¡¿Qué mierda haces?! —inquirió Levi, desconcertado y exageradamente enfadado al mismo tiempo. Él sabía que Mikasa siempre había sido diferente a ellos, pues tenía un corazón blando y ese instinto protector que muy pocos de ellos desarrollaban—. ¡¿Por qué traicionas a Kenny?! —fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, escupiendo rabia en cada palabra.

Desde que eran unos infantes habían sido adoctrinados para preservar la grandeza de su apellido y hacerle honor a éste. Su niñez les había sido cruelmente arrebatada, y en su lugar, se les entrenó arduamente para germinar las habilidades que de manera innata ya poseían. Antes de que su edad tuviera dos dígitos, ellos ya habían asesinado por lo menos a unas cincuenta personas.

Para Levi, la realidad había sido sádica desde el instante en el que nació. Pese a que su madre hacía su mayor intento por mantenerlo bien, inevitablemente su vida fue una misera dada la situación en la que se encontraban él y su madre; eran tan pobres que ni siquiera tenían algo para comer. Dicho hecho se volvió aún más notable cuando Kuchel enfermó; su apariencia se fue deteriorando, convirtiéndola en una mujer realmente desagradable estéticamente. Para alguien que vivía con base a los ingresos que su apariencia le generaba, fueron tiempos verdaderamente difíciles. Sin dinero, con una grave enfermedad que avanzaba rápidamente y la entorpecía, y un niño al cual cuidar, su salud mental se desmoronó por completo. A veces pasaban días enteros sin comer, sobrevivían de las sobras que hurtaban como podían.

Cuando Kuchel murió, Kenny lo acogió como un hijo propio. Le dio todo lo que su madre nunca pudo, a cambio de algo que ella jamás le pediría; asesinar a unos cuantos vasallos, campesinos y nativos inocentes. A él no le importó, a decir verdad. No tenía un propósito por el cual vivir, ni una causa por la cual morir. Se encontraba en medio del limbo, en la nada. Su tío le ofreció algo a lo cual aferrarse, una idea por la que debería avanzar; servirle a él como su líder, convertirse en algo así como un discípulo.

Él nunca tuvo el afecto de un padre, ni una cálida cama que lo esperara por las noches, mucho menos un almuerzo bien servido que aguardara por él todas las mañanas. Él creció entre las ratas, se alimentó de basura que muchas veces contenía gusanos, observó muchas cosas que un niño de su edad jamás debió ver, robó sin vergüenza para no morir y... Mató para servir, para vivir.

La maldad era normal en Levi. Sin embargo, con Mikasa fue diferente...

Mikasa fue criada en facilidad y regalos. Ella conoció el dulce tacto de una madre, los elogios de un padre, tuvo una chimenea que la ayudaba a pasar los fríos e intensos días de invierno y siempre tuvo un plato servido en su mesa. Todo eso le fue abruptamente arrebatado el día en el que asesinaron a sus padres y se desvaneció su felicidad, pero incluso en esa trágica situación llevaba ventaja sobre Levi; era un par de años mayor que él cuando tuvo que afrontar su pérdida. Kenny también se hizo cargo de ella, le brindó lo mismo que le había otorgado a su primo a cambio de las mismas condiciones, pero aún así había algo en su mirada que la apartaba del sanguinario gen de los Ackerman. Se mostraba seria y fría, pero dentro de ella, algo se quebraba cada vez que escuchaba los sonoros llantos de la gente implorando piedad.

No esperaba menos de alguien que había conocido el verdadero lazo de una familia.

—¡Él ya no es mi alfa! —contestó la mujer, frunciendo el ceño con furia—. ¡Está corrompido, no puedo seguir obedeciéndolo! ¡No es lo que mi corazón desea!

El hombre chasqueó la lengua. No le agradaba la idea de enfrentarse a su semejante, pero tampoco retrocedería ante su ofensa. Si algo les había enseñado Kenny, era que una traición se pagaba únicamente con la muerte.

Armin salió del castillo, y para su sorpresa, no había nadie afuera. Sólo Sasha.

—¿Ella se quedó? —preguntó preocupada, señalando con su dedo índice al castillo—. ¿Estará bien?

—Lo estará —el rubio asintió con la cabeza—. Es más fuerte que cualquier otro.

Sasha, no muy convencida, aceptó las palabras del omega y lo dirigió hacia la parte trasera del castillo, donde unos cuantos caballos aguardaban por ellos.

—¿Dónde está Hange? ¿Dónde están todos? —inquirió el rubio, dejando a Eren encima de uno de los caballos—. ¿Dónde está el doctor Jaeger? Necesitamos hallarlo lo más pronto posible, o de lo contrario...

—¿No te enteraste aún? —la criada alzó una ceja, confundida.

—¿Enterarme? ¿De qué? —preguntó el varón, igual de perdido.

—El reino está hecho un completo caos. El pueblo está desesperado, ahora que no se encuentra el rey Uri la población quiere calcinar al Señor Kenny —explicó la castaña, con su peculiar acento de nativa—. La Señora Hange me encomendó cuidarte. Ella nos alcanzará después, parece ser que tiene algunos asuntos por resolver. Sea como sea, ya le di claras especificaciones de donde hallarnos. Y en cuanto al doctor Grisha...—bajó la mirada, afligida—. Y-Yo... No quiero ser yo quien te lo diga.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tan malo es? —su curiosidad aumentó.

Pero la criada no respondió. En su lugar, le indicó que era momento de marcharse.

—¿No esperaremos a Mikasa? —preguntó el omega, la criada desvió la mirada y negó sutilmente con la cabeza. Algo había pasado entre ellas—. ¿Por qué?

—Ella estará bien —sonrió la castaña—. Pero no parece que Eren vaya a estarlo. Necesitamos apresurarnos y llevarlo con alguien que tenga conocimientos médicos. Cuando estemos ahí te lo explicaremos todo, ¿de acuerdo? —se subió al otro caballo, el único que no tenía montura. Rebuscó algo entre su bolso y sacó una tela verde militar, la cual le ofreció a Armin, quien la aceptó dudoso.

Emprendieron su viaje. Lograron pasar desapercibidos gracias a las largas y gruesas capas que cubrían sus rostros y cuerpo, además de las hierbas que se habían untado previamente con tal de camuflajear su aroma.

—¡¿Dónde están?! —interrogó Kenny una vez que regresó al castillo luego de varias horas fuera de éste. Sonaba realmente enfurecido, y no únicamente por los destrozos que abundaban en las instalaciones, sino por la tremenda decepción que se había llevado por parte de los dos muchachos que había criado como hijos propios.

—No lo sé, Señor —respondió la beta con su mirada fija en el suelo. Tembló y cerró los ojos momentáneamente cuando escuchó como el alfa golpeó fuertemente con su puño la pequeña mesa de madera.

—Tú sabes dónde está —afirmó el líder, acercándose a la sirvienta—. Y vas a decírmelo ahora mismo —ordenó una vez que estuvo delante de su subordinada.

—Ya sé lo he dicho, Señor —su voz temblaba ligeramente. Temía por su destino, pero ella se mantendría firme hasta el final, sin importar las consecuencias—. Desconozco esa información.

En cuestión de segundos, el puño del alfa había impactado contra el estómago de la beta, sacándole todo el aire.

—Creo que he estado siendo demasiado amable —susurró el azabache en el oído de la mujer—. Dime de una puta vez dónde está mi hijo —retiró su mano, dejando que la castaña cayera sobre sus rodillas.

—Yo...—cabizbaja, trataba de recuperar el aire que había perdido—. ¡Yo realmente no lo sé! —gritó, levantando el rostro para encarar a aquel desalmado hombre.

El viejo la miró con desprecio. Sus ojos brillaron en tonalidades carmesí, como usualmente hacían cuando estaban a punto de activar alguna de sus cualidades como alfa.

—Eres una mentirosa —declaró Ackerman, quien prosiguió a patear sin piedad a la beta—. Y si hay algo que odio más que cualquier otra cosa, es la traición —levantó a la castaña tomándola del cuello, quien inmediatamente pasó sus manos sobre el brazo de Kenny con tal de zafarse—. Recuérdalo bien, Hange. Recuerda tu lugar —con su mano libre, prosiguió a pasar su dedo pulgar por el lagrimal derecho de la nombrada. Clavó su uña en éste, luego extendió su trayectoria hasta que finalmente todos sus dedos intervinieron y la habitación se inundó de infernales aullidos de dolor—. Cada vez que pienses en traicionar a tu líder, acuérdate de esto —la soltó, dejándola caer al suelo—. No querrás perder otra cosa la próxima vez, ¿verdad? —tiró el ojo recién extraído sobre el piso, posteriormente se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la beta—. Y tú, mocoso —tomó a Levi del hombro—. Vas a acompañarme en nuestra búsqueda.

La lluvia no se había detenido ni por un segundo. Todo era lodo y tierra mojada, y algunas criaturas como sapos saliendo a dar paseos de vez en cuando. Aún así, Armin y Sasha habían logrado avanzar más de lo que pensaban; habían llegado al sur de Paradis.

Se encontraban en una de las tantas aldeas desoladas, no tardaron mucho para dejar a los animales resguardados en un viejo establo y posteriormente los tres se adentraron a una de las primeras casas.

Una vez estando ahí, Armin percibió un potente aroma a menta. Sin duda alguna, era la esencia de un alfa.

—Señor, le ruego encarecidamente que nos auxilie —pidió amablemente la mujer en cuanto los tres atravesaron el marco de la puerta.

El alfa salió detrás de un pilar y se acercó con lentitud hacia ellos. Cruzó sus brazos antes de acomodarse sus anteojos, y después mostró una confusa expresión de asombro, felicidad y dolor. Una combinación bastante extraña, a decir verdad.

—Creí que no volveríamos a vernos —susurró, tomando el cuerpo del otro alfa entre sus brazos, quitándoselo a Armin quien lo había cargado en su espalda durante todo ese tiempo—. Eren, mi preciado y torpe hermano.

Ambos omegas se miraron con incredulidad, parpadeando múltiples veces. Aquel sujeto que se erguía delante de ellos era el primogénito desterrado de Marley; Zeke Jaeger.

El alfa rubio le indicó a la criada que colocara una manta sobre el suelo, y una vez cumplida la petición, depositó con delicadeza el cuerpo de su hermano. Si bien no eran del todo parecidos, había ciertos rasgos que no podían negar su conexión sanguínea. Armin lo miró durante varios minutos, analizando cada detalle en su rostro.

—Tú debes ser Armin, el hijo de Uri Reiss y Kenny Ackerman, ¿no es así? —preguntó Zeke, sin despegar la vista de su hermano—. Eren me contó un poco sobre ti. Pareces ser un buen muchacho.

—¿Lo... Lo hizo? —inquirió el omega con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, aquello lo había halagado. Miraba atentamente todos y cada uno de los movimientos del alfa, quien hacía todo lo que tenía a su alcance para sanar las heridas del alfa menor.

—Sí. No mucho, en realidad —contestó el barbudo—. No tuvimos el suficiente tiempo para dialogar de la manera en la que lo hubiera querido. Cuando me contó que la posibilidad de que se enfrentaría a un Ackerman, hice todo lo que pude para detenerlo, pero no me escuchó. Estaba decidido, ¿y quién soy yo para arrebatarle a un alfa su deseo de protección? —terminó las revisiones generales, por lo que se levantó y prosiguió a buscar entre la superficie de un mueble algunos frascos—. Así que, contacté a Hange y le expliqué que los esperaría en este lugar, en caso de que necesitaran de mi ayuda. Pero veo que ella no está aquí —tomó dos frascos y sentó de nuevo a un lado del cuerpo del castaño.

—Tenía que resolver algunos asuntos —contestó la criada, casi disculpándose.

—Está bien —respondió Zeke, con aquella serena voz suya. Abrió los frascos, untando la sustancia sobre las heridas de su medio hermano—. Espero que los alcance a tiempo, luce como una buena mujer. Sería una lástima su pérdida.

—¿A qué te refieres? —el rubio arqueó una ceja. Desde que salieron del castillo sólo había acumulado dudas.

El mayor dirigió su seria mirada hacia el otro varón.

—¿No se lo han contado? —preguntó el alfa, ahora clavando su mirada en la nerviosa mujer.

—E-Esperaba hacerlo cuando llegáramos...—apretó la tela de su vestido fuertemente. Era evidente lo intranquila que se encontraba. Esto hizo desconfiar al omega.

—_No confío en Sasha. Ella nos ha estado mintiendo —señaló Hange, acomodándose las gafas—. Puedo percibirlo, sé que no es paranoia mía._

Armin sintió como si un chorro de agua fría le hubiese caído en la cabeza. Recordaba a la perfección las firmes palabras de la beta, quien no había cambiado de parecer ni un segundo.

La mayor le había dejado muy en claro que lo valoraba más que a su vida propia. Si era así, entonces, ¿por qué lo dejaría irse con alguien de quien no se fiaba?

La respuesta era lógica; porque no lo había autorizado. Sasha se lo había llevado sin consentimiento de Hange, y además, le ocultaba algo que parecía ser muy importante. ¿Qué era lo que tramaba? ¿Acaso pretendía llevarlo de vuela con Kenny? Y de ser así, ¿por qué se tomaría la molestia de atender las heridas de su amado? Además, ¿por qué Mikasa intervino en la reciente pelea? Nada tenía coherencia.

—¿Contarme qué? —presionó el rubio, con la esperanza de que Zeke se viera en la obligación de revelar aunque sea la mínima pizca de información.

—Lo sabrás cuando sea el momento —concluyó el mayor, regresando su mirada hacia el mallugado cuerpo de su consanguíneo—. Quiero... Pedirte un favor especial.

El omega se mostró desconcertado durante unos segundos. Quería protestar al no obtener respuesta, sin embargo, se limitó a permanecer callado al escuchar las siguientes palabras del contrario.

—Claro, ¿de qué se trata? —respondió el de ojos azules al cabo de un largo silencio tenso.

—Cuida bien de mi hermanito —pronunció el alfa con ternura, acariciando por última vez los cabellos del castaño—. Cuídalo como yo no pude hacerlo —se incorporó, y acto seguido se aproximó al contrario. Quedaron a dos pasos de distancia, entonces el más alto extendió su brazo, dándole las medicinas—. Fue un honor haberte conocido, Armin —con su otra mano, palmeó la cabeza del nombrado.

El rubio menor tomó las cosas que Zeke le había ofrecido. Sonrió levemente, un poco avergonzado. Por un instante pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes desde un inicio; se imaginó una cena tranquila entre sus familias. Lamentablemente, aquello jamás sucedería.

—¿Por qué no nos acompañas? —sugirió el omega—. De todas maneras, estás prófugo. ¿Cuál sería la diferencia entre quedarte aquí con el riesgo de ser encontrado o marcharte con nosotros?

El alfa se lo pensó por un momento. Negó con la cabeza, luego le dio la espalda al otro hombre.

—Me encantaría, pero me aguardan otros planes —contestó con simpleza. Olía a tristeza y confusión, ligeramente, pero la esencia prevalecía—. Deberían irse antes de que alguien pudiera encontrarlos. Mucha suerte —se adentró a la cocina, desapareciendo de la vista de ambos—. Y espero más de dos sobrinos —gritó eso último, provocando que el omega se ruborizara.

Salieron de la casa. Sasha le ayudó a Armin a cargar el cuerpo de Eren hasta que lo depositaron en uno de los caballos, como anteriormente habían hecho. Se alejaron y continuaron con su travesía.

El rubio no estaba seguro de seguir los pasos de la castaña, pero tampoco le quedaba otra opción. Sea cual fuese el caso, hallaría la manera de resolverlo. Por el momento, lo único que le importaba era que se encontraba junto a Eren, y que Historia estaba a salvo demasiado lejos de las garras de Kenny.

**˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ ❝ ɴᴏᴛᴀ ᴅᴇ ᴀᴜᴛᴏʀᴀ ❞**

_Capítulo dedicado a pikachu_azul por llenarme de comentarios, ¡muchas gracias! Por cierto, este capítulo está igual de largo que los de Historia, Armin ya merecía su momento para brillar (?), además, fue a petición suya, jeje._

_¡Qué emoción! Cada vez más cerca del final, unos cuantos capítulos más y finalmente llegaremos al desenlace. En estos días he tenido demasiado tiempo libre para planificar y demás, se vienen cosas buenas y eróticas porque soy creativa y cochina. Sí, después de 90k+ de palabras, finalmente Erencio y Armando tendrán su momento para procrear, al igual que Ymir e Historia y... Bueno, no puedo decirles los demás... *cofcof Mikannie cofcof*._

_Quería aclarar algo: Armin no sabe que Historia ya está en Paradis, no tiene manera de saberlo. Por el momento, no se encontrarán. Pero eventualmente sucederá. Y bueno, lo demás ya lo irán descubriendo. Me gusta el drama, perdónenme._


	23. Caótica realidad

Los lentos y torpes pasos de los desahuciados soldados continuaban acercándose hacia ellas. Les costaba trabajo movilizarse, pero su voluntad era más fuerte que la agonía por la cual atravesaban.

El brazo de Búho permanecía colgado alrededor de los hombros de su compañera. Sus cabezas agachadas y sus expresiones faciales denotaban el inmenso esfuerzo que gestionaban por mantenerse de pie. Aún así, no se rendían, eran sujetos verdaderamente admirables.

Cuando Ymir se percató de la presencia de ambos alfas, inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva, pero casi tan rápido como si anticipara sus hechos, Historia le rogó que mantuviera su serenidad y acto seguido prosiguió a resumirle la situación.

—Imposible —pronunció la alfa rubia con cierta dificultad una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de las otras dos mujeres—. Ymir de Liberio, la criminal.

La morena alzó ambas cejas a modo de sorpresa. Si bien era cierto que en el pasado había causado algunos destrozos, jamás creyó que dichos hechos hubiesen sido lo suficientemente importantes como para que la recordaran.

Antes de que la pecosa pudiera gestionar cualquier pregunta, se apresuró a ayudar a los moribundos alfas. Ambos se encontraban en estados críticos, por lo que Ymir optó que la mejor decisión sería subirlos al caballo.

Una vez que aquello fue efectuado, la morena tomó de la mano a la rubia menor, quien aún permanecía muy sumida en su mundo. Ymir frunció levemente el ceño con preocupación, y tras un corto suspiro, tomó al caballo por la crin y comenzó a caminar con éste.

Historia se mostraba ausente, completamente ida. Era comprensible, pues después de todo, el tumulto de profundas y dolorosas sensaciones colisionaron dentro de ella. Y aquello no había sido cualquier cosa; las nuevas emociones que experimentó le habían caído simultáneamente, una tras otra, sin piedad alguna. Era demasiado peso con el cual lidiar, y como resultado, se quedó muda, con esa horrorosa expresión de terror en su rostro.

El fallecimiento de su padre y el sacrificio de la persona más cercana a ella no eran noticias fáciles de digerir. Los vínculos que tenía con ambos omegas se deshicieron casi el mismo día, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para llorar sus muertes. El no haber podido despedirse de Uri la atormentaba excesivamente, al igual que no haber sido capaz de defender a Mina. Aún no podía procesar todo lo ocurrido, ella se encontraba absorta en un mar de posibilidades y dudas mientras sus sentimientos se unían en una disgustante y espantosa mixtura.

Pensó en Uri, su padre. Si bien era cierto que el omega no estuvo con ellos todo el tiempo, la realidad es que tampoco había sido un mal padre. Todo lo contrario, siempre se mostró cariñoso y compasivo hacia sus hijos. Jugaba con ellos de vez en cuando, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad y podía darse el lujo de tomarse un respiro de sus responsabilidades. No los frecuentaba para desearles buenas noches (ya que las criadas se encargaban de llevar a los mellizos a dormir), pero aún así los visitaba por lo menos dos veces a la semana, y aunque ellos estuvieran plácidamente a la merced de Morfeo, Uri se acercaba lentamente para besarles la frente y acariciar con delicadeza sus cabellos dorados, todo mientras esbozaba una tierna sonrisa. Él los amaba y adoraba más que a nada, incluso más que a su propio matrimonio. Los cuidó durante sus primeros años de vida, los observó crecer. Se enorgullecía de sus logros y les demostraba su cariño naturalmente. Aquel amor incondicional que ya no podría obtener, aquel lazo fraternal que se había deshecho por siempre, y lo que más le deprimía era el saber que nunca más podría decirle cuanto lo amaba.

Recordó lo mucho que a él le gustaban los juegos de mesa. Aquellas tardes en las que ella lo visitaba y pasaban horas y horas jugando ajedrez mientras bebían té y conversaban de cualquier cosa. Uri muchas veces le hablaba acerca de sus experiencias de vida, le aconsejaba de vez en cuando. Historia escuchaba atentamente todas y cada una de las palabras que su padre tenía para ella. En cierto modo, siempre tuvo una gran fascinación por escuchar las historias que sus mayores tenían para contar; tal y como había sido su caso con Frieda.

Frieda... De tan sólo pensar en ella, su corazón dolía mucho más.

¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que ser así desde un principio? El mundo le había dado la espalda desde el instante en el que nació. Cualquiera deduciría que su estatus social hablaba de ella por sí mismo, pero la verdad era todo lo opuesto. Innegablemente, Historia tuvo la fortuna de nacer y criarse en una familia acomodada; jamás careció de bienes materiales, nunca experimentó la terrible sensación de irse a dormir con el estómago vacío, en su vida fue incapaz de dormir por el infernal y atroz frío del invierno. Pero aún así, había hechos que lograron marcarla de por vida, cicatrices que a pesar de no ser visibles, existían.

Siempre fue marginada y despreciada por la familia real. Nunca supo con exactitud qué era lo que al rey Karl le desagradaba tanto de ella, pero por ciertos comentarios que de vez en cuando comunicaba, dedujo que se trataba no únicamente de su raza y los genes que corrían por sus venas, sino por su sexo. La odiaba por ser mujer.

Vivía bajo la sombra de la persona con la que más convivía; su hermano, Armin. Se sentía menospreciada por los demás, ya que continuamente lo halagaban a él, mientras que ella permanecía en una esquina, siéndoles indiferente. Dicho hecho causó que ella le guardara cierto rencor, inconscientemente.

Toda la atención de las personas giraba en torno a su mellizo. Incluso el abuelo Karl había accedido a enseñarle esgrima, pero cuando ella argumentaba que también quería aprender, era simplemente rechazada cruelmente, sin ninguna explicación.

Se sentía desplazada, poco querida. Y si bien era cierto que había momentos en los que compartía risas y felicidad con su hermano, también era verdad que éstos se veían bruscamente opacados cuando los sirvientes demostraban un genuino cariño hacia Armin, y con ella parecían hacerlo más que nada por obligación.

Pero todo eso cambió cuando llegó Frieda. Era una mujer hecha y derecha, una alfa empática pero firme, con un corazón amable y una mirada dura. Era la perfecta combinación de autoridad y comprensión. Ella había sido su mentora, la única persona que alentó sus capacidades y profesaba creer ciegamente en ella. No era de extrañarse que se convirtiera en la persona que más veneraba.

Como era bien sabido, después de la partida de su adorada prima, Historia tomó un carácter distante y hostil, por lo cual la comunicación con ella se convirtió en algo mucho más complicado. No permitía que las personas llegaran a ella; no quería ser ayudada. Formaba una inquebrantable barrera entre ella y el mundo, obligando a todos los que le rodeaban a mantenerse en una distancia prudente o de lo contrario, serían cruelmente despedazados.

La única persona a la cual pareció importarle poco este hecho, fue Mina. Desde un principio se portó amable y cordial con la rubia, y a diferencia de los demás sirvientes, ella lo hacía por gusto propio. Hallaba una fascinación inexplicable en la joven Reiss, la respetaba incluso más que al mismísimo Kenny. Y de alguna u otra manera, Historia consintió que la azabache se acercara más, e inevitablemente, forjaron una sólida amistad.

Le amargaba profundamente haber perdido dos seres queridos en un breve lapso de tiempo, pero de cierta manera, por más mínimo que fuera, le reconfortaba la presencia de Ymir. Al menos tenía alguien en quien apoyarse para encontrar algo de fuerza y continuar a su incierto destino.

—Eren Krueger... —susurró Ymir para sí misma tras observar detenidamente al moribundo sujeto, quien parecía cada vez empeorar. Había soltado tal especulación tras recordar fugazmente un detallado y preciso dibujo de un hombre joven con rasgos similares a los del varón que tenía enfrente.

—Estás en lo correcto —contestó el veterano, ahora más calmado. Su voz era rasposa y pausada, fácilmente se concluía su agotamiento—. Fingí mi muerte años atrás con tal de poder seguir manipulando la situación desde las sombras. Han ocurrido demasiados sucesos desde la última vez que pisaste Marley —se apresuró a comentar, como si anticipara las dudas de la castaña.

—Entonces debo asumir que la razón por la que se encuentran aquí no es por hacer un acto de buena fe —replicó la pecosa en tono acusador, ciertamente desconfiada. No se encontraba frente a cualquier rebelde; se trataba de un poderoso y peligroso líder, alguien de quien temer sería la reacción más lógica.

—Una vez más has acertado —respondió, esta vez, su acompañante. Ella lucía más estable que su superior, probablemente era por el enorme beneficio de su juventud.

—¿Y qué pretenden entonces? —inquirió Ymir, fingiendo un notable desinterés en su tono de voz, o de lo contrario, quizás ellos se aprovecharían.

—No es seguro hablar acerca de ello por aquí, mucho menos ahora que tenemos plena seguridad de que hemos sido descubiertos —declaró el viejo alfa con preocupación—. Hemos cumplido con nuestra parte del trato, ahora es turno de Historia.

Ymir arqueó una ceja, dudando de la veracidad de las palabras de ambos alfas.

La morena dirigió lentamente su cabeza hacia la rubia menor, quien parecía no progresar de su estado actual. Movió sus labios con disconformidad, como si quisiera pronunciar algo para sacarla de su trance, pero al mismo tiempo no.

—Ella... No está en condiciones para hacerlo —objetó la alfa morena, regresando su mirada hacia sus otros acompañantes.

—¿Y te parece que nosotros sí? —discutió Yelena, severamente molesta—. Escúchame bien, perra —entre tambaleos, se inclinó al frente para poder tomar a Ymir por su blusa—. Tenemos un maldito acuerdo, y si el intercambio no es mutuo, entonces mataré a esa zorra con mis propias manos —advirtió con una mirada tétrica que al mismo Krueger sorprendió—. No dejaré que la sangre que perdió el viejo haya sido en vano. Hemos venido a buscar a dos forasteros y por el bien de ambas, será mejor que contribuyan a su localización —la soltó de un empujón brusco pero suave. No le quedaban fuerzas como para hacer algo más fuerte que eso. El simple hecho de que siguiera consciente era meramente un milagro.

La castaña frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo en el que emitía un imperceptible gruñido. En cualquier ocasión, se hubiera carcajeado como nunca antes en su vida, pues recibir amenazas de un alma agonizante era verdaderamente patético. Aún sí, mantuvo su compostura por una simple razón; sabía que aquellos dos no eran cualquier pobre diablo, e incluso desahuciados, había que andarse con precauciones.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y suspiró con fastidio. No quería verse envuelta en cualquier conflicto relacionado a su país natal, y en realidad, no tenía ninguna obligación de obedecerlos. Pero, aunque se pintara como una persona egoísta y malvada, en el fondo era demasiado bondadosa, y ciertamente le causaba una gran inquietud el terrible estado de salud de ambos. Además, lo veía como una forma de devolverles el favor.

—Los ayudaré, pero primero alguien debería atender sus heridas —comunicó la pecosa—. De lo contrario, morirán desangrados en unas horas. Casualmente, conozco a alguien que nos podría auxiliar.

—¿Y cómo sabemos que no nos guiarás a una trampa? —disputó Yelena, también desconfiada.

—No lo sabemos —respondió Búho, sorprendiendo a ambas alfas—, pero no tenemos otra opción mas que fiarnos de sus palabras —aceptó mirando hacia el suelo, resignado—. De todas maneras, en el estado en el que nos encontramos ahora, no sería muy astuto de nuestra parte aventurarnos en la búsqueda. Tal y como nos explica ella, no seremos capaces de soportar más de un día, y lamentablemente mis conocimientos médicos no son lo suficientemente vastos como para cuidar nuestras lesiones —aclaró, no del todo convencido de sus propias palabras. Él sabía mejor que nadie que la misión que debían concluir era fundamental para su rebelión, y si tuvieran la desdicha de fallar, absolutamente todo lo que planificó durante años habría sido en vano.

—Supongo que tiene razón —concordó la alfa rubia a regañadientes. No le agradaba la idea de encomendarse a la pecosa, sin embargo, accedió al punto de vista de su superior por un simple motivo; confiaba en él más que en cualquier otro. También sabía que si en algún momento la situación se embrollara, su líder averiguaría la forma en la que ambos salieran intactos, pues una de sus cuantas cualidades era su monstruosa habilidad para crear excepcionales estrategias en cuestión de minutos.

—No los traicionaré —afirmó la morena, mirando a ambos alfas con una gran honestidad y determinación—. Les estoy agradecida... Por traerla y protegerla —susurró, devolviendo sus ojos hacia la rubia más baja.

Ninguno de los alfas malheridos tenían idea de la relación entre Ymir e Historia, pero tampoco era algo que les importase. Su único objetivo era localizar a Annie Leonhart y Zeke Jaeger, por lo que se limitarían a gestionar su cometido.

El resto del camino fue silencioso y relajante. Afortunadamente, no volvieron a toparse con otro enemigo, al parecer los habían subestimado. O eso querían hacerles creer, pensaba Krueger, quien se permaneció al acecho en todo momento.

Hacía rato que la lluvia redujo su intensidad, por lo que las desastrosas ráfagas de agua y aire se habían transformado en leves gotas que caían con delicadeza. Eso ya era una gran ventaja.

Al cabo de unos minutos más, entre caminatas por senderos rocosos y moverse con cautela entre las plantas, llegaron a una rústica aldea desolada y destruida. Estaban en las tierras que solían ser de los nativos.

—¿No nos atacarán? —susurró Yelena en un tono neutral, sin preocupación ni curiosidad. Más bien, había preguntado porque le parecía que Ymir dejó pasar por alto una gran obviedad.

—No. Estas tierras no son habitadas desde hace años —contestó con una peculiar nostalgia que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los presentes conscientes—. No puedo acercarlos más a la capital. Me temo que tendré que dejarlos ocultos aquí.

Bajó a ambos alfas del caballo, los dejó con suavidad en el pasto, todos sentados debajo de un gran roble.

—Qué bien, esperaremos a que los lobos nos devoren —comentó con sorna la alfa rubia—. O los secuaces del Ackerman, lo que nos encuentre primero.

—Hago lo mejor que puedo —ladró Ymir, frunciendo el entrecejo con ira. No soportaba la actitud de la otra alfa, pero aún así hacía su mejor esfuerzo por sobrellevarla.

La pecosa se giró, dispuesta a irse. Volteó algo confundida cuando sintió que dos manos apretaban fuertemente la suya.

Entonces se encontró con el lánguido rostro de Historia; aquellos afligidos orbes que le imploraban que no se marchara. Se mantuvo indiferente durante todo el trayecto, e incluso no reaccionó cuando la morena soltó su mano, pero ahora... Ahora sus cejas se juntaban mientras sus labios temblaban y su mirada continuaba clavada en ella. Suplicante, dolida.

No quería dejarla. Pero llevarla tampoco era una opción.

Apaciguó su semblante al mismo tiempo en el que esbozaba una sonrisa complacida. Se giró nuevamente, quedando frente a la más baja.

—Tú misma lo dijiste hace tiempo, siempre termino regresando —dijo la castaña, acariciando la cabeza de la rubia en un tierno gesto de afecto—. Volveré antes de que amanezca, tenlo por seguro —se agachó y acto seguido le besó la frente. Luego, se volteó y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

La morena se subió al caballo y se alejó, hasta quedar fuera del perímetro visible.

Finalmente, el viejo alfa cedió ante su cansancio y cayó en un profundo sueño. Antes de que ambos alfas se acercaran a Historia e Ymir luego de que vencieran al secuaz de Kenny, Yelena improvisó un vendaje para detener el sangrado del pescador, pues perder una mano no era cualquier cosa. No estaba del todo mal hecho, pero había sido espontáneo, y hasta el momento le había sido bastante útil.

La mujer alfa se acercó a su superior, y nuevamente, rasgó otra parte de la manga de su camisa para rehacer el vendaje. Olía realmente mal, pero estaba entrenada para tolerar cualquier tipo de situación nauseabunda.

—¿Confías en ella? —preguntó Yelena mientras terminaba de apretar las vendas. Le echó un rápido vistazo a la omega, sólo para asegurarse de si la había escuchado.

Historia dirigió su mirada perdida hacia la alfa. Sus labios temblaban de nuevo, y en cuestión de segundos, las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordar sus ojos.

La alfa suspiró con hastío. No le sorprendía la debilidad de alguien de la realeza; después de todo, la realidad que ella había vivido hasta ese momento era muy diferente a la suya. Para una niña que desde pequeña fue criada en guerras, eso no era nada.

—Lamento lo de tu amiga —comentó con la mayor sutileza que pudo—. Fue heróico. La recordarás por siempre como la omega que se sacrificó por ti.

—¡Yo no quería eso! —gritó con enojo, aún colapsando en llanto. Sus palabras apenas habían sido entendibles. Abrazó sus piernas a la altura de su pecho y escondió su cabeza entre estas, continuando con su resonante llanto.

La alfa se encogió de hombros y optó por desviar su mirada. No le nacía consolarla ni lo iba a hacer, por lo que sencillamente mantuvo su distancia y se entretuvo mirando la noche morir.

Fueron alrededor de dos horas cuando la pecosa volvió. Para ese punto, Historia y Yelena ya se habían quedado profundamente dormidas y Krueger había despertado.

Los ojos del alfa mayor se abrieron con desmesura al percatarse de la persona que estaba a punto de atenderlo. Sintió un gran alivio, e incluso, paz.

Tras un breve intercambio de palabras, Zeke se aproximó hacia el viejo alfa y comenzó a desamarrar el vendaje que Yelena hizo.

—Vinimos por ti —susurró el pescador una vez que Jaeger estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo—. Ha empezado. Reiner lo logró —su hablar sonaba más despacio.

El rubio miró con desconcierto al mayor, pero entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería, por lo que asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez que el lugar donde anteriormente había estado su mano quedó al aire libre, Zeke sacó un frasco con un líquido transparente del bolsillo de su abrigo y comenzó a curar su herida, aunque realmente no había mucho por hacer. El sangrado había sido detenido gracias al torniquete que fabricó la alfa, por lo cual su mayor preocupación se basaba en las posibles microorganismos patógenos que dicha amputación podría conllevar. Se dedicó a desinfectar la herida y envolverla nuevamente en vendas, todo mientras el alfa mayor oponía cierta resistencia inconscientemente; era una mera reacción biológica ante el dolor.

—Pisó un erizo de fuego —habló el pescador, señalando a su acompañante con la mirada. Se removió levemente del lugar en el que se encontraba sentado, todo con tal de apoyar su espalda en el fornido tronco del roble bajo el cual descansaban—. No tuve tiempo de fabricar un antídoto, solamente extraje la púa.

—No es necesario algo como eso. El veneno se esparce por el cuerpo únicamente cuando la púa sigue dentro del tejido. Una vez que es retirada, ya no corre peligro. Es normal que su pie continúe adormecido e incluso sienta hormigueos o punzadas, se le pasará dentro de unas cuantas horas. Por el momento, ambos deben descansar si pretenden mejorar —explicó Zeke, acomodándose los anteojos. Se incorporó, caminó unos cuantos pasos a su derecha y se sentó a un lado de Eren.

Búho suspiró con alivio. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con sosiego.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder —susurró con la intención de que sólo Jaeger lo escuchara.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó la morena, añadiéndose a la conversación. Se acercó un poco a los presentes, hasta que finalmente se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a un lado de Historia. Colocó la cabeza de la rubia encima de su pierna, a modo de que ésta funcionara como almohada para ella.

—No es asunto tuyo —contestó Zeke, sin afán de ofenderla.

La pecosa chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos con fastidio. No soportaba los sujetos petulantes como aquel alfa, pero se abstenía de cualquier acto de violencia contra él por el simple hecho de que era alguien cercano a Pieck.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan cauteloso con una de los nuestros —dijo el pescador, aún sin abrir los ojos—. Este hombre es Zeke Jaeger, el primogénito de Dina Fritz y el doctor Grisha Jaeger. El varón desterrado a causa de su origen mestizo.

La castaña posó su mirada en el hombre barbudo, ciertamente desconfiada. Si bien daba el aire parentesco de la realeza de Marley, algo definitivamente no cuadraba en dicha situación. Alzó una ceja a modo de protesta, siendo éste su máximo gesto de incredulidad.

—Fui abandonado junto a mi padre, Grisha —expresó el rubio, con la mirada fija en el suelo—, cuando apenas comenzaba a tener noción sobre la vida. Escapamos de aldea en aldea, hasta que finalmente no quedó ni un solo lugar que no hubiésemos recorrido. Durante todo ese tiempo, él me transfirió todos sus conocimientos médicos. Es lo único que tengo por agradecerle —había un gran desdén en aquella oración.

—Fue entonces —dijo, ahora, Búho—. Cuando al imbécil le pareció buena idea fugarse de Marley sin su hijo. Todos lo daban por muerto, pero en realidad, estaba resguardado en mi guarida. Yo lo acogí como un hijo propio.

—Mi padre llegó a Eldia por segunda ocasión. Se estableció aquí y tuvo algunos... —hizo una pausa, como si buscara la palabra adecuada—. Tratos, con el rey Karl. Hay un verdadero motivo por el cual un Ackerman encabeza el gobierno de este reino.

—Claro, es porque esos hijos de puta son imposibles de matar —respondió Ymir, con cierta frustración.

—¿Cómo crees que el reino de Athóo Aíma consiguió arrasar con ellos? —inquirió el rubio, mirando con seriedad a la pecosa.

—Hasta donde tengo entendido, atacaron durante la noche, mientras ellos descansaban —respondió la castaña ligeramente confundida. No comprendía a lo que Zeke quería llegar.

—¿No te parece ilógico, entonces, que no hayan empleado el mismo método para un solo Ackerman? —cuestionó el rubio, generando una gran curiosidad en la morena.

—Era el lazo del rey Uri... Si lo asesinaban, él también moriría —refutó la castaña.

—Pudieron matarlo antes de que lo marcara —agregó Jaeger—. Además, por lo que has escuchado, ¿realmente consideras que alguien del calibre del rey Karl tendría como prioridad a sus semejantes antes que a su reino? Y, según recuerdo, el sucesor al trono era el Señor Rod.

—Ese análisis es de Pieck, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó Krueger, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

El alfa rubio asintió.

—La sangre de los Ackerman es especial. El rey Karl lo sabía, al igual que el mismo Kenny, y por supuesto, mi padre —sentenció Jaeger.

—No estoy comprendiendo nada, ¿qué es lo que quieren decir? —declaró la pecosa.

—En pocas palabras... Se avecinan tiempos difíciles.

**Julio 30, 2020.**

**˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ ❝ ɴᴏᴛᴀ ᴅᴇ ᴀᴜᴛᴏʀᴀ ❞**

_Lo sé. Ha pasado mucho desde la última actualización, pero sigo viva._

_He estado editando la historia, y por el momento seguiré trabajando en ello. Me demoraré mucho en traerles capítulo, pero haré lo mejor que pueda. Gracias por leer, ¡los amo!_


	24. Suelta la noche, persigue la mañana

**╰─► Recomendación musical:** Rosalía - Aunque es de noche.

El suave tacto del rey se había congelado, convirtiéndolo en algo insípido e incluso fúnebre. Declarar que la muerte acechaba como un felino a su presa era una realidad irrefutable.

Sus visitas jamás disminuyeron, ni siquiera cuanto estaba ahogándose en un mar de responsabilidades. Siempre hallaba la manera de escaparse de ellas con tal de pasar tiempo a solas con el ser que amaba más que a nadie en su vida; Uri.

—Armin e Historia lo son todo para mí —dijo con calma, espaciando las palabras—. Jamás te perdonaré si les arrebatas la libertad que tanto me costó ganar —amenazó, endureciendo su semblante. Nunca fue una persona temible; en realidad, era todo lo contrario. Aún así, aquella advertencia le había sido suficiente para erizarle la piel al alfa.

No hubo respuesta por parte de él, sólo un sepulcral silencio. Agachó la cabeza con pena, cual perro regañado.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Los estoy observando, Kenny. Son mis lazos, mi manada. Lo presiento —confrontó el rey, manteniendo esa severa pero dulce voz—. Kenny... Nuestra lucha fue por las futuras generaciones, ¿recuerdas? Romper la dinastía que nos esclavizaba a forjar lazos con nuestros parientes. Obtuvimos la autonomía de elegir sobre nuestra vida. Me otorgaste libertad y me diste dos hijos. Tú...

—Tengo mis razones —se defendió, carente de ansías por continuar escuchando—. Son mis hijos también, Uri —le llamó con dureza, como no había hecho en años—. Te lo explicaré todo mañana mismo, sólo dame tiempo.

—Kenny...—sus ojos se humedecieron al pronunciar su nombre. Alzó su mano, acariciando con gentileza el rostro de su alfa—. Siempre has sido así. Cargando con todo el peso de incorrectas acciones, lastimándote con tal de no herir a los que aprecias. Eso era antes, pero ahora somos tú y yo, Kenny. Estamos unidos para lidiar juntos con nuestros pesares, ¿por qué continúas acaparando todo el dolor?

Ese era el precio que tenía que pagar con tal de estar a su lado. En el pasado había cometido crímenes atroces, había fundado una inmensa red delincuente en todo Paradis con tal de sobrevivir. Claramente estaba lejos de ser merecedor de alguien con el corazón tan puro como Uri, pero aún así, el rubio lo había elegido a él por encima del tumulto de personas que se inclinaban desinteresadamente ante él. Y dicha decisión era todo lo que necesitaba para corresponder sus sentimientos.

El rey siempre fue todo lo contrario a lo que él era. Había sido él, con su su cariño y alegría, quien le había dado un giro distinto a su vida. La mano que guiaba a sus oídos sordos y ojos ciegos lejos del acantilado.

Sentía su respiración cada vez más agitada, y su vista simplemente no lograba enfocarse. Había golpeado los troncos de fornidos árboles hasta romperse los nudillos, había llorado hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas, había gritado hasta sentir sus cuerdas vocales desgarrase. No podía creerlo, más bien, no quería creerlo. La persona que más amaba se había ido para siempre y sin saber la verdad.

Se sintió como un completo imbécil por no haber hecho bien las cosas desde un inicio. Quizás comentándole la situación, hubieran conseguido una mejor solución y nada de esto hubiera pasado. No habría tenido que forzar a sus preciados niños a algo que ni él mismo quería.

El dolor en su pecho era descomunal. Lo tentaba a abrirse el pecho y arrancarse el corazón, pero no cedió. Sólo quedó suspendido en el viento como lo que era; un pensamiento más.

Nunca le gustó la idea de vivir por alguien más. En realidad, todo lo que hacía era por beneficio propio, actuaba de manera egoísta y narcicista. O bueno, eso solía hacer antes de formar verdaderos lazos. Aún así, sucesos del pretérito lo acompañaban durante las frías noches desoladas.

—Siempre fuiste demasiado bueno para mí —susurró entre amargas risas. Su voz sonaba desgastada, raspada. Probablemente era por haber gritado más de lo que cualquier otro pudiera soportar.

Se dirigió su ensangrentada mano a la cabeza, prosiguió a peinar sus cabellos hacia atrás. Dejó caer su brazo sobre su rodilla, y con lentitud, encorvó la espalda hasta que su pecho quedó cerca de sus piernas, apoyándose con ambos brazos en cada rodilla. Respiraba con un leve esfuerzo, mientras el líquido vital continuaba escurriéndose al suyo.

Cualquier persona se hubiera asustado al ver su estado actual, más aún desconociendo un factor importante; toda la sangre que se deslizaba por sus manos y cara e incluso ropa, era ajena a la suya.

Le pertenecía al cadáver que yacía a un lado suyo. Los restos de lo que alguna vez fue el mejor médico de Paradis y Marley, ahora no eran más que un montón de carne inerte, prontamente putrefacta.

—Sé que estás ahí —vociferó, irguiéndose lentamente mientras dejaba caer su espalda en el respaldo de la silla—. ¿A qué has venido, Levi?

Rápidamente, la filosa hoja de una espada se posó frente a su cuello, amenazándolo con atravesarlo.

—Eres un hijo de puta, literalmente —se burló, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para encarar a quien había criado como un hijo propio—. Confiaba más en ti que en ella, incluso te mandé a vigilarla, ¿y quien me matará serás tú?

—Seguía tus órdenes porque te aprecio, anciano. Jamás entendí tus razones ni pretendía hacerlo, pero tus decisiones nos llevaron al caos. Así que, hazte un favor y comienza a hablar. O de lo contrario, te daré una muerte lenta y dolorosa, con técnicas de torturas impecables que tú mismo me has enseñado —advirtió, acercando el filo contra la garganta del cansado alfa mayor.

Kenny sonrió ampliamente, de una manera un tanto siniestra. Le dolió la traición por parte de su subordinado, pero aún así no le tomó mayor importancia. Después de todo, sabía que su sobrino no era un monstruo desalmado como él, o al menos no del todo.

—Aprovechar mi momento de vulnerabilidad para encararme es absolutamente patético. Sabes que estoy en una gran desventaja porque el lazo me está matando por sí solo y aún así tienes la osadía de amedrentarme con eso... Levi, ¿cuándo te enseñé a hacer el ridículo?

El nombrado frunció el ceño con evidente enojo y enroscó sus dedos en los cabellos del mayor, luego tiró de estos con brusquedad mientras hacia presión con el filoso objeto, aún sin cortar su piel.

—Anciano decrépito, incluso al borde de la muerte no pierdes tu orgullo.

El mayor rió con sorna. Inmediatamente pasó su cabeza hacia delante, pese al agarre de su sobrino.

—Aún eres demasiado joven como para comprenderlo.

—¿Debería empezar por cortarte trozos de piel o arrancarte las uñas una por una? —inquirió el alfa menor, hastiado por la poca cooperación por parte de su líder.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero el verdadero enemigo está allá afuera. Y ahora que les ahorraron la tarea de poner a la reina y el rey fuera del juego, estas tierras pasarán a ser dominadas por el verdadero demonio al cual la gente debería temer.

—Explícate, viejo —lo soltó del cabello, pero jamás cambió la dureza con la que sujetaba el arma.

—Paradis siempre ha sido codiciada. Como bien sabes, es una nación independiente. No necesita de nadie, pero los otros sí necesitan de ella. Esta isla posee grandes cualidades, una de ella es la riqueza de sus tierras y recursos naturales que ayudan a las grandes naciones como Marley a continuar con la elaboración de armas y otros objetos. Esto no le era indiferente al rey de ese entonces, Karl, quien pese a tener un tratado de paz firmado con las demás naciones, se mantenía al acecho. La cacería de los Ackerman surgió porque éramos temidos, querían erradicarnos por completo para tomar posesión de este reino, y de la isla en sí. El difunto rey Karl me encomendó una labor a la cual no podía negarme...

—Casar a tu hijo varón con un Ackerman para generar más descendientes legítimos, y enviar a la mujer con alguna de las grandes naciones para que la paz perdurara. Así ninguna de estas se atrevería a hacer algo en contra de Paradis, ¿no? —dedujo el más joven, impresionando una vez más a su superior—. Pero... ¿Por qué? Tú no eres el tipo de persona que se sacrificaría por su patria.

—Ciertamente, no lo soy. Lo hago por el bienestar de mis cachorros, y por el amor que Uri le tuvo a esta isla maldita —confesó, sonriendo de lado—. Quería evitarles una posible guerra, pero creo que le di demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Su deseo era proteger este insignificante trozo de tierra, y si esa era su voluntad, yo la seguiría fielmente.

—¿Y el vejete? —cuestionó, señalando al cuerpo sin vida desparramado a un lado suyo—. ¿Por qué asesinaste al doctor Jaeger?

—El enemigo siempre está más cerca de lo que piensas. Lamentablemente, éste resultó ser más astuto que yo —habló con desprecio, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. Él nunca fue nuestro aliado, todo este tiempo planeó dar el golpe decisivo junto con las naciones cercanas a Marley. Pensaba robar nuestros territorios, y para ello necesitaba deshacerse de lo único que me mantenía fuerte con tal de quitarme del camino.

Su sobrino relajó su semblante, mostrándose compasivo. Captó inmediatamente que se refería a su difunto predestinado; Uri.

—Entonces debo asumir que nos diste la orden de asesinar a los pueblos rebeldes porque tienen alguna conexión con todo este embrollo —comunicó Levi, enorgulleciendo al mayor por sus habilidades deductivas.

Asintió suavemente con la cabeza, asegurando las palabras de su sobrino.

—Jaeger era un tipo sigiloso y calculador. Sabía que sería más fácil someter Paradis si conseguía ayuda aquí. También es por esa razón que tardó tanto tiempo en actuar. Lograba incriminar perfectamente a otros, por eso mismo jamás di con su paradero ni verdadera identidad. Hasta ahora, que todo tiene sentido.

—Y la vía más rápida para deshacerse de esos problemas era la represión.

El líder asintió nuevamente.

—Enano —le llamó con la mirada perdida al suelo—. Jamás creí que te opondrías a mí, pero ahora que lo has hecho, concédeme un último favor. Te lo pido como tu familiar, no como tu superior.

El líder reconoció el silencio del menor como una respuesta afirmativa.

—Mátame —requirió Kenny—. De todas formas, no viviré más de tres días —un silencio espectral los envolvió, transformando aquello en una abrumadora y estática escena—. Sabes... Me reconforta saber que si has venido a matarme es porque alguien te motivó, seguramente fue Mikasa. Entonces no la mataste, ¿eh? En el fondo eres un buen muchacho, Levi.

Y nuevamente, no hubo respuesta por parte del desconcertado joven.

—Te encomendaré una última misión como tu alfa, así que escucha con atención.

Muchos kilómetros lejos de ahí, se encontraba el castillo vacío desbordando en pánico y caos. La muerte del rey Uri trajo, como era previsto, desgracia y una larga cadena de desbarajustes poco frecuentes. La población aún estaba de luto, dicha razón los mantenía distraídos, pero en cuanto se les pasara se percatarían de un hecho que hasta entonces les pasó desapercibidos: no había ningún heredero al trono. Armin se había desvanecido por completo e Historia se hallaba supuestamente en Marley, por lo que nadie podría tomar el puesto de Uri. Claramente, quien había asumido tal cargo momentáneamente era Kenny, pero tras su desaparición, nadie los comandaba.

—Estoy asustada —confesó Nifa mientras terminaba de vendarle el ojo a Hange—. El Señor Ackerman se comportó demasiado agresivo con todas nosotras, jamás lo había visto así. De tan sólo recordar su mirada colapsando en ira, se me revuelve el estómago —hizo el nudo final, dejando listo su vendaje.

—Afortunadamente no ha vuelto desde el mediodía. Espero que no regrese —bromeó inocentemente Hitch.

—Debo irme —sentenció Hange, levantándose de la silla—. Seguramente va tras Armin.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Sandra, completamente furiosa—. ¡Olvídate de él, maldición! ¿¡O qué, pretendes quedarte ciega?! —movía las manos exageradamente, acompañando sus palabras.

—Le concedo la razón a Sandra —intervino Hannah—. Ir sería probablemente un suicidio. Ya has visto su desalmada personalidad, ¿para qué irse a meter a la boca del lobo?

—Además probablemente esté muerto, al igual que Sasha, eso explicaría la sangre en los pasillos y el porqué ninguno de los Ackerman está presente. Considero al Señor Kenny lo suficientemente animal como para degollar a su cría —opinó Ruth, recibiendo las miradas aterradas de todas las mujeres presentes.

—Si eso le hizo a su hijo, ¿qué nos depara a nosotras? —interrogó Lynne, horrorizada.

—¡Cierren la boca, yo no moriré! —demandó Hitch, golpeando fuertemente la mesa al mismo tiempo en el que se levantaba de la silla y la dejaba caer abruptamente hacia atrás—. ¡No sé ustedes, pero yo me largo de aquí! —antes de que cualquier otra pudiera objetar, la castaña salió de la habitación a toda prisa, manteniendo sus oídos sordos ante las quejas de sus compañeras.

—Hange, ¿qué hacemos? Nosotras no tenemos familia ni algún lugar al que podamos llamar hogar. Tengo miedo de quedarme, pero más miedo me da huir —comentó Nifa, rompiéndose en llanto.

—Lo lamento, no puedo decidir por ustedes. Yo... Debo irme —finalizó, saliendo con la esperanza de no toparse con algún Ackerman durante su trayecto.

La lluvia, a diferencia de horas atrás, ahora se desplomaba gentilmente sobre todo a su paso. El viento corría con menor rudeza, pero su característico frío permanecía intacto. Los caminos continuaban repletos de lodo, complicando la movilidad de las personas. Aún así, este no fue impedimento para la beta, quien salió con prisa para su ansiado reencuentro.

La noche cayó, y en la profundidad de los bosques se encontraban Eren, Armin y Sasha.

Los tres yacían sentados, apoyados contra una fría roca de una enorme cueva que hallaron, la cual los resguardaba de la lluvia y viento.

El alfaba continuaban inconsciente, pero esto no preocupaba a ninguno de los omegas. Zeke les había explicado que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar, y que tarde o temprano despertaría.

Los omegas mantenían conversaciones amenas. Querían pasar esa noche en paz, por lo que evadieron a todo lugar tomar como tema principal todo ese difuso lío que los atormentaba. Por lo tanto, el eje de su charla se enfocaba únicamente en ellos y una que otra agradable experiencia.

—¿Estás... Angustiada por Mikasa? —preguntó Armin amablemente mientras mantenía su mirada fija en las crecientes llamas de la fogata que la nativa creó.

—Claramente, sí —respondió la castaña, sonriendo forzosamente—. Pero... Ella no vendrá —murmuró, desviando su mirada al suelo mientras su expresión facial denotaba lástima.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? —inquirió ingenuamente el rubio, sin comprender del todo la situación.

—Ella... Ella eligió otro camino —amplió su sonrisa, como si pensara que fingir estabilidad detendría las furiosas lágrimas que desbordaban cada vez más su rostro—. Uno en el que yo no estoy incluida —su voz temblaba demasiado, para ese punto ya estaba completamente rota.

—Oye... Lo lamento —se arrastró hacia ella y prosiguió a abrazarla, mientras ella escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

Lloró durante veinte minutos, hasta que finalmente pudo alzar la cabeza y agradecerle genuinamente al contrario por consolarla. Optó por no hablar sobre la situación, y en su lugar, cambiar el tema. Armin accedió, evidentemente ella no estaba en condiciones para afrontar lo sucedido.

Pero antes de que cualquiera de los pudiese soltar una simple palabra más, unos específicos sonidos del exterior los alarmaron. No eran los típicos ruidos que la fauna emitía, dichos movimientos se escuchaban humanos. Oían pisadas y voces, cada vez más cerca.

Ambos omegas entraron en pánico. Inmediatamente, la criada frenéticamente miró a todos lados con desesperación, en busca de algo para apagar la fogata y que no los delatara. No sabían quiénes eran aquellas personas o lo que buscaban, era por ello que debían mantener sus preocauciones.

La castaña se levantó y se desplazó lo más silenciosamente que sus pies se lo permitían. Palpó el suelo y agarró toda la tierra que pudo, y comenzó a tirarla contra el denso fuego. El rubio imitó dicha acción, y entre los dos, lograron deshacerse de su única fuente de iluminación.

—Sigo sin entender por qué nos corrió de la casa, viejo —habló una desinteresada voz—. Es poco prudente echar a los mejores amigos de tu hijo en plena tormenta. Y encima que no nos haya dado alguna explicación.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, ¿pero qué se le va a hacer? —se encogió de hombros el más alto, mientras movía el farol de un lado a otro con tal de visibilizar el suelo—. Ni siquiera nos dejó saber de él.

—Estaba muy rara, ¿no crees? —preguntó el beta, cruzándose de brazos—. Tal vez sucedió algo malo.

El alfa se detuvo en seco, provocando que su acompañante chocara con su espalda, pues éste caminaba detrás de él.

—¿Qué...

—¿Quién está aquí? —preguntó el más alto, con evidente autoridad en su tono de voz. Se mantuvo firme y al acecho, mientras que su amigo se acobardaba y pensaba en mil y un posibles formas en las que morirían.

El alfa percibió los restos de la reciente fogata. Por lo que podía observar, ésta fue apagada de un momento a otro, hechos que lo llevaron a una lógica conclusión: alguien había estado ahí.

Velozmente, una flecha atravesó el pequeño farol que Jean sostenía entre sus dedos. Cayó, y casi instantáneamente, la tenue luz de la vela se disolvió en la oscuridad. Ahora estaban completamente ciegos y a merced de sus oponentes.

—Omegas —susurró Jean tras analizar los dulces aromas que distinguía. Mas su sorpresa fue magna en cuanto encontró un aroma bien conocido—: ¡Eren! —fue lo último que gritó antes de caer inconsciente debido a un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, proporcionado por una roca.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos extraños yacían acomodados gentilmente en el suelo. Los dos habían sido noqueados de la misma manera.

Ambos omegas quedaron anonadados cuando escucharon las palabras del alfa; oírlo nombrar al hijo de Grisha pudo haber sido mera coincidencia, pero incluso esa posibilidad sonaba descabellada. En cualquier otro momento, la criada hubiera optado por llevarse a Armin lejos de ahí y abandonar a esos dos sujetos a su suerte, pero a petición del muchacho al que debía proteger, decidieron quedarse y esperar a que ambos desconocidos despertaran.

—¿Crees que sean sus amigos? —preguntó Sasha con preocupación—. Tal vez lo buscaban.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dijeron? —inquirió el rubio, algo afligido—. Dime... Dime qué es lo que ha sucedido con la familia de Eren...

La criada suspiró pesadamente y desvió su mirada al suelo, adolorida.

—Lo siento, no lo sé —mintió tan convencida que logró pasar como verdad a ojos de Armin.

La criada construyó una nueva fogata, frotando las mismas piedras que había utilizado para golpear a los extraños. Una vez que la consiguió encender tras tres largos intentos, se acomodó en la esquina opuesta a los desmayados muchachos, y a la izquierda del omega varón.

Conversaron nuevamente, pero no duró mucho. La castaña hacía su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta y alerta, pero poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos a modo de descanso, hasta que finalmente cedió al sueño y cayó rendida al suelo.

Armin rió por lo bajo. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella, luego se arrodilló y alzó su cabeza con delicadeza, y finalmente puso sus manos contra su cabeza, a modo de almohada. Se levantó, no sin antes asegurarse de haberla arropado con una de las capas que no utilizaron.

Caminó en dirección contraria, acercándose al somnoliento alfa. Se sentó a un lado de él, tomando con delicadeza su cabeza mientras la dirigía hacia sus piernas, recostándolo en éstas. Tenerlo así de cerca era... Encantador. No había otra palabra que pudiera definir mejor todo el tumulto de emociones que atravesaban su corazón cada vez que sus pieles rozaban ante el más mínimo e inocente tacto. Esa torpe cara avergonzada que mostraba cuando estaba junto a él, era innegablemente adorable.

Su dedo índice recorrió sutilmente su rostro. Únicamente se detuvo al llegar a sus labios. Los tocó por unos instantes, preguntándose cómo sería volver a besarlo. A decir verdad, sus experiencias en el amor eran lamentables; lo más cercano que había tenido a un vínculo así, fue Annie, y la mayor demostración de amor que ambos obtuvieron fue un sincero abrazo.

Pero Eren... Era diferente. No podía comprender del todo cómo se sentía con su presencia, pero parecía casi mágico. A menudo se imaginaba pasando el resto de su vida con él, y en lo feliz que estaría si su deseo se hiciera realidad. Pero por otra parte, en algún rincón muy escondido entre sus pensamientos, había algo más. Esa curiosidad y anhelos carnales que rompían como olas, ese patente e insaciable deseo por obtener más, por finalmente ceder ante la tentación, por sentirlo de una manera en la que jamás lo olvidaría, por tenerlo.

El tan sólo pensar ese genuino y lascivo tacto... Sus instintos biológicos salían a flote. Aún no estaba en su celo, pero la fugaz y apetecible idea de ellos aparéandose era innegablemente satisfactoria. Descubrirse a sí mismo teniendo pensamientos obscenos junto a su ser amado no era habitual en él, pero es que ese muchacho moreno avivaba ese lado animal que había mantenido furtivo hasta su encuentro.

Se sonrojó involuntariamente al considerar la opción de que quizás en un futuro podrían procrear. Santa Ymir, ¿por qué pensaba en cosas como esa en un momento así? Aquella reacción no era más que producto de sus juguetonas hormonas que sólo lo torturaban.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron inesperadamente, asustando un poco al rubio, quien en respuesta movió su espalda hacia atrás, alejándose de él. Parpadeó varias veces, como si tratara de convencerse de que no estaba alucinando.

—Armin —lo llamó Jaeger, intentando incorporarse.

—Oh, no. No deberías hacer eso —le calmó el omega, sujetándolo suavemente mientras lo atraía hacia sí—. Aún estás muy débil. Pero no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti —aseguró, recostando al alfa contra su pecho mientras hacia tiernas caricias en su cabello.

—Pero... ¿Qué sucedió...? —inquirió el moreno entre leves quejidos por el dolor que aún producían sus heridas.

—Estarás bien. Eso es todo en lo que deberías concentrarte —susurró Armin, mirándole con compasión.

El alfa alzó la vista, aún un poco aturdido y confundido. Le preocupaba su situación y desconocer los hechos que habían sucedido hasta ese punto, pero había algo en la voz del rubio que lograba reconfortarlo por completo. Lo hacían sentir apaciguado.

Cada vez que sus desmotivados ojos se encontraban con aquellos hambrientos y brillantes orbes azules, una inexplicable ráfaga de fuerza recorría su cuerpo. Su calmada pero apasionada forma de hablar le era magnífica, al igual que los casi imperceptibles destellos que emanaban de sus ojos, alegría que sólo el podía compartir.

Amaba todo en él. Su radiante sonrisa lograba sosegar las imparables emociones que surgían desde sus entrañas. Su gentil tacto era incluso más reconfortante que el de una madre, era así de bondadoso por naturaleza. Su característica amabilidad que destacaba cuando conversaban, ese sueño dorado que selló su unión. ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarse de alguien como Armin? Resultaba prácticamente imposible. Lo había decidido desde el instante en el que lo conoció; debía protegerlo y cuidar de él como diera lugar. Lo quería, más que nada en el mundo.

El rubio no era indiferente ante sus sentimientos. Por su parte, experimentaba unas indomables ganas de permanecer junto a él por el resto de su vida. Lo entendía más de lo que cualquier otro pudiese, le había brindado seguridad y le había cumplido su fantasía de ver el mar. Aquel predecible e impulsivo muchacho se había convertido en un hogar para él.

Tomó su mano con el mayor deseo que pudo, la sostuvo entre las suyas con delicadeza y la apretó suavemente, rezando por su felicidad eterna. Se miraron durante varios segundos, expectantes entre sí mismos. Eran tan torpes, tímidos y novatos. Tan jóvenes, cegados por un patente amor que juraban su sempiternidad.

Y acto seguido juntaron sus labios, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. Su cercanía era vigorizante, genuinamente tranquilizante. Armin pasó sus brazos alrededor de Eren, abrazándolo inocentemente. El castaño, por su parte, hizo lo mismo. Se separaron al cabo de unos segundos, y el castaño apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del contrario. Permanecieron así hasta el amanecer.

Ya no había nada por hacer, sólo les quedaba escapar. No únicamente de las amenazas de Kenny; sino más bien del pasado, y de toda esa tormentosa situación en la que se vieron envueltos. Ahora sólo se tenían el uno al otro, y probablemente así sería hasta el día en el que partieran de ese mundo terrenal. Dicha idea no les disgustaba en lo más mínimo, pero aún así tenían que esmerarse en continuar con su camino, ya que, todavía no tenían tiempo para llorar sus pérdidas. Debían mantenerse fuertes y cuidarse mutuamente, tal y como llevaban haciendo desde que se conocieron.

**Septiembre 05, 2020.**


End file.
